Algo más que una esperanza
by Apheront
Summary: "Es solo una fantasía" Era lo que Judy se repetía día tras día. Su mejor amigo y compañero era un zorro, jamás podrían aspirar a ser más que eso, sin embargo no podía sacarlo de su mente, no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos, en todo en lo que pensaba era él. Judy sabía que estaba mal, sabía que le estaba causando dolor. Aun con todo eso, no se iba a dar por vencida
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Bueno para quienes estén siguiendo mi otro fic de Zootopia decidí hacer este para compensar la falta de romance. Mi otro fic será más del tipo de crimen y suspenso, aunque habrá varias escenas de Nick y Judy este estará más apegado a ellos, así que bueno espero les guste.**

* * *

-Nicholas P. Wilde, ¿Aceptas a Judy Hopps como tu esposa en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- Decía un perro de apariencia mayor vestido como clérigo.

-Acepto- Respondió el zorro.

-Y Judy Hopps Aceptas a…-

-¡Sí!- Interrumpió eufórica –Claro que sí…-

-He, tranquila Zanahorias, no me iré a ningún lado- Dijo Nick con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé, es solo que… No puedo esperar a estar completamente juntos…-

-Bueno si tanto lo quieres solo nos falta hacer una cosa- Lentamente acercaba su rostro al de Judy, quien a pesar de haber esperado tanto tiempo por eso, no podía disimular el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Te amo Nicholas Wilde…- Dijo Judy esperando recibir el beso.

-Y yo a ti Judy Hopps… Solo quiero pedirte algo-

-Lo que sea…-

Ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios. Podían sentir su respiración, sus corazones latían a toda velocidad. De los dos Judy era la más emocionada, no podía creerlo, sentía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Quiero despiertes-

* * *

-¿Qué?- La mañana recién empezaba en Zootopia. Los rayos del sol débilmente atravesaban la ventana de Judy golpeando su rostro –Solo un sueño… Otra vez- Dijo decepcionada, levantándose de la cama " _¿Qué hora es?"_ Se preguntó mirando su teléfono 7:00 AM –Mi turno empieza dentro de una hora… Bien hora de prepararme- Eufórica y llena de energía como siempre Judy se puso su uniforme y se dispuso a salir de casa. Extrañamente esta vez no hubo discusiones ni gritos por parte de sus vecinos, tal vez era demasiado temprano para ellos. Poco antes de salir, regresó la mirada hacia la diminuta mesa que había a lado de su cama, estaba olvidando algo.

"Para Nick" Se podía leer en un sobre. Judy lo tomó y se dispuso a salir de casa.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la estación del ZPD, la mente de Judy divagaba en lo que había soñado.

" _Ya van 3 solo esta semana… Se está volviendo recurrente… ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Un conejo y un zorro casándose? No solo mis padres, la naturaleza misma no me lo permitiría… Tengo que dejar de pensar en él… Pero nada pierdo con intentarlo… ¿Qué tal si siente lo mismo por mí?… Bueno hasta que le dé la carta tengo que dejar de pensar en eso" –_ Tengo que olvidarlo- Dijo en voz alta para convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Olvidar qué?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Nick! Qué gusto verte- Respondió nerviosa.

-¿Gusto? Zanahorias, nos vemos todos los días- Dijo lamiendo la paleta que traía.

-Creí que ya no hacías esas-

-Que ya no las venda no significa que no las seguiré haciendo, en fin, será mejor darnos prisa antes de que Bogo se moleste-

-Él siempre está molesto- Respondió Judy con una pequeña risa.

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta la comisaría. Conversaban sobre la noche anterior, delirios de grandeza, cualquier tema que saliera a flote era bueno para ellos, o al menos casi cualquiera.

-Nick… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Judy sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.

-Lo acabas de hacer-

-Es en serio Nick-

-Está bien, ¿De qué se trata?-

-Bueno tengo una amiga… Y ella está enamorada de un chico que…-

-¡Por dios! Judy Hopps encontró a su conejito soñado- interrumpió Nick riendo levemente, al mismo tiempo que cruzaban las puertas del ZPD.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- Replicó molesta y también avergonzada.

-Judy, Judy, Judy, olvidas que hablas con un zorro, no puedes engañarme así. Ahora dime quién es-

" _Tú"_ Pensó sonrojada.

-Bien, si no quieres hablar siempre podemos usar la sala de interrogatorio Hehe-

-¡Judy, Nick! Que alegría verlos- Dijo el gran jaguar sentado en la recepción.

-Qué tal Ben- Respondió Nick con una sonrisa – ¿El búfalo gruñón aun no reparte castigos?-

-Hehe, aún falta media hora para eso, por cierto Judy tu nueva arma tranquilizadora está en el almacén-

-¿Nueva? ¿Y a mí por qué no me dan una?- Preguntó indignado.

-Porque yo llevo más tiempo trabajando aquí que tú- Respondió Judy con un tonó burlón para luego ir hacia el almacén.

-Nick ¿Cómo te está yendo con tu chica?- Las orejas de Judy se levantaron al instante.

-No es mi chica… Aun, solo llevamos un par de citas- Respondió Nick recargando un brazo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo tome Judy?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, ustedes dos son muy unidos, tal vez no le guste la idea de que ya no pasarás tanto tiempo con ella-

-¿Judy? Naa, además ella ya encontró a alguien, en poco tiempo ni siquiera se acordará de mí- Dijo Nick riendo, para él todo era una broma, nada de qué preocuparse en realidad. En cambio para Judy había sido un golpe un poco más duro.

-N… Nick… ¿Ya tiene novia?- Se decía a sí misma recargada contra la puerta del almacén " _Eso… Eso está bien… Él merece ser feliz con quien quiera… Soy su mejor amiga… Estoy feliz por él…"_ Quería convencerse a sí misma de lo que pensaba, de hecho estaba segura, simplemente no encontraba una explicación para las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Oye Hopps tenemos que irnos- Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente Judy secó sus lágrimas, aunque su respiración aún era un poco extraña -¿Zanahorias?-

-A… Adelántate… Yo aún no encuentro mi arma…- Respondió con la voz temblorosa.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien? Suenas un poco rara-

-¡Estoy bien Nick!- Exclamó molesta.

-Está bien, tranquila… Nos vemos en la sala de juntas… Vaya, la chica se consigue novio y se vuelve intolerante- Dijo mientras se alejaba.

En cuanto Judy estuvo segura de estar sola irrumpió en el llanto, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. A la par con su llanto, buscó en su bolsa la carta que había preparado para Nick, miró el sobre por algunos segundos, derramando lágrimas sobre él y entonces lo rompió por la mitad y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Soy una tonta…-


	2. Una breve solución

**Hello there. Capítulo más largo que el anterior, espero les guste (Soy pesimo hablando al principio :v)**

* * *

 _Amor…_

 _Era algo que desconocía, algo de lo que solo había oído hablar. Aquella sensación que te hace olvidar todo, que hace que las cosas sean mejores sin importar lo mal que se vean. Eso era todo lo que sabía del amor, todo lo que había leído en libros, visto en películas. Esperaba con ansias el día en que ella pudiera enamorarse, creía que todo sería perfecto desde el primer instante… Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿En verdad era amor? ¿Por qué la estaba lastimando tanto? La suerte no le había sido grata… Judy estaba conociendo únicamente el otro lado de la moneda._

Aun sollozando y limpiando levemente sus ojos, la pequeña coneja salió del almacén. Sus orejas estaban bajas, al igual que sus ánimos y esperanzas. Quería olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar, refugiarse bajo las cobijas y las almohadas de su cama, tenía suerte, el día siguiente podría pasar todo el día en casa, era su día libre, pero mientras tanto, tendría que arreglárselas para soportarlo mientras aún estaba en el trabajo.

-¡Judy! ¿Judy?- Ben notó al instante el pesar con el que ella cargaba apenas pasó frente a su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa Ben?- Respondió Judy tratando de sonar alegre.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que sí…- Una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en su pequeño rostro.

-¿Estás segura?- Como respuesta, esta vez Judy simplemente asintió.

-Bien, Nick te está esperando-

Nuevamente Judy asintió y empezó a caminar rumbo a los aparcamientos del ZPD.

-Judy- Escuchó de repente –Nick te espera en el sótano-

-¿En el sótano?-

Sin nada qué decir. Judy caminó por los pasillos. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, se sentía desprotegida, sujetaba fuertemente una de sus orejas sobre su hombro con la mirada siempre hacia el suelo. Demasiado en qué pensar, había sido un golpe emocional muy fuerte. Ella sabía que sus sueños eran extraños, pero parte de ella quería creer que algún día podrían volverse realidad, ahora aquella vana esperanza se había desvanecido en el momento en el que rompió la carta.

" _¡La carta!"_ Pensó alarmada. La había olvidado en el almacén, cualquiera podría encontrarla. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era armar un escándalo por algo así. Antes de empezar a correr de regreso escuchó una puerta abriéndose detrás de ella, acompañada por una voz muy familiar.

-Hey, al fin llegas-

-N… ¿Nick?- Dijo sin darse vuelta.

-¿Quién más? Estaba por ir a buscarte, tenemos mucho trabajo aquí abajo- Explicó Nick caminando hacia ella –Por cierto Bogo dijo que estabas despedida-

-¡¿Qué?!- Replicó dándose media vuelta.

-Haha, es un chiste, pero sí está molesto, no llegaste a la sala-

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó confundida.

-Pues, hoy nos toca a nosotros organizar la sala de registros… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el distrito forestal?-

-Sí… No fue un buen día-

-En fin, ven aquí, hay mucho papeleo por organizar- Dijo Nick tomándola de un hombro, dirigiéndose de vuelta al sótano.

-E… Espera, o… Olvide algo en el almacén y…-

-Ah no, ni creas que vas a dejarme todo a mí, tú entra ahí y yo iré al almacén-

-¡No!- Gritó asustada. Nick se sorprendió y la soltó –Es decir… No es tan importante… Y tú tampoco vas a dejarme a mí todo el trabajo- Aclaró nerviosa, forzando una sonrisa nuevamente.

-Está bien Zanahorias-

Antes de entrar al sótano Judy miró hacia atrás una última vez.

" _Solo espero que nadie la encuentre"_

 _Tic_

 _Tac_

 _Tic_

 _Tac_

El infernal sonido del reloj iba a terminar volviéndolo locos a ambos, o cuando menos a Nick. Habían pasado varias horas desde que él y Judy empezaron a trabajar en el sótano.

Judy había sido muy distante por todo ese tiempo, siempre trabajaba lejos de Nick y no había dicho palabra alguna, no había respondido a las bromas de Nick y tampoco a sus burlas. El zorro por su lado había dejado de hablar hace un tiempo, no tenía sentido si nadie se reía de sus comentarios, pero más que eso, era Judy ¿Qué le pasaba ese día? Cuando se encontraron camino a la estación todo parecía normal. A decir verdad su silencio empezaba a matarlo, debía buscar una manera de terminar con eso, por suerte, bien sabía cómo terminar con una situación incómoda… Con otra situación incómoda.

-Oye Hopps ¿Todo en orden?- Dijo interrumpiendo el sonido del reloj.

-Sí, toda esta gaveta está terminada- Respondió fríamente al mismo tiempo que cerraba el cajón de metal.

-Dime ¿No tienes calor?- Preguntó dejando una caja repleta de papeles en el suelo.

-A… Algo ¿Por qué?-

-Mera curiosidad, yo estoy derritiéndome en este uniforme- Respondió encendiendo el único ventilador de la sala.

-Es el sótano, qué esperabas-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Judy seguía enfocada en su trabajo. Una vez más hubo silencio, hasta que algo hizo que sus orejas se levantaran por completo, un ruido pequeño pero extraño, al darse vuelta sintió cómo sus mejillas enrojecían casi al instante.

-¡Nick!- Gritó asombrada al ver que el zorro había desabotonado la camisa de su uniforme.

-¿Qué? Solo estamos tú y yo aquí- Respondió sonriente mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa.

-¡Estamos en el ZPD!- Replicó Judy dándose la vuelta.

-No creo que importe mientras nadie nos vea-

-¿Nos? Habla por ti mismo-

-Oh, por favor Zanahorias, apuesto a que ese chaleco también está asfixiándote- Dijo caminando hacia ella –Y no quiero tener que llevarte hasta tu apartamento-

A cada paso que Nick daba para acercarse Judy sentía su corazón latir más y más fuerte, hasta que lo tuvo exactamente detrás de ella.

-Así que… ¿Puedes hacerlo sola? ¿O prefieres que te ayude?- Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Judy.

Ella se estremeció al sentir su respiración sobre su cabeza, quería protestar pero tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, estaba temblando y a decir verdad sí estaba sudando, aunque no por el calor que hacía, ni mucho menos por el chaleco… Era por Nick. Otra de sus muchas fantasías… Algo de lo que se avergonzaba día y noche, añoraba una noche con él, uno de sus deseos más oscuros y privados. Judy había entrado en un trance, sentía como si el tiempo no estuviese avanzando, su respiración era pesada, sus manos temblaban y por más que se lo negara a sí misma deseaba ir más lejos. ¿Qué tan demente debía estar para caer tras un par de palabras por parte del zorro? ¿Había algo mal con ella? Tal vez sí.

Sin darse cuenta Judy empezó a mover sus manos hacia las correas de su chaleco, hasta que un frío recorrió su cabeza hasta su espalda, era agua.

-Hahaha- Nick reía a carcajadas, sosteniendo una botella de agua medio llena en las manos –Bueno, creo que con eso nos libramos del aburrimiento y de paso te refrescaste un poco-

Judy tardó un poco en despertar y reaccionar por completo.

-¡Nicholas Wilde!- Replicó furiosa.

-Vamos Zanahorias, solo fue una broma, además solo faltan algunos minutos para salir-

-Sí… Solo una broma… Oye, tu uniforme está en el suelo- Dijo Judy con una pequeña sonrisa, en cuanto Nick se dio vuelta, rápidamente le arrebató la botella.

-Hopps ¿Qué estás tramando?-

-Bueno, mi uniforme está empapado pero ya no tengo calor, creo que debo regresarte el favor- Respondió con una sonrisa pícara al mismo tiempo que abría la botella.

-Podrías hacer eso… O podría invitarte un café al salir para evitar esto-

-Hmm… Naa, prefiero esto-

El zorro y el conejo empezaron a correr en círculos por el sótano, tratando de evitar las pilas de documentos y archivos que habían organizado. Judy no se atrevía a lanzar el agua al azar, más allá de temer arruinar los papeles, quería estar segura de que le daría a Nick. Ese pequeño juego se extendió por solo un par de minutos más hasta que Judy saltó sobre él, logrando derribarlo quedando sobre su torso.

-¡Pido tiempo fuera!- Exclamó Nick al ver la botella sobre su rostro.

-Perdiste- Respondió vaciando el agua sobre él.

-(Tosiendo) Bien, bien… Ya entendí… Espera- Dijo al ver más de cerca el uniforme de Judy -¿En verdad ibas a quitarte el chaleco?-

-Bueno em…-

-¿Qué pasa Hopps? ¿Estás enamorada de mí?-

Esas palabras detonaron algo en la mente de Judy, justamente lo que había escuchado hacía tan solo algunas horas.

-Ya me voy- Respondió cortante, corriendo hasta la puerta.

-¿Judy? ¡Hey espera!- Dijo Nick poniéndose en pie, solo para ver a Judy salir corriendo por la puerta. Estaba a punto de ir tras ella, por desgracia primero tenía que vestirse.

Las lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos de Judy. Todas las emociones que había olvidado estaban regresando al mismo tiempo, sumando más dudas a todo ¿Por qué Nick la trataba así si ya tenía pareja? ¿Por qué jugaba con ella?

-¡Judy!- Dijo Ben con una gran sonrisa al verla acercarse.

-¡Ahora no!- Respondió sin detenerse, solo cubrió sus ojos con su brazo y salió del ZPD.

-¡Hopps!- Nick iba detrás, muy detrás –Garraza ¿Has visto a Judy?-

-Sí, acaba de irse, no se veía bien-

-¿Qué? No importa, Ben debo irme dile a…

-¡Wilde!- La estruendosa voz de Bogo recorrió todos los pasillos -¡A mi oficina ahora!-

-Esto es broma- Murmuró molesto, aunque no sin antes mirar hacia la puerta " _¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa coneja?"_ Pensó confundido y a la vez preocupado.

Ben solo vio cómo el zorro se alejaba de su escritorio, en cuanto lo perdió de vista regresó su mirada hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban dos mitades de papel que juntas formaban la frase "Para Nick"

Judy estaba devastada, confundida pero devastada, en su camino a casa ignoraba a todos a su alrededor, solo quería llegar a su refugio, el único lugar en el que no podía ser lastimada. Ahora sabía que Nick tenía a alguien, la pregunta era ¿Desde cuándo? El zorro seguía comportándose como siempre, las bromas, los comentarios todo era igual pero ahora ella sentía que era incorrecto. En más de una ocasión había insinuaciones románticas o incluso sexuales por parte de ambos, tal vez con intenciones inocentes pero ahora Judy solo veía el error en todo eso. Nick jamás le dijo que estaba viendo a alguien. El hecho de no haberse enterado por él solo hacía la herida más dolorosa.

Finalmente y después de un largo y doloroso día, Judy regresó a casa, a ese solitario y diminuto despojo de departamento al que llamaba hogar, aunque estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos, ahora solo era un recordatorio de su amarga soledad.

Entró y miro en todas direcciones de manera inconsciente, bien sabía que no había nadie más que ella en el lugar pero parte de ella quería creer que no estaba sola.

Caminó hasta la ventana y encendió el radio que había en su pequeña mesa, estaba sonando la última melodía del día: "Wolf play" era el nombre del grupo y la melodía encajaba a la situación. Miró un momento hacia el cielo sin saber el motivo. Casi era de noche, pero no había sonidos, por alguna razón todo estaba en completa calma, ni siquiera las discusiones de sus vecinos estaban para distraerla.

Sentía que ya no conocía a su amigo, de pronto las bromas, sus días especiales y todas las experiencias compartidas en días anteriores carecían de sentido, pensaba que el zorro solo había estado jugando con ella. Sin alguna prueba, de hecho sin motivo valido lo estaba culpando de mentirle. Por mucho tiempo desde que trabajan juntos Nick se había encargado de demostrar su afecto y apoyo, más aun en las situaciones difíciles, era por eso que se había enamorado de él. Siempre estaba ahí para ella, ahora, era como si un fantasma hubiese ocupado su lugar, estaba completamente sola.

Se quitó su uniforme y lo puso a secar, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios al recordar el pequeño y agradable juego, y luego otro amargo recuerdo la invadió. Se vistió para dormir pero aún no se dirigía a la cama, en vez de eso fue hasta su pequeña nevera, entre los pocos alimentos que había encontró una botella de vino, iba a usarla si todo salía bien después de que Nick leyese la carta pero ahora no significaba nada. ¿Iba a ahogar sus penas en licor? La verdad ni siquiera ella estaba segura de hacerlo. Solo se sentó en el suelo a lado de su cama. Tenía que distraerse, olvidarse de todo, lo necesitaba con desesperación.

" _Una televisión me vendría bien ahora"_ Pensó en broma, tratando de animarse a sí misma. Lo único cercano que tenía, era su radio aun sonando y la botella de vino entre sus piernas. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Solo una noche no la mataría, solo quería sentirse mejor aunque fuera momentáneo, aunque fuera solo una ilusión.

Lentamente, asustada y temerosa, abrió la botella. El olor a fermentado golpeó su nariz haciéndola toser levemente, al cabo de breves segundos se acostumbró y dio el primer trago, no había diferencia alguna, solo siguió y siguió hasta que de todo se olvidó.

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo que hacer. En verdad, verdad, verdad les agradecería si pudiesen dejar algun comentario diciéndome qué les parece, si les gusta e incluso sugerencias, es un mundo libre. Paz**


	3. Una noche borrosa

**Hello there, jueves por la noche. Tengo el mal hábito de actualizar fics más o menos por estas horas, meh.**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste, aun sigo teniendo problemas para hacer una introducción decente aquí, en serio solo 2 líneas de palabras, bueno luego lo corregiré, los dejo con el fic**

* * *

El húmedo viento de una mañana lluviosa golpeaba la ventana del pequeño departamento. El cristal se empañaba limitando la visibilidad hacia afuera y viceversa; el suave golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra la ventana rompía el silencio del lugar y la humedad se colaba a través de las paredes.

Nick se desplazaba de extremo a extremo una y otra vez, su mirada estaba siempre sobre la inconsciente coneja que se encontraba en la cama; aun a pesar de su pelaje, podían notarse ojeras en su rostro, además de una venda envolviendo una de sus orejas. La cobija hasta el cuello la cubría del frío, solo sus manos sobresalían de la misma, abrazando una de sus almohadas; el agarre era fuerte, parecía estar soñando, y no se veía agradable, miedo o ira tal vez.

El zorro dejó de moverse, estaba preocupado, Judy no había mostrado señal alguna de despertar en las últimas horas. Él tampoco había dormido bien; aun llevaba puesto el uniforme del ZPD y al igual que ella, sus ojos solo mostraban cansancio.

-¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?- Se preguntó mirando con desprecio una botella de vino al mismo tiempo que la tomaba con sus manos. Dejó salir un suspiro y se sentó en la silla de madera a lado de la cama con su mirada siempre vigilante hacia Judy quien no paraba de quejarse; pequeños gemidos de disgusto, su nariz se movía de manera extraña y sus manos apretaban más y más la almohada.

-Estás en grandes problemas Zanahorias- Dijo Nick dejando la botella sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. Si bien estaba preocupado, también decepcionado, a la par de molesto; la estricta y responsable oficial Judy Hopps cayendo tan bajo con una botella de vino, iba en contra de todo lo que presumía ser ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Tener novio le afectaba tanto? Esas eran las preguntas que Nick se hacía. Trataba de entender la situación, pero nada parecía tener sentido, al menos nada desde ayer.

 **EL DÍA ANTERIOR**

-¡Hopps!- Nick iba detrás, muy detrás –Garraza ¿Has visto a Judy?-

-Sí, acaba de irse, no se veía bien-

-¿Qué? No importa, Ben debo irme dile a…

-¡Wilde!- La estruendosa voz de Bogo recorrió todos los pasillos -¡A mi oficina ahora!-

-Esto es broma- Murmuró molesto, aunque no sin antes mirar hacia la puerta " _¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa coneja?"_ Pensó confundido y a la vez preocupado.

 _POV DE NICK_

 _¿Qué mosca le picó ahora? ¿A caso estaba llorando? Y ahora Bogo está molesto dios sabe por qué… Cada paso que doy siento como si fuera rumbo a la cárcel… Otra vez… Creo que nunca se lo he dicho a Judy, y tampoco le he dicho que estoy viendo a alguien, tal vez Ben tenga razón, debería hablarlo con ella, es mi mejor amiga al fin y al cabo, además ella me ya me habló de su "Amiga" y su novio Hehe… Solo espero que esté bien. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Es Judy Hopps, seguramente dejó la puerta de su departamento abierta o algo así._

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta del jefe. Respirando hondo abrió la puerta lentamente y entró, entre más rápido mejor.

-Siéntate- Ordenó el búfalo mirándolo con seriedad.

-Escuche, si es por la patrulla en el fondo del lago hay una explicación para ello-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-A menos que no quiera hablar de eso…-

-Luego arreglaré eso… ¿Dónde está Hopps?- Preguntó Bogo clavando su mirada en Nick.

Tragando un bulto y tratando de no sonar asustado –E… Ella se fue señor…-

-Déjame ver si entiendo, mi oficial más responsable decide no entrar en la sala de juntas y ahora se va antes de tiempo es…-

-De hecho, nuestro turno terminó hace 10 minutos- Aclaró Nick dibujando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Era más que claro el disgusto causado a Bogo –Lo siento señor-

-Espero que ambos disfruten de su día libre mañana… Toda la próxima semana estarán trabajando horas extra- Declaró molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene que hundirme a mí también?- Replicó furioso.

-¡Cuida tu tono Wilde! Cada vez que Judy comete un error, por alguna razón tú también estás inmiscuido, asumo que esta no es la excepción-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros… Sea como sea, no te traje aquí por eso-

-¿No? Bueno hace un muy buen trabajo disimulándolo- Respondió fastidiado.

El búfalo exhalo con fuerza, casi parecía estar saliendo humo de su nariz. El zorro estaba cavando cada vez más profundo en su propia tumba.

-Dejando de lado los juegos, necesito a los dos- Dijo tirando una carpeta sobre la mesa.

Nick la tomó y la abrió, claramente un caso nuevo. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro mostrándose cada vez más confundido.

-¿El fantasma de Tundratown?-

-Así lo nombraron los medios, un ladrón hábil y silencioso. Hasta ahora no se han reportado víctimas o testigos siquiera, no se deja ver, simplemente entra, toma todo y se va- Explicó Bogo tomando una actitud más relajada.

-¿Por qué Judy y yo?-

-Más que nada eres tú, como ex estafador debes tener alguna idea de cómo piensa este sujeto-

" _Ex estafador he, si supiera"_ Pensó sonriendo -¿Al menos saben qué animal es?-

-Lo que está en el archivo es todo lo que sabemos-

-Bueno, tendré que hablar con Judy… Supongo que no tenemos opción ¿Cierto?-

-Correcto… Y Wilde, dile a Hopps que si repite la conducta del día de hoy, estará en serios problemas-

-A la orden jefe-

Finalmente era libre. Caminó aliviado por los pasillos del ZPD, aliviado de no haber tenido un problema más grande. Un caso nuevo sin mucha dificultad, libre de los regaños de Bogo, con una cita para mañana… Había sido un gran día para el zorro, o casi lo había sido.

En su bolsillo, Nick escuchó su teléfono sonando, era el tono de llamada de Judy. Sacando el aparato se dio cuenta de que no era una video llamada como normalmente debía ser. Confundido deslizó su pulgar por la pantalla para contestar.

-¿Qué tal zanahorias?- Dijo a la espera de una respuesta similar.

-H… Hola Nick…- Una voz completamente diferente a la que él conocía y en cierto punto adoraba. En cambio parecía estar hablando con una hiena, las risas de fondo fortalecían esa teoría.

-¿Judy eres tú?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro que sí… Zorro tonto… *Hic* Contigo quería hablar- El hilo de la voz de Judy se iba constantemente, las palabras sonaban extrañas y algunas frases no tenían sentido. Hablaba y hablaba sobre cosas ocurridas en el ZPD, casos, trabajo etc. En cierta manera seguía siendo Judy.

-Hopps… No me digas que estás ebria- Dijo Nick tocando su frente en disgusto.

-¿Qué? Claro que… No… *Hic* Solo fue una botella de…-

-¿Botella de qué?-

-¿Alguna vez de dije lo apuesto que eres…?-

-¿Qué?- " _Esta chica está empezando a alucinar… Aunque sí que soy apuesto"_ –Judy, ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu vida en Bunny Borrow?- Sugirió Nick en un tono alegre. Judy no tardó en empezar a parlotear sobre su infancia y su vida en la granja. Una vez estuvo seguro de que Judy permanecería hablándole al teléfono Nick colgó y salió de la estación.

-Oye Nick, hay algo que debes…- Trató de decir el jaguar de la recepción.

-Ahora no Ben, tengo que irme-

-Pero esto es importante-

-Y confío en que podrá esperar hasta el Lunes- Respondió Nick desde la salida.

-(Suspiro) Pobre Judy-

Nick salió corriendo de la estación rumbo al apartamento de la coneja. La seguridad y confianza que sentía minutos atrás acababan de desvanecerse por completo, todo había sido reemplazado por más preguntas sobre Judy; ahora había tomado hasta caer, en sus recuerdos no había uno que incluyera a Judy y una botella de alcohol en la misma historia.

El viento empezó a soplar en contra de él, una ventolera casi logra derribarlo al doblar en una esquina; deteniéndose para equilibrarse desvía su mirada hacia el cielo, aun en oscuridad, las gruesas nubes se resaltaban con una tonalidad más pesada, no era buena señal, esa seguramente sería una tormenta " _Debo darme prisa"_ Pensó retomando el pasó y el ritmo perdidos. La brisa que se cortaba en su pelaje empezó a tornarse húmeda perlando pequeñas gotas de agua entre los mechones anaranjados, el zorro esperaba que el calima no fuese a empeorar en ese momento; cada paso a dar parecía arreciar el agua y la humedad, ya no era una simple brisa, ahora eran gotas de agua chocando contra su rostro y el viento ahora lo empujaba hacia adelante. A lo lejos estruendosos truenos resonaban acercándose cada vez más. Estaba perdido, una tormenta así sería difícil de evitar estando en la calle hasta que vislumbro frente a él el edificio que estaba buscando, como si el clima hubiese decidido esperar a que llegase. Él rio ante esa idea, puesto que la lluvia se arreció en cuanto entró. Se miró e inspeccionó antes de seguir, el agua no había causado mayor problema, las mangas y el cuello de su uniforme estaban húmedas, pero nada más. Suspiró aliviado y caminó escaleras arriba; todo era silencio por los pasillos, todos los residentes parecían estar dormidos o fuera de casa. Solo un par de minutos le tomó llegar al lugar de Judy. Parado frente a la puerta tomó aire, sacó el duplicado que Judy le había dado y se preparó para lo que fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta.

-Y… Y entonces mi papá casi se cae… *Hic* Por eso le tiene miedo al agua Hehe…- Judy seguía hablando por el teléfono, debía estar realmente ebria para no darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sola.

-Hopps…-

-Oye Nick… *Hic* Estoy viendo a alguien igual a ti-

-Baja el teléfono-

-Solo que este tú es más mandón… ¿Aun estás ahí?-

-Muy bien Zanahorias, se acabó- Declaró Nick plantándose frente a ella retirando el celular de su mano.

-Oye… Estaba hablando con mi amigo *Hic* ¿Cómo entraste aquí?- Preguntó tambaleándose.

-Use el duplicado que me diste- Respondió dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa -¿Qué demonios te pasa Hopps? ¿Y qué fue lo que tomaste…?- Preguntó retrocediendo levemente, al hacerlo escuchó algún tipo de cristal rodando por el suelo; al mirar hacia abajo se topó con la botella vacía de vino -¿Caíste con esto? Los conejos son más débiles de lo que creí ¿Quién cae con solo una botella de vino?-

-Oye… *Hic* Era una botella muy cara…- Aclaró Judy tratando de quitársela.

-Sí claro, esta es la cosecha más barata que puedes conseguir, en todo caso ¿Por qué la tienes tú?-

-La estaba guardando para Nick- Respondió tirándose en la cama.

-¿Para mí?-

-Sí… Iba a decirle algo hoy… *Hic* Pero me enteré de que estaba haciendo otras cosas Hehe…-

-Zanahorias ¿De qué estás hablando?- Ya no sabía qué esperar, o si lo que estaba escuchando era verdad o una mera obra del vino. Judy no respondió, su mirada estuvo perdida en los ojos de Nick por casi 5 minutos, hasta que.

-¡Eres Nick!-

-¿Es broma verdad?-

-Casi logras engañarme con ese disfraz de policía…- Agregó golpeándolo en el brazo.

-(Suspiro) Bien, es hora de que vayas a dormir- Dijo Nick dando por perdida la situación.

-Pero no quiero dormir… Además hace calor…- Respondió Judy abriendo la ventana.

-¡No espera!- Exclamó el zorro.

Judy fue golpeada directamente por el agua y el viento logrando perder el equilibrio. Al tratar de recuperarlo sin darse cuenta dejó una de sus orejas en el marco de la ventana, tampoco Nick se dio cuenta de esto. Sin tomarlo en consideración azotó con fuerza la ventana sobre la oreja de Judy.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Gritó al instante.

-¡Maldición!- Se replicó Nick a sí mismo abriendo levemente la ventana para retirar la oreja de la coneja -¿Estás bien?-

-¡Te odio!- Gritó furiosa.

-Oye fue tu culpa-

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- Replicó empezando a llorar.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? ¡Creí que era tu mejor amiga!-

-Cómo lo…-

-¡Yo te lo digo todo siempre! Confío en ti y tú no en mí… Eres un zorro… Un zorro mentiroso y embustero…-

-Judy yo no…-

-Tienes que irte… ¡Vete ahora!- Gritó molesta caminando hacia la puerta, aunque también tropezando con la botella de vino en el proceso. La pisó directamente, la botella rodó y Judy cayó de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza.

-¡Judy!-

 **EL DÍA ACTUAL**

-(Suspiro) Maldición Zanahorias…-

-¿Hmm?- Al fin un sonido distinto a los quejidos y gemidos -¿Dónde estoy?-

-¡Judy!- Exclamó Nick al verla moverse.

-¿Nick? (Bostezo) ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó tallándose los ojos, luego frotándose la cabeza.

-¿Te duele?-

-Mucho… Qué fue lo que…- Se detuvo al ver la botella de vino sobre la mesa, luego le regreso la mirada a Nick, estaba asustada, nunca antes había estado ebria pero recordaba alguna que otra de las malpasadas de Nick, la lengua se aflojaba demasiado –E… Estuviste aquí… ¿Toda la noche?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-N… No… Solo… Hablé contigo por teléfono…- Respondió desviando la mirada hacia la cobija de la cama.

-Sí, un montón de aburridas historias sobre tu vida en el campo Hehe- Aclaró sonriendo.

-¿Solo eso?-

-Sep, luego vine para acá, temía que hicieras una locura-

-¿En serio? ¿Viniste solo por mí?- Dijo incrédula.

-Claro que sí Zanahorias, eres mi mejor amiga-

"Mejor amiga" Fue igual a ser atravesada por una aguja.

-Muy bien conejita, toma esto- Dijo Nick llenando un vaso con agua de una jarra. Para Judy el sonido fue igual a tener una cascada a lado de sus orejas.

-¡Maldición Nick!- Replicó tratando de mantener sus orejas abajo.

-Hehe, la resaca es una desgraciada eh?-

-Cállate-

Aunque mostraba estar igual que siempre, Nick aún estaba decepcionado y molesto con ella, la estupidez del día anterior pudo haberle costado aún más caro… Tal vez por respeto, por cariño, lealtad, no iba a revelar todo lo que pasó, no podía hacerle eso, más ahora que Judy se había enterado de su pequeño secreto por alguien más, también había algo de culpa dentro Nick, quien sabe… Tal vez pudo haber evitado el trago tan amargo de la noche.

De pronto el teléfono de Nick empezó a sonar; tomó a Judy por sorpresa, sus orejas se levantaron por completo y el sonido retumbó en toda su cabeza, aunque había algo más que el dolor de la resaca.

-Mi… Mi oreja…- Dijo asustada al ver la venda cubriéndola.

-Am, te aconsejo que no la toques… Fue un golpe muy feo ayer… Espera un momento, tengo que contestar- Se levantó de la silla y caminó fuera del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Judy examinó su oreja por algunos minutos más, aún a pesar de sentir el leve dolor y de ver la venda cubriéndola, tenía la necesidad imperante de tocarla, lo cual hizo… Se arrepintió de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué demonios me pasó?!- Se cuestionó tratando de aliviar el dolor; entonces, su oreja buena escuchó algo.

-Sí, claro que iré, seguramente dejará de llover en un rato-

¿En qué estaba pensando Judy? Espiar a su amigo, no sería la primera vez que escucha una conversación que no debe, y eso ya le trajo muy malas consecuencias. Inseguridad, miedo y duda, era lo que la acongojaba en ese momento. Su cama parecía ser el único lugar seguro, solo tenía que mantener sus orejas abajo y no escucharía nada más, pero el masoquismo por saber de la vida amorosa de Nick era más interesante. Retiró la cobija de sus piernas y lentamente se deslizó por el colchón hasta llegar al borde; aun escuchaba a Nick hablando, a juzgar por lo bien que se escuchaba era claro que estaba recargado en la puerta. Judy inhalo profundo y bajó de la cama, dio pasos suaves y silenciosos hasta llegar a la puerta. Una voz en su nuca le susurraba que no lo hiciera, era mala idea, eso lo sabía, se imploraba así misma parar y regresar a la cama, pero lo ignoró; pegó su oreja a la puerta y escuchó todo.

-Entonces ¿Tienes una sorpresa para mí? ¿Y qué es? Sí, sé que ya no sería sorpresa pero quiero saber… Bien, tú ganas esperaré hasta la noche, pero aún nos veremos esta tarde ¿Cierto? ¿Te importa si llevo a una amiga?-

" _Sigue llamándome amiga"_

-Eres la mejor Cassie, también te quiero, adiós-

Sin tiempo para procesar todo Judy dio un saltó desde la puerta hasta la cama y se esforzó en verse lo más natural posible, mientras que por dentro estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

-Hey Zanahorias ¿Todo bien?- Dijo Nick al entrar de regreso, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Judy lo estaba espiando.

-Sí, sí todo bien…-

-Oye ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en la tarde? Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte- " _Esta vez de la forma debida"_ Ese era el dilema moral de Nick, aunque no recordara habérselo dicho Judy estaba herida por ese simple hecho, Nick debía redimirse para sentirse bien consigo mismo, tal vez egoísta pero sentía que era lo correcto.

-Yo…- Dudas, más dudas de las que ya tenía. ¿Escucharía a su sentido común finalmente? ¿O sería su masoquismo el que ganara de nuevo la pelea? La respuesta era más que obvia.

-Claro… Pero ahora… ¿Podrías dejarme sola? Tengo que ir a que revisen mi oreja- Respondió nerviosa.

-Descuida, te acompañaré al hospital, te espero abajo Zanahorias-

Finalmente estaba sola. Todo lo que había reprimido desde que despertó salió a flote en ese momento, sus miedos, su ira, pero más que nada tristeza, el amargo sentimiento de soledad era el que más había aflorada. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cual ríos y ahora podía darse la libertad de llorar a viva voz, no le importaba si sus vecinos la escuchaba, no le importaba nada en realidad, solo quería desahogarse. Constantemente limpiaba sus mejillas con sus manos quería tranquilizarse pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, era imposible. Quería que Nick estuviera con ella, quería ser la única en su vida, pero era imposible ¿Qué iba a hacer una coneja tonta con un zorro? Tal vez ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él, quería justificar su rechazo.

-¿Por qué Nick? Por qué…-

* * *

 **Eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o les haya dado algo qué hacer, como siempre es divertido escribir para ustedes y espero puedan dejar un comentario, me anima a seguir y de paso me ayuda a conocerlos (Eso sonó raro) Por cierto ¿Les gusta la nueva portada? Hecha cien por ciento por mí (Fue muy tardado) Nos vemos luego y ya saben: Dejen su comentario c:. Paz**

 **uy tardado) Nos vemos luego y ya saben, dejen su comentario. Paz**


	4. Lejos de la realidad

**Hello Cómo han estado?**

 **Antes de empezar, un punto a remarcar, el fic es rating M, por lo tanto, en este capítulo incluí algo referente a ello... hehe, solo es un aviso :v**

* * *

Sentado con la vista perdida en el techo en la pequeña sala de espera. Nick divagaba aún en lo ocurrido la noche anterior; simplemente no encontraba alguna razón justa o que valiese la pena, alguna razón que justificara ese comportamiento en su amiga.

" _¿Será culpa mía?"_

En más de una ocasión esa duda cruzó su mente. Tal vez de manera inconsciente la había fastidiado o incluso lastimado ¿Pero cómo? Lo único fuera de lo común en el día anterior había sido aquél juego en el sótano, no era para tanto, ya habían tenido momentos de ese tipo… Tal vez no exactamente como ese, había sido la primera vez que Nick se había quitado la ropa en presencia de la coneja, aun así, no era suficiente, esa no podía ser la razón.

El reloj colgado en la pared dictaba cada segundo con su respectivo sonido; " _Tic" "Tac" "Tic" "Tac"_ cada 60 molestos sonidos se cumplía otro minuto esperando. El color blanco de las paredes, una par de pequeñas masetas con flores u otras plantas, la ausencia de animales y el silencio en el lugar lograban apaciguar la mente del zorro lo suficiente para seguir pensando, repasando cada uno de los recuerdos en los que Judy estaba incluida, ni malas palabras, ni decisiones impulsivas, nada; la puritana coneja con ojos color purpura ni siquiera se atrevía a usar lenguaje "Sucio" y vaya que Nick la había tentado en más de una ocasión, todo intento había sido fallido, toda estrategia un fracaso y de la nada todo eso perdió significado… Una botella de vino bastó para hundir el barco de responsabilidad en el que ella solía navegar, aunque si algo debía admitir fue el control que tuvo para no soltar demasiado la lengua, o tal vez se debía a que había sido solo una botella de vino.

" _Coneja tonta"_

Pensó en burla, era un buen chiste, el golpe del vino no era tan fuerte y aun así ahí estaban. Ya habían estado antes en el hospital, pero las situaciones eran muy diferentes; siempre era Nick el que debía ser atendido y Judy quien debía esperar ahora los papeles se habían invertido, el mundo como lo conocía se estaba viniendo abajo, antes de darse cuenta los conejos empezarán a comerse a los zorros.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, sus orejas se orientaron al instante hacia la misma; Judy salió primero, seguida por un jaguar vistiendo una bata blanca. La coneja se veía cansada, sus ojos entreabiertos y la mirada hacia el suelo, esa apariencia acompañada por un breve bostezo. En cuanto a sus orejas; ambas caídas y una de ellas envuelta en un vendaje más profesional que el intento de Nick por enmendar su error.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Nick levantándose del sofá.

-Un golpe muy duro, pero el tímpano está intacto, solo se dañó la piel; no hay riesgo pero dolerá mucho-

*Bostezo*

-¿Y por qué eso?- Preguntó Nick al escuchar a la somnolienta coneja.

-Una pequeña píldora para aliviar el dolor, es raro que cause ese efecto, tal vez sea por la especie- Explicó mirando a Judy, quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta.

-He, para los conejos todo es demasiado grande- Rio Nick acariciando la cabeza de Judy, quien finalmente expresó algo más que cansancio; embozó una pequeña sonrisa y lo miró.

-Vámonos de aquí Zanahorias-

Al salir no tuvieron de otra que empezar a caminar, ninguno de los dos contaba con un auto. La camioneta que Judy había llevado a la ciudad para resolver el caso de los aulladores pertenecía a su familia, y hacía mucho tiempo que la había devuelto, y nunca había tenido la necesidad de adquirir otro vehículo; la estación del ZPD estaba a un viaje en metro de su apartamento y por el resto del día hacía uso de la patrulla. Nick era otra historia; trabajo tras trabajo, Finnick se encargaba de llevarlo a todas partes, de hecho esa camioneta era más su hogar que todos los departamentos que había alquilado en el pasado; siempre olvidaba pagar el alquiler, o simplemente un día salía y nunca regresaba al mismo lugar, así era su vida, sin ataduras a nada, ni siquiera a la ropa que a menudo dejaba en esos lugares. Ahora todo era diferente, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se convirtió en policía? ¿10 meses? ¿1 año? No… Año y medio. Doscientos dólares al día se convirtieron en ocho mil al mes, restando una pequeña parte para el pago de impuestos claro está. Judy se encargó de sepultar los fraudes de Nick en el pasado, ahora era un zorro de bien, el primer y hasta la fecha, único zorro policía… Ahora Finnick ya no era su chofer, aunque ambos seguían manteniendo contacto, los viajes gratuitos se habían terminado.

-Oye Zanahorias ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Nick inclinando su cabeza hasta ver a la pequeña coneja.

-Sí solo (Bostezo) Algo cansada- Respondió devolviendo la mirada.

-Y dime ¿Qué se siente haber tenido tu primera resaca, oficial Hopps?- Volvió a preguntar sonriendo.

-Cállate… Nunca más volveré a tomar nada-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo hiciste?-

Judy sintió como si agua helada le hubiese recorrido todo el cuerpo, lo había olvidado por completo… De nuevo… " _Maldición Nick…"_

-Yo… Solo… Tenía… Curiosidad- Dijo nerviosa.

-¿A caso no has tenido suficiente viéndome a mí?-

-Ver no es lo mismo que sentir ¿O sí?-

-Tienes un buen punto… (Suspiro) Bien Zanahorias, dejaré que vayas a casa a descansar un poco y yo iré a la mía a hacer lo mismo- Dijo Nick sonriendo. Judy alcanzó a percibir el movimiento de sus patas, mientras que ella se había quedado congelada ahí…

" _Déjalo ir… Déjalo ir… Déjalo ir…"_

 _-_ Nick-

" _Qué débil soy…"_

A penas y el zorro había dado el primer paso. Judy lo tomó del brazo y aguardo por su atención.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Yo… Es… Me siento un poco mareada con lo que me dio el doctor… Podría… ¿Podría ir contigo?- " _Es la peor excusa que has usado Judy Hopps"_ No tenía esperanza alguna de que fuese a funcionar, debía arreglarlo de alguna forma, un juego de palabras ingenioso para no sonar desesperada –Además de igual manera íbamos a vernos más tarde… ¿Por qué no pasarlo juntos?- Pero no eso…

" _Estoy perdida"_

-Claro, solo espero que mi gran departamento no te haga sentir incómoda, odiaría sacarte de es armario de escobas en el que vives- Respondió con sarcasmo y su típica sonrisa.

-Oye, eso es grande para mí, no tienes idea de lo que es crecer con más de 200 hermanos- Dijo Judy empezando a caminar junto a él. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Ni siquiera ella lo entendía.

Por otro lado, Nick tenía sus propios motivos.

" _¿Qué pasa contigo Judy?"_

Era la gran interrogante a responder, el día anterior todo había sido normal hasta llegar al ZPD, de ahí en adelante las cosas se salieron de control, primero la sala de juntas, luego salió huyendo y Ben dijo… Ben… Ahora finalmente lo recordaba

" _¿Tendrá que ver con eso?"_

¿Qué era ese algo importante de lo que quería hablar con él? ¿Realmente podía esperar hasta el lunes? Sea como fuere, era demasiado tarde, ahora tendría que esperar, mientras tanto podría averiguar si todo el extraño comportamiento de Judy estaba ligado a eso.

-Oye Hopps, ¿No habrás hablado ayer con Garraza?- Preguntó sutilmente.

-Solo al llegar ¿Por qué?-

-Curiosidad, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme… Tal vez era algo sobre ti-

-¿Sobre mí? Lo dudo mucho-

" _Muy bien Nick, usa tus palabras correctamente, Judy dijo que había dejado algo en el almacén… Tal vez podría ser eso"_

-Creo que tenía que ver con algo en el almacén-

" _El almacén"_

-¿Te dijo algo más?- Un tono cortante.

" _¡Estoy muerta!"_

-No, tuve que irme rápido a cuidarte- Respondió sonriéndole. Ya había comprobado lo que quería.

" _Tengo que llega antes que ella el Lunes"_

" _Tengo que llegar antes que él el Lunes"_

Varios minutos transcurrieron en el camino hacia la casa de Nick, a diferencia de Judy, él no vivía en el centro de la ciudad; ¿Por qué un zorro había comprado una casa en Tundratown? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo? Tal vez no era muy lujosa, de hecho no lo era; una casa regular con dos habitaciones un baño completo y una chimenea, casi todas las casas en Tundratown tenían una, y sobre todo, era mucho mejor que el diminuto departamento de Judy. Nick se había hecho con ella hacía solo dos meses, jamás contó cómo lo hizo. Siempre que Judy preguntaba la respuesta era "Un amigo me la dio" ¿Cuál amigo? ¿Finnick? Quién por cierto está en una situación económica mucho peor a la de Nick. Judy mantenía su teoría; Nick la había robado de alguna manera, además ¿Por qué en Tundratown? ¿Por qué en Tundratown…? Esa iba a ser siempre su gran duda.

La nieve hundía levemente las patas de ambos. Nick estaba más acostumbrado ya que debía recorrer ese camino a diario, Judy por otro lado, no visitaba a Nick muy a menudo, en vez de ello, solía invitarlo a pasar el rato o simplemente iban a algún lugar después de trabajar. Como fuera; la mañana aún era joven, el frío del lugar no se resentía tanto como debería.

Llegaron finalmente al lugar, la fachada de la casa era acogedora, un parte aguas de teja y las paredes de madera. Nick sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, Judy entró lentamente, miró alrededor analizando todo; el piso de madera oscura y las paredes un poco más claras, ventanas con hielo en los marcos, la chimenea apagada al fondo de la sala. No había ninguna foto colgada en la pared, ningún recuerdo. La sala era la mitad de su departamento, había 2 puertas, una llevaba a la habitación de Nick, en donde se encontraba el baño y la otra, bueno, aun desconocía qué había dentro. Ya había estado ahí antes, pero siempre sentía como si fuera la primera vez, era raro, incluso para ella.

-Siéntete como en casa Zanahorias- Dijo Nick colgando sus llaves a lado de la puerta – (Suspiro) Me hace falta un baño, y creo que a ti te vendría bien una siesta-

-De hecho no me molestaría tomar un baño también-

-¿Y qué hay de tu oreja?-

-Estoy bien, el doctor me dio las pastillas y ungüento también…- Respondió sonriente.

-Si tú lo dices, pero solo tengo una bañera, así que tendrás que esperar-

¿Bañera? La última vez que Judy había ido a ese lugar no había tal cosa ¿En qué andaba metido Nick ahora?

Los pensamientos de Judy se vieron interrumpidos al captar un destello azul, Nick estaba desnudándose frente a ella… Otra vez.

-¡Nick!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó confundido, solo se había quitado la camisa –Vamos Zanahorias, ya me viste así –

-Es diferente… Además ¿Por qué dejas tu ropa tirada en el piso?-

-Es mi casa ¿Está mal?-

La pequeña coneja lo fulminó con la mirada. Más que sentirse intimidado, adoraba ver a esa adorable bola de pelos ponerse de mal humor.

-Bien, bien, tú ganas- el zorro se resignó y recogió la parte superior de su uniforme para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación. Judy lo siguió con la mirada, hipnotizada por el brillo anaranjado de su pelaje; sonrió de manera inconsciente, imaginándose a sí misma frotándose contra su pecho, sentir sus brazos tomándola por la espalda para nunca soltarla… Estar junto a él.

-¡Hopps!- Exclamó Nick.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Esas píldoras sí que te hicieron daño, estaba diciendo que puedes ver la televisión en mi cuarto si quieres- Respondió entreabriendo la puerta del baño –Y por cierto… Sé que soy irresistible pero prefiero tomar mi baño a solas- Le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta detrás de él, no era más que un juego, pero para Judy, fue un golpe en su punto más débil.

Sintió cómo sus manos empezaban a temblar y por alguna razón empezó a sentir calor, ridículo ya que estaba en la parte más fría de toda la ciudad. Debía alejar a Nick de sus pensamientos un rato o seguramente terminaría en un error similar a la botella de vino, la ventaja era que en esta ocasión sí había una televisión. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, se sentó sobre la cama y tomó el control remoto; miró la televisión apagada por un par de minutos… Algo iba mal… ¿Por qué no la encendía?

" _Tengo que dejar de pensar en él…"_

Trataba de convencerse de ello… Era verdad, lo necesitaba, pero no quería hacerlo. Cada pequeña fibra de su esponjoso ser le gritaba que corriese al baño y saltara sobre él, que rogara por ser aceptada, debía hacerlo, quería hacerlo, ¡Estaba desesperada!... Pero solo era una tontería… Judy se echó de espaldas, miraba al techo imaginando… La misma tontería... ¿Algo malo había con ella? Sí… Sí que lo había, esa necesidad de infligirse dolor a sí misma, tal vez en la superficie, todo parecía ir bien y en orden, pero estaba destruyéndose por dentro. La simple idea de que Nick estuviese viendo a alguien era devastadora; tenía esperanzas, tal vez hasta oportunidades, pero ahora todas las puertas se habían cerrado y sin embargo, ese mismo día iría a conocer a quien estaba alejando a Nick de él… Sí… Definitivamente había algo malo con ella. Tal vez el zorro tenía razón, necesitaba dormir un poco, luego preocuparse por conocer a "Cassie" Y luego… Preocuparse por la carta… ¿Y si Ben la leyó? Podría armarse un gran alboroto, no necesitaba más preocupaciones en su vida, y tampoco podía seguir torturándose así… Bueno, tal vez podía pero no debía; cerró sus ojos, se dejó llevar por las suaves sábanas sobre la cama de Nick, estaba por quedarse dormida hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió.

-¿Dormida otra vez?-

-¿Nick? Creí que tomarías un baño- Respondió levantándose de la cama sin apartar su mirada del zorro cubierto únicamente por una toalla envolviendo su cintura.

-Naa, creo que a ti te vendría mejor el agua caliente… ¿No vas a decir nada?-

-¿De qué?-

-Estoy medio desnudo parado frente a ti…-

-¡¿Eh?!- Exclamó avergonzada –S… Sí… ¡Muévete!-

-Hey, tranquila- Dijo al ver la puerta azotándose casi en su nariz –Bien… Tal vez me pasé-

Del otro lado de la puerta Judy, sentía su rostro hirviendo por la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas y entonces se dio cuenta de algo; no llevaba más ropa consigo.

" _Eres brillante Judy…"_

Problema simple, solución simple, se pondría la misma que traía puesta, no era como si fuera a matarla, además de que mantenía una higiene muy estricta en cada aspecto de su vida.

La curiosidad le susurró desde la nuca, Nick estaba desnudo al otro lado de la puerta ¿Debía espiarlo? ¡Claro que debía hacerlo! Lentamente, su pequeña mano giró la perilla, el ruido fue mínimo, abrió apenas pudo ver al zorro sentado sobre la cama, aún con la toalla puesta y el televisor encendido. Judy lo miró por varios segundos hasta que lo vio levantarse, y empezar a retirar la toalla, entonces fue suficiente; nuevamente cerró la puerta, sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro… ¿Había tenido pensamientos indebidos sobre Nick? Ni ella misma se lo creía.

El agua se llevaría sus problemas. Recorrió la cortina y ahí estaba, una bañera adecuada para un zorro y más que perfecta para un conejo, de hecho ambos cabrían a la perfección si decidieran bañarse juntos…

" _Maldición Judy…"_

Inhalo el vapor del agua, dejando que la calurosa sensación la llenara por completo una y otra vez hasta que estuvo satisfecha. Aún no estaba segura de desvestirse en ese lugar ¿Podía ser peligroso? Nick podría entrar e intentar… No… Sería ella quien lo hiciera, era ella quien lo acosaba. Nuevamente se desviaba a aguas peligrosas (Qué irónico) inhalo por última vez y se quitó la ropa y desenvolvió su oreja, se estremeció en cuando hizo contacto con el agua; poco a poco su pelaje se humedeció tornándose más oscuro, el agua le llegaba al cuello y la sensación en su oreja era más que placentera ¿Quién lo diría? Realmente el agua se llevó sus problemas. Ni pensamientos negativos, ni preocupaciones, nada… Solo la cómoda sensación de estar ahí, tan en calma, nada lograría molestarla. Cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro casi podría quedarse dormida en ese lugar. Y entonces… La puerta se abrió.

-N… ¿Nick?-

-¿Por qué tan sorprendida?-

-Yo… Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó temerosa tratando de cubrirse a sí misma con el borde de la bañera.

-Creí que te faltaría algo de compañía…- Respondió el zorro caminando hacia ella, retirando la toalla que cubría su cintura.

Sin gritos ni nada, Judy solo lo miraba, ahora estaba frente a ella, y estaba completamente desnudo.

-¿Asustada Zanahorias?-

-A… Algo…- Admitió con la voz temblorosa.

-No voy a lastimarte…- La suave caricia de Nick recorrió su mejilla y bajó por su cuello. Judy se estremeció y cerró los ojos, lo estaba disfrutando.

-No… No deberías… No deberíamos…-

-Shhhh solo estamos tú y yo-

Judy asintió nerviosa, y se hizo a un lado permitiéndole al zorro entrar con ella. El nivel del agua aumentó levemente. Nick la miraba fijamente, sus ojos color purpura no se habían visto tan bien nunca. Judy también lo veía, estaba temblando, a pesar de estar sumergida en agua caliente ¿Qué seguía ahora?

-Ven aquí…- Dijo Nick con serenidad, alzando su pata hacia ella. Judy asintió y se movió hacia él, recargó su espalda contra su pecho, no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-¿No era lo que querías?- Dijo Nick susurrando sobre su nuca.

-S… Sí…-

-Entonces disfrútalo-

El zorro empezó a frotar su espalda, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, una y otra vez. La coneja había cerrado sus ojos, había empezado a gemir, la sensación era desconocida, pero agradable.

Los movimientos de Nick eran fuertes, pero delicados, hacía presión suficiente para convertirlo en un masaje. Judy estaba perdida en esa sensación, toda noción de la realidad no importaba.

-N… Nick…- Alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué pasa Judy?-

-Te amo…-

-Era todo lo que quería escuchar…-

El masaje terminó, pero no por ello retiró sus patas; las deslizó por los costados de su torso hasta su abdomen, eso la hizo reaccionar, abrió los ojos y vio las manos del zorro por debajo del agua.

-Qué vas a…-

-Hey, solo disfrútalo- Dijo de nuevo pegándola más a él. Judy se estremeció al sentirse tan cerca, en un gesto protector abrazó su pecho y desvió la mirada, consentía lo que venía a continuación.

La sonrisa del rostro de Nick no desaparecía, siguió con lo suyo y deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas de la coneja. Judy cerró los ojos, temblaba nuevamente en ver, estaba mal… Pero era su fantasía, al menos debía aprovecharla al máximo.

-¿Asustada pequeña coneja?- Susurró Nick nuevamente, dejando que su mano recorriese libremente el camino hacia la intimidad de Judy, ésta gimió al sentir el tacto.

-N… No…- Respondió entreabriendo los ojos, pudo ver la mano de Nick tocándola.

-Deberías…-

Hizo más presión.

-Hmmmm…- Empezó a acariciarla, libremente, un ritmo lento, ella jadeaba entre cada gemido. Nick no se detuvo ahí, disponía de dos manos después de todo; recorrió el abdomen y subió hasta el pecho, Judy retiró sus manos por mero impulso, quería ser tocada por él, quería ser devorada por el gran y aterrador zorro. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás dejando su cuerpo a merced del depredador.

-Coneja traviesa…

-Zorro pervertido… Ahhhhh- Gimió más alto esta vez, Nick había acelerado el paso, pero empezaba a dejar de ser suficiente, la sensación era demasiado embriagante para no hacer más, guiada únicamente por el deseo puso su mano sobre la del zorro, obligándolo a ir más rápido, más profundo; estaba excitada, completamente excitada, las caricias habían tomado un ritmo más constante y podía sentir la otra mano de Nick recorriendo sus piernas hasta sujetar su esponjosa cola.

-Nick… Nick… Ahhhhh… Ya no… Para…- Los jadeos se volvían más constantes, y los movimientos más lujuriosos. Judy no podía soportarlo, mordió su labio para tratar de ahogar los vergonzosos sonidos que escapaban de su boca; podía sentirlo, estaba cerca del final, pero eso lo hacía más emocionante, la sensación era inerrable, desconocida pero muy placentera, única.

Aún con sus ojos cerrados, aun dándole la espalda sentía la mirada de Nick sobre ella, la veía gimiendo, la veía agitada todo…

-A… Alto…- A penas y podía considerarse un murmullo, estaba quemándose por dentro, la sensación se había vuelto demasiado intensa para aguantarlo, parte de ella quería parar y la otra parte quería más y más.

-Nick… Ahhhhh Ya… Ya no… Basta… ¡Ahhhhh!- Como fuego corriendo dentro de ella todo su cuerpo se sacudió, tapó su boca para no tener que escucharse, y después todo se detuvo, el calor la abandonó, al igual que aquél golpe de placer, lentamente se relajó dejando todo en calma dentro de ella. Aún jadeaba, aún temblaba. Y entonces miró hacia atrás… No había nadie, miró hacia abajo, había sido ella, su mano era la que estaba en su entrepierna. Estaba confundida, podría jurar que lo había visto, que lo había sentido...

Saltó de la bañera, secó su pelaje lo más rápido que pudo, y abrió la puerta… Ahí estaba él, vestido solo con un par de boxers negros, dormido en la cama. Nada fue real, solo ella tocándose a sí misma.

*Suspiro*

Se miró al espejo, decepcionada de sí misma pero también muy satisfecha… Fue lo más cercano a estar junto a Nick, lo más cercano a hacer su fantasía realidad.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o les haya dado algo qué hacer.**

 **Creanme que pongo todo mi esfuerzo en este fic, y agradezco a todos quienes lo leen.**

 **En verdad y como siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes y también espero puedan comentar, así puedo saber si les gustó, les encantó o solo quieren lanzarme tomates... Bueno! Eso es todooooo, nos veremos (O leeremos en todo caso) pronto, gracias, buenas noches y Paz.**


	5. Día libre

**Hello there, antes que nada. No, esto no fue un retraso. Lo estuve pensando un rato (La mañana del jueves a decir verdad) Y llegué a la conclusión: ¿Por qué actualizar en jueves? Salgo tarde de la escuela y no tengo tiempo, qué clase de loco hace eso... Oh... Cierto. En fin este fic, lo pensé y será mejor que quede entre viernes o sábado, depende de mi estado de animo (Energico, cansado o muy cansado) Si por algo no llego a acutalizar en esos dos días, pasó una de las siguientes cosas:**

 **1: Estoy muerto**

 **2: Me secuestraron**

 **3: Estoy en coma**

 **4: (Iban a ser solo 3) Tuve demasiadas cosas qué hacer y no pude actualizar**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, vamos con el fic.**

* * *

Una respiración profunda y un último vistazo de sí misma en el espejo. Había secado su pelaje, se había puesto su ropa otra vez y vendó su oreja nuevamente. Se sentía extrañamente relajada… Claro que estaba consciente de lo que había hecho y de con quien había sido su fantasía, pero aun así…

A decir verdad…

Era algo difícil de explicar, incluso para ella. Era euforia, era pasión, era felicidad, era… Era… Era amor… El amor que tanto ansiaba y deseaba, el amor por el que mataría… (Esperaba no tener que llegar nunca a ese extremo) Desde el día anterior Judy se había llenado de pesimismo… ¿Qué pasó con la siempre segura de sí misma oficial Hopps? Había tratado con criminales peligrosos y mucho más grandes que ella, a veces completamente sola, y siempre encontraba la manera de salir adelante ¿Por qué esta debía ser la excepción? Pero… Bueno, siempre hay un "Pero" y en este caso era Nick. La solución a todo eso no era simple… Quería estar con él… Lo necesitaba en cierto punto, pero no era como si estuviera de viaje, como si no pudiese verlo, esperando a que un día regresara y entonces decirle lo que siente por él… No… Nick estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta del baño, recostado sobre su cama. Podía verlo todos los días, siempre conversar con él; bromear, jugar, convivir… Él estaba ahí… Pero ya no estaba solo para ella.

" _Cassie"_

Su supuesta rival ¿Cómo sería en realidad? Seguramente una aprovechada cualquiera que solo estaba con Nick por ser policía… Por ser un zorro, por ser conocido… Había cientos de posibilidades ridículas que Judy quería creer ¿Por qué sería importante que Nick fuese policía? ¿Por qué sería importante que fuera un zorro?... Nuevamente Judy quería encontrar una justificación… No quería aceptar la pequeña posibilidad de que en realidad fuera amor… De que Nick estaba enamorado… ¿Por qué no fue ella? Tal vez en parte fue culpa suya… Tardó demasiado en decírselo, de hecho aún ni siquiera se lo decía, solo estaba ahí, mirándose en el espejo por lo que había parecido una eternidad… Contemplando su reflejo aun perturbado por las pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por la superficie cristalina, consecuencia de la humedad y el vapor del agua caliente de minutos atrás.

 _ ***Suspiro***_

Se sonrió a sí misma, animándose a salir del baño de una buena vez; no podía esconderse ahí por siempre, además, aunque había disfrutado lo que pasó, parte de ella también quería olvidarlo; no había motivo en particular, simplemente… Era algo vergonzoso.

Al abrir la puerta esperaba ver a Nick despierto, esperando por ella, arreglado y listo para salir, pero había dos cosas que debió tomar en cuenta; Una: Aún faltaban un par de horas para la hora señalada por Nick y Dos: Él aún estaba dormido… Y semidesnudo; solo esos boxers negros cubrían aquél hipnótico pelaje anaranjado. Cerró la puerta lentamente, con cuidado de no despertarlo o molestarlo. Giró la cabeza levemente para asegurarse de que haber cerrado bien, pero aun así, en su vista periférica permanecía ese destello anaranjado. Judy recordaba bien cómo se sentía, de vez en cuando acariciaba la cabeza de Nick o jugaba con sus orejas (En realidad lo hacía para molestarlo). No sabía si un pelaje así de suave era característico de los zorros, o si solo era característico de Nick… O tal vez solo era una alucinación suya, no conocía a nadie más que compartiera esa idea sobre los zorros.

Se cruzó de brazos, inclinando un poco la cabeza y dejando escapar una pequeña e inaudible carcajada; Nick era un desastre al dormir, incluso ahora que se trataba solo de una pequeña siesta; sus brazos estirados a lo largo de las abanas, su cola sobresaliendo del colchón y sus piernas con las rodillas hacia arriba. Judy se acercó lentamente, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, entonces divisó el celular de Nick sobre un pequeño escritorio en la habitación… Oh no… Otra vez la necesidad de saber más… La necesidad de lastimarse con eso… Esta vez no… Nada le costaba tomar el aparato y revisar todo, literalmente TODO. Pero curiosamente, esa ducha sí había ayudado, despejó su mente y finalmente la dejó pensar con claridad. Dio un suspiro y redibujo la sonrisa en su rostro, regresando su atención hacia Nick ¿Por qué no aprovechar ese momento? Ella disfrutaba estar cerca de él (Cerca, como tocándolo y sentirlo). La coneja se sentó en el borde de la cama y analizó un poco la extraña posición en la que Nick dormía, buscando la mejor manera de encajar; al final simplemente recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho… El zorro sí que tenía el sueño pesado; en cuanto Judy se recostó simplemente movió su cabeza hacia el otro lado. Judy rio nuevamente al ver eso, ahora podía relajarse, podía calmarse un poco hasta quedarse dormida, pero aún le faltaba algo. Vio el brazo de Nick a escasos centímetros de ella.

" _No creo que se dé cuenta"_

Pensó tomándolo con delicadeza hasta hacerlo reposar sobre ella misma, daba la ilusión de que Nick la estaba abrazando. Judy suspiró y sujetó el brazo del zorro; apretó los ojos levemente y la sonrisa de su rostro creció. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente. Dirigió una de sus manos hasta su bolsillo, sacando su celular, lo miró por algunos segundos y luego entró a la galería de fotografías, repleta de imágenes de su familia, de sus amigos en el ZPD y también varias de ellas en las que solo estaban ella y Nick. Cuando recién habían empezado a trabajar juntos, no había día que no se tomaran alguna, ya fuera con el celular de Nick o el de ella; ambos tenían cientos de recuerdos de los dos…

" _Tal vez no debería hacerlo"_

Judy nunca había sacado alguna foto sin el consentimiento de Nick, en todas las que ella tenía aparecía posando, sonriendo o mirando a la cámara, sabía lo que Judy hacía, y funcionaba bien, él nunca se negaba… Por eso ahora sentía que era incorrecto hacerlo mientras dormía, pero… Una fotografía de ese momento… Podría ser la única oportunidad que alguna vez llegaría a tener… Los dos juntos en una cama, acurrucados… (Quizá Nick se encontraba en una posición extraña pero era lo que podía tener...)

 _ ***Suspiro***_

-Solo una vez- Murmuró alzando el celular, haciendo uso de la cámara frontal sacó la foto. Rápidamente escondió el teléfono, temía que Nick despertase al escuchar el sonido de la cámara (Brillante, no lo silenció…), al comprobar que todo fue mera paranoia suya, se dio el tiempo de revisar la foto; Judy sonreía y Nick… Bueno, él dormía.

" _Algún día"_

Ahora sí, su lista de pendientes estaba cubierta, ahora podía darse el lujo de dormir un poco (Cosa que debió haber hecho desde la noche anterior…) Por desgracia tendría que esperar.

Su oreja advirtió un sonido conocido, era el teléfono de Nick, estaba sonando. Judy entró en pánico, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido; era obvio que el zorro iba a despertar ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla ahí? Al verla así… Se molestaría, se asustaría, la odiaría ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Tiempo fuera Hopps, piensa rápido pero piensa con consciencia; era ágil, pequeña y rápida, en un movimiento… Bueno… Rápido… Se deslizó por debajo del brazo de Nick hasta zafarse y caer al suelo, inmediatamente después de eso se desplazó hasta la puerta del baño, entonces…

-¿Zanahorias?- Una voz amodorrada y algo cansada la llamó.

-¿Nick? ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó sonando natural, mientras que por dentro sentía que el corazón le saltaría del pecho en cualquier momento.

-(Bostezo) Espera un momento…- Respondió Nick al escuchar su teléfono sonar. Sin bajar de la cama, se deslizó por la misma hasta alcanzar la pequeña mesa de madera que había a lado.

-¿Hola? ¿Cassie?-

Judy se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre… Pero debía controlarse, no valía la pena alterarse en ese momento… En cuanto la viera… Esa sería otra historia.

-¿Te dejaron salir antes?... Claro, podemos vernos ahora… Sí, aún la llevare conmigo, ¿No te molesta o sí?-

" _A mí sí me molesta que la lleves a ella"_

Pensó Judy frunciendo el señor levemente.

-Bien, estaré allá en un rato-

Sí, y que se asegure de llevar una ambulancia con ella.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Judy acercándose a la cama… De nuevo.

-Es… La persona que quiero que conozcas- Respondió sentándose en el borde –Ahora, si me permites tengo que arreglarme-

" _Te pones la misma camisa todo el tiempo y todos tus pantalones son iguales"_

O al menos así debía ser, hasta ver al zorro vistiéndose con una playera de color azul oscuro y un par de pantalones de mezclilla… Ese era el límite, no podía soportarlo más, era demasiado… Era increíble… ¿¡Una cita y no pudo ponerse algo mejor!? ¿A caso no pensó en algo más creativo? (No era como si su camisa verde fuera la última moda…). Judy decidió esperar en la sala; disfrutaba el ambiente que daba la casa, rústico a cierto punto. Se imaginaba a sí misma viviendo en un lugar más o menos así, aunque claro que prefería un clima mucho más cálido. Era la casa de sus sueños.

-Muy bien, hora de irnos- Dijo Nick saliendo de su habitación, acomodando los últimos detalles de su vestimenta. Judy lo miró de reojo y luego se dirigió a la puerta, seguida por él.

Al abrir la puerta Judy sintió el leve golpe de la brisa de la tundra; el aire frío llenó sus pulmones por completo y un leve escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ya extrañaba el cálido interior de la casa, se había acostumbrado muy rápido a él. Antes de poder arrepentirse de haber salido, Nick había cerrado la puerta con llave.

-Bueno Zanahorias, hay que caminar un rato-

-¿No podemos pedir un taxi o algo parecido?-

-¿Qué pasa Hopps? No puedes soportar una caminata de aquí al centro, te creí un conejo más atlético- Bromeó Nick empezando a moverse, a Judy no le quedó de otra más que suspirar e ir detrás de él. Nuevamente la nieve le enfriaba los pies, aunque a ese punto se había acostumbrado ya, le tomo poco tiempo alcanzar a Nick e ir a su paso. Él se veía muy feliz, o al menos no lo notaba con la misma falta de energía con la que siempre iba al trabajo. El mal trago de la noche estaba convirtiéndose en un simple recuerdo, ahora ambos conversaban alegremente. Una vez más, cualquier tema que saliera a flote era adecuado.

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo de Zootopia, los animales llenaban las calles poco a poco, la mañana aún era joven y había mucho por hacer, más aun para quienes disfrutaban de un día libre de trabajo. Hacía breves minutos que habían salido de Tundratown, ya no había nieve cubriendo las calles, ahora solo pavimento, estaban en el centro.

Aunque todo estaba yendo de maravilla, había algo que inquietaba… No… Que preocupada a Nick. Había estado pensando en ello desde que salió del hospital con Judy, ahora que todo se había calmado un poco, parecía adecuado conversar acerca del tema… Solo esperaba no meter la pata otra vez.

-Y… ¿Quién es este animal que quieres que conozca?- Preguntó Judy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Es… (Suspiro) De hecho Zanahorias tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno, primero quiero que tú me digas algo- Respondió Nick mirándola a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos morados. Aún se sentía culpable por la noche anterior "¡Creí que era tu mejor amiga!" Escuchar eso había sido un golpe muy duro, si hay algo que caracteriza a estar ebrio es que no dices nada más que la verdad, y esa era su verdad… Había lastimado a Judy y se sentía realmente mal por ello… Pero ella no lo recordaba, quizá así era mejor -¿Quién es ese conejo que te gusta?- Preguntó sonriéndole.

-¿Qué? Oh… Nick la verdad es que… No tengo a nadie… Sí tengo una amiga que está enamorada- Respondió desviando su mirada de vuelta al camino.

-Oh… ¿Entonces no bromeabas?

-Para nada-

-Ya veo… Bueno Judy yo…-

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!- Justo al doblar la esquina un par de pequeñas y un tanto agudas voces se encargaron de interrumpirlo. Un par de niños, una cebra y un jaguar corrieron aparecieron desde detrás de ellos, se veían muy apresurados, ni siquiera se detuvieron al chocar con Judy.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Nick ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sí. Wow ¿Qué les pasa?-

-¡Espérenme!- Una tercera voz se escuchó, la diferencia fue que esta no tacleó a la coneja.

-Hey, alto ahí- Dijo Nick deteniendo con su brazo a una pequeña zorrita de pelaje igual al suyo vestida con un vestido verde de tela un poco gruesa y con mangas, cargando (Extrañamente) un peluche con la forma de un conejo.

-Pero… Tengo que irme o…-

-Escucha tú y tus amigos pueden lastimarse si van corriendo así por la ciudad- Interrumpió Judy con un semblante gentil, aunque también autoritario; quería ayudarla, no asustarla.

-Lo sé…- Respondió bajando la cabeza, abrazando su peluche con los dos brazos.

-Ahora dinos ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?- Cuestionó Nick cruzándose de brazos.

-No somos amigos realmente… Pero si no regreso al orfanato con ellos la señorita Hoofs se va a molestar conmigo. Judy sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso, no por el hecho de que se molestarían con ella… Era huérfana… Y era un zorro… Maldición su pelaje era igual al de Nick… Discretamente giró su cabeza hasta verlo, su mirada estaba perdida en la pequeña niña, pero podía percibirse tristeza en su mirar… Aunque también enojo… Era injusto.

-Bueno…- Judy iba a hablar antes de que todo se tornara incómodo. Pero Nick se le adelantó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó con gentileza, arrodillándose para estar más o menos al nivel de la zorrita.

-Keira… Pero todos en el orfanato me dicen Kei- Respondió alzando la mirada, aunque bajando las orejas al ver a Nick frente a frente. Se sentía en parte segura porque era un zorro igual que ella, pero era un adulto y más importante aún, era un policía, quizá ella no sabía eso último pero tenía un semblante que inspiraba respeto… La verdad no… Solo le tenía miedo por ser un adulto.

-¿Por qué te dicen Kei?-

-Cuando la señorita Hoofs me presentó no dijo mi nombre completo… Así que todos creen que me llamo así-

-¿Y no se los has dicho?- Preguntó Judy.

-Nadie me hace caso cuando se los digo-

-Bueno Keira, mi amiga y yo te acompañaremos para que no te mentas en problemas- Dijo Nick poniéndose en pie nuevamente, dibujando su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero no tengo permitido hablar con extraños- Respondió la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

-No somos extraños, somos policías, estar con nosotros es más seguro que estar con cualquier otro animal en Zootopia… A menos que sea otro policía-

Keira miro a ambos, tanto Judy como Nick le sonreían, un efecto en cadena, ella lo hizo también y accedió a ir con ellos. Caso curioso, el destino de los 3 estaba en la misma dirección.

Algunos metros más adelante una antílope (Se veía mucho más agradable que los vecinos de Judy) aguardaba en la entrada de un edificio. Una falda larga de color azul claro cubría sus piernas y una blusa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos vestía su pecho. Veía a varios grupos de niños acercarse, entrando en el lugar. Ella se encargaba de contarlos, asegurándose de que no faltara nadie. Los últimos en llegar fueron la cebra y el jaguar que minutos atrás se habían topado con Nick y Judy.

-Niños ¿Dónde está Kei?- Preguntó con preocupación.

-Se quedó jugando más tiempo, le dijimos que era hora de regresar pero no nos hizo caso- Respondieron con falsa inocencia… Tristemente no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

-¿De nuevo? (Suspiro) Esa niña nunca aprende-

Y tampoco era la primera vez que metían a Keira en problemas.

-Entren de una vez, yo iré a buscarla-

-¡Sí señorita Hoofs!- Respondieron al unísono.

La antílope se aseguró de que ambos entrasen, luego se preparó para ir a buscar al miembro faltante del grupo, cosa que no fue necesaria, apenas se dio la vuelta, divisó a Keira acercándose junto con un zorro más grande; la idea de que fuera su padre cruzó por su mente al instante, ambos se parecían mucho. Pero esa idea se desvaneció en cuanto postró su atención en Judy ¿Qué hacía un conejo con dos zorros?

-¡Keira!- Exclamó al verla llegar. La niña, intimidada, se encogió de hombros –Las dos reglas al salir son no llegar tarde y no hablar con extraños por qué…-

-Disculpe pero no somos extraños- Interrumpió Nick parándose frente a Keira… No iba a dejar que la trataran así por culpa de alguien más –Oficial Nicholas P. Wilde-

-Y oficial Judy Hopps- Ambos llevaban consigo sus placas a todas partes, servían para casi todo.

-Hay no… ¿Qué hizo?- Preguntó con decepción, cubriéndose el rostro con una de sus manos. Nick estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, solo porque era un zorro todo lo que hacía debía ser malo… Él sabía bien cómo se sentía eso.

-Ella no hizo nada malo- Respondió Judy al notar el silencio y la mirada de desagrado en el rostro de Nick –La encontramos sola en la calle cuando los dos niños con los que venía la dejaron atrás- Explicó con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo?-

-Un jaguar y una cebra, corrieron para dejarla atrás- Agregó Nick logrando calmarse.

-¿Es verdad Kei?- Preguntó Hoofs con culpa. Era muy estricta con la disciplina, pero era amable, los demás niños se habían encargado de darle mala fama a la pobre zorrita.

-Sí, siempre hacen lo mismo- Respondió aun sin dejar la seguridad que Nick le brindaba.

-¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?-

-Todos decían que usted no me creería-

-Creo que tiene que hablar con esos niños… Y por cierto, su nombre es Keira, no Kei- Dijo Nick animándola a separarse de él.

-Lo… Lo haré oficiales… Lamento la molestia- Respondió nerviosa.

-Ninguna molestia, servir y proteger- Afirmó Judy sonriéndola a ambas.

-Adiós Keira- Dijo Nick empezando a alejarse, viendo cómo la niña se despedía agitando su mano de un lado al otro. Judy adoraba esa faceta de Nick, aquél sensible y noble zorro, el cual rara vez se mostraba por completo.

-Eso fue muy noble Nick-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- Respondió reprogramándose a sí mismo, el momento ya había pasado y todo de vuelta a la normalidad.

-Oh vamos ¿Esperas que crea que lo hiciste solo por deber civil?-

-No sé de qué hablas Zanahorias- Su sonrisa había vuelto al igual que su actitud despreocupada.

-Sí claro… Qué mal que no traje la zanahoria, hubiera sido divertido-

-Tengo que recordar deshacerme de esa cosa… Bueno Judy, llegamos- Dijo Nick deteniéndose frente al centro comercial, en particular en la zona de comida y bebida; había mesas por doquier al igual que animales pasando el rato.

Judy se percató de que Nick buscaba algo… O a alguien; miraba en todas direcciones hasta que se detuvo.

-Acompáñame- Dijo tomándola de la mano. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió a Judy… Rara vez pasaba eso, rara vez Nick hacía ese tipo de contacto… Pequeños detalles como esos eran parte de las mejores cosas de su vida.

Nick llevó a Judy entre las mesas hasta detenerse a poco menos de un metro de una. Judy miró fijamente hacia la mesa frente a ellos, era la espalda de un animal; pelaje blanco como la nieve, podría ser un lobo, pero la estatura no correspondía, y tampoco la cola. Estaba vestida con una blusa de color rosa y un pantalón azul… Nick estaba saliendo con una zorra (Nota del autor: Sin malos pensamientos por favor, no encontré una manera más sensible de decirlo).

-Cassie-

Al escuchar su nombre, sus orejas se orientaron hacia Nick. Lentamente se dio vuelta hasta ver a ambos. Su rostro era joven y jovial, sus ojos azules como el mar resaltaban sobre todo el blanco de su rostro. Estaba sorbiendo de una pajilla y en su mano sostenía un vaso desechable.

-¡Nick!- Exclamó tragando el líquido de su boca. Se levantó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y corrió a abrazarlo.

" _Apártate de él"_ Pensó Judy hirviendo en celos detrás de una pequeña y relajada sonrisa

-Hey ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó sonriente sin romper el abrazo.

-Obviamente feliz de verte-

-Sí, creí que sería más tarde ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Nick.

-Nada malo, mi padre me dejó ir hoy, con una condición-

-¿Y cuál fue?-

-Quiere conocerte-

Tragó un bulto al escuchar eso "Miedo de pareja" Era el nombre que le había dado (El nombre que se le acababa de ocurrir… De hecho carecía un poco de sentido).

-Am… Hey, esta es la amiga que te dije que traería- Respondió acercando a Judy, ocultando los nervios y el tartamudeo en su voz.

-Tú debes Judy Hopps, Nick no para de hablar de ti, mi nombre es Cassie-

Ahí estaba… Lo que había esperado todo el día… Su rival, su enemiga jurada, su némesis… Alguien debió pasarle el memo a Cassie, para ella, Judy solo era una nueva amiga por conocer.

-Hola- Respondió Judy estirando su brazo, ofrecía un simple apretón de manos, como respuesta… No fue lo que esperaba. Cassie se arrodilló para abrazarla.

-Esperé mucho para conocerte- Se notaba a kilómetros que estaba eufórica. Judy por otro lado…

" _Está abrazándome…"_

-La primer conejo policía de toda Zootopia, la verdad te admiro mucho-

" _Está tocándome…"_

-Es todo un placer Judy- Finalmente la dejó respirar, aunque aún mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros de la coneja.

La mente de Judy estaba trabajando a toda capacidad… Por desgracia no estaba trabajando en un caso o en algún problema por resolver. No. En todo en lo que pensaba era en Cassie. Su actitud de niña buena, sonriendo a todo en la vida (Aunque compartían esa característica), amigable y dulce… ¡Y olía a moras! ¡A MORAS! La fruta favorita de Nick, ¡¿Era broma?! ¿Por qué olía a moras? ¿A caso los zorros también cultivaban en granjas ahora?

-Ah, por cierto Nick- Dijo Cassie alejándose por completo de Judy de regreso a la mesa, tomó su bolsa de la misma y sacó una pequeña caja de… Moras… -De la granja de mi familia, pasé toda la mañana cosechándolas-

Quién lo diría… Los zorros sí cultivan en granjas ahora.

-He, gracias Cassie, son mis favoritas… (Suspiro)- Nick respiró profundamente y miró a Judy, sus miradas se cruzaron por lo que parecieron horas, pero en realidad a penas y fueron algunos segundos.

-Judy, como ya escuchaste ella es Cassie…-

-Hola-

-Es mi novia-

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o les haya dado algo qué hacer.**

 **¿Comentan? ¿Alguien? ¿No? Por favor :'c Naa, pero la verdad si apreciaría un comentario de su parte para saber si les gusta, les encanta... O ahora quieren matarme. Los espero en el siguiente capítulo. Paz**


	6. Cassie

**Hello there, razón por la que tardé, simple: Estoy de vacaciones y eso significa, viajando, (Recién obtuve conexión a Internet... Y Recien tuve tiempo para terminar el capítulo...) En cuanto a mi otro fic, ese lo actualizaré entre mañana o pasado, dependiendo de donde esté, en fin, los dejo con esto**

* * *

Amigable. Así se definía Judy en una sola palabra, alguien amigable, digna de confianza, siempre optimista (A excepción del día anterior). Ella siempre buscaba sonreírle al mundo entero, demostrar que sin importar la especie, el tamaño o cualquier otra diferencia, ella podía llevarse bien con todos, ella era la inocencia del ZPD, aquella risueña amiga que siempre buscaba hacer más, siempre esforzándose al máximo sin importar el riesgo… Podría decirse que era una santa… Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios sentía esa imperante necesidad de estrangular a Cassie hasta escuchar su cuello romperse?

-Ese día Judy y yo tuvimos que dormir en la patrulla-

La risa de Cassie era suave y dulce como como algodón de azúcar, aunque para los oídos de Judy era como una lija áspera y vieja. La historia contada por Nick era algo cómica, Judy la recordaba bien, estuvo ahí después de todo, por lo tanto se aseguró de reír a todo pulmón, quería demostrar lo mucho que disfrutó aquella experiencia con Nick, ambos atrapados en el estacionamiento del ZPD por toda una noche… Aunque el zorro recordaba algo diferente, Judy por poco lo mataba ese día.

-Debe ser genial ser policía, tener el respeto de todos los animales aquí- Dijo Cassie apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, alternando su mirada entre Nick y Judy, siempre sonriente, parecía una niña conociendo a los héroes de su infancia.

-¡Es el mejor trabajo del mundo!- Exclamó Judy –Pero también tiene sus riesgos, no cualquiera puede llegar a ser policía- Aires de grandeza y un poco de egolatría en sus palabras. Judy sonreía victoriosa mirando hacia el horizonte, como si hubiese ganado algo. Nick simplemente se inclinó, tratando de identificar lo que Judy estaba viendo.

-Entonces los dos deben ser muy buenos, el primer zorro y la primer coneja policía-

-Así es, somos geniales, si quieres podríamos intentar conseguirte un lugar en la estación, así tú serías la segunda zorro policía- Sugirió Nick inclinándose hacia Cassie.

La oreja de Judy se levantó al instante y volvió a la realidad, ¿Nick en verdad lo había dicho? Tal vez su oreja lesionada había trastornado lo escuchado, no podía ser verdad ¿O sí?

-¿En serio? Eso sería genial- Respondió Cassie tomando la mano de Nick, los ojos de Judy, abiertos como platos mantenían la mirada firme sobre ambos; más vale que Nick se retracte, o seguramente se reportaría el primer homicidio del año en Zootopia, la responsable: Judy Hopps.

-Sería genial pero… No creo que sea mi estilo de vida- Aclaró la zorra de pelaje blanco. Desvió la mirada, apenada de haber rechazado tal propuesta ¿Qué motivo sería? Ni siquiera Nick lo sabía bien, o tal vez sí, sería difícil asegurarlo.

Judy suspiró aliviada, ya era mucho el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al no saltar y patear a Cassie directamente en el rostro, las patas de un conejo podían llegar a ser tan peligrosas como las garras de un oso (Una comparación algo exagerada… Pero con Judy nunca se sabe).

-Bueno, supongo que Judy tiene razón, no es para todos- Afirmó Nick recargándose en el respaldo de la silla –Bueno, creo que están tardando mucho con nuestra comida, señoritas, las dejo por un momento, no me extrañen demasiado- Dijo al levantarse, guiñando un ojo antes de darles la espalda.

Ahora Judy estaba sola, sola con Cassie. El ambiente era algo tenso… o al menos lo era para ella, no la veía por más de algunos segundos, constantemente desviaba la mirada o simplemente mantenía la cabeza baja "Evita el contacto visual" Era su mantra en ese momento; Judy aún no tenía muy en claro cómo debía desenvolverse en esa situación, odiaba tener que estar con ella; quizá no la conocía pero simplemente no podía soportar su presencia… Pero Nick estaba enamorado de ella, o al menos así lo parecía. La coneja no podía dar un paso en falso, poco le importaba lo que Cassie pudiese decir de ella pero no soportaría hacerle eso a su mejor amigo… Amigo… A este paso, seguramente no llegarían a ser más que eso.

-¿Judy?- Escuchó casi a lado de ella.

-¿Qué?- En cuanto reaccionó se percató de que Cassie había cambiado de lugar, ahora se encontraba en donde Nick estaba sentado segundos atrás, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, ésta la veía fijamente, al estar ambas sentadas sobre sillas de la misma altura, Judy por supuesto era más baja, una característica que hasta la fecha nunca la había molestado, pero ahora, desearía ser más grande para verla frente a frente.

-Lamento entrometerme, pero te ves algo distraída ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó amablemente, sonriendo para tratar hacer sentir a Judy más segura y animarla a contarle lo que le pasaba. A decir verdad, ni siquiera Nick era así de considerado, Judy aún recordaba bien cómo fue que se conocieron… Cassie no estaba actuando acorde al estereotipo del zorro en Zootopia, por desgracia, Judy no lograba ver todo eso, o al menos no se daba el lujo de hacerlo.

-Claro que no- Respondió sorprendida por ese acercamiento tan atrevido, la había conocido hacía más o menos una hora y de la nada afirma estar preocupada por ella ¿Qué clase de juego está jugando?

-Oh, lo siento, no quería molestarte- Admitió apenada, rascando su nuca y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, aunque siempre manteniendo aquella pequeña pero humilde sonrisa en su rostro… Aquella sonrisa que por alguna razón hacía hervir a Judy en ira (O celos tal vez). Era una sonrisa dulce e inocente, sin embargo y sin explicación lógica volvía loca a Judy… Nick debía regresar pronto, o esto iba a salirse de control.

Inhalar y exhalar, era lo mejor que la coneja podía hacer en ese momento, debía relajarse, ese pequeño cuerpo suyo no podía almacenar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba despejar la mente, no podía depender de la presencia de Nick para sobrellevar a esa hembra, debía hacerlo por sí misma. Finalmente decidió entablar una conversación de más de 3 palabras.

-Y dime Cassie… ¿En verdad tu familia cultiva en una granja?- Cuestionó aún sin sostenerle la mirada.

-Pues sí, algo así, aunque no somos tan buenos como los conejos- Admitió sin pesar.

-Sí, bueno es difícil superarnos, en Bunny Borrow las granjas son casi tantas como los habitantes, y todos debemos saber todo sobre los cultivos-

-Según Nick eso ayudó mucho en el caos que hubo hace año y medio- Dijo emocionada.

-¿Caos? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Ya sabes, lo que pasó con la vice alcaldesa… De no ser por ti y por Nick, tal vez yo ni siquiera estaría aquí-

" _¿Vice alcaldesa? ¿Habla de los aulladores?"_

Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie hablar sobre eso, parecía ser que la ciudad entera decidió olvidarlo por el bien de todos… A decir verdad, tenía mucha lógica, la utópica ciudad en la que todos podían ser lo que quisieran pudo haberse perdido por completo solo por los delirios de grandeza de una oveja. No habría confianza entre depredadores y presas, no habría seguridad en las calles, no habría… No habría amistades o vínculos como los de Nick y Judy ¿Qué tan grande hubiese sido la pérdida si Bellwether hubiese seguido en la alcaldía? Ahora no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso, y tal vez nunca lo sería, solo quedaba borrón y cuenta nueva. Después de haber hecho todo ese análisis, Judy regresó su atención al mundo real.

-¿Cómo que no estarías aquí?- Preguntó curiosa, esta vez mirando a Cassie fijamente.

-Bueno… Yo no soy originaria de aquí, de hecho nadie de mi familia es de Zootopia- Decía Cassie, finalmente disipando un poco la sonrisa que había mantenido desde que vio a Judy –Vivíamos muy lejos de aquí… Éramos de los últimos habitantes de mi pueblo, el clima era frío todo el año y nada crecía en ese lugar más que los árboles… No había tanta variedad de especies como aquí, muy pocos lográbamos soportar todas las inclemencias del clima… Tuvimos suerte de ser zorros árticos… Aún a pesar de eso, mi madre enfermó… Y los recursos del lugar no daban para medicina… Era… un infierno de color blanco… Hehe, es gracioso porque toda mi familia es de ese color- Como un breve reflejo su sonrisa volvió, tal vez para endulzar el amargo recuerdo.

-Dijiste que eran de los últimos… ¿Qué pasó con los demás?-

-Bueno… Algunos se fueron, otros…- La expresión en su rostro y la mirada hacia el suelo bastaba para responder. Era… Curioso… A primera vista cualquiera podría pensar que alguien como Cassie tendría la vida resuelta, padres ricos, amigos famosos, alguna herencia familiar, era más o menos la primera impresión, pero si algo aprendió Judy al estar con Nick, es que no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada, mucho menos si el forro es pelaje de zorro; parecía ser algo que toda la especie compartía, mala suerte, pasados dolorosos… Había de todo ¿Será por eso que ella y Nick estaban juntos? Judy tampoco la tuvo fácil cuando era joven, pero era muy difícil comparar un montón de insultos y desalientos contra tener que soportar eso.

-Lamento lo de tu madre…-

-Igual yo… Por suerte, se recuperó rápidamente en cuanto llegamos aquí-

-¿Qué? Acaso no…-

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!- Respondió Cassie, algo exaltada –Mi madre no está muerta, mi padre trabajó mucho hasta juntar el dinero para venir a Zootopia-

-Bien, pero ¿Qué tenemos que ver Nick y yo en todo eso?- Preguntó impaciente.

-Bueno, justo cuando nos preparamos para venir, en las noticias apareció lo que le estaba pasando a los depredadores… Y bueno, soy un zorro, igual mi padre y mi madre… Empezamos a dudar si en verdad era buena idea venir aquí… Pero mi madre no sobreviviría… Y entonces, ustedes dos resolvieron todo, así terminé aquí…- Su sonrisa y su simpática y agradable actitud volvieron al fin. Judy tenía mucho en qué pensar; llegó a ese lugar con una sola idea en la cabeza "Odiaría por siempre a quien le arrebató a Nick" Y ahora resulta ser todo lo que no puede odiar, alguien amable, humilde y no la engañó como Nick en su primer encuentro… Ahora solo quedaba algo más…

-Y dime… ¿Cómo fue que Nick y tú se conocieron?- Judy no estaba segura de querer saber esa respuesta, no estaba segura del por qué, siendo que ya había conocido a Cassie. Algo en su subconsciente seguía herida… Herida por que Nick nunca se lo dijo ¿Qué tal si llevaban un mes saliendo? O tal vez un año… La idea de que ya estaban casados incluso llegó a surcar su mente… " _Eso es una tontería"_ Afortunadamente se dio cuenta de eso, además, Nick dijo "Mi novia"

-Bueno, pues, él y yo…-

-Lamento haberlas hecho esperar- Oportuno como solo él puede ser. Nick llegó justo a tiempo para terminar con la conversación. Cassie no tenía intención de incomodar a nadie, en cuanto lo escuchó, rápidamente regresó a su lugar original, ella a un extremo, Judy al otro, y Nick en el medio, así ambas tendrían la misma atención por parte del zorro. A lo que Nick se había referido como "Comida" eran más bien postres: pastel de zanahoria para Judy y dos helados para él y Cassie.

-Creo haber escuchado mi nombre, ¿Hablaban de mí?- Preguntó lamiendo su postre helado, alternando su mirada entre Judy y Cassie, ésta última sonrió y estaba dispuesta a hablar, pero…

-No, no hablábamos de ti- Respondió Judy forzando una sonrisa… Aún no estaba lista para saber esa respuesta, más aun, no quería saber cómo fue que se enamoraron él y ella. Cassie alcanzó a notar un cambio en la actitud de Judy.

" _¿Será por mí?"_

A decir verdad, esa duda había rondado su mente desde que la vio, bueno, quizá no exactamente la misma duda, pero sí algo parecido, cosas como " _¿Voy a caerle bien?" "¿Estará molesta porque salgo con su mejor amigo?"_ Cassie tampoco era muy segura de sí misma en el asunto de Nick, claro que ella ya tenía al chico, pero admiraba a Judy por diversas razones (Una ya fue contada hace un par de párrafos). Múltiples preocupaciones pasaban por su mente, tal vez su presencia incomodaba a Judy… Nunca le cruzó por la mente que ella estuviese enamorada del zorro que ahora era su novio… Hay cariño, seguramente, tarde o temprano eso le explotaría en la cara, y aun así, no se lo esperaría.

-Nick- Murmuró al oído del zorro, quien instintivamente orientó sus orejas para escuchar mejor –Creo que es mejor si yo…-

-Bueno, tengo que irme- Algo repentino para ambos, para cuando reaccionaron, Judy ya se había levantado de la silla y se había alejado de la mesa.

-¡Hey Zanahorias! ¿A dónde vas? La mañana aún es joven-

-Sí, pero tengo otras cosas qué hacer… Nos vemos luego Nick- Respondió cortante, dándoles la espalda y siguiendo su camino.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Nick y Cassie se lo preguntaban; no hubo ninguna insinuación romántica entre ellos, temas subidos de tono, nada "Incómodo" ¿Ahora qué pasa con Judy? Nick solo esperaba que se mantuviese alejada de las botellas de vino. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, aún era gracioso pensar en eso… Pero no era momento para ese tipo de cosas.

-Nick… Tal vez yo…-

-No, no eres tú Cassie… Hice algo que la lastimó- Interrumpió Nick bajando la mirada. En parte también era por Cassie, pero el zorro no necesitaba más golpes a la moral.

-¿Y qué le pasó en la oreja?- Preguntó la zorra (Nota del autor: Esto sigue sonando raro).

-También fue culpa mía… Ayer no fue un buen día- " _¡Maldición!"_ Y hasta ahora lo recordaba… Bogo les había dado un nuevo caso, y solo dios sabía si volvería a ver a Judy para el final del día.

-Escucha, creo que debes ir por ella- Con una pata sobre el hombro de Nick y una sonrisa comprensiva.

-No… Te prometí que hoy estaría contigo, además, no pasará nada si la dejo sola un par de horas-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, esa coneja es el animal más fuerte que conozco, nada ha logrado doblegarla hasta ahora-

Estaba doblegada… El motivo… Aún trabajaba en ello.

Judy caminaba de vuelta a su apartamento. A pesar de que el día era soleado y brillante, ahora lo veía oscuro ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué fue lo que la obligó a huir así? Algo, algo en el fondo de su mente la hizo salir corriendo de ese lugar… Había algo en Cassie… No… Había algo en Nick… No… había algo en ella misma… Había estado culpando al animal equivocado durante todo ese tiempo, culpaba a Nick, culpaba a su novia, pero ahora todo recaía en ella misma. Ella no tuvo el valor para decirle que lo amaba, a cierto punto le daba mucha más importancia a su trabajo que a su amigo ¿Y así quería que él se fijara en ella? Lamentable…

No llores… Enfurécete, ódiate, ódialos, odia a todo el mundo, pero no te atrevas a llorar, no muestres tal debilidad, tal falta de autocontrol… Tal muestra de desesperación, no puedes…

Ella lloró… A plena calle, a la mitad de su camino a casa. Algunos animales la veían, pero ella a ellos no, nadie más existía, solo eran dos, Judy y su sufrimiento. Una vez más se sentía desprotegida, debía llegar a su refugio; dentro de esas cuatro paredes nada podía lastimarla.

" _¿Así de patética soy?"_

No quería estar así, no quería aceptar todas esas emociones, quería aplicar la misma mente fría que usaba para trabajar… Pero no podía hacerlo, era imposible.

Ahora agradecía no haber conseguido un lugar mejor para vivir, ya que ese lastimoso y diminuto apartamento no quedaba lejos del centro comercial… Finalmente llegó, finalmente estaba a salvo… Se recargó contra la puerta, su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana frente a ella, el único lugar por el que lograba entrar la luz… Pero ahora ya no parecía tan reconfortante como lo imagino hacía unos minutos… De repente empezó a extrañar la casa de Nick, la madera en pisos y paredes, las ventanas cubiertas de nieve, le chimenea apagada al fondo de la sala… La bañera… ¿Qué era lo que quería? La respuesta era simple, quería a Nick ¿Cómo hacer para conseguirlo? Bien sabía que era imposible, pero la coneja que nunca se rindió ante nada para ser policía era más persistente… No sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, pero lo conseguiría… Pero no quería lastimar a nadie en el proceso… Además… Cassie no era lo que ella esperaba… No era aquella hembra desalmada y aprovechada que quería ver… De hecho la consideraba mejor que ella misma, así de duro había sido el golpe… Golpe… Golpe… Golpe…

Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta… La misma en la que estaba recargada.

Judy espabiló, se apartó de la entrada, sacudió la cabeza un poco y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, inhaló profundamente y abrió.

Había varios animales que esperaría ver ahí, sus vecinos, algún amigo del trabajo, hasta a Bogo, Nick obviamente pero… Nunca… Ni por el más mínimo momento imaginó verla a ella otra vez…

-Hola Judy…-

-Hola Cassie- Abrumada… No, sorprendida… No… ¡¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?! Y más importante… (Y preocupante también) ¿Cómo supo siquiera donde vivía? -¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?- …. Qué original.

-Bueno… Yo… Te seguí cuando te fuiste del centro comercial-

Esto tocó un nervio. Judy se quedó pálida (Lo cual no podía apreciarse a causa del pelaje que cubría su cuerpo). Sus ojos violetas la veían fijamente sin siquiera parpadear ¿Cuál era el problema aquí? No era que la siguiera… ¡La vio llorar! Muy bien no había mucha probabilidad de eso… Tal vez solo estaba sobreactuando (Otra vez), Judy debía calmarse y…

-Vi que estabas llorando…- Oh diablos…

-¿Qué? No, no… Solo entró…-

-¿Solo entró algo en tus ojos?- Interrumpió con sarcasmo, colocando una mano sobre su cadera e inclinando un poco su cuerpo –Judy (Suspiro) Creo que tú y yo no empezamos del todo bien…- Admitió apenada.

-¿Qué? Claro que… Que…-

-Escucha, Nick nunca para de hablar de ti, siempre es "Judy hizo esto" "Judy es así"… El en verdad te quiere-

" _¿En serio?"_

-Hoy no te parecías en nada a lo que él me ha contado… Además, según sé, tú y él son inseparables, así que… Creo que entiendo cómo te hice sentir hoy…-

" _No tienes ni la menor idea"_

-Una desconocida llega y sale con tu mejor amigo… No suena muy justo ¿Cierto?-

-Cassie, no tenías por qué venir, estoy bien… Además ¿Por qué dejaste a Nick solo?- Judy quería abandonar ese tema, esa conversación… De hecho prefería darla por terminada y regresar a su etapa depresiva.

-Él también estaba preocupado por ti… Pero no creyó que fuera buena idea que viniéramos los dos…- Respondió sonriendo.

" _Debió venir solo él"_

-Cassie, voy a admitir que… No me agradó del todo tu presencia… Pero tú eres la novia de Nick, deberías estar con él… No conmigo- Ella debía estar con él, nadie más que ella debía estar con Nick.

-Mira, estoy segura de que si pasamos un tiempo juntas, podremos llevarnos bien ¿Qué dices? El día aún es joven-

-No-

Alto ahí. Pensar un poco ¿Qué era mejor? Estar encerrada en su diminuto departamento por las próximas 12 horas o…

" _Prefiero estar encerrada"_

Por otro lado ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Judy no había odiado del todo la presencia de Cassie, era agradable, era simpática, un par de horas con ella no la matarían… A menos que una psicópata se escondiera detrás de esa fachada de zorrita amable y adorable, de esa manera habría un motivo para encerrarla por el resto de su vida… Aunque Judy tal vez estaría muerta… Pero Nick estaría soltero (Esto está poniéndose macabro).

-Bueno, si no quieres ir… Está bien- Parecía ser que todo zorro sabía cuándo retirarse, las cosas no habían salido como Cassie quería, ella en verdad esperaba hacerse amiga de Judy, no solo por Nick… Todas las veces que lo dijo era verdad, la admiraba.

Paso a paso, Cassie se alejó de la puerta, Judy se asomó, dispuesta a cerrar…

-Cassie espera…- Eso fue inesperado.

-¿Sí?-

-Creo que no me hará daño salir un rato- Admitió sonriendo.

-¡Grandioso!- Exclamó abrazando a la pequeña coneja con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ufff…- Alcanzó a decir (Si es que eso cuenta como palabras) Judy en cuando la liberó.

-Oh, por cierto, la casera recibió tu correo, me pidió que te lo diera.

Un pequeño sobre, algo familiar a decir verdad, Judy lo tomó y examinó el frente… Entonces se le heló la sangre, su cerebro se desconectó por un momento y sintió como si su corazón se detuviese por un momento… Había solo dos palabras en el sobre, solo dos palabras que podían arruinar todo…

" _Para Nick"_

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer... ¿Algún alma amable que se apiade de mí y quiera dejar un comentario? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Okay... Naa, como saben, siempre me gusta leer sus opiniones, y de paso y en vista de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, tengo algo muy importante qué decirles..._**

 ** _Por favor no me maten :'c por favor..._**

 ** _Bueno, creo que eso sería todo, espero puedan dejar un comentario, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O Aún me quieren bajo tierra. Eso sería todoooo._**

 ** _Paz._**


	7. Solo una oportunidad

**Heya... Antes de quedarme sin internet, y antes de que se me olvide... Hehe Adivinen qué, !Atualización! Y una muy MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY larga, o al menos en comparación a mis anteriores capítulos. Es muy tarde, condenadamente tarde, pero ustedes ya se merecían este capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **11:30 PM**

Las gotas de lluvia arremetían furiosas contra la tierra, como si el clima tuviese conciencia propia. En esa misma hora, en ese mismo día, en esa misma noche, una de las tormentas más fuertes jamás registrada en Zootopia estaba teniendo lugar. En las calles todos se apresuraron a refugiarse, huyendo de la ira del cielo. Para algunos no era más que un muy mal clima, para otros un fenómeno natural interesante… Pero para Judy… No podía ser más irónico; en películas, libros, incluso tiras cómicas, la lluvia acompañaba tragedias, malas experiencias… La lluvia no traía nada bueno consigo, pero eso era solo ficción ¿O no? En la vida real cómo es que el clima se ajustaría perfectamente a una tragedia… ¿Por qué debería haber lluvia en un funeral? La situación climática sería un caos si realmente atendiera cada una de las malas vivencias de los animales… Era simplemente imposible, tonto, estúpido también… Pero estaba pasando… Por eso era irónico. El peor de todos los escenarios, la peor pesadilla de Judy estaba volviéndose realidad en esa noche, en ese momento… En la lluvia… Sería demasiado si además estuviera en el exterior, sintiendo en carne propia todas las inclemencias del tiempo… No, se encontraba en su departamento, el agua no podía dañarla ahí dentro, de eso se estaba encargando quien hacía tan solo unos minutos era su mejor amigo…

-No… ¡Nick! Por favor no digas eso…- Lágrimas en sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta, a penas y podía hablar, sentía que se asfixiaba y se sentía atrapada… Desesperada, y asustada.

-¡¿Es por eso que te portabas así?! ¡¿Es por eso que trataste a Cassie así?!- Ira en sus palabras, odio también… No quedaba nada del antiguo sentimiento de amistad por Judy.

-Eso fue un accidente… Ya te dije lo que pasó…-

-Y de muy idiota te creí…- Además de odio, también se sentía traicionado… O tal vez era otra cosa, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. Apretaba sus dientes al igual que sus puños, constantemente desviaba la mirada, buscando distraerse, aletargar toda esa furia, pero solo lograba avivarla más y más. En su mano derecha sostenía dos trozos de papel, los estrujaba con fuerza; a lado de él, en la mesa que había junto a la ventana, un sobre abierto "Para Nick" escrito en él… Lo había leído.

-Nick, sé que ocultártelo estuvo mal… Pero yo no quería que esto pasara… No quería que Cassie terminara en el hospital y te juro que no tiene nada que ver con esto- Judy trataba de explicarse, nunca imagino que las cosas pudiesen terminar así… Solo era una carta ¿Así de malo lo tomó el zorro? O quizá no fue lo que decía la carta… Quizá eso solo fue la chispa que encendió la mecha… Y ahora el barril de pólvora estaba explotando frente a ella.

-¿No querías que terminara en el hospital? ¡Nadie quería eso!... Así de celosos son los conejos… ¡Tú nunca demostraste interés por mí! Solo era trabajo, trabajo y trabajo… ¿Y así esperabas que de alguna manera tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos?- Replicaba al borde del quiebre… O tal vez no el quiebre, pero sentía que algo venía, y no era nada bueno.

Estrujaba las dos mitades de la carta, lo hacía con odio… Lo hacía con dolor… ¡Ella era su mejor amiga! ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Odiarla? ¿Perdonarla? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Escucha Nick… Te amo… Durante mucho tiempo lo he hecho pero… Yo… Jamás creí que fuera posible… Me enfocaba en el trabajo para reprimirlo pero no pude… Y jamás tuve la intención de darte esa carta…-

-¡¿Entonces por qué la escribiste?!- Replicó a gritos, con un peligroso acercamiento al rostro de Judy, la hizo retroceder bruscamente hasta caer.

-Yo… Yo no…-

-¿Por qué escribir algo así?... No te entiendo Hopps… Ya no… Dime algo ¿Siempre has sido así? O realmente cambiaste en este tiempo…- Ahora dudaba de ella…. Se preguntaba si en verdad había sido su amiga en algún momento, si no habían sido solo palabras vacías todo lo que alguna vez dijo para animarlo… Todo lo que le dijo para convertirse en policía…

Judy lo sentía… Estaba perdiendo a Nick… Ya era demasiado haber perdido toda oportunidad de tener una vida junto a él… Ahora ya ni siquiera amigos… ¿Qué le quedaría después de eso? Nada…

-Sí iba a dártela… Pero luego me enteré de Cassie… Sabía que no era correcto… Por eso la rompí… Jamás debió llegar a ti, ¡Te lo juro!-

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?- Sí… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Por qué habría de confiar en el primer animal en toda su vida que vio en él algo más que un estafador mentiroso y embustero?… Que vio en él algo más que un zorro... Nick tenía miedo… ¿Cómo sería su vida sin Judy? Más importante aún ¿Por qué se hacía esa pregunta ahora?... Lo estaba considerando… Debía dejarla… Alejarse de ella para siempre… ¿Eso lo haría sentir mejor? O solo lo haría regresar al hoyo del que con tanto trabajo logró salir… La vida de un zorro como él, era una muy difícil de seguir, sobre todo si se caminaba solo, Judy había estado ahí siempre, o al menos desde que se conocieron, la pequeña oficial de policía siempre estuvo ahí para animarlo, alentarlo… ¿Cómo sería todo sin ella? Por un momento… Por un muy breve momento Nick lo tomó en consideración, no podía seguir solo, no podía regresar a la vida que llevaba… Y no lo haría… Pero Judy ya no estaría ahí… Ahora… Tenía a alguien más. Cassie no solo era de su misma especie, era amable, alentadora, amigable… Era Judy vestida como un zorro… Eso la hacía mucho mejor que la original.

-No quiero volver a verte Judy…- Dijo Nick. Se dio media vuelta para encarar la puerta cerrada frente a él, dándole la espalda a Judy.

Judy… No Zanahorias, no Hopps… Solo Judy… Viniendo de cualquier otro animal, era algo común, ese era su nombre después de todo… Pero de Nick… Nunca era bueno; era Judy cuando había pasado algo malo, era Judy cuando iba a darse por vencido, era Judy… Cuando ya no había solución… Esa palabra, esa simple palabra la hizo estremecer… No, más que la palabra, la oración entera.

-No… No estás hablando en serio… E… Estás mintiendo…- Shock, pánico, miedo… Muchas probabilidades, y cada una tan cierta como la anterior. Desde que lo conoció, desde que la estafó en la heladería… Nunca, ni por el más mínimo instante cruzó por su mente llegar a eso, llegar a esa oración… "No quiero volver a verte" Se repetía cual disco rayado en su mente, una y otra vez.

-¿Te parece que miento?- Cuestionó girando levemente su cabeza, solo la veía de reojo, pero aun así reconocía que había miedo en sus ojos ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Miedo a qué con exactitud? ¿A la soledad? Patético… En la vida de Nick, la soledad era algo que había por seguro, algo que tarde o temprano iba a llegar, así pensaba él, así fue como el mundo le hizo pensar.

El zorro dejó de mirarla, soltó los dos trozos de papel ya arrugados por el tiempo que pasaron en su puño; lentamente, deslizándose por el aire, cayeron al suelo, a penas e hicieron ruido al hacer contacto con la madera. Nick llegó a la salida, solo un par de metros más y se terminó… No solo saldría de la puerta, saldría de la vida de Judy… Para siempre, él lo sabía, igual ella.

-¡Alto!- Un último acto de locura… O tal vez simple desesperación.

Judy regresó a la pequeña mesa a lado de su cama, en uno de los cajones había una zanahoria, un pluma, y una grabadora de voz, entraba en la descripción de un juguete, el juguete que lo inició todo… Y el que lo terminaría.

- _Soy solo una torpe coneja…-_ La pequeña bocina de la zanahoria reprodujo esa grabación; una, dos, tres… Varias veces. Era su última jugada, su posible carta del triunfo… Tal vez Nick estaba jugando con ella otra vez, tal vez solo quería verla humillándose una vez más ¿Por qué no darle lo que quiere? Así esta pesadilla terminaría ¿O no? Por desgracia… No era un sueño.

-Re… ¿Recuerdas? Solo… Solo eso soy… Una torpe coneja- Lágrimas en sus ojos, sus orejas hacia abajo, y una sonrisa desesperada acompañando todo lo anterior, ya no sabría qué hacer si eso llegaba a fracasar. Se sintió aliviada, salvada en cierto punto; Nick caminó de regreso a ella. Judy extendió su brazo hacia él, entregando la zanahoria… ¿Tenía razón? ¿Había sido solo un cruel juego? ¿Había conseguido el perdón del zorro?

Nick la miró por algunos segundos, luego pasó su atención al juguete, lo tomó con delicadeza y lo admiró por un par de minutos. Judy esperaba su sonrisa, o algún comentario sínico que terminase en insulto… No le importaba, solo quería verlo sonreírle…

No fue así…

El corazón de Judy se detuvo al escuchar el plástico de la zanahoria chocando contra la madera del suelo… No lograba procesar correctamente lo que acababa de pasar, lo último que vio… Fue la pata de Nick aplastando con furia la pluma; trozos de plástico naranja salieron volando y la grabación se repitió un par de veces más, la voz se distorsionaba poco a poco hasta que hubo silencio.

Judy lo vio… No podía, no quería creerlo. En cuanto alzó la mirada solo lo vio alejándose, la vista de su cola sería lo último que vería de él, ese pelaje anaranjado que tanto amaba se esfumaría de su vida, quedando solo en sus recuerdos. Al llegar a la puerta Nick no dudó, no miró atrás, ni siquiera azotó la puerta, no lo valía, simplemente salió… Se marchó…

La coneja se arrodilló frente a los trozos de la pluma ¿Valía la pena tomarlos? No… Solo eran basura ahora… No significaban nada. Judy se cubrió a sí misma con sus brazos, empezó a sollozar, sus ojos entreabiertos se llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas, quizá demasiadas para un conejo… Y un último murmullo salió de sus labios.

-Se acabó…-

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Una amistada así de pronto se extinguió… Debía haber más, no podía terminar así… Para ello, hace falta regresar un poco, varias horas a decir verdad. Que el tiempo de marcha atrás y ver cómo todo se va a arruinar.

 **10:00 AM**

Judy temblaba nerviosa, asustada, impactada… O al menos esas fueron sus primeras impresiones; en sus manos aún sostenía aquél sobre, aquél sobre que podía arruinar su amistad con Nick por completo… Aquél sobre… Que había roto en dos.

-Lo… Lo… ¿Lo leíste?- Preguntó asustada y con voz temblorosa a la zorra de pelaje blanco junto a ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- Cuestionó sorprendida -¡Claro que no! Es tu correspondencia, eso es de mala educación, simplemente tomé el sobre y lo guardé, no leí nada- Respondió Cassie sonriéndole mientras que sus ojos azules la veían con… ¿Dulzura? (Era algo raro de hembra a hembra… O al menos lo era para Judy)

-E… Entonces ¿Ni siquiera leíste el sobre?-

-Nada de nada-

La actitud de Cassie, aunque a veces algo molesta para Judy, acababa de salvarla, era conveniente que fuese honesta… Si hubiese sido Nick quien recibió esa carta… Prefería no pensar en eso en tal momento. ¿Era su mejor amigo? Claro que lo era ¿Hubiera leído su correspondencia? Claro que lo hubiera hecho. Nick no era el tipo de animal respetuoso… Más aún si algo llevaba su nombre encima… Tal vez no fue tan malo que Cassie decidiera seguir a Judy… Oh cierto, aún tenía que pasar la tarde con ella, no es como si le disgustase, pero ahora llevaba encima la preocupación de la carta. Regresar a su departamento a ocultarla tal vez se vería algo sospechoso… O grosero, además, parecía ser mejor idea que ella la conservase en su persona, a menos que alguien la asaltara "Oye tú dame esa carta" No era algo muy probable.

-¿Está todo bien Judy?- Una vez más la coneja se vio demasiado hundida en sus pensamientos, los silencios prolongados se estaban volviendo algo característico, y Cassie estaba tomando nota de ello.

-Sí, estoy bien ¿Nos vamos ya?- Sugirió correspondiendo la sonrisa que Cassie le había dado desde que se conocieron (Era la primera vez que Judy le sonreía).

-¡Por supuesto! Conozco un gran lugar para empezar- ¿Para empezar?... Esa iba a ser una tarde muy, muy larga.

Por otro lado, una historia casi parecida a la de Judy se repetía en casa de Nick… Parecida solo por el simple hecho de que el zorro también recibió correspondencia ese día… Una carta igual que Judy… Solo que aún no se había dado cuenta. Después de lo que pasó en el centro comercial Nick se retiró de nuevo a casa, no tenía mucho qué hacer sin su amiga o su novia para pasar el rato, y las tardes con Finnick ya no eran una opción ahora que era policía… Una parte de su vida se había vuelto muy aburrida desde entonces, pero por otro lado, tenía descuentos en varios lugares… Sí, no era muy útil al momento de estar solo; sus opciones se reducían a ver televisión o dormir… Y no le apetecía ninguna de las dos en ese día.

Nick se encontraba en su habitación echado sobre la cama, aun vestido con la ropa que había elegido para su cita; los brazos detrás de su cabeza y la mirada perdida en el techo, pensando… Pensando… ¿Pensando en qué? ¿Qué le pasaba a Judy? Simplemente se fue… Y fue un buen gesto el que Cassie se preocupase tanto por ella… Al final, la idea de Nick para aliviar su culpa no había salido como él lo esperaba… Parecía ser que Garraza había tenido razón… A Judy le afecto el saber que ya no estarían tanto tiempo junto como antes… Si Nick supiera lo que en realidad le pasaba a la coneja… Sería un golpe muy duro.

Su mayor preocupación en ese momento era el cómo pasaría la tarde sin ninguna de sus dos amigas (Una era más que eso claro está). La respuesta claramente no le llegaría estando recostado en la cama todo el día. Nick suspiró y se resignó a levantarse, tal vez caminar un poco lo des aburriría; no había mucho qué arreglar, ni siquiera se molestó en tomar un abrigo, no planeaba quedarse en Tundratown. Sin más que hacer en su casa, simplemente salió por la puerta principal… Entonces vio su buzón, indicaba que había llegado algo. No recordaba ningún pedido de internet, y sus pocos amigos no se comunicaban mediante eso… ¿Entonces qué era? Había una forma simple de averiguarlo.

Caminó despacio hasta el buzón, se sentía algo estúpido por haberlo pensado tanto tiempo, solo era correspondencia, no hacía falta darle tantas vueltas al asunto, solamente perdía tiempo valioso… (Si en verdad tuviera algo importante qué hacer).

Abrió la pequeña caja de metal y dentro no había nada más que un sobre, nada fuera de lo común… Además que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cartas. La presentación del sobre no era la gran cosa, solo una estampilla y un nombre "Nicholas Piberius Wilde" Sí, era para él, ¿Peo quién la enviaba? No había remitente ¿Habrá sido Finnick? No… Si esa pequeña bola de odio quisiera hablar de algo con él, seguramente irrumpiría en su casa así como así. La curiosidad era mucha, uso una de sus garras para rasgar la parte superior y así poder acceder al interior; una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad es lo que había dentro.

"Dime que no son deudas"

Ese pensamiento en verdad lo fastidió, había ciertos gastos que debía arreglar, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran más cosas para pagar… No. Era una carta (Ahora todo era más confuso) Solo le quedó leerla, después de todo, iba dirigida para él.

Sus ojos se movían hacia la derecha y de regreso, bajando por los renglones escritos con tinta negra. A medida que avanzaba, sentía que se ahogaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? De la nada empezó a suspirar, sus labios se abrieron, inhalaba y exhalaba con velocidad ¿Qué había en ese texto que lograba ponerlos así? ¿Era algo malo?

De repente se quedó quieto, congelado, el mundo a su alrededor dejó de ser importante, solo tenía ese trozo de papel frente a él. Parado sobre la nieve, con el viento frío a sus espaldas y todo eso parecía no importarle. En su mirar había nostalgia… Melancolía… Que luego se transformó en ira… Estrujó fuertemente la carta, luego la destrozó; varios trozos de papel cayeron al suelo y luego se fue caminando, alejándose lo más posible de ese lugar. La nieve rápidamente cubrió el papel; de entre todos los pequeños trozos había uno, letras escritas en un llamativo color naranja, el mismo tono que el pelaje de Nick y solo 3 palabras.

" _Con amor Mamá"_

Pasadas un par de horas, la tarde de Judy estaba siendo mucho mejor que su mañana ¿Quién lo diría? Cassie logró alegrarle el día… Aunque no por ello borraría lo que le había hecho… Y lo peor de todo era que Cassie ni siquiera lo sabía… Judy seguía guardando resentimiento, rencor a cierto punto, pero no podía mostrarlo, al menos no en ese momento, de hecho, tal vez nunca sería buen momento ¿Cómo lo haría? Un simple "Te odio" frente a todo el mundo ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? No le importaba mucho a decir verdad, lo que le importaba es lo que Nick haría… Eso era lo único que le impedía acabar con ella, lo único que le prohibía tocar o lastimar a Cassie en cualquier sentido… Nick la amaba a ella, no a Judy… Se terminó, debía aceptarlo, no había nada por hacer, ya no lo había.

Desde que ambas abandonaron el edificio de Judy había sido un vaivén de un lado al otro; Judy simplemente seguía en silencio mientras Cassie la guiaba por la ciudad, la alegre zorrita blanca estaba emocionada por pasear con Judy, la admiraba después de todo, sería el sueño de cualquier niño conocer a su héroe en persona, solo que ésta niña tenía más o menos la edad de Nick (No era exactamente joven). Aunque no era muy de su agrado, Judy no siempre se la pasaba callada, le hacía bien hablar con alguien más que Nick, sobre todo si tendría que ver seguido a ese alguien más.

-Y dime ¿Te gustan los Smooties?- Preguntó Cassie deteniéndose frente a una tienda.

-Smoo… ¿qué?-

-Es una bebida, tiene hielo, y el sabor de tu fruta favorita… Aunque tal vez el tuyo sea una verdura Hehe- Rio Cassie, algo que Judy no tomó exactamente bien. Sí, adoraba las zanahorias, pero no porque fuese un conejo (De hecho sí era por eso), era algo ofensivo. Sea como fuere, Cassie estaba invitando todo ese día, ¿Qué había mejor que gratis?

-Créeme Judy, te va a encantar, Nick no lo creía cuando los probó- Maravilloso… Había estado ahí con Nick ¿Hace cuánto que estaban saliendo?

-Sí bueno, cualquier cosa con moras es maravillosa para Nick- Aseguró Judy con una mirada retadora… La cual Cassie no comprendió.

-Lo sé, Hehe, es muy fácil complacerlo ¿O no?-

-Sí… Así parece- Correcto, si se había conformado con Cassie, debía ser un zorro muy simple.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Qué desean el día de hoy?- Cortesía y buen carácter, así los recibió la cebra del mostrador.

-Dos Smooties grandes por favor- Respondió Cassie sacando el dinero de su bolsa –Fresa y Zanahoria-

Un servicio muy rápido (Tal vez se debía a que el lugar estaba algo vacío).

-¿Sabes? Este lugar abrió hace poco, pero más animales deberían visitarlo- Explicó Cassie al salir por la puerta seguida por Judy.

-¿Y cómo supiste tú de él?- Preguntó curiosa.

-Mi familia es quien les vende algunas de las frutas que usan, así lo conocí- Respondió sorbiendo su pajilla. Judy por otro lado, inspeccionaba su vaso, en verdad era grande, debía sostenerlo con sus dos pequeñas manos… Tal vez había sido demasiado para un pequeño conejo.

-¿No vas a probarlo?-

-¿Eh? Sí solo… E… Es algo grande para mí- Respondió desviando la mirada, era algo vergonzoso admitirlo.

-Descuida, si quieres puedo ayudarte- ¡Eso de ninguna manera! ¡No sorbería la misma pajilla que Cassie! ¡No en esta vida!

-¡No! He tomado cafés más grandes, esto no es nada para mí- Respondió orgullosa y pasó a sorber rápidamente la bebida fría… Fría… En cuanto el líquido hizo contacto con su lengua no podía creerlo… "Te odio" Pensó fastidiada, esa cosa era deliciosa, ¡Y era de zanahoria! "En verdad te odio" (Se referirá a Cassie o al autor… Espera ese soy yo). Pero aquella deliciosa experiencia se terminó… Era una bebida fría, y había tomado demasiado rápido.

-¡Ahhhh!- Se quejó sobando su frente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobreanimal para sostener el gigantesco vaso con una mano y tratar de aliviar el dolor con la otra, afortunadamente todo salió bien… A excepción de la melosa voz de Cassie burlándose de ella.

-Hahaha, no debiste hacer eso-

" _Gracias por señalar lo obvio"_

Ese pequeño dolor de cabeza había disparado algo más… Algo malo; Judy se había estado conteniendo desde que la conoció, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, no sabía bien cómo manejar la situación, se había esmerado en usar su lado lógico para no llevarlo a un nivel emocional… Pero el dolor, Cassie burlándose de ella ¡Todo! En general… Lograron sacarla de quicio.

-Te odio…- Algo tan bajo como un murmullo.

-¿Qué?- Pero ella tenía un buen oído.

Judy perdió la cordura… Pero solo un momento, ahora volvía a pensar correctamente. ¿Qué hacer? Tal vez no la había escuchado bien, tal vez no le prestó atención… O tal vez debía reafirmarlo, hacerle saber que no la quiere cerca y que debe alejarse de Nick a toda costa… Sí… Eso jamás pasaría… Aunque las palabras salidas de sus labios eran verdad, Judy no sería capaz de repetirlas… Al menos no frente a ella.

-¿Judy?- Otro silencio prolongado… Cassie quería creer haber escuchado mal ¿Por qué la odiaría? Había hecho todo bien, quería hacerse su amiga… ¿Qué estuvo mal? ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Hablaba demasiado? ¿Todos los lugares a los que la llevo eran aburridos? ¿Qué había sido?...

" _Por favor dame una oportunidad"_

Pensó angustiada, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció y sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta… ¿Cómo debía seguir? ¿Qué podría decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión? Tal vez…

-¡Te odio cerebro congelado!- Una manera no muy ingeniosa de retractarse (Y algo penosa también).

-E… ¿Eso es lo que odias?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién no lo haría?- Respondió sonriendo, una sonrisa nerviosa.

" _Nunca va a creerme"_

-Hehe, sí, todos odiamos eso- Oh… Funcionó. Cassie dibujó su sonrisa otra vez, suspiró aliviada y reconfortada también, solo había sido un mal entendido.

¿Cómo enfrentarte a alguien que no puedes lastimar? Ni si quiera poder demostrar odio, ira, o cualquier sentimiento de rechazo… Era una batalla perdida, una batalla que ni siquiera valía la pena iniciar… Solo quedaba guardar silencio, esperar… Nick ahora era algo lejano… Todos los buenos momentos se veían borrosos… Y el posible futuro de una vida con él, había desaparecido… A Judy solo le quedaba sonreír.

-También me contó del caso de la jirafa, aunque no logro entender cómo hacía para entrar a esos lugares- Decía Cassie subiendo por las escaleras de un puente peatonal, acompañada de Judy claro está.

-Eso es información clasificada… Pero puedo decirte que su cuello no se veía normal-

Las dos chicas reían alegremente… (Una de ellas más que la otra). ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntas? ¿4, 5 horas tal vez? La sombra proyectada por los edificios mostraba que ya era tarde, sería buen momento para regresar a casa. A Judy también le interesaba saber lo que pasó con Nick. ¿Había sido divertido? Algo ¿Había sido mejor que pasar el día entero encerrada en casa? Claro que sí, pero ahora era tiempo de regresar, y descansar un poco… Luego… Luego nadie sabe lo que pasaría.

No les tomó mucho terminar de subir las escaleras, aunque sí eran algo grandes, después de todo debían cubrir una altura suficiente para que los vehículos de animales de gran altura lograsen pasar por debajo sin problemas. Judy se recargó en el barandal, la vista perdida en el horizonte y Cassie justo al lado de ella…

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya- Dijo Judy alejándose levemente.

-Sí, yo igual ¿Crees que podríamos repetir esto? Tu sabes, otra tarde de chicas- Preguntó tímida, desviando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza.

Judy lo pensó, ¿Qué más había qué hacer?

-Sí… Sería divertido- Debía resignarse y dejar de lado todas esas fantasías… Era tiempo de hacerlo… Una coneja y un zorro casándose… Jamás llegaría a pasar… En cambio, una pareja de zorros, casándose, empezando una vida juntos, y tener hijos… Eso sí era posible… Dolorosamente posible.

-Hasta luego Judy- Finalmente Cassie se despedía, caminando de regreso a las escaleras por las que anteriormente había subido, ahora descendía.

Judy esperó algunos minutos más, mirando el cielo cubriéndose poco a poco por las grisáceas nubes (Igual que el día anterior a decir verdad) Parecía ser temporada de lluvias.

" _Debo regresar a casa pronto"_

Estaba considerablemente cerca de las escaleras, solo un par de pasos y llegaría, las mismas por las que Cassie había desaparecido, era irónico pero parecía ser que seguían el mismo camino… Pero había sido demasiado tiempo juntas por el día, ahora la coneja quería estar sola, lo merecía en cierto modo…

-Oye Judy, olvidé pedirte…-

Ironía… Estaría a la orden del día… A penas Judy se movió, algo tan simple como moverse hacia un lado. Su hombro golpeó contra algo, no… No fue un golpe… Un simple toque. Judy miró, solo la vio perdiendo el equilibrio, para cuando proceso lo que estaba pasando Cassie iba medio camino hacia abajo… Cayó por las escaleras hasta fondo; girando, golpeándose con cada escalón. Judy estaba en shock ¿Lo hizo ella? Se quedó petrificada…

" _Maldición… Maldición, maldición, maldición"_

Nunca, por más que odiase a alguien, por más dolor que la hicieran pasar… NI siquiera a Gideon Grey… Ni siquiera en sus sueños más siniestros… Nunca pensó en hacerle daño a nadie… Pero ahí estaba… La novia de Nick estaba tirada en el suelo ¿Debía salir corriendo? ¿Quedarse? La respuesta era obvia.

Corrió hacia ella, temía lo peor, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, estaba asustada. A solo 3 escalones de llegar, el pánico la llenó por completo ¿Y si en verdad estaba muerta? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Nick? "Oye por accidente asesiné a tu novia y ahora podemos estar juntos" Sería una primera plana genial "Judy Hopps, asesina inesperada" No, tal vez algo como "El lado oscuro del ZPD" Había muchas probabilidades… Pero todas se desvanecieron en cuanto la vio moverse, entonces Judy encontró el valor para seguir adelante, bajó y llegó a Cassie.

-¡Cassie! ¡Lo siento! ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención! No te vi, creí que te habías ido- Alterada, preocupada, asustada… Pero también aliviada, seguía viva.

-Tranquila… Lo sé…- Respondió tratando de reincorporarse, solo logró sentarse sobre el suelo, aun desorientada por la caída.

-Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte- Judy debía enmendar su error, quería hacerlo con desesperación. Bruscamente la tomó del brazo e intentó levantarla… Las cosas empezaron a salir mal desde ahí.

-¡Ahhhh!- Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. Judy rápidamente la soltó.

Cassie sollozaba y se tomaba el hombro… ¿Fue solo eso? O era todo el brazo lo que se había dañado.

-Maldición… Yo… Yo no… Voy a llevarte al hospital…-

Todo fue un caso desde ahí… No hubo tiempo de espera, al ser oficial de policía gozaba de cierto privilegio, aunque no entró con Cassie, simplemente se aseguró de que fueran a tratarla y luego se fue… Ya no quería tener nada que ver con eso, ya no quería hacer el problema más grande, solo quería que ese día terminase de una buena vez… Aunque claro, si algo quería evitar era que Nick se molestase con ella; no lo llamó, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, solo envió un mensaje, tratando de explicar lo que pasó… Después de eso no hubo respuesta… La posibilidad de que Nick lo tomase mal era muy grande… Pero Judy ya no quería pensar en eso.

La noche finalmente había llegado, la coneja no supo más nada sobre Cassie. Judy simplemente regresó a casa… Mañana será otro día, es lo que se decía a sí misma cuando un día iba mal, el siguiente prometía ser mejor… O peor…

Se preparó para dormir… Pijama puesta, luces apagadas y la brisa que anunciaba la lluvia fuera de la ventana… Ya era algo tarde… Podía dar ese día por terminado finalmente. No se dio el tiempo de ocultar la carta ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nadie entraría a su departamento a esa hora, simplemente la dejó sobre la mesa a lado de su cama, se dio media vuelta sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos…

No pasó mucho para que los volviera a abrir…

Cuando Judy despertó ahí estaba él… Un pelaje color anaranjada y una mala combinación de ropa… Era Nick, a lado de ella… Con la carta en las manos… Desde que la recibió Judy no se preocupó por revisar si era la misma, la había roto en dos… La carta rota en dos… Definitivamente era esa… La misma que Nick sostenía en ese momento. Él la miraba con ira, decepción… Y tal vez odio.

Entonces todo comenzó, la pelea, los gritos, las súplicas… El momento en el que Judy sacó la pluma de zanahoria… El momento en el que Nick la destrozó… El momento en el que la abandonó… Y el momento en el que todo se terminó…

-¡NICK!- Un gritó de terror, parecía haber visto un muerto… Una horrible pesadilla seguramente… Judy acaba de despertar… Aún era de noche, aún no amanecía y la tormenta se había desatado… Esa tormenta de película que había soñado estaba ahí… Era real. Miró en todas direcciones, no había nadie más que ella, y la carta seguía sobre la mesa. Ella lloraba, con su brazo secaba las lágrimas una y otra vez, trataba de entender lo que había pasado… ¿Fue todo un sueño? O simplemente había regresado a dormir después de que Nick se fue…

-¡Hopps!- Al otro lado de la puerta la llamaban, era una voz conocida, era una voz que adoraba y en ese momento necesitaba… Rápidamente tomó la carta, levantó el colchón de la base de la cama y la dejó ahí… Ni por error debía verla.

-¡Zanahorias abre ya!- Exclamaba el zorro empezando a golpear la puerta. La coneja aún no se recuperaba, no sabía qué hacer ahora… Las lágrimas de sus ojos habían desaparecido pero el sentimiento no… Aún estaba asustada.

La puerta se abrió

" _Tienes un duplicado Wilde"_ Pensó el zorro al entrar, entonces la vio, parada frente a él con la mirada perdida.

-Te escuché gritar… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

Judy finalmente reaccionó… Aunque no por ello era mejor… Lentamente sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nick yo… Esta tarde… Cassie… ¡Perdóname!- Una vez más empezó a llorar… Y Nick lo destrozó verla así… Aunque claro, no iba a mostrarlo.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, Cassie me llamó…Está bien- Dijo con una voz tranquila, acercándose a su amiga.

-No… ¡Fue mi culpa!-

-Ella dice que tú solo te moviste y ella estaba ahí… Zanahorias, los accidentes pasan- Respondió arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Pero ella… No sé si…-

-Solo se dislocó el hombro… Sus padres fueron a recogerla… Afortunadamente yo no estuve ahí sino seguramente me hubiesen culpado a mí Hehe- Ahora trataba de animar un poco la situación… No había nada como un chiste para terminar con la tensión… Pero no en esta ocasión, Judy no se calmaba… Pero no se debía a ese incidente… No… Nick no lo sabía… Pero Judy acababa de sentir, de ver su mayor temor volviéndose realidad…

-Hey ¿Tan malo fue?-

-No es eso… Creí que…-

-¿Creíste que dejaría de hablarte por algo así? Zanahorias, aunque lo hubieras hecho a propósito, no vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí- Dijo embozando su sonrisa, frotando suavemente la cabeza de Judy, haciéndola sonreír finalmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la coneja ahora que todo había pasado.

-Pues, en cuanto vi tu mensaje quería venir a verte… Pero tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos antes…-

-¿Viniste con la lluvia?-

-Pues, empezó a llover en cuanto entré al edificio- " _Es la segunda vez que tengo esa suerte"_ Rio ante ese recuerdo –Y por cierto, Cassie dice que no te preocupes, estará bien-

-Gracias Nick-

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya-

-¡Espera! No puedes irte así- Declaró angustiada, ya había ocasionado un accidente… No quería ocasionar algo peor… (No había manera de que fuese su culpa si algo le pasara a Nick en la tormenta… Pero si podía evitarlo era mejor) –Por… ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?-

-Tranquila Zanahorias, de igual manera me hacía falta un baño-

-Nick, no voy a dejarte ir así… Por favor quédate-

-Está bien, me convenciste- Había sido demasiado fácil… No, Nick tenía sus propios motivos para estar ahí… ¿Recuerdan la botella de vino? Él no lo ha olvidado… Si las situaciones difíciles orillan a Judy a algo así… No podía dejarla sola.

-Tu puedes dormir en la cama yo dormiré en…-

-De ninguna manera Hopps- Interrumpió Nick.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Si voy a estar aquí toda la noche, no voy a quitarte tu cama… Tú duerme ahí y yo me quedo en el suelo- Explicó empezando a desvestirse… Ya eran 3 veces, 3 veces que él se desvestía frente a ella. Solo quedó en sus boxers negros, y dobló el resto de su ropa.

-Nick, no tienes que dormir en el suelo…

-Y tú tampoco-

-¿Qué tal si compartimos cama?- Sugirió Judy desviando la mirada. Tal vez en el exterior se veía solo algo de pena… Pero en el interior gritaba, ¿Cómo pudo pedir eso? Aunque sabía que no funcionaría… Demonios sería lo mejor que podría pasarle en todo el día.

-Bueno, hace frío, creo que dormir juntos es mejor para ambos-

Y lo fue…

Ahí estaban; Judy vestida con su pijama y Nick técnicamente desnudo.

-Descansa Judy-

-Tú igual Nick-

Ella sea aferró fuertemente a él… Estaba pasando, en verdad estaba pasando, dormiría junto a él, y no sería un sueño, ni una ilusión tampoco. Sentía su pelaje, su suave pelaje anaranjado, él la abrazaba también, era la única manera en la que podían acomodarse en la cama, era muy grande para Judy, pero no tanto para los dos.

" _En verdad estás aquí"_

Todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que debía olvidar… Al demonio con eso… No podía renunciar a ese sueño, no podía renunciar a estar con él… En ese momento lo entendió… No podía vivir sin él… Tenía que haber algo… Alguna manera… Cassie no podía arrebatárselo… No podía… Y no iba a permitírselo. Entonces como un mero impulso, un murmullo involuntario… Sus labios se juntaron para formar la oración.

-Te amo-

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Sé que es tarde por la madrugada (Entonces sería temprano no?) Pero les quiero pedir, por favor dejen su comentario con su opinión, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... Y si ya no quieren matarme por Cassie hehe... Buaaano, eso sería todo, espero que dejen su comentario, es mi parte favorita de escribir así que por favor dejen uno. Nos vemos luego.**

 **Paz.**


	8. ¿Deseo o Necesidad?

**Heya... Saben, hubo un tiempo en el que mis capítulos eran muy cortos, pero actualizaba casi a diario... Esos días quedaron en el pasado, pero si algo es seguro es que la actualización llegará... Algún día, hehe, en fin, espero aún estén de ánimos para leer este capítulo**

 **Advertencia: La primera parte contiene escenas no aptas para todo publico, se recomienda discresión c:**

* * *

-Alto…- Algo tan débil y tenue como un murmullo escapó de sus labios… Su respiración era tranquila, su palpitar calmado y lento, era una calma total, sin adrenalina, sin alteraciones… Era raro… Pues estaba frente a un depredador; no uno como los que acostumbraba ver por las calles, no uno como todos los que habitaban Zootopia, no, éste era su mejor amigo, su compañero y su amor prohibido.

–Nick… Por favor…- Judy se arrastraba por el suelo, retrocedía sin atreverse a levantarse, sin ponerse de pie, simplemente dejaba que sus piernas rasparan contra el suelo a medida que se movía, ambas estaban en buen estado, no estaba herida, no estaba drogada ni envenenada, estaba en todas sus capacidades como policía y como coneja, ¿Qué tan difícil sería para ella levantarse y correr? Saltar de ser necesario, sería juego de niños, algo de todos los días. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué dejarse someter de esa manera? Tal vez era miedo, esa reacción natural que te obliga a quedarte congelado en el lugar en el que estas, aunque esto no debería aplicar para Judy. Era una presa, el sinónimo de miedo, era correr, correr y correr lo más rápido y lejos posible de todo peligro, aquél primitivo instinto seguía alojado en su subconsciente, estaba ahí, pero no estaba funcionando.

-Por favor Nick, detente…- Esta vez no fue un murmullo, aumentó el volumen, quería asegurarse de que el zorro frente a ella la escuchase, que el peligroso y amenazante depredador dejara de acercarse; esos afilados dientes, los cuales mostraba por completo, aquellos ojos vacíos de toda consciencia, pero llenos de odio primitivo, y aquél hipnotizante pelaje anaranjado cubriendo todo su cuerpo; ella podía verlo por completo, desde la cabeza hasta las patas, no había ropa cubriéndolo, no había nada que interrumpiera aquella vista ¿Era realmente miedo lo que Judy sentía?

Él seguía acercándose, caminando en cuatro patas como so no fuese más que un animal (Lo cual de hecho era). Judy seguía retrocediendo, pero era más que obvio que uno de los dos se quedaría sin camino pronto. Y así fue; la espalda de Judy golpeó contra algo, al mirar detrás no era más que una puerta, una puerta de madera, la puerta de su departamento.

Podía escapar…

Era obvio que su compañero no regresaría, sus ojos, sus dientes, su comportamiento, tendría que estar ciega para no entenderlo, debía escapar. Finalmente reunió voluntad para ponerse de pie, al hacerlo esperaba que Nick se abalanzara sobre ella, pero no, en vez de eso, se quedó quieto, mirándola, aún gruñía, aún había ira en sus ojos. Judy lo miró por última vez, luego a la puerta, puso su mano sobre el picaporte y la abrió rápidamente, saldría corriendo de ese lugar y se pondría a salvo. ¿Pero qué pasaría con él? No hubo "Aulladores" esta vez, no había causa clara del por qué Nick se volvió así ¿Podrían curarlo o solo lo encerrarían? Todos esos tiempos juntos, todos sus sueños y fantasías, terminarían así, con Nick en una jaula por el resto de su vida, comportándose como un animal salvaje ¿Qué tan piadosa sería la sociedad con él? La utopía en la que vivían no podría ser cruel con un animal… Luego recordó cómo todas las presas rechazaron a los depredadores cuando Bellwether tomó el control, todos les temían. Vería a Nick en una jaula, encadenado y seguramente con un bozal.

-No-

Cerró la puerta lentamente, no quería alarmar a sus vecinos, era sorprendente que estuviesen tan callados.

Judy se giró lentamente, miró a Nick, admiró ese pelaje anaranjado por algunos segundos, luego avanzó. ¿Estaba asustada? Claro que lo estaba, ¿Quería ayudar a su mejor amigo? Más que nunca.

-¿Nick? Soy yo, Judy ¿Recuerdas? Tu… Tú amiga-

Tal como esperaba no hubo respuesta del zorro, pero aun así se acercó.

-Esto no tiene por qué terminar mal… No tenemos por qué llamar a la policía… ¿Me entiendes?-

Los dientes en su hocico seguían a la vista, y sus jadeos eran bestiales.

-Solo tienes que calmarte ¿Puedes?- Acercó su mano, Nick la olfateó un par de veces, reconocía ese olor ¿La reconocía? Parecía ser que sí; lentamente sus labios ocultaron sus colmillos, los gruñidos y jadeos cesaron y acercó su cabeza hacia la mano de Judy, ésta logró tocarlo, sonrió al hacerlo.

-Eres mi torpe zorro… Prometo que voy a ayudarte-

Nick se quedó quieto, dejando que la pequeña mano de la coneja acariciase su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y bajó sus orejas, pero su nariz seguía funcionando, la reconocía, reconocía ese olor, reconocía un conejo, reconocía a su presa.

Ella no supo cómo, no supo cuándo, hacía tan solo unos segundos estaba acariciando la cabeza del zorro y ahora él estaba arriba suyo, de alguna manera había conseguido tirarla al suelo. Las cuatro patas de Nick estaban a los lados de Judy, y sus fauces nuevamente mostraban sus colmillos, ella sentía los jadeos del zorro, cómo no hacerlo, su hocico estaba justo sobre su rostro; ella veía con terror aquellos filosos colmillos, quiso ayudarlo, parecía haberlo logrado, pero se equivocó, así terminaría Judy Hopps, devorada por el que alguna vez fue su compañero, otra gran primera plana para los periódicos, no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

Judy miraba fijamente los dientes frente a ella, era inútil intentar escapar, no lo lograría, no había rutas de escape, podría intentar patearlo en el estómago, pero no ganaría suficiente tiempo para escapar, después de todo, cerró la puerta.

" _Maldición Judy"_

Se maldijo innumerables veces, fue tan estúpida para creer que podría dialogar con un animal fuera de toda cordura, guiado únicamente por sus instintos, había sido algo brillante, tuvo la oportunidad de escapar y la dejo ir, y ahora pagaría por ello.

" _Sangre, mucha sangre y muerte"_

Cómicamente siniestro de recordar en ese momento.

Y de pronto, Nick abrió la boca y se abalanzó sobre ella. Judy aguardó sentir el filo del hueso dental atravesando su cuello, esperaba sentir aquella cálida sensación de sangre recorriendo su pelaje, humedeciéndolo lentamente mientras la última pisca de vida escapaba de su ser. Los movimientos de Nick eran borrosos, demasiado rápidos, agitaba su cabeza de un lado al otro, rasgando, masticando, destrozando. ¿Qué exactamente? No había sangre volando, no había mechones de pelo grisáceo en el aire, Judy estaba completa y en una sola pieza. Las garras y los colmillos de Nick, estaban completamente dirigidos a la ropa de la coneja, de la cual ya no quedaba nada más que trozos. El pelaje de Judy estaba al descubierto, por completo.

-¿Qué? Pero…- No pudo terminar, nuevamente los dientes de Nick estaban frente a su rostro. Una vez más el miedo la dejó paralizada, esta vez, parecía ir en serio, esta vez estaba segura de que sus dientes terminarían en su cuello, o en el peor de los casos, en su rostro, ¿Qué sería más doloroso? Ojalá pudiese elegir, pero no. Nick, atacó.

Un grito agudo y de terror, pero no de dolor, estaba completamente ausente. No hubo dientes en ese ataque, a decir verdad ni siquiera hubo ataque. Judy abrió los ojos sorprendida, confundida; al mirar sintió algo húmedo recorriendo su mejilla, se estremeció por un momento, luego enfoco su atención a su atacante; no había dientes mostrándose, no había gruñidos, no había ira ni odio en sus ojos, y su hocico ahora embozaba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa, que tanto amaba ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Nick?- Dijo, aun asustada por el depredador.

-¿Pasa algo Zanahorias?-

Uh oh, ¿Palabras fueron lo que salió de sus labios? No un ladrido, no un feroz gruñido, Nick estaba hablando con ella.

-Qué… ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- Ahora pasó de asustada a furiosa, podría matarlo en ese momento y hacerlo parecer un suicidio, pero Nick no se veía tan asustado como se supone debería estar.

-Oh, solo quería jugar contigo un poco, no me digas que te asustaste- Respondió sonriente, acercando su rostro al de ella; su mirar entrecerrado, su sonrisa sínica y su actitud despreocupada.

" _¡Voy a asesinarte!"_

Era el único pensamiento en la mente de la coneja, había mil maneras de llevarlo a cabo, y ella se encargaría de escoger la más lenta y dolorosa. Nick debió devorarla. Iba en contra de la naturaleza, pero ahora sería ella quien se lo comiera.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Creí que…-

-¿Creíste que en verdad te comería? Entonces aún desconfías de mí-

-¿Cómo no hacerlo si te comportabas como un demente?- Replicó furiosa, aunque también algo herida, la idea de que él la lastimase conscientemente era un golpe muy duro, él era su mejor amigo, no esperaba que fuera capaza de algo tan cruel.

-Bueno, tenía mis motivos- Aun a pesar de que todo había terminado, Nick seguía plantado sobre Judy, y ella había tomado nota de ello, aunque aún no lo había remarcado, parte de ella tenía curiosidad por saber lo que Nick haría ahora, pero estaba olvidando un pequeño e importante detalle, ambos estaban desnudos, por completo.

-Aléjate de mí- Dijo Judy frunciendo el ceño, aunque le fue imposible a Nick tomarla enserio, su pequeña nariz estaba moviéndose de forma adorable, por eso disfrutaba hacerla enojar, se veía simplemente adorable.

Ignorando su sentido común, a sabiendas de que ella quería estrangularlo, Nick desobedeció, ignoró por completo la orden.

-Dije que…-

-Te escuche, simplemente no voy a hacerlo-

-¡Nick no creas que!...- Trató de protestar, trató de gritarle y regañarlo, pero se silenció, ¿Cuál fue la razón? Él la besó, no en la mejilla, no en la frente, sus labios se juntaron con los de ella, pero no se detuvo ahí. El hocico de Nick era alargado, por lo tanto era más que obvio que su lengua también lo sería, al menos en comparación de Judy. Se desprendió de toda pena o remordimiento, tal vez nunca los sintió en primer lugar. Su lengua recorrió la boca de Judy de un lado al otro hasta asegurarse de haber probado todo, ella no supo cómo reaccionar, le faltaba aire pero no quería separarse, no quería dejar de sentir sus labios, su lengua chocando contra la de Nick. Lentamente cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar hasta que se detuvo, las lenguas dejaron de bailar; lentamente los labios del zorro se alejaron, dándole tiempo a la coneja de sentir una última vez esa húmeda y excitante sensación en su boca. Un tenue y delicado hilo de saliva quedó entre ambos, el cual se extendió hasta romperse.

Judy estaba en un trance, había sido lo mejor que había sentido, lo que había estado esperando tanto tiempo ¿Por qué lo hizo si tenía novia? Ahora venían los conflictos morales, se sentía culpable, Nick estaba engañando a Cassie, estaba siéndole infiel, y ella no hizo nada por detenerlo, no, en vez de eso, disfrutó lo que hizo, y lo peor de todo, quería más, pero debía detenerse, sabía que debía hacerlo, por su propia sanidad debía detenerse.

-¿Te gustó?- El lento y calmado tono de su voz la hizo reaccionar, ella suspiraba, aún trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Yo, No debiste… Está mal- A duras penas logró articular esas tres palabras. Debajo del pelaje grisáceo sus mejillas eran tan rojas como las luces de su patrulla, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, sentía pena, sentía humillación. Nick sonrió, consiguió lo que quería.

-Oh vamos, no vas a decirle a Cassie ¿O sí?-

-¡Claro que lo haré si no te detienes!- Declaró mirándolo fijamente, había encontrado el valor para hacerlo.

-¿Es una amenaza?- Cuestionó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, reemplazándola por una mueca de seriedad.

-S… No…- Respondió Judy desviando la mirada -¿Podrías moverte? Por favor-

-Repítelo, ésta vez mirándome a los ojos-

Dudando, temblando, una y mil emociones en esa simple acción, solo tenía que mirarlo y repetirlo, no podía ser tan difícil, pero había algo en él, algo que la asustaba, no, algo que la atemorizaba. Ahora que ya no estaba presente el salvajismo que Nick había mostrado momentos atrás, Judy se daba cuenta de que todo había sido planeado, todo había sido meditado ¿Qué demonios planeaba? ¿Por qué hacer eso? ¿Qué podría ganar? Entonces algo en su cabeza hizo Click, algo que había ignorado; ahora todo lo que había pensado, todo lo que había pasado dejó de ser importante. Ella estaba ¡Desnuda!

-N… Nick…- Una vez más temblaba, pero no por miedo, no por terror, era vergüenza.

-¿Qué pasa Zanahorias?- Y Nick ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Po… ¿Podrías moverte por favor?-

-Dije, mirándome a los ojos, o tal vez deba motivarte un poco-

La siguiente pregunta rondaría la mente de Judy por un muy largo rato, ¿Dónde demonios guardaba el celular? Sea cual fuere la respuesta, ahí estaba, Nick lo sostenía y era un tanto obvio que la cámara estaba activada, sino qué ganaría apuntando al rostro de Judy.

-¡Espera!- Replicó tapando la cámara con sus manos –No vas a tomarme una foto así-

-¿Segura? Bien, entonces dime lo que quieres- Respondió Nick apartando el celular.

-Quiero que me dejes ir-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí...-

-¿Muy segura?-

-No…-

No sabía cómo debía sentirse, temblaba, pero también estaba excitada, estaba desnuda, él estaba desnudo. Una vez más desvió la mirada, Nick suspiró disgustado, al parecer no lograría llegar a nada de esa manera.

-Entonces Zanahorias, dime qué quieres- Preguntó descansando su mano derecha sobre el estómago de Judy; ella se estremeció al sentirlo, miró hacia abajo por mero impulso. Su corazón se detuvo, sus orejas se levantaron por completo, estaba alerta, estaba sorprendida. No, no era la mano de Nick lo que veía, el objeto de su interés estaba un poco más al fondo, rompía con la ilusión del pelaje anaranjado del zorro, ese atardecer veraniego esparcido por todo su cuerpo era mancillado por algo que brotaba de su entrepierna. El rubor de las mejillas de la coneja logró traspasar su pelaje, ahora todos podían verlo, todos se reducía a Nick, quien sonreía complacido al ver lo que había logrado.

-¿Pasa algo?- No hubo respuesta, Judy no podía creer lo que veía -¿Qué pasa Hopps? ¿El zorro te comió la lengua?- Agregó mientras deslizaba su mano hacia arriba, recorriendo su estómago, su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Nick yo…-

-Shhhhh, solo dime lo que quieres Hopps- Acercó su rostro al de ella una vez más, su mirar entrecerrado y sus labios a escasos centímetros de tocarse mutuamente. Judy lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, se veía en sus suspiros, sus labios trataban de alcanzar los de él.

Nick sonrió, ahora deslizaba su mano hacia abajo, muy abajo.

-¡Ahhhh!- ¿Qué fue eso? Judy Hopps acababa de gemir frente a Nick, nunca creyó poder hacer un sonido más vergonzoso que ese, más humillante, y él seguía disfrutando hacerla sufrir.

-No…-

-¿No? Tendrás qué ser más específica- La mano de Nick recorría libremente la entrepierna de Judy, estaba húmeda, el pelaje a su alrededor estaba empapado y el aroma llenaba por completo su nariz, era embriagante.

-No…-

Con cada respuesta incorrecta, Nick presionaba más, los adorables gemidos de la coneja eran música para sus oídos, era difícil explicar el placer que sentía al escucharlos. Paulatinamente aumentaba la velocidad, al hacerlo sentía cómo más liquido se esparcía por sus dedos.

-Nick… Ahhhh No, por favor no…-

-Solo di lo que quieres Zanahorias-

-Por favor no… No te detengas- Ahí estaba lo que había querido escuchar todo ese tiempo.

Judy no podía creer que había respondido eso, y lo peor de todo es que era verdad. Una sensación hormigueante le recorrió la columna al sentir la respiración del zorro sobre su cuello, no había sentido ese calor en su cuerpo desde hacía mucho tiempo, o al menos no le había prestado atención, su trabajo le ayudaba a ignorarlo, pero bien recordaba ciertas situaciones cuando era una adolescente, vergonzoso de recordar, solo hacía que sus mejillas se enrojecieran más y más, a ese paso lograría dejar sin sangre al resto de su cuerpo.

-N…Nick Ahhhh- El zorro seguía besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no era un área muy grande qué cubrir. Una sensación oculta en lo más oscuro de su sub consciente la cual lograba iluminarse más cada vez que sus labios tocaban el cuerpo de Judy, el sabor de un conejo era lo mejor que conocía, era su razón para vivir, sus antepasados lo consideraban el santo grial, algo irónico ya que ni siquiera contaban con consciencia en ese entonces. De pronto algo rompió su concentración, entorpeció sus movimientos y regresó a la realidad por algunos segundos.

-Hehe, conejita traviesa- Murmuró en las enormes orejas de Judy, ésta había entrado al juego en lugar de solo mirar; su pequeña mano sujetó la base de su miembro, difícilmente podría cubrirlo por completo, a penas y llegaba a la mitad, pero su suave y esponjoso tacto era suficiente para Nick.

-No… No iba a dejarte todo el trabajo a ti…- Respondió embozando una sonrisa nerviosa, o tal vez penosa.

Movimientos lentos y temblorosos, dignos de un novato, Judy no lograba lidiar con la sensación de Nick tocándola y tocarlo a él al mismo tiempo. El miembro del zorro era muy grande para ella, era cálido y más duro que una zanahoria, las cuales podía meter en su boca por completo sin problema alguno. Esos pensamientos no eran dignos de ella, pero maldición su cerebro parecía querer abandonar su cráneo.

Nick suspiraba, agitado por la estimulación ahí abajo, era una novata, pero aun así se sentía bien.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No, habían sido solo minutos, parecía una eternidad, pero claramente no era así. Embriagada por el placer, se atrevió a sujetar el miembro de Nick con ambas manos, algo había leído sobre lo que pasaba cuando se estimulaba demasiado a un macho, sabía lo que pasaría si jugaba demasiado con él, por eso lo hacía, además, era muy diferente estar ebria con alcohol a estarlo con lujuria. La masculinidad de Nick no tardó en empezar a humedecerse también, el pelaje de las esponjosas manos de Judy se había tornado gris oscuro, empapado por todo el fluido que goteaba (Era demasiado).

-Dios, Hopps- Nick gruñía con placer, constantemente apartaba su rostro de Judy y cerraba los ojos, la coneja aprendía rápido, ya no parecía una novata. Judy bajó la mirada, quería ver lo que estaba haciendo, veía su miembro temblar, también lo sentía vibrar.

-¿No eras tú el feroz depredador?- Cuestionó agitada, ahogando sus gemidos.

-Tal vez, cierta coneja pasó demasiado tiempo conmigo… Aghhhh- Se quejó al sentir un pequeño apretón en su zona sensible.

-Cállate y bésame- Dicho como hecho, Judy soltó el palpitante y caliente miembro del zorro, tomó a Nick fuertemente del cuello y lo obligó a besarla, aunque Nick no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados; con una de sus manos frotó su miembro contra la intimidad de la coneja, ella lo sintió pero no le importó, seguía besándolo, de igual manera no habría marcha atrás. Ella lo sintió, lentamente entrando en ella, involuntariamente una de sus patas se comenzó a mover, sentía que iba a gritar, parecía estar pasando todo en cámara lenta, había dolor, había placer, había lujuria y entonces pasó, Judy despertó.

Agitada, sudando (Sí, sé que no sudan, pero se escucha bien), asustada en cierto punto, su pijama estaba empapada, aunque no por el sudor. Miró a su alrededor, aún no salía el sol, la oscuridad aún se colaba por la ventana, aunque bien podían distinguirse las nubes en el cielo, el día anterior había sido una tormenta digna de recordarse, no tardó en distinguir el color anaranjado a su lado. Los recuerdos llegaron golpeándola, todos a la vez, la noticia de Nick, Cassie, el accidente, todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, incluyendo el hecho de que ambos terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama. Eso la tranquilizó, suspiró y se relajó, todo estaba bajo control, nada estaba fuera de lo normal, hasta que sintió algo debajo de la cobija; lentamente la movió, con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo. Era penoso, era vergonzoso, y llegaría a ser humillante si Nick llegase a despertar en ese preciso momento.

" _Esto no está pasando"_

¿Cuál era el motivo de tal pánico? ¿Qué podría ser tan catastrófico? Judy mojó la cama, o al menos eso hubiese deseado, veía avergonzada su pantalón, estaba húmedo, y ella sabía bien lo que era.

En el pasado, había usado sus fuertes y agiles piernas únicamente para perseguir criminales, ahora las estaba usando para esconderse en su propia casa. En un solo movimiento se puso de pie en su propia cama, saltó al zorro y cayó en el suelo de madera sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, ignorando por completo la carta mal guardada bajo su colchón cayendo directamente al suelo, sin molestarse en tomar algún cambio de ropa, o algo para ponerse encima, simplemente corrió a encerrarse en el baño. Lo había logrado, evitó una situación penosa, aunque por mucho preferiría decirle a Nick que mojó la cama antes de decirle que soñó con él, con ese apuesto, sexy y atractivo zorro…

" _¡Maldición Judy!"_

Sea como fuere, ahora todo estaba bien, ella estaba a salvo y Nick seguía dormido, sí que tenía sueño pesado. Ahora Judy solo tenía que esperar un poco, salir discretamente a tomar algo de ropa, y listo, salvo que.

-Es Lunes- Murmuró asustada. Lunes, primer día de labores, día de lavar ropa y ah sí, día de trabajo, era sinónimo de –Mi teléfono- A penas abrió la puerta, la alarma empezó a sonar, no le quedó de otra más que volver a encerrarse.

" _Está bien, tranquila, no creo que Nick vaya a despertar con esa cosa"_

-¿Hopps?-

-Demonios-

-¿Zanahorias estás ahí?- Con el pelo de sus mejillas algo aplastado por la almohada y con algo de saliva colgando de sus labios Nick talló sus ojos, entre bostezo y suspiros advirtió el teléfono de la coneja a tan solo unos centímetros de él –Vaya, ¿Quién se levanta tan temprano? ¿Zanahorias dónde estás?-

-A… Aquí estoy- Respondió a través de la puerta.

-¿Tan temprano te estás arreglando?-

-Tenemos que trabajar hoy ¿Lo olvidaste?- Respondió pegando su oreja por completo a la puerta, asegurándose de que Nick no se acercara.

-Oh, es Lunes ¿Cierto?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, son las 5:00 AM, vaya, ¿En serio te levantas tan temprano?-

-El que tú duermas más de la cuenta no significa que yo también deba hacerlo- Respondió Judy.

-Bien, bien ya entendí, creo que tengo algo de tiempo para ir a casa por mi uniforme, nos vemos en un par de horas Zanahorias-

-Sí… En un par de horas-

Escuchó los pasos, escuchó la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose. Judy respiró, se calmó y se dispuso a salir, ya no había ningún tipo de "Peligro"

-Ah por cierto Zanahorias- Recién abrió la puerta del baño se vio obligada a cerrarla de nuevo –El jefe Bogo nos asignó un nuevo caso, así que en la estación asegúrate de actuar como si ya lo supieras ¿De acuerdo? Adiós- Esta vez la puerta pareció haberse cerrado de forma definitiva. Judy, aunque seguía algo apenada, ahora también estaba molesta, ya se encargaría de matarlo más tarde, ahora debía arreglar un poco sus problemas hormonales. No era momento para ella de estar en celo, de eso estaba segura, llevaba un calendario para tomar precauciones esos días, entonces ¿Cuál fue el motivo de aquél sueño? La respuesta era simple, pero ella no quería verlo.

¡Quería dormir con Nick! No se trataba de una siesta, ni de dormir una noche en la misma cama (Acababan de hacer eso) Quería despojarlo de su uniforme y saltar sobre él.

-Tengo que controlarme-

Ahora sí era seguro salir de su "Fortaleza" Aunque de igual manera se tomó la molestia de entreabrir la puerta para asegurarse de estar completamente sola. No quiso darle más vueltas a su situación, simplemente se quitó toda la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida, ahora extrañaba la bañera de Nick, la misma en la que había…

" _Maldición Judy"_

Terminó de ducharse, secó su pelaje y se puso su uniforme, no tardo más de una hora en hacer todo eso, ahora eran las 6:00 AM, Nick seguramente ya estaba en casa.

Ciertamente, hacía unos cuantos minutos que el zorro había llegado a Tundratown, el sol recién comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, iluminando levemente las azoteas y los tejados, reflejándose en la nieve acumulada en los mismos; los destellos anaranjados golpeaban algunos edificios, era hermoso ver la nieve iluminada de esa manera. Nick no tuvo el gusto de disfrutar esa vista, apenas llegó a casa, se dejó caer sobre el sofá para dormir, ni siquiera se molestó en llegar a su habitación. Aún faltaban un par de horas para ir a la estación, podía darse el gusto de descansar un poco ¿No?

No había mucho qué hacer en ese momento, ni siquiera las calles contaban con animales. El día recién comenzaba, con el pasar del tiempo algunos animales empezaban a salir, el silencio y la tranquilidad de las calles se veían interrumpidos. Era tiempo de levantarse.

Primero Judy, bien vestida, preparada y eufórica, no iba a dejar que sus emociones interfirieran con su trabajo. Estaba lista para irse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, algo tocó su mente, regresó la mirada hacia su cama, la carta seguía bajo el colchón, debía seguir ahí, no había necesidad de revisar, sacudió su cabeza levemente y sonrió, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

De regreso en Tundratown, y contrario a todos los deseos de Nick, finalmente tuvo que levantarse y arreglarse, aún recordaba la última vez que llegó sin su uniforme a la estación, tuvo que limpiar los baños para elefantes, no fue agradable.

Se paseaba por su cocina buscando algo para llevarse a la boca, por suerte aún tenía la caja de moras que Cassie le había dado, no tardaría en acabar con ella, sobre todo si se llevaba puños de moras a la boca una y otra vez. Mientras masticaba las pequeñas frutas, sostenía en sus manos su celular, la pestaña de mensajes estaba abierta y él escribía, el contacto era Cassie

 _ **Nick**_

 _ **Hey, seguramente aún estés durmiendo, solo quería saber cómo estabas, y te aseguro que Judy no lo hizo con intención. Espero verte pronto.**_

No esperaba respuesta alguna, después del accidente de ayer y considerando la hora que era, la probabilidad de obtener respuesta era nula. Ahora era tiempo de irse, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta, se preparó para recibir el golpe del frío del exterior, mientras veía de reojo una carta sobre su mesa de centro.

" _Para Nick"_ Se leía en ella, Judy la había escrito, así que debía ser importante.

-La leeré cuando regrese- Murmuró atravesando el marco de la puerta, hacia el frío exterior. Entonces, contrario a todas sus expectativas su teléfono vibró; lo tomó de su bolsillo y desbloqueó la pantalla.

 _ **Cassie**_

 _ **Recuerda que vivo en una granja, aquí levantarse temprano es algo obligatorio. Descuida, sé que fue un accidente, aunque mi padre está furioso contigo. Iré a verte esta noche cuando termines de trabajar.**_

-¿Vendrá a verme esta noche? Vaya, en verdad me ama Hehe- El pequeño momento cómico de su mañana se vio interrumpido al mirar a su buzón, otra vez tenía correspondencia. ¿Qué hora era? 7:30 AM, aún era algo temprano para el correo, pero se imaginaba lo que había llegado. Con pesar caminó hacia su buzón, lo abrió y ahí estaba, otra carta, igual que la anterior, solamente el nombre " _Nicholas Piberius Wilde"_ Escrito en el sobre. Sabía de quien era, sabía que no quería leerla, pero por alguna razón decidió hacerlo, era diferente a la anterior, eso sin duda, además, en esta ocasión no se dejó llevar por la ira, no valía la pena, solamente era un trozo de papel, ni siquiera se molestó en destruirlo, simplemente lo guardó en su bolsillo y se fue.

Justamente en media hora, ambos, Nick y Judy llegaron a la estación, todo era normal, conversaron, jugaron, alguna que otra broma pesada, nada fuera de lo común, ahora que Judy no tenía que preocuparse por la carta que había dejado en el ZPD, y ahora que Nick lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- Exclamó Ben detrás del escritorio, agitando su mano de un lado al otro.

-Qué tal Benny, ¿Ya llegó el señor motivación?-

-Aún no, de hecho es muy raro que se retrase-

-¿Bogo no ha llegado?- Cuestionó Judy.

-Descuida Judy, seguramente su auto se averió o algo así, pero te recomiendo que esta vez entres a la sala de juntas, no le gustó para nada que faltaras la última vez-

-Sí, y se desquitó conmigo- Agregó Nick.

-Bien, ya entendí, será mejor ir-

-Nos vemos luego Ben- Dijo Nick caminando detrás de Judy –A, por cierto Zanahorias, tomé la carta que escribiste para mí, la vi en el suelo esta mañana-

" _¿Qué?"_

-Sabes, me sorprende que hayas hecho eso, existen mensajes o puedes decírmelo frente a frente, pero supongo que debe ser muy vergonzoso como para que hagas algo así Hehe ¿Zanahorias?-

" _Estoy muerta"_

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, les prometo que en definitiva en el siguiente capítulo les diré lo que dicen las cartas de la madre de Nick.**

 **Espero puedan dejar un comentario por favor, se que tardé pero adoro leer sus comentarios, no cuesta nada, es gratis y tal vez te de vida eterna (Mentira) Si dejan un comentario podré saber si les gustó, les encantó... Y si en realidad quieren que Nick y Judy terminen juntos, o quien sabe, tal vez prefieran a Cassie, ¿A quién le rompemos el corazón? Respondan y yo haré totalmente lo contrario XD... Ok, eso es mentira, pero sí me gustaría saber qué piensan, ¿Quién debe quedarse con Nicholas Wilde?**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, un gusto escribir para ustedes.**

 **Paz.**


	9. Un simple día de trabajo

**Heya. lamento la graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan demora, pero toda esta semana estaba en examenes finales, pero hay una buena noticia en ello, siguen vacaiones de verano, osea mucho más tiempo para escribir. Espero aún sigan este fic y de nueva cuenta lamento haber tardado tanto, ya saben que a mí me encanta escribir para ustedes. Bueno, los dejo.**

* * *

Los labores en el ZPD habían comenzado, los animales entraban y salían por las puertas, algunos recién llegados al edificio, otros transportando algún criminal u otros del turno nocturno regresando a casa, la ley no tenía tiempo para descansar, era por eso que la ciudad se consideraba tan segura; sin crímenes a gran escala, sin homicidios, ni siquiera había armas de fuego, solo un dardo tranquilizante bastaba para detener algún atraco, o varios si el objetivo era demasiado grande. Los animales podían respirar tranquilos el aire de la ciudad, caminaban por la calles sin miedo, el cuerpo policiaco de Zootopia era motivo de orgullo, todos sus elementos debían estar en plena forma, siempre atentos y alertas a cualquier incontinencia que pudiese presentarse, la respuesta debía ser rápida, eficiente, perfecta, de todos los oficiales del ZPD, ninguno representaba esos valores mejor que la siempre laboriosa Judy Hopps, pero no en este día.

-Muy bien Hopps, tenemos que encontrar a este sujeto- Decía Nick acomodando algunos documentos sobre el escritorio de su cubículo, aun no contaba con una oficina propia, ni él ni Judy, aún no habían trabajado lo suficiente, sin embargo, su cubículo era significativamente más grande que varios de los otros, era cómodo trabajar ahí -¿Zanahorias me escuchaste?-

La pequeña coneja parecía estar en un trance, su cuerpo estaba en el lugar, su mente no, ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las cuales preocuparse (A decir verdad no era exactamente importante, ¿Qué podía ser más importante que atrapara a un criminal? En ese momento, la carta que debió haber quemado era la mayor prioridad de Judy). Ella divagaba, imaginando una y mil manera de haber evitado que el maldito papel terminase en las garras de Nick, se maldecía una y otra vez por permitir que pasara, si llegaba a leer la carta su vida estaba terminada, su amistad era todo para ella, los resultados de Nick leyendo la carta eran muchos, se molestaría, se alegraría, la odiaría, simplemente la ignoraría, lo tomaría como una broma, habían demasiadas posibilidades, cada una tan probable como la anterior. La actitud de Nick hacía de esto como lanzar un par de dados, el resultado sería diferente cada tiro, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era mantener la calma y no lucir ansiosa.

-¡Zanahorias!-

-¡Te juro que yo no fui!-

Mal comienzo…

-¿Qué?- Las mejillas de Judy se enrojecieron por completo, una vez más el pelaje grisáceo de su rostro la salvo, aunque no por completo, muy tenue, peor ahí estaba, el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo no…- Sus orejas cayeron hasta su espalda, desviaba su mirada de un lado al otro, evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con el zorro.

-¿Sigues pensando en lo de ayer?- Preguntó Nick cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Sí!- Respondió exaltada " _¿De qué está hablando?"_

-(Suspiro) Zanahorias, ya te dije que Cassie está bien, además la veré ésta noche, hehe, descuida le diré que tu intento por matarla fracasó-

Casi podría ser cierto, y eso no lo hacía gracioso.

" _Tengo qué concentrarme, no puede ser la carta, ni siquiera vi lo que había dentro del sobre además…."_ Algo dentro de la mente de Judy hizo clic, logró recordar que había roto por la mitad la carta, junto con el sobre. Ahora todo carecía de sentido, ¿Cómo fue que una carta con "Para Nick" escrito en el sobre llegó a su correo? Lo que finalmente la dejaba respirar tranquila era el hecho poco probable de que fuera la carta que había escrito, debería estar rota por la mitad, y debería estar en el almacén.

-¡Hopps!- Una vez más la voz de Nick la sacó de su pequeño mundo el cual se venía abajo para luego reconstruirse una y otra vez.

-¿Qué?-

-Empiezo a pensar que no dormiste bien conmigo en la misma cama- Señaló Nick cruzándose de brazos, normalmente era él el distraído, ahora Judy le estaba quitando el trabajo.

-¡No! No es eso, solo trato de pensar cómo atrapar a este sujeto- Respondió Judy relajándose un poco; sus orejas finalmente se levantaron, trataba de demostrar que todo estaba en orden, a este punto, había una posibilidad de que todo estuviese en orden.

-Está bien, tú eres la experta en esto, además el archivo no nos dice mucho-

-El fantasma de Tundratown, ¿Qué animal podría moverse tan rápido?-

-¿Un conejo?- Rio Nick mirando a Judy con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es gracioso Nick-

-Oh vamos, no vas a decirme que todos los conejos de la ciudad son unos santos-

-Claro que no, pero un conejo criminal, no ha pasado nunca- Nick levantó una ceja como respuesta.

-¿En serio? ¿Nunca?-

-Pues…-

-Mejor hay que dejarlo así Hopps- Interrumpió regresando su mirada al casi inexistente archivo sobre el fantasma de Tundratown. A Judy le recordó a su primer caso de verdad, el señor Nutriales, aún a pesar de la poca información con la que contaba logró dar no solo con él, sino con todos los animales desaparecidos de ese entonces, algo que jamás hubiese logrado de no ser por Nick, si ambos resolvieron eso en menos de 48 horas, este sujeto no sería problema alguno, solo sería cuestión de horas antes de dar con el posible culpable, o al menos ese era el optimismo con el que Judy veía la situación.

-2 joyerías y 3 mini supermercados, sin huellas, sin pelo, nada, este animal es rápido- Dijo Judy revisando el informe.

-Y astuto, nadie cubre tan bien sus huellas, excepto tal vez yo-

-Sí claro, tal como ocultaste tu evasión de impuestos- las orejas de Nick cayeron al recordar eso, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan tonto como en ese día.

-Trata de buscar algo en la computadora, yo iré al almacén- Dijo Judy levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba.

-Alto ahí Zanahorias, ¿En serio vas a dejarme todo el trabajo a mí?-

-Solo voy a buscar algo, no tardaré-

Nick suspiró y sonrió, un poco de trabajo duro no lo mataría; se dio media vuelta y empezó a trabajar, no sabía con exactitud lo que debía buscar, sin embargo se le ocurrían un par de animales a los cuales podría interrogar acerca del supuesto fantasma.

Judy caminaba por los iluminados pasillos de la estación, era extraño, pero había varias ventanas a cada pocos metros. La mente de Judy logró darse un respiro después de toda la tensión sufrida desde el día anterior, habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan pocos días, tuvo suerte de que no la llevasen a cometer una locura, lo más cercano fue el accidente de Cassie, porque eso había sido, un simple e inocente accidente ¿Cierto?

-¡Judy!- Saludó Ben al otro lado del escritorio, agitando su regordete brazo de un lado al otro.

-Hola Garraza- Respondió Judy sin acercarse demasiado, quería llegar al almacén lo más rápido posible, no interrumpió su rumbo, solo saludó sin detenerse, aunque dirigiéndola una sonrisa.

-Espera, Judy ¿Tienes un momento?- Agregó tratando de "Bajar la voz" Al final fue un susurro muy ruidoso.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó acerándose.

Garraza miró en todas direcciones, casi parecía estar ocultándose de alguien ¿Bogo tal vez? No, el jefe sabe bien done encontrarlo, además de que el felino no se molestaría en correr, sea como fuere, Judy estaba confundida, ¿Por qué no la llamó en cuanto llegó a la estación?

El jaguar la miro, parecía asustado en cierta manera, acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, por mero reflejo Judy hizo lo mismo, estaba segura de que le diría algo importante, ¿Había pasado algo malo? ¿La iban a despedir? A decir verdad Judy no podía pensar en algo "Malo" que pudiese estar pasando relacionado a ella, seguramente solo le preguntaría por su caja de rosquillas, o donde comprar un buen café, sí, seguramente sería algo así, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Judy al pensar eso. La distancia era "Segura" para que nadie los escuchase, Judy alzó su oreja buena para escuchar y entonces Garraza habló.

-¿Recibiste la carta?-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, una sensación hormigueante le recorrió la espalda, su sangre se heló por completo, y sintió como si su corazón se detuviera, algo irónico pues estaba latiendo a toda su capacidad, parecía estar por explotar. El pelaje de todo su cuerpo se erizó, fue curioso ya que se veía más esponjosa de lo normal, sus manos temblaban y uno de sus pies empezó a golpear el suelo rápidamente.

-¿Judy?- No hubo respuesta, la coneja salió corriendo de la recepción, con la mirada buscó la puerta del almacén, no lograba encontrarla, no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, sus orejas solo escuchaban su sangre bombeándose a toda velocidad por su cuerpo. Miró en todas direcciones hasta que logró enfocar su atención, ahí estaba, justamente frente a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la puerta, entró de una patada y empezó a buscar, revolvió todos los papeles, lanzó todas las cajas, desordenó todo lo que había en la habitación peor no encontró lo que buscaba.

-No, no, no, no, no…- Una y otra vez se lo repitió, no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad, no había problema en que Garraza hubiese encontrado la carta, el problema era que Nick la tenía ahora ¿En verdad sería la misma que ella escribió? Estaba partida por la mitad, pero no revisó el interior del sobre que llegó a su casa, podría ser, podría no ser, la duda la estaba consumiendo viva.

 _"Nick no puede tenerla… No debe tenerla…"_

Judy empezó a hiperventilarse, todo su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y todo por culpa de un simple trozo de papel. Le tomó algunos minutos, pero logró calmarse, recobrar la compostura era vital en ese momento.

Inhalando y exhalando logró recuperarse, abrió lentamente la puerta del almacén, mirando a todos lados, ahora sentía como si la estuviesen vigilando, lo que más temía en ese momento era toparse con Nick. La calma que había sentido momentos atrás ahora no era más que un recuerdo, debía solucionar ese asunto pronto.

Caminando lentamente se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la recepción, no sabía si tendría que dar una explicación por su actitud, solo quería estar segura de lo que Garraza estaba hablando, pero entonces, otro ataque al corazón. Al ver el escritorio de la recepción se topó con Nick ahí, charlando con el felino ¿De qué estarán hablando? ¿Será sobre la carta? A decir verdad Ben es un poco boca floja, queriendo evitar cualquier tipo de problema Judy actuó de inmediato, corrió hasta donde se encontraba el zorro, aunque este la divisó mucho antes de que llegara.

-¿Zanahorias?-

-¡Nick! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y de qué estaban hablando?- Preguntó nerviosa tratando de mantener su oreja baja, tenía suerte de no poder alzar ambas.

-Solo le preguntaba a Ben si te había visto, tardaste mucho en regresar-

-¿Ah sí?-

-La verdad no, pero creo que tengo una pista a seguir- Respondió Nick cruzándose se de brazos –Date prisa Hopps o el día se va a terminar- Parecía estar muy seguro de lo que había averiguado, normalmente Judy lo interrogaría, qué descubrió y cómo lo descubrió, pero ahora había asuntos más importantes qué atender.

-Ben, ¿Qué carta mandaste?- Preguntó asustada.

-La que dejaste en el almacén, lo siento mucho Judy-

-¡¿La leíste?!- El chita se encogió de hombros al escucharla gritar.

-Solo por curiosidad, pero te juro que no le dije nada a Nick-

-Pero el sobre estaba roto, ¿Cómo lo mandaste?-

-Solo puse las dos mitades de la carta en otro sobre y traté de copiar tu letra- Explicó nervioso.

La vida de Judy había llegado a su fin, su pero temor se acababa de volver realidad, o al menos casi por completo, Nick tenía la carta, pero aún no la leía, eso era un punto a favor.

-Esto es malo- Murmuró empezando a alejarse, maquinando mil maneras diferentes de conseguir la carta, de ser necesario irrumpiría en la casa de Nick a la mitad de la noche, no, eso sería demasiado tarde.

" _¡Maldición Judy!"_

Nuevamente no pensaba con claridad, y peor aún, estaba dejando de lado su trabajo, una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Agitó la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de concentrarse, debía resolver un problema a la vez, y por el momento el más importante era el caso que debían resolver, Nick la esperaba en la patrulla, si no se daba prisa despertaría aún más dudas sobre su comportamiento (Como si no fuera ya suficientemente extraño). Resignada caminó hacia los aparcamientos, trataba de centrarse en el caso, pero era simplemente imposible, no paraba de pensar en Nick. Este iba a ser un día muy largo.

Las calles de la ciudad eran tan concurridas como siempre, animales caminando por la banqueta o conduciendo en la calle, algunos hablando por teléfono, otros mirando el camino frente a ellos, otros vestidos formalmente rumbo al trabajo, animales vestidos solo para dar un paseo por las calles, había mucho por hacer, mucho qué ver, la ciudad siempre era interesante. Nick iba al volante, mantenía una velocidad adecuada para las calles, como policía debía dar el ejemplo ¿O no? Aunque atento al camino, se daba el lujo de admirar lo que había delante de él, era curioso, al estar en esa patrulla, al tener este trabajo, veía la ciudad de una forma diferente, ya no era aquella que le había dado la espalda por ser un zorro, ya no era oscura, ya no era una mentira lo que decían, cualquiera podía ser lo que quisiera, no es que su sueño fuera convertirse en policía, era algo más simple que eso, aunque para él parecía se inalcanzable en el pasado; lo único que quería, lo único que había anhelado era ser visto como algo más que un zorro, ser más que un mentiroso, que alguien más confiase en él, suena ridículo, pero una parte de él deseaba ser como Judy, optimista, decidida, no dejar que nadie pisotee tus sueños. Pero ahora se estaba desviando de su labor principal, por el momento debía mantener los ojos en el camino.

Judy por otro lado, no se sentía como ella misma en ese día. Miraba por la ventana hacia la calle, dejando descansar cabeza sobre su brazo, el cual se apoyaba en la puerta; miraba hacia afuera pero no veía nada, no ponía atención a lo que la rodeaba. Había experimentado, ira, miedo, angustia, tristeza, todo en tan solo algunos minutos, y lo peor de todo es que aún no pasaba nada, al parecer eso lo hacía tan tormentoso, la inquietante espera a que algo saliera mal, era similar al típico "Tenemos que hablar" No ahora, pero pronto.

Judy suspiró y alzó levemente la cabeza, ahora se veía y se sentía decaída, más que nunca, era algo que Nick no había pasado por alto, pero no sabía cómo acercarse, principalmente porque ni siquiera conocía el motivo por el que Judy se encontraba así, ya no estaba seguro de que fuese el incidente con Cassie, no, debía haber algo más.

" _¿Esa carta tiene algo que ver?"_

Comenzó a preguntárselo, tal vez debió leerla antes de llegar a trabajar, así tendría algo de tiempo para hablar con Judy, no le gustaba verla así, si ella no hacía bien el trabajo entonces él tendría qué hacerlo todo, eso no era justo.

-Hehe- Rio por ese pensamiento, su pequeña risa logró sacar a Judy de su trance, finalmente observaba lo que pasaba alrededor suyo.

-¿Nick? ¿Qué hacemos en Sahara Square?- Preguntó confundida.

-Te dije que tenía una pista a seguir ¿O no?-

-Sí, pero los robos fueron en Tundratown-

-Lo sé, pero debo hablar con alguien aquí- Respondió Nick deteniendo el vehículo.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Preguntó Judy mientras abría la puerta.

-No, estaré bien, además te toca a ti comprar el desayuno ¿Recuerdas?-

-Oh, cierto-

-Te veo aquí en un rato Zanahorias-

Nick empezó a alejarse, Judy lo miró por algunos segundos, luego también ella se alejó, había algunos lugares cerca para comprar comida, solo debía darle a Nick algo lleno de moras y sería suficiente, ella tampoco era exigente, con un par de Zanahorias bastaba, tal vez llenar su estómago con algo finalmente la dejaría tranquila.

Mientras tanto Nick caminaba por las calles de Sahara Square, la zona más calurosa de la ciudad. El zorro miraba en todas direcciones, estaba buscando a alguien, o algo en todo caso. Como siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía orgulloso portando ese uniforme y esa placa en su pecho, sin importar que las miradas de varios animales fueran despectivas ¿Un zorro policía? Imposible, aún a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con ese empleo, parecía ser que el resto de los animales simplemente no podían acostumbrarse a la idea, o tal vez no querían aceptarlo, sea como fuere, a Nick le daba igual.

-Ahí estás- Dijo al ver una camioneta roja estacionada en un callejón, la parte trasera daba hacia la calle, mientras que el frente no estaba a la vista –Oye pequeñín ¿Estás ahí?- Dijo mientras golpeaba las puertas, aguardó algunos segundos antes de golpear otra vez, no fue necesario.

-¡Quién anda ahí!- Exclamó la pequeña bola de odio al abrir las puertas. Nick retrocedió levemente aunque manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hey, tranquilo Finnick, soy yo-

-Vaya, miren quién está aquí, Wilde el zorro maravilla-

-Lo que digas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-Si vienes a arrestarme recuerda que tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre ti- Respondió Finnick de manera amenazante, era pequeño, pero su gruesa voz llegaba a ser muy intimidante.

-Descuida, no vengo por ti, solo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas- Respondió Nick acercándose de nuevo.

-¿Qué preguntas?-

-¿Sabes algo sobre un tal fantasma de Tundratown?-

-Hmm, tal vez lo sé, o tal vez no- Respondió embozando una pequeña aunque maliciosa sonrisa.

-Ni creas que vas a sacarme dinero Finnick, además aún me debes 200 dólares-

-Te golpearía con mi bate si no se lo hubieran llevado- Dijo de mala gana.

-¿Se lo llevaron?-

-¡Tu supuesto fantasma me robó!- Exclamó furioso.

-¿Hace cuánto?-

-Hace 3 días, ahora que trabajo solo tengo que dejar esta cosa por más tiempo, y la dejé justamente en Tundratown, cuando regresé se habían llevado casi todo mi dinero y varias de mis cosas, no había pelo, no había marcas de garras, nada-

-Vaya, quién lo diría, el karma es real- Dijo Nick en tono burlón.

-Cuida tus palabras zorro, tu nombre tampoco está escrito con letras blancas ¿O sí?-

La discusión se alargó por varios minutos más, aunque extrañamente resultó ser de mucha ayuda, entre todos los gritos y reclamos de Finnick, hubo algunas cosas rescatables, tales como nombres de otras víctimas que no habían aparecido en los periódicos, al parecer este "Fantasma" No solo atacaba negocios, también lo hacía con civiles, la buena noticia, ninguno de los animales mencionados por Finnick había resultado herido.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo- Nick estaba impaciente por irse, Finnick era su amigo, pero había ciertas cosas que no soportaba de él, se daba el mismo caso con Judy.

-Por cierto Nick, si encuentras a ese sujeto, asegúrate de recuperar mi bate-

-Descuida, lo haré- Finalmente era libre.

A penas dio unos cuantos pasos escuchó a su estómago rugir, implorándole por comida, con todo lo que había pasado en la mañana no tuvo tiempo de desayunar o comer algo en el camino, era otro de los motivos por los que quería regresar con Judy, más le valía a la pequeña coneja recibirlo con comida, aunque su camino se vio interrumpido por algo. Estaba pasando a lado de un parque, un pastizal verde y algunos juegos para los niños, eso no era lo importante, lo que llamó su atención fue un zorro, bueno, una pequeña zorrita, la misma que había visto el día anterior, era curioso, no creyó volverla a ver, además, parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y tan solo habían sido 24 horas. La miró por escasos segundos antes de acercarse, lo que vio no le gustó.

-Oigan ¡Devuélvanmelo!- Exclamaba la zorrita tratando de alcanzar su peluche, el pequeño conejo de tela volaba por los aires escapando a su alcance, dos niños se encargaban de ello, esta vez un tigre, un león y un puercoespín.

-Que no lo alcance- Gritaban los niños lanzando el peluche una y otra vez.

-¿Para qué quieres esto? ¿Vas a comértelo?- Cuestionó el tigre sosteniendo al conejo, incitando a Keira a ir por él.

-¡Dénmelo!-

Trató de arrebatárselo, pero el tigre fue más rápido, se movió hacia un lado, dejando una pata logrando hacer tropezar a Keira, ésta cayó al suelo, no tuvo tiempo suficiente de reaccionar, terminó golpeando el suelo con el rostro, afortunadamente era pasto, el golpe había sido suave. Al levantarse, su rostro estaba cubierto de tierra, su ropa se había manchado y había un poco de pasto entre su pelaje. Trataba de contener el llanto, sollozaba y su respiración se cortaba, miró a los niños, aún tenían a su conejo.

-Oigan, ¿Cuántas de mis espinas creen que pueda aguantar?- Dijo el puercoespín entregando el peluche al león.

-Date la vuelta y veamos-

Iban a empalar al pobre conejo, Keira trató de levantarse para detenerlos, pero el tigre se encargó de mantenerla en el suelo, un simple empujón y cayó nuevamente.

-¡No lo hagan!-

El león movió su brazo con fuerza, a centímetros de las espinas se detuvo, o mejor dicho, fue detenido, Keira vio primero una mano cubierta de pelaje anaranjado sostener la mano del pequeño león, luego miró el resto del cuerpo del animal, aún lo recordaba, solo que esta vez sí estaba vestido como policía.

-Muy bien, suficiente- Dijo Nick arrebatando el peluche, los niños estaban aterrados, no solo era un zorro, era un policía, no hubo respuesta, simplemente salieron corriendo. Nick los vio alejarse, la sonrisa en su rostro apareció nuevamente, se acercó a Keira, se arrodilló para ayudarla a levantarse, la miró con compasión, limpio la tierra de su rostro y retiró el pasto de su pelaje, Keira mantenía la mirada baja, no estaba en su mejor ánimo.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con tranquilidad, la zorrita solamente asintió, aún sin verlo a los ojos –Creo que esto es tuyo- Agregó entregando el conejito de peluche, logró una sonrisa en Keira, lo tomó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Nick la miró, sonrió y puso una mano sobre su hombro, Keira alzó la mirada, había un par de pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Los zorros no la tenemos fácil ¿O sí?- Dijo Nick.

-No-

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti, pero prometo que hablaré con la señorita Hoofs-

-No quiero que te vayas-

-Tengo que hacerlo, ahora no puedo acompañarte de regreso al orfanato-

-No importa, uno de nuestros cuidadores está aquí (Suspiro) ¿Te volveré a ver?- Preguntó Keira bajando las orejas.

-Claro que sí, soy tu amigo-

-Gracias- Respondió abrazando a Nick, éste se quedó congelado, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, por algunos segundos no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que lentamente correspondió el abrazo.

-Te juro que algún día haré que tu vida mejore, no tengo idea de cómo, pero lo haré- Aseguró Nick apartándose levemente para mirarla a los ojos –Hasta luego Keira-

-Hasta luego- Respondió la pequeña zorrita empezando a alejarse.

¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a arrestar a un grupo de niños, no podía hacerlo, y estaba seguro de que hablar con la señorita Hoofs no resolvería nada, Keira era un zorro, ahora Nick recordaba lo difícil que era eso, pues detrás de su placa y su uniforme él era exactamente lo mismo, un zorro, los animales de la ciudad lo tratarían igual que a Keira de no ser por el empleo que tenía, era deprimente, el buen ánimo que siempre presumía se vio afectado, un poco solamente pero de igual manera fue un golpe duro para él.

* _Suspiro*_

Se levantó del suelo, vio a Keira por última vez y se fue.

Mientras tanto, hacía un rato que Judy había regresado a la patrulla, el clima era cálido, demasiado, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue refugiarse del sol en el interior del vehículo y comer algo, quién lo diría, la comida si logró aliviarla un poco, no es bueno trabajar con el estómago vacío.

-Phew, las zanahorias nunca supieron tan bien- Murmuró estrujando una servilleta. Ahora se sentía mejor, estaba lista para atrapar a este "Fantasma" Luego se preocuparía por la carta de Nick. Solo restaba esperar al zorro y ponerse a trabajar. Abrió la guantera, guardaría la servilleta ahí hasta encontrar un lugar donde tirarla, pero entonces encontró algo más, un sobre, era una carta, ¿Podría ser? ¿Su problema se resolvería así de simple? Debía saberlo, tomó el sobre, no se molestó en ver si decía algo, para su terror, éste ya estaba abierto, Judy entró en pánico, ¿La había leído? No pudo haberlo hecho, Nick se veía como siempre. Judy no lo soportó más, tomo la carta del interior y comenzó a leerla.

 _Nick_

 _Han pasado tal vez 14 años desde la última vez que te vi, 14 largos años… No tuve el valor de tratar de hablar contigo hasta ahora, y aun así ni siquiera sé si esto va a llegar a ti, lo único que sé es que estás en Zootopia, pero no sé en donde, solo puse tu nombre en este sobre y esperé lo mejor. Es la segunda carta que te envío, quiero saber ¿Cómo estás? ¿Comes tus vegetales? ¿Te cepillas el pelaje a diario? ¿Estás resfriado? ¿Estás vivo? Sé que no hay palabras para decirte que lo siento, no quiero que pienses que me di cuenta hasta ahora de que lo que hice estuvo mal, lo supe en el momento en el que te dejé ir, en el momento en el que me miraste con esa tristeza en tus ojos, no lloraste, al menos no en mi presencia, saliste corriendo y jamás te volví a ver, ¿Estás molesto? ¿Me odias acaso? Yo sí, me odio cada día que pasa, no te di el apoyo que necesitabas, vi que estabas yendo en mal camino y sin embargo no hice nada por evitarlo, creo que solo te alenté, te arrebaté todas las opciones y te abandoné… Cuando estaba escribiendo esto encontré la notificación de la corte del día que te metieron a la cárcel, recordé lo amargo que fue vivir ese momento, no me molesté contigo, me molesté conmigo misma, sabía bien que era mi culpa, y aun así jamás fui a visitarte, ni siquiera supe de cuanto fue tu condena, pero quiero creer que ahora ya estás libre. Jamás fui a visitarte, aunque supongo que no esperabas que fuera, no sabía cómo mirarte, no sabía qué decirte, tardé mucho en escribir estas cartas, y no sé si querrás leerlas en cuanto sepas de quién son. Te extraño Nick, quiero verte, necesito verte. Varias veces he escuchado sobre el primer zorro policía, me deshice de mi televisor hace mucho tiempo, pero todos mis vecinos hablan de ello, quise pensar que eras tú, mi hijo volviéndose un policía, pero sé que es imposible, además ¿Qué clase de policía serías con la poca ayuda que yo te di? Temía encender ese aparato un día y verte en las noticias regresando a prisión, o peor aún, verte muerto. ¿Cómo es tu vida Nicky? Ni siquiera sé si tienes un techo debajo del cual dormir, lo cual hace estúpido que yo envíe estas cosas. ¿Qué me dice que no vives de bajo de un puente? O en un edificio abandonado cayéndose a pedazos. Por favor Nick, vuelve a casa, quiero a mi pequeño explorador, te quiero conmigo una vez más, quiero tu perdón, aunque sé que no lo obtendré jamás. Espero que de alguna manera esta carta llegue a ti._

 _Con amor Mamá._

Sus orejas bajas, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, sus manos temblaban y un gran nudo en la garganta la hacía sentir que se asfixiaba. Nunca, de ninguna manera espero conocer la historia de Nick así, Judy jamás le pregunto más allá de su intento de ser explorador, sabía que era un pasado difícil, pero no tan difícil. ¿La cárcel? El nunca habló de eso, y la carta no dice mucho, pero bastó para ella. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo su madre que fue tan malo? ¿Nick realmente la odia o simplemente está herido? Ahora los problemas de Judy parecían ser inexistentes en comparación a los de Nick, y él ni siquiera los mostraba, ocultaba todo detrás de esa sonrisa cínica y despreocupada, detrás de esa fachada de estafador experto.

Judy dobló la carta y la guardo en el sobre nuevamente, abrió la guantera y la dejó donde la encontró, la coneja limpió sus lágrimas con su brazo, aunque aún sollozaba, pensaba en lo que recién había leído; su familia tal vez no siempre apoyó su sueño de ser policía, pero estaban ahí, tuvo amor de sobra al crecer, más aun con tantos familiares, no podía imaginarse a ella en la misma situación que su compañero, Judy no lo hubiese soportado como él.

-Hey Zanahorias, volví- Judy no se molestó en actuar natural, no era necesario, simplemente embozó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo.

-Te traje un café y un par de rosquillas, no encontré nada con moras- Respondió Judy.

-Descuida, con esto bastará ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro que sí, solo tenía algo de hambre-

-Bien, entonces creo que ya podemos ponernos a trabajar, hay varios animales a los que debemos ir a ver.

-Guíanos Wilde-

Por las siguientes horas, ambos se dedicaron a interrogar a los animales que Finnick había mencionado, era una lista muy larga, pero todo era completamente igual, la misma historia repitiéndose una y otra vez, los robos ocurrieron de noche, y cuando no estaban en casa, el fantasma no se arriesgaba y no dejaba rastros y tampoco un patrón, no había nada que pudiesen seguir, el caso parecía fácil a simple vista, pero ahora estaba claro que no sería así.

Fue un día largo, con todos los animales que interrogaron esperaban obtener algo, pero eso tendría que esperar a mañana, por ahora ambos estaban agotados, además la luz del día se había esfumado, el oscuro cielo nocturno cubría toda la ciudad dejándola brillar como solo Zootopia podía hacerlo, se veía mucho más majestuosa a esa horas, qué pena que solo los animales nocturnos pudiesen disfrutar de algo así.

-Mañana le daré el reporte al jefe Bogo, tú puedes descansar hoy- Decía Judy mientras entraban al ZPD.

-Está bien Zanahorias, solo no trabajes tanto, ah y prometo leer tu carta hoy-

Oh no.

No, esta vez no iba a sucumbir ante el pánico, en vez de ello, Judy aguardó a que Nick entrase a los casilleros.

-¡Garraza!- Exclamó derrapando frente al escritorio.

-Hola Judy-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor y mañana te traeré una caja entera de rosquillas-

-Oh, iba a hacerlo gratis, pero ya que insistes- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del felino, al mismo tiempo que recargaba sus regordetas mejillas sobre sus manos -¿Qué necesitas?-

Nick finalmente salió de los casilleros, aunque no había una explicación del porqué entraba ahí, si siempre llegaba con su uniforme y se iba con él, según Judy, solamente entraba a cepillar su pelaje.

-¡Nick!-

-¿Qué pasa Ben?-

-El jefe quiere verte-

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, pero deberías darte prisa, se veía molesto-

-Está bien, ¿Dónde está?-

-No lo sé, te recomiendo que te des prisa y lo busques-

-(Suspiro)- * _¿Ahora qué hiciste Judy?_

Lo que Nick no sabía, era que el jefe Bogo se había ido de la estación hacía algún tiempo.

-Espero que lo logres Judy- Murmuró Ben mientras veía a Nick alejándose.

Las noches en Tundratown eran las más frías de toda la ciudad, aún si no estaban en invierno, los vientos soplaban con fuerza, pero eso no le impediría a Judy llegar a casa de Nick, sobre todo si había tomado un taxi.

-Aquí está bien-

-Muy bien señorita, 20 dólares-

Ahí estaba, había llegado a casa de Nick, si el no llevaba la carta consigo a la estación, definitivamente debía estar ahí dentro, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo demonios iba a entrar? Nick prometió un duplicado que aún no llegaba, por suerte, Judy no tuvo que quemarse el cerebro demasiado, al primer vistazo divisó una ventana abierta ¿Será el fantasma de Tundratown entrando en casa del Zorro? No, Nick solamente era muy descuidado. Judy aprovechó y se coló hacia el interior, una vez ahí, empezó a buscar por todas partes, debía tener cuidado de no desordenar nada, eso lo hacía todo un poco más difícil, podía pasar por alto algún lugar, debía darse prisa. El tiempo pasó y Judy no lograba dar con la carta, había estado tan inmersa en buscar en todos los pequeños lugares que ignoró lo más simple, la mesa de centro.

-Aquí está- Dijo aliviada –Hora de irme-

El cerrojo de la puerta sonó.

" _No, no, no, no puede ser él… Garraza voy a matarte"_

Judy se encontraba en la habitación de Nick, no había ventana para escapar, y no podía encerrarse en el baño, él seguramente entraría ahí, solo le quedaba el armario (Qué creativo), no tuvo de otra, corrió hacia el armario y se escondió.

-Lamento haber salido tan tarde- Escuchó.

-Descuida, ¿Qué pasó?- Habían dos animales entrando y por desgracia conocía a ambos.

-Al parecer el recepcionista decidió jugarme una broma, dijo que el jefe estaba buscándome, pero ya se había ido- Respondió Nick cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- Preguntó Cassie quien ahora llevaba un cabestrillo para su hombro dislocado.

-Ni idea, lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí-

-Sí, tenía ganas de verte- Dijo Cassie, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Igual yo- Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Nick, había televisión y un baño, solo hacía falta algo para cenar y sería un entretenimiento perfecto o mejor dicho una cita.

-¿A tu padre no le molesta que pases la noche aquí?- Preguntó Nick temeroso.

-Claro que sí, pero ya soy adulta, hay decisiones que puedo tomar- Respondió en tono burlón.

-Oye, no estás molesta con Judy ¿O sí?-

-Claro que no, los accidentes pasan, además ahora tengo unos días libres en la granja hehe-

-Hehe, eres astuta- Dijo Nick.

-Y tú mi deliciosa mora- Respondió Cassie.

Judy tendría que soportar eso hasta que se quedaran dormidos, más que molestarse o sentir celos, sentía asco por lo melosa que podía llegar a ser su "Rival" Demonios era como hablar con algodón de azúcar, nadie puede ser así de dulce. Mientras Nick y Cassie se alistaban para ver una película Judy rezaba por que no abriesen el armario, tuvo suerte, pues Nick había dejado su pijama tirada en el suelo. Punto para Judy.

Pasaría un largo rato ahí, se armó de valor y abrió el sobre cuidadosamente, ahí estaban, las dos mitades de la carta que ella había escrito, Garraza no mentía. Judy suspiró, y se sintió como una tonta, más aun ya que en la misma habitación estaba su amor prohibido y su novia. Judy sentía vergüenza de leer lo que había escrito, simplemente sostuvo las dos mitades con una mano y esperó.

Pasó el tiempo y parecía que los dos zorros no iban a parar ¿Qué tanto duraba esa película? Y más importante aún, ¿Por qué Nick hace eso si mañana debe trabajar otra vez?- La noche parecía eterna y Judy no podía vencerla; sus parpados se hicieron pesados, la línea de luz que se colaba entre las puertas del armario no era suficiente para mantenerla despierta, sus ojos se cerraban, bostezaba constantemente, aunque tenía la consciencia para hacerlo en silencio. No iba a quedarse dormida, no podía hacerlo, pero así fue, todo su cuerpo se desconectó y sin darse cuenta las dos mitades de la carta se deslizaron por la parte inferior del armario, por esa pequeña y delgada hendidura se deslizaron cual aire y ella no se percató de ello.

El cielo levemente se iluminaba en el horizonte, faltaba poco para las 5 de la mañana, el teléfono de Judy empezaría a sonar en un poco tiempo, por suerte la coneja siempre era más veloz que su alarma. Judy empezó a despertar, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, tratando de recordarlo, no fue hasta que enfocó bien su vista que las dos puertas de madera respondieron a su pregunta.

" _Tengo que salir de aquí"_

Lentamente abrió la puerta, miró a su alrededor, miró a la cama, solo estaba Nick, Cassie seguramente estaría en el baño. Judy no lo pensó dos veces, sus esponjosos pies le permitieron moverse rápidamente sin hacer ruido, lo había logrado, estaba frente a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y salió, aún había oscuridad, podría escapar fácilmente, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y entonces recordó algo.

" _La carta"_

Miró el sobre, estaba vacío, Judy reviso su cinturón entero, no tenía las mitades de la carta ¿las había olvidado dentro? No las vio al salir del armario, maldición las había dejado dentro del armario. Su misión imposible no había terminado, de nueva cuenta entró a la casa pero no fue más allá de la entrada. Parada frente a la chimenea apagada, un animal de pelaje blanco estaba estático, tenía un brazo envuelto en un cabestrillo y sostenía dos trozos de papel con el otro, se veía preocupada, angustiada también, estaba leyendo lo que se suponía Nick no debía leer. Era Cassie.

Judy sintió haber muerto, no podía moverse. Cassie notó su presencia, lentamente le dirigió la mirada, una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro y entonces habló.

-¿Judy?-

* * *

 **Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, repito que es un placer escribir para ustedes y lo de siempre, dejen su comentario, me encanta leerlos, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O me odian por haber tardado tanto. Espero sus comentarios, espero sean muchos c: nos vemos luego.**

 **Paz.**


	10. Solo te deseo lo mejor

**Heya. Nuevo capítulo, no es tan tarde como yo creí que sería, tengo mis motivos para tardar, ya lo he dicho, pero ignoremos eso, estoy aquí para traerles actualización, para quienes odien a Cassie, les recomiendo no leer, están avisados.**

* * *

-¿Judy?- Cassie estaba ahí, estática, sin moverse, simplemente devolviéndole la mirada a Judy. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambas, el silencio matinal hacía de aquella situación algo simplemente aberrante, no había nada que llamase su atención, nada que pudiera desviarlas del tema principal, nada que las distrajera, solo aquél maldito silencio entre las dos. La muy escasa, casi inexistente luz del exterior iluminaba levemente a través de las ventanas, el sol recién emergía en el horizonte, no era suficiente para iluminar todo, pero sí suficiente para que ambas pudieran verse cara a cara.

Aún a pesar de la mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, Judy buscaba mantener la calma, no podía darse el lujo de gritar, no podía lanzarse hacia Cassie en busca de la carta, de igual manera ya era muy tarde, ella la había leído, pero no iba a ocasionar que Nick lo hiciera también. El zorro aún dormía en su habitación, sin percatarse de nada, las dos hembras eran muy silenciosas. Debajo de la presunta calma que Judy mostraba había terror, su corazón latía más rápido de lo que sus patas alguna vez llegaron a ser, su respiración era nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, sus orejas o mejor dicho, su oreja estaba alerta, pendiente de cualquier sonido en el lugar, de escuchar a Nick levantándose saldría huyendo de ese lugar sin mirar atrás.

Cassie estaba confundida, no estaba segura de lo que debía sentir, conoció a Judy tan solo ayer, todo fue demasiado rápido, ahora empezaba a razonar un poco lo que pasó, la actitud de Judy al conocerla, aquella fría e indirecta indiferencia, aquél "Te odio" fuera de lugar, incluso el accidente, todo había sido intencional, Judy amaba a Nick, quizá más que ella, era imposible saberlo, por eso se comportó así, por eso la lastimó, ella…

" _No"_

No, no podía ser, Cassie se negaba a creerlo, tal vez la indiferencia de Judy sí era debido a eso, pero el resto, "Te odio" Recién se habían conocido, no podía odiarla así de la nada, el accidente, Judy ni siquiera estaba mirando, además, si la coneja estaba molesta, había un motivo valido, ella y Nick llevaban mucho de conocerse, mucho de ser amigos inseparables, y de repente llegó Cassie, interfiriendo en esa amistad, destrozando todas las esperanzas que Judy plasmó en esa carta, había lastimado al animal que más admiraba en el mundo, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo se sentía? Culpable, tonta, se sentía el peor animal jamás nacido, así de cruel estaba siendo consigo misma, se estaba mutilando en el interior, jamás fue su intención herir así a Judy, ella no tenía ni idea, ella simplemente se enamoró de Nick, parecía ser el peor crimen jamás cometido. Así de amable era ella, así de bondadosa, a tal punto que no podía culpar a nadie más que así misma por el dolor que Judy seguramente estaba sintiendo ahora, ¿Qué clase de zorro era Cassie? Uno que no se ve muy a menudo en Zootopia, tal vez el tipo de infancia, aquél "Infierno blanco" tal vez su familia, no importaba el por qué, Cassie tenía un corazón de oro.

Los ojos de Judy se abrieron aún más al ver a Cassie acercándose, en su mirar había tristeza, había culpa, había miedo.

Judy intentó retroceder, le gritaba a su cuerpo que saliera corriendo, pero no pudo, se quedó quieta. Tragó un bulto en cuanto la zorra estuvo frente a ella, esperaba gritos, insultos, incluso una bofetada, esperaba que Nick saliera de su habitación exigiendo una explicación, que Cassie le mostrase la carta y éste se sumara a la discusión, exclamando odio, repudio, tan solo en ese pequeño momento imagino su amistad acabándose. Nunca imaginó lo que pasó.

No supo cómo, no supo cuándo, solo sintió el brazo de Cassie rodeándola, ésta se había arrodillado, y la estaba abrazando, Cassie la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas; Judy escuchó sollozos, la cabeza de la zorrita estaba fuera de su vista, pero la escuchaba sollozar.

-Lo siento… En verdad lo siento mucho Judy…- Finalmente habló, en sus palabras podía darse cuenta, Cassie estaba devastada, debía ser ignorante para no darse cuenta de ello, no veía su rostro, pero estaba segura de que habían lágrimas en él; la sentía temblar, aunque se esforzaba por mantener el volumen bajo, Nick aún dormía, y no iba a causarle a Judy más problemas con él.

-Te juro… Te juro que jamás fue mi intención…- Dijo Cassie alejando su rostro de Judy, pero mantenía su mano sobre el hombro de la coneja. Judy tenía razón, había lágrimas en sus ojos, y no eran pocas, era un llanto desgarrador, maldición ella no había hecho nada malo, pero ahí estaba –Jamás quise lastimarte así…-

¿Cómo debía sentirse Judy, cómo debía reaccionar? Su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo, pero por dentro estaba igual de devastada, y de alguna manera Cassie lograba darse cuenta de ello, de alguna manera lograba ver a través de ella, no se explicaba cómo, pero Judy sentía como si ella la conociera y eso solo lo hacía más doloroso.

¿Ahora qué debía hacer? Una vez más se miraban frente a frente, una vez más el silencio se apoderó del lugar, una vez más no había palabras para expresar cómo se sentía. Judy tenía miedo, miedo de que Nick lo averiguase también, estaba molesta consigo misma de no poder obtener un simple trozo de papel, echó todo a perder; ya tenía la carta, la tuvo en sus manos y la perdió de una manera tan estúpida que parecía una película.

-No sé… No sé cómo disculparme Judy… No…- Cassie no pudo terminar de hablar, no porque la interrumpieran, fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo que la hizo detenerse; Judy salió huyendo, corrió hacia la salida y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando el sobre de la carta en el suelo, no podía permanecer ahí más tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué decir y no iba a arriesgarse a que Nick despertase, ya había sido suficiente por un día, irónicamente, el día acababa de empezar.

Cassie caminó lentamente hasta estar frente al sobre, lo miró por algunos segundos y luego lo levanto, lo abrió y guardó los dos trozos de la carta.

-¿Cassie?- Una voz algo ronca y adormilada se manifestó detrás de la zorrita.

-¿Nick? Creí que estabas dormido- Respondió sin darse vuelta, aún debía limpiar sus lágrimas y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Escuché la puerta cerrándose ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó el zorro aun tallando sus ojos, tratando de despertar.

-No, no pasó nada- Dijo ocultando la carta en uno de sus bolsillos (Pijamas con bolsillos, aunque no lo crean, existen). Aún tenía la moral por los suelos, no podía sacar a Judy de sus pensamientos.

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, solo vine a buscar agua y creí ver a alguien afuera, por eso abrí la puerta- Respondió embozando una pequeña sonrisa, ahora que Nick logró abrir por completo los ojos.

-Bien, de igual manera debo agradecerte por despertarme, tengo que ir a trabajar-

-Sí… Lo sé-

Correr, correr lo más rápido posible y alejarse de esa casa, tal vez para nunca volver a ella, oficialmente Judy no tenía idea de lo que pasaría ahora, normalmente podía prever el resultado de las cosas, pero ahora, todo era simplemente confuso, era borroso, una densa niebla se había extendido en su futuro, impidiéndole ver qué vendría después, por ahora, solo quería huir. El frío aire golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, Tundratown era más fría en las madrugadas. Sentía como si su piel se cortase con el frío, afortunadamente su pelaje lograba protegerla, al menos un poco. No estuvo consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo moviéndose, hasta que finalmente decidió detenerse; jadeaba, trataba de recobrar el aliento, el frío hacía visible su agitada respiración, una y otra vez inhalaba y exhalaba por la boca, entonces, miró atrás, obviamente había perdido de vista la casa de Nick hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo sentía su presencia. Judy sentía un gran nudo en el estómago, sus orejas caídas hacia su espalda, sus manos temblaban y sentía como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo.

-Nick…- Murmuró bajando la mirada. Aún debía verlo en el trabajo, aún debía ir a trabajar, ¿Qué le decía que Cassie no le contó al zorro lo sucedido? ¿Qué le dice que no lo haría para vengarse por haberla empujado por las escaleras? Simple, ella no era así, Judy lo vio con sus propios ojos momentos atrás; Cassie no estaba molesta, estaba triste, triste por Judy y por el dolor que sentía, maldición nadie puede ser así de noble, así de amable, mucho menos un zorro, ni siquiera Nick era así.

Demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar y el sol aún ni siquiera se alzaba sobre la ciudad.

Entonces, algo la sacó de toda su miseria, algo tan simple como un sonido aleatorio en medio de todo el silencio la hizo olvidarse de todo por un momento ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Aún era demasiado temprano como para que los animales salieran de casa.

Judy orientó sus orejas, luego su rostro y vio una casa, no era nada fuera de lo común, excepto que dicha casa tenía la puerta abierta. Nada raro, pensó la coneja, alguien tuvo una noche de diversión y recién regresaba a casa, hasta que alguien gritó.

Primero fue un shock total para la coneja, aunque no tardó en procesar lo que recién escuchó; desenfundó su arma tranquilizadora y corrió al interior de la residencia, no había nadie en la sala, pero los gritos seguían al fondo del lugar. Si había algo que lograría sacar a Nick de la mente de Judy era su trabajo, y este era el momento de probarlo. Sin dudarlo un segundo más, Judy avanzó, corrió hacia la fuente del ruido.

-¡Policía de Zootopia!- Exclamó al abrir la última puerta, al hacerlo la primera vista que tuvo fue la de una loba en el suelo, recargada contra la pared; se veía aterrada, y no apartaba su vista del frente; Judy dirigió su atención hacia el mismo lugar pero solo logró ver un destello grisáceo antes de caer al suelo. Trató de levantarse, estaba aturdida, sentía un gran ardor en su mejilla, pasó una mano por su rostro y había sangre, era una herida profunda, pero eso no la detendría; rápidamente se reincorporó y entonces lo vio, fue algo muy breve pero alcanzó a distinguir la figura de un jaguar, o al menos eso pareció, era un felino con manchas en el cuerpo, no tuvo tiempo de identificarlo por completo antes de que su vista se tornase borrosa, se sintió mareada pero alcanzó a distinguir su arma en manos del felino, entonces cayó al suelo con un dardo clavado en su brazo. ¿Era este el supuesto fantasma? Si lo era, no iba a arriesgarse a ser visto por nadie, lentamente se acercó a Judy, hasta que escuchó sirenas, la loba de minutos atrás había llamado a la policía, aprovechó la pequeña ventana de oportunidad que Judy le proporcionó. El felino parecía ser astuto, no valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por una simple coneja.

-Nos volveremos a ver- Murmuró antes de salir por la ventana de la habitación.

Mientras tanto y simultáneamente Nick recién arribó a la estación de policía, no se dio por enterado de lo que había pasado a tan solo cuadras de su casa, ¿Cuál era el motivo?

-No tenías por qué traerme al trabajo Cassie- Decía Nick mientras abría la puerta del auto en el que recién había llegado. Vestí su uniforme y la placa colgada en su pecho.

-Oye, puedo hacer mucho con un solo brazo- Respondió Cassie sonriéndole.

-Hehe, sí, me di cuenta de ello, aunque me siento un poco mal por Judy, normalmente nos encontramos unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a este lugar-

-Sí, qué mal por Judy- Dijo cabizbaja, aun tratando de superar lo que pasó en la madrugada –Nick… Hay algo que debes leer- Agregó con la voz temblorosa, también con duda en sus palabras.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó el zorro una vez fuera del auto, aun sin cerrar la puerta.

-Es-

-¡Wilde!-

-¿Lobato?- Cuestionó al ver al lobo corriendo fuera de la estación.

-¿No te enteraste? Hubo un asalto en Tundratown- Explicó exaltado.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron los dos zorros al unísono –Pero venimos de ahí- Agregó Cassie.

-Pasó hace como 10 minutos, Hopps estaba ahí-

-¿Qué? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó Nick.

-Date prisa y averígualo tú mismo, ¡Vámonos!- Exclamó Lobato corriendo hacia los aparcamientos, Nick estaba por ir detrás de él.

-Nick espera, ya estamos en un auto, así será más rápido- Dijo Cassie bajando del vehículo.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Solo conduce tú, yo no puedo ir tan rápido-

Nuevamente ambos entraron en el auto, ahora era Nick quien conducía, mientras que Cassie era el copiloto. Nick no dudo en pisar a fondo el pedal, no contaba con una sirena como para apartar a todos los vehículos frente a él, pero eso no lo iba a detener de ninguna manera, en su mirar podía verse a kilómetros la determinación. Las ruedas vibraban bajo los pies de ambos, el auto se sacudía y se inclinaba en cada vuelta, en cada curva; Cassie no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al estar viajando a esa velocidad, a penas y tenía tiempo de reconocer lo que pasaba por la ventana, sin embargo, de laguna manera Nick se las arreglaba para no chocar contra nada, para no arrollar a ningún animal. Cassie podía verlo, podía ver la preocupación, el miedo, todo lo que en verdad sentía por Judy, nunca había visto esos ojos color esmeralda de esa manera, el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada hacia el frente. Realmente la quería, por eso Judy se enamoró de él ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Nick era perfecto, era amable, era leal, era dedicado, era el zorro de sus sueños, Judy lo moldeó así, de no haberla conocido solo seguiría siendo un fracasado vendiendo helado para vivir, esa no era vida, y Nick lo sabía bien; él se esforzó tanto en cambiar, se esforzó tanto en estar a la altura de su amiga y de la nada Cassie llega y se lo roba, ¿Qué tanto había esperado la coneja para decírselo? ¿Cuánto valor debió juntar para escribir esa carta? Cassie seguía sintiéndose como el peor animal de todo el mundo.

-¿Cassie?- No se percató del auto deteniéndose.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí solo… Algo preocupada por Judy, igual que tú- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Tranquila, estará bien, esa coneja es muy persistente- Dijo Nick acompañando la frase con una sonrisa, la usaba para ocultar el miedo que él también sentía.

-Nick, Crees, ¿Crees que Judy me odie?- Preguntó temerosa.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, se conocieron a penas ayer ¿Por qué te odiaría?- Respondió entre risas, había sido una buena broma.

-Por estar contigo- Lo hubiera tomado como otra broma, de no ser por la mirada de Cassie, iba en serio. Fue curioso, esas palabras lograron despertar algo en la mente de Nick, algo que él mismo creyó y se esforzó por reprimir.

-(Suspiro) Escucha Cassie, te amo, nunca nadie me había tratado como tú, bueno, nadie excepto Judy, ella fue el primer animal que confió en mí, que vio en mí algo más que un mentiroso, y por un tiempo sentí que ella era mi mundo, llegué a enamorarme de una bola de pelos- Decía Nick con la mirada baja, temía que Cassie lo tomara por un anormal ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Un zorro enamorado de un conejo? Pero no hubo tal respuesta, de hecho no hubo respuesta, solo silencio –Pero, jamás paso nada, a ella solo le importaba el trabajo, y somos los mejores amigos que hay pero, solo eso, además, te conocí a ti. Cassie no quiero que me odies- Dijo tomándola de las manos, y también tomándola por sorpresa; sus ojos se abrieron por completo y lo veía fijamente –Espero no estés molesta conmigo ya que no te lo dije antes, y te lo digo ahora porque confío en ti, Cassie, yo te…-

-Lo sé-

Nick simplemente sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, después salió del auto y corrió en dirección hacia el sonido de las sirenas.

Cassie se quedó en el auto, se recargó en el asiento y miró hacia arriba, comenzó a temblar, su respiración se agitó y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin control. Con su brazo cubrió su rostro, pero aun lloraba, aun sollozaba.

-Perdóname Judy-

" _Perdóname Judy_ " Era lo que Nick repetía en su mente una y otra y otra vez " _¿Por qué no me llamó? Maldición, por qué yo no la llame"_ Seguía corriendo por la nieve, las sirenas sonaban con más intensidad, era obvio que iba en el camino correcto " _Qué tal si la lastimaron… Qué tal si la mataron… Carajo Nick, deja de pensar eso"_ Pareció haber recorrido kilómetros, pero al fin llegó, unas cuantas patrullas y una ambulancia junto con todos los peatones tratando de curiosear en le escena del crimen, por suerte la mágica cinta amarilla se encargaba de detenerlos.

-¡Hopps!- Exclamó al cruzar la cinta -¡Zanahorias!-

-¡Wilde por aquí!- Respondió un tigre apuntando a la ambulancia. Al pasar por ahí vio a la loba que Judy había encontrado, no le dio importancia alguna, siguió su camino hasta encontrar a la coneja sentada sobre una camilla.

-¡Pelusa!- Exclamó aliviado.

Judy lo escuchó, al instante su oreja se levantó, aún estaba algo mareada, pero reconocería esa voz y ese pelaje anaranjado donde fuera.

-¡Nick!- Respondió sonriente, aunque sin bajar de la camilla.

-Zanahorias ¿Qué pasó?-

-Bueno, creo que encontré al fantasma de Tundratown- Respondió optimista.

-Yo hablaba de tu rostro-

-Oh...- Dijo recordando el ataque –Estoy bien- De más está decir que Nick no le creyó, pasó su mano lentamente por la mejilla de Judy, ésta se quejó al tacto.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?-

-No creí que fuera necesario-

-(Suspiro) Sigues creyendo que los refuerzos no sirven de nada, Hopps, no eres invencible-

-Bueno, sigo aquí y tengo una buena pista sobre nuestro fantasma- Respondió imitando la sonrisa de Nick.

-Bien, bien, no presumas, pero dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí antes que todos?- Preguntó curioso, y algo confundido también.

-Yo… Yo vine a buscarte a casa, creí que podríamos ir juntos al trabajo, hoy desperté muy temprano-

-Bien, te creo, la próxima vez no hagas nada si no tienes apoyo, creí que te había pasado algo peor-

De manera indirecta, pero mostraba su preocupación. Judy sintió el frío disiparse de su cuerpo con esas palabras, no se explicaba cómo, pero la voz de Nick era cálida para ella, no necesitaba nada más que eso. Por desgracia, su alegría no duraría mucho, puesto que logró ver a alguien más acercándose al lugar.

-¿Cassie?- Dijo Nick acercándose al límite del perímetro.

-¿Cómo está Judy?- Preguntó angustiada.

-Está bien, vela tu misma- Respondió levantando la cinta para dejarla pasar.

-¿Puedo?-

-Soy policía, si yo digo que entras, entonces entras-

Judy deseaba ser un conejo blanco para poder ocultarse entre la nieve, no había manera de huir, además, aún estaba mareada, solo le quedaba resignarse y aceptar su destino.

Vio a la zorrita acercándose hacia ella, parecía que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, ¿No podía simplemente terminar ese tormento?

-Quédate un poco con ella ¿Sí? Iré a buscar café- Dijo Nick antes de separarse y salir de la zona, Judy solo vio cómo se alejaba su única protección frente a Cassie, quien por cierto ya había llegado donde ella.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la zorra de pelaje blanco al sentarse a lado de Judy.

-Estoy bien, solo es un rasguño- Respondió sin mirarla, de hecho Cassie tampoco la veía, ninguna podía mirarse a los ojos.

-Yo, yo me refería a lo de esta mañana- Dijo Cassie con la mirada baja.

-Oh- Judy no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, ya no le importaba nada sobre ese asunto, simplemente contaba las horas hasta que su amistad con Nick se terminase por completo.

-Escucha Judy yo, yo no tengo ningún derecho a hacerte esto- Dijo Cassie armándose de valor para mirarla a la cara. La coneja se sorprendió al escucharla, ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que tú llegaste primero, y si amas a Nick tanto como decía en tu carta, yo no soy nadie para entrometerme-

Espera, en verdad estaba diciendo lo que creía.

-Cassie no te entiendo-

-No es justo que yo esté con Nick, siendo que tú lo has deseado tanto tiempo, y no tolero ver el dolor que eso te causa, Nick no debe estar conmigo, debe…-

-No-

-¿Qué?-

-Cassie (Suspiro) He sido el animal más egoísta del mundo los últimos días, me molesté tanto en cuanto me enteré de que Nick tenía novia, en cuanto me enteré que te tenía a ti. Me enfurecí con él, me enfurecí contigo, solo pensaba en mí, en cómo me hicieron sentir pero nunca pensé en cómo se sentía Nick contigo, hasta que los vi-

-Judy-

-Cassie, tú lo haces feliz, y es su felicidad la única cosa que me importa, él ha pasado por cosas horribles a lo largo de su vida- En ese momento recordó la carta de la madre de Nick, aquellas melancólicas palabras escritas en papel –Pero es más que obvio que tú lo haces sentir bien, yo no lo merezco, lo amo con todo mi ser, pero él te eligió a ti, además mírame, soy un conejo, tú eres de su especie-

-Pero Judy, esto te está matando-

-Aprenderé a sobrellevarlo, solo prométeme que cuidarás de Nick- Dijo Judy embozando una pequeña sonrisa, había alegría, mezclada con dolor y tristeza, pero más que nada amor, amor por el zorro que había sido su único amigo cuando llegó a la ciudad, el mismo amor que le hizo decir todo eso, era la verdad, había sido egoísta, pero ya no podía seguir así, si Nick era feliz con Cassie, entonces, era mejor que todo siguiera ese rumbo.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Cassie, aún dudaba, no de Judy, bien sabía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, y por eso mismo tenía miedo de lo que le podría pasar si su relación con Nick continuaba.

-Yo… Más que nada en la vida- Respondió Judy, aunque eso significase abandonar por completo toda esperanza de alguna vez estar con Nick.

-Bueno señoritas, esto es para ti- Dijo entregando un vaso de café a Judy –Este para ti- Ahora a Cassie –Y este es para mí-

-Gracias Nick- Dijeron las dos hembras al unísono.

-Por cierto Zanahorias, el jefe quiere vernos-

-Lo supuse-

-Te espero en la patrulla, hasta luego Cassie, gracias por traerme-

-Técnicamente tú me trajiste a mí-

Ambos rieron y Nick se alejó para buscar el vehículo.

-Entonces Cassie, seguimos siendo amigas ¿Cierto?-

-Claro que sí-

-Espero que cuides bien de Nick.

-Lo haré, te lo juro-

-Hasta luego Cassie-

-Hasta luego Judy-

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche cubría la ciudad, las luces iluminaban las calles y los animales nocturnos empezaban su vida diaria, nada fuera de lo común en la ciudad, autos transitando las calles y ruido por todos lados, algunos negocios yacían cerrados, otros recién abrían, la comisaría del ZPD llevaba a cabo su cambio de turno, eso significaba que muchos animales regresaban a casa.

-¿No es el fantasma de Tundratown?-

-Ya oíste al jefe Hopps, según tu descripción, ese felino ya estaba en la lista mucho antes del fantasma-

Judy y Nick caminaban por la acera, el zorro se había ofrecido a acompañar a la coneja hasta su apartamento.

-Dice que es un secuestrador, si no hubieras estado ahí, quién sabe lo que le hubiese pasado a esa loba- Dijo Nick

-Me hago una idea, ahora el jefe quiere que nos encarguemos de él ¿Qué pasa con el fantasma?-

-Dicho fantasma no ha hecho más que robar casas cuando sus dueños no están, pondrán a alguien más en ese caso mientras tú y yo nos encargamos de esto-

-Bien, empezaremos mañana, hoy tengo que dormir- Dijo Judy deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su edificio-

-Sí, igual yo, aunque aún me falta un rato de camino para eso Hehe- Respondió Nick.

-Buenas noches Nick-

-Descansa Zanahorias-

El zorro se alejó por la banqueta y Judy lo miró, hipnotizada por el movimiento de su cola, mirando la parte posterior de su cabeza, admirando ese pelaje anaranjado, hasta que lo perdió de vista al dar vuelta en una esquina, entonces Judy entró e hizo el recorrido hasta su apartamento, ansiaba llegar a descansar, tal vez tomar una ducha, comer algo y a dormir. Llegó a su puerta, giró la llave y entró, la luz estaba apagada, pero algo de iluminación se colaba por la ventana, gracias a eso logró ver una silueta, antes de poder reaccionar el mareo regresó, la vista borrosa y por último el choque contra el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- Murmuró tratando de mantenerse despierta.

-Dulces sueños oficial Hopps-

* * *

 **¿Alguien se la creyó o el espacio que dejé fue muy poco? Hehe, no, este fic todavía no se acaba, pero no sé, quería ver cómo reaccionaban. Habiendo dicho esto, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, como siempre saben que es un placer escribir para ustedes.**

 **Un comentario ¿Quién? ¿Tú? ¿O tú? ¿Nadie? Qué cruel T-T Mentira, pero como ya saben adoro leer sus opiniones, no cuesta nada, es gratis y podría darte vida eterna (Mentira otra vez) Espero puedan comentar, así sabré si les gusto, les encantó... Y si aún siguen odiando a Cassie, vamos sean sinceros, ¿No han empezado a dudar de su odio hacia la pobre zorrita? Hehe, bueno eso es todo, nos vemos luego**

 **Paz.**


	11. ¿Dónde estás?

_**Heya, adivinen qué, estoy de vuelta (En realidad nunca me fui) Ya quería actualizar este fic, y al fin llegó el momento, espero que les guste.  
**_

 _ **Ahora, he visto varios que se quejan por la falta de Nicudy en esta historia, los entiendo, lo necesitan, yo también quiero llegar a eso, pero ha que darle coherencia a la historia, uno no se enamora de la noche a la mañana, sean pacientes, llegara (O tal vez no c: ) bueno, los dejo con el capítulo.**_

* * *

La tranquilidad de la noche se vio destrozada con el incesante y repetido sonido de las sirenas; el color rojo y azul pintaban momentáneamente los edificios a lado de las calles, no era un procedimiento de rutina, la conmoción en la ciudad lo demostraba. En las casas y todas las construcciones aledañas los animales se asomaban por las ventanas, incluso salían a la calle, veían las patrullas pasar una tras otra, los autos al frente abrían el paso, los peatones corrían hacia la acera, confundidos, algunos de ellos incluso asustados; habían murmullos entre ellos, se preguntaban qué, cómo, por qué, preguntas sin respuesta clara, meras especulaciones, un asalto, un robo, tal vez alguna catástrofe, pero no había nada en las noticias, todo había sido calma hasta que las sirenas empezaron a sonar en medio de la noche. La prensa recién salía de sus estaciones, tratando de seguir el paso a la innumerable cantidad de policías que ocupaban las calles, normalmente los medios son siempre más rápidos que los servicios públicos ¿Qué era tan importante, tan pérfido que promovía tal respuesta en el ZPD?

En tiempos pasados, tal vez los animales no lo tomarían tan enserio, en la ciudad los crímenes no eran a gran escala, robos, asaltos ocasionales, nada que lograse alterar el orden natural de la ciudad. Con el pasar de los años, los cuarteles del ZPD, habían ganado un prestigio sin igual, no solo por ser la primera organización en incluir animales de todas, todas las especies en sus filas, eran los pioneros de la igualdad entre razas, la precursora de tal iniciativa, fue la ya muy conocida y querida Judy Hopps. El ZPD había ganado un respeto tan grande también debido a la honestidad y la calidad del trabajo en todos y cada uno de sus policías, se habían ganado el derecho de ser tomados en serio, ahora todo animal sabía que el ZPD era algo serio, y si habían movilizado tal cantidad de oficiales a mitad de la noche, sin anunciarse antes, sin siquiera dar tiempo a los medios de reaccionar, la situación estaba escapando a la comprensión de las masas.

El desfile de rojo y azul finalmente terminó, el derrape de las ruedas en el pavimento hizo claro que el viaje había terminado, una por una las patrullas se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio departamental, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad. Las luces seguían encendidas, las sirenas habían dejado de sonar, reemplazadas por los estruendosos gritos de Bogo.

-¡Quiero a todo el mundo en las entradas! ¡Nadie sale de ese lugar!- Vociferaba apuntando a la construcción frente a él.

De todos los vehículos, distintos animales se hacían presentes, equipaban su arsenal estándar, vestían sus chalecos y uniformes respectivos; tigres, lobos, osos, rinocerontes, hipopótamos, todos moviéndose en orden y formaciones, no tardaron en custodiar las potenciales salidas, si alguien quisiera escapar del edificio, tendría que salir por las ventanas superiores.

Nuevamente el rugir de motores se hacía presente en la escena, no por patrullas, pero sí una vista casi igual de impresionante; camionetas, autos, vehículos para animales grandes y pequeños, poco a poco empezaron a llenar el área circundante al edificio, justamente detrás de las filas del ZPD; cámaras, micrófonos, reporteros, distintas cadenas de noticias preparando todo para lo que podía o no ser una historia sin precedentes. A los oficiales pareció no importarles en lo más mínimo la presencia de la prensa, tenían trabajo qué hacer allí, y parecía ser importante.

De entre todos los animales, reporteros o policías, uno resaltaba de entre todos, un pelaje rojizo, hondeado por el viento, ojos color esmerada, fijos en la entrada principal, su andar era firme, mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegó a mostrar en público, o en toda su vida. Su placa brillaba con las sirenas, su uniforme no era el de siempre, ésta vez llevaba consigo un chaleco, igual al de su compañera, igual al de Judy.

-¡Wilde! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Cuestionó Bogo plantándose frente a él, negándole el paso.

-Voy a salvar a mi compañera señor- Declaro Nick sin siquiera titubear.

-Escucha, todos queremos a Hopps de vuelta, pero no voy a permitir que un capricho me cueste otro de mis mejores oficiales, tú no entrarás solo-

-¡No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esos desgraciados le hacen dios sabe qué! ¡Judy lleva una semana desaparecida!- Farfulló el zorro dando un paso hacia adelante, encarando al búfalo aun a pesar de su reducida estatura, no mostraba temor alguno.

-¡Cuida tu tono Wilde!- Gritó Bogo –Sigo siendo el jefe de esta operación, y también el tuyo, ¡Vas a esperar a que el equipo esté listo! O de lo contrario te meteré en una patrulla hasta que todo haya terminado ¿Quedó claro?-

-Jefe, estamos perdiendo tiempo, no supimos nada de Judy hasta hoy, si está aquí no podemos darles el tiempo de escapar a quienes se la llevaron-

-¡No irán a ningún lado! Y tampoco tú, espera al equipo- Punto final a la conversación, Bogo se dio media vuelta, dejando a Nick solo con sus pensamientos, apretó los dientes, refunfuñaba y suspiraba con fuerza, estaba furioso, sentía que la situación se le salía de las manos, de hecho, ahora se daba cuenta que jamás la tuvo bajo control. Retrocedió hasta una de las patrullas, abrió la puerta y espero a que Bogo diera la orden de avanzar.

Nick sentía como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera, los minutos eran eternos, la espera una tortura, quería salir, correr y derribar la puerta, abriéndose paso hasta encontrar a Judy, una semana, una semana entera sin ella, sin saber si estaba bien, sin saber si estaba viva, sin saber si la volvería a ver.

.

.

.

Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, a veces puede pasar una vida entera para darse cuenta de ello, o incluso puede que no sea suficiente, no fue el caso para Nick, parecía ser que todas y cada una de las cosas que amaba venían con una fecha de caducidad, por mucho tiempo creyó haberse librado de tan cruel trato, pero una vez más estaba pasando, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

Fue un día como cualquiera, el frío matinal se hacía presente soplando leves suspiros de viento; entraba por la chimenea, se colaba por las ventanas ya congeladas previamente por la nieve en el exterior, el metal en las bisagras de las puertas se enfriaba, pero aun sí, el interior de la casa mantenía su ambiente cálido, tan reconfortante que lograba disipar el invierno en el exterior. Las frazadas en la cama eran gruesas y tan grandes como para cubrir a un elefante, sobresalían del colchón haciendo contacto en el suelo. El zorro bajo esa pequeña fortaleza de tela dormía plácidamente, imperturbable por el frío, era una de las ventajas de contar con una casa en la parte más fría de la ciudad, siempre con temperaturas bajo cero hacía de las noches el momento más placentero del día, era difícil despertar de algo así, por desgracia, siempre llegaba el momento de abandonar la seguridad y el confort de su hogar.

-¿Hmm?- soltó el zorro al escuchar la alarma del reloj a lado de su cama; aun con los ojos cerrados frunció el ceño, bajó las orejas y trató de refugiarse debajo de las frazadas una vez más, trataba de escapar del molesto sonido.

Sonó una, otra, otra, otra y otra vez; el cuerpo Nick empezaba a temblar bajo las cobijas, estaba empezando a ser un juego molesto, sabía que tenía que levantarse, aún estaba en días de trabajo. Con enojo lanzó las cobijas lejos de él, se incorporó en la cama, sentándose justamente en el borde, miró a su alrededor, nadie más que él y la alarma compartían la habitación. Rascó su cabeza un par de veces, seguido de un prolongado bostezo, con el cual finalmente abrió los ojos, entonces el molesto sonido que lo sacó de del mundo onírico ceso, su mano presionó el botón en la superficie del reloj, haciéndolo callar, no se molestó en mirar la hora, todos los días era lo mismo, incluso podía adivinar en qué posición estaría el sol al salir. Dejó que su cabeza colgara sobre sus hombros mirando abajo, admiraba la madera en el suelo bajo sus pies mientras trataba de hacer que su cerebro se reiniciase por completo, le tomó algunos minutos, pero lo logró. Alzó la mirada, embozó una pequeña sonrisa y pasó a estirar su cuerpo, primero los brazos, luego las piernas y al final la espalda, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de satisfacción, logró despertar por completo, la parte más difícil de su día a día había sido superada con éxito. En tres pasos el zorro abandonó su cama, su primera parada fue el baño, cepillo su pelaje, al igual que sus dientes, se admiró un tiempo en el espejo mientras se vestía, era la primera vez que se ponía su uniforme de policía en el baño, nada especial ese día, simplemente una manera de optimizar el tiempo.

-Solo una semana más y será día de paga- Dijo para sí mismo mientras arreglaba su corbata a centímetros de la puerta de salida.

La cocina seguía fría, no hacía uso de ella en la semana, no había tiempo para ello, además no lo necesitaba, siempre podía contar con Judy para tomar algo en el camino, a veces un simple café era suficiente, de igual manera se las arreglaba para robar un par de rosquillas de las cajas de Garraza, el gran felino ni siquiera notaba la ausencia entre todas las cajas que tenía, ese era su plan de hoy, ver a Judy en el lugar de siempre, pasar a comprar un café y por último llegar al ZPD a escuchar los regaños de Bogo y luego trabajar en el fantasma de Tundratown por el resto del día. Él no se preocupaba por el allanador, no había nada de gran valor en casa, no temía perder ningún bien.

El zorro suspiró una última vez, disfrutó el cálido aire de su casa antes de salir al frío. Reposó su mano sobre el picaporte, sintió el frío en el metal al igual que todos los días, lentamente lo giró y el golpe invernal le dio la bienvenida en cuanto la puerta se encontró abierta. Tomó un abrigo del perchero a lado de la salida, éste iba acompañado por una bufanda, la cual enrolló alrededor de su cuello. Dejó que sus patas se acostumbraran a la nieve que estaba pisando, su aliento era visible en forma de vapor, resaltado en color blanco al salir de su hocico, incluso de su nariz. La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció al mirar hacia el frente, al ver el buzón; una vez más tenía correspondencia, por desgracia, sabía de quién se trataba, tal vez esta vez se equivocaba, per se había levantado de tan buen humor, que prefirió no darse el mal sabor de boca en ese momento; pasó de largo la caja de metal, ignorando por completo aquella pequeña cresta roja alzándose por encima del buzón, podría esperar ahí hasta la noche.

El amanecer seguía avanzando mediante Nick se dirigía al ZPD, todo era normal, nada fuera de lo común, miraba a su alrededor con una mirada curiosa, contemplando la gran urbe en su magnífica tranquilidad matutina, experimentaba una tranquilidad interior que le ayudaba a ser óptimo por el resto del día.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de una esquina, ducho lugar era la mejor parte de su recorrido, no pudo evitar agrandar la sonrisa de su rostro, inconscientemente empezó a mover la cola también, no se explicaba cómo pero estar en ese lugar era emocionante; lluvia, nieve, un día soleado como mucho otros, sin importar nada, al girar en esa esquina ahí estaba ella, siempre esperándolo, a veces recién llegando, el animal que lograba darle sentido a cada día de su vida, el animal que lo había ayudado a salir adelante por encima de todo lo que pasó.

-Judy- Musitó sonriente. Apresuró su paso aunque sin llegar a correr, su corazón latía, su respiración se agitaba y su mente recordaba al instante todo sobre la pequeña conejita, la diminuta distancia restante para aquella esquina estaba siendo eterna para Nick, hasta que finalmente llegó, al girar en la esquina, no había nadie.

-¿Zanahorias?- Dijo mirando a su alrededor, ¿Por qué tanta confusión? Tal vez solo iba algo retrasada, ese era el problema, al girar siempre estaba ahí, o siempre estaba al otro lado de la calle, preparándose para cruzar, ésta no era la ocasión, miró a todos lados, pero no logró encontrarla. Confundido, recargó su espalda contra la pared, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y aguardó por ella, constantemente analizaba su alrededor, buscando aquél destello grisáceo saltando para encontrarse con él, pero nunca se hizo presente y no podía esperar por ella eternamente, debía ir a trabajar. Suspiró una vez más, con desgano y los ánimos por el suelo, retomó su camino, preguntándose ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Judy no lo esperó esta vez? La idea de que la coneja siguiera molesta por lo de Cassie rondó su mente en más de una ocasión, al parecer, sin importar cuanto esfuerzo pusiera en llevar las cosas en paz con ambas, era imposible.

 _*Demonios Nick*_

Pensó fastidiado, no podía elegir, una era el amor de su vida y la otra su mejor amiga, la gran pregunta era, quien era qué; desde el día anterior, cuando Judy detuvo ese intento de secuestro, al creer que iba a perderla, viejos sentimientos empezaron a aflorar dentro del zorro, sentimientos que él se había esmerado por enterrar en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, habían encontrado la manera de emerger nuevamente, y eso no era bueno para él.

 _*Un conejo y un zorro, claro que es posible*_

Usaba sarcasmo incluso en sus pensamientos, aunque no había sentido alguno en negárselo a sí mismo, hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo enamorado de Judy, pero nunca logró llegar a nada, por el simple hecho de que jamás lo intentó, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que era algo éticamente malo, la ley no estaba escrita en el papel, no era ni siquiera algún tipo de obligación, pero era sentido común, era algo lógico de pensar, solo puedes amar a alguien de tu misma especie, nada más que eso, Nick empezaba a preguntarse por qué Judy no fue un zorro también, tal vez habría sido mejor de ese modo, pero también, la probabilidad de haberse conocido, se disminuía exponencialmente. Sea como fuere, debía concentrarse, ya estaba frente a las puertas del ZPD; alzó la mirada y con algo de seriedad atravesó las puertas de cristal, no, no estaba molesto con Judy, estaba molesto consigo mismo, pudo haber evitado ese problema solo con una simple conversación, de igual manera, pediría una explicación a la ausencia de la coneja, podría incluso sacar provecho de ello, el papel de víctima era algo que Nick interpretaba bien, rio ante ese pensamiento y empezó a buscar a su amiga, esperaba verla hablando con Garraza, o dando vueltas por la recepción, una vez más, obtuvo lo opuesto a lo que esperaba, pero alguien sí estaba hablando con Garraza, era Bogo.

-Wilde- Dijo al notar la presencia del zorro -¿Dónde está Hopps? Ambos debieron llegar hace media hora- Agregó desplazándose frente a Nick.

-Creí que ella ya estaría aquí- La confusión en su mirada era genuina y Bogo podía darse cuenta de ello fácilmente, para él era un juego de niños saber cuándo Nick decía la verdad, el verdadero problema venía cuando el zorro decidía mentir.

-Me aseguraré de que Ben llame, mientras tanto, ya tienes tu caso, sé que podrás continuar sin Hopps- Aseguró dándose media vuelta.

El desconcierto del zorro era ahora un hecho, no la vio amino al trabajo porque no estaba allí, nada era más importante para Judy que la placa en su pecho y todo lo que eso simbolizaba, la puntualidad era parte de ello, ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese día?

Tal como dijo Bogo, la ausencia de Judy no fue obstáculo para Nick, sabía hacer su trabajo, era un zorro muy astuto después de todo, buscaba pistas, referencias, cualquier cosa relacionada al secuestrador que Judy había encontrado, la investigación, aunque en marcha, era algo lenta, dos cabezas siempre piensan mejor que una, y esta no era la excepción, aunque Nick era astuto, había una cualidad que solo Judy poseía, era elocuente y audaz, capaz de encontrar pistas en el más raro de los lugares, más allá de eso, Nick añoraba su compañía, era de las mejores cosas en todo su día. Constantemente daba paseos a la recepción, esperando verla entrar corriendo por las puertas, tratando de idear una excusa que terminaría en total fracaso, obligándolo a acudir a su rescate, constantemente salvaba su esponjoso rabo de algodón de la ira de Bogo.

-¿Dónde estás Judy?- Se preguntó al volver a su cubículo, no tuvo de otra más que seguir trabajando, solo. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, el día se convertía en noche, aunque logró avanzar en su trabajo, no había sido algo realmente significativo, ese día podía calificarse como desperdicio, y aun debía entregar un informe a Bogo para mañana, sin duda alguna le cobraría caro a Judy por haberlo dejado solo todo el día, eso es lo que debería estar pensando, pero no, su mente se mantenía sobre la extraña desaparición de su compañera, no se reportó enferma, y según Garraza, no respondía su teléfono, ¿Habría sido una resaca otra vez? Ni siquiera él había tenido una que durase todo el día, pero quien sabe, ella era un conejo, un animal muy pequeño, si cayó tan bajo con una botella de vino, no quería imaginar lo que podría pasarle si decidía abusar del alcohol.

Finalmente terminó, las manecillas del reloj apuntaban las 10 de la noche, Nick tuvo que hacer horas extras debido a la ausencia de su compañera. No se molestó en despedirse de nadie, daba igual, varios de los oficiales ya estaban algo preocupados por la falta de Judy. Nick tomó su abrigo y su bufanda y abandonó el edificio; la idea de su caliente y cómoda cama aguardando por él al llegar a casa era simplemente irresistible, pero claro, había una coneja saltando y saltando en su mente, y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que asegurase en persona que estaba bien. El zorro tomó un pequeño desvío en la esquina en la que se supone debía encontrar a Judy todos los días, se encamino hacia el departamento de la coneja, aquél deteriorado y deprimente lugar que ella por alguna razón seguía llamando hogar, siempre presumía no necesitar nada más que eso, Nick simplemente no podía entenderlo, tampoco es que se esforzara mucho en eso, si a Judy le gustaba, era suficiente para él.

Entró en silencio al edificio, la casera ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo aparecerse por ahí de vez en cuando, un simple saludo era su tarjeta de presentación, subió las escaleras, madera vieja que rechinaba en cuando el zorro depositaba su peso sobre los escalones, como fuera, el ruido parecía no importarle, no tardó en llegar al piso de la coneja, buscó la puerta con la mirada antes de seguir avanzando, podía escuchar en el fondo los gritos de sus molestos vecinos, decidió ignorarlos y siguió.

-¿Hopps? Zanahorias abre ya, el jefe me pidió que te informara sobre tu despido- Bromeo esperando recibir un golpe en cuanto la puerta se abriera, pero no hubo tal cosa. Nick arqueó una ceja, golpeó la puerta una vez más, en esta ocasión con más fuerza, la cual hizo que el trozo de madera de forma rectangular se moviera, la puerta no estaba cerrada.

-¿Pelusa?- Llamó al entrar, lo hizo de manera lenta, como si tratara de colarse dentro sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia. No tardó en realizar que no había nadie en el lugar, era muy pequeño como para que alguien se escondiera.

-¿Judy?- Ahora sí estaba preocupado, analizó la habitación, entonces vio el teléfono de la coneja en el suelo, la imagen de una zanahoria mordida fue la primera vista del mismo, Nick se agachó para tomarlo, al darle la vuelta se topó con unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de sus padres, de Garraza, incluso de Bogo, pero lo más importante, la pantalla estaba rota.

-¿Judy?-

.

.

.

Recuerdos amargos, fue el día en que ella desapareció y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que fue tarde, el zorro se culpaba a sí mismo, se maldecía en silencio rogando a cualquier deidad presente que mantuviese a Judy con vida, sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero se esforzaba por mantener la calma, debía hacerlo por ella.

-¡Wilde!- Como un trueno la voz de Bogo lo jaló fuera de sus recuerdos, rápidamente alzó la mirada, había un escuadrón listo para irrumpir en el complejo. Nick sentía que habían pasado siglos para eso, no dudo en levantarse y unírseles.

-Tú te quedas detrás de mí Wilde-

Las miradas de todos los policías que lograron escuchar se clavaron en Bogo, había sorpresa en sus expresiones y asombro también.

-¿Va a entrar?- Incrédulo el zorro se sorprendió al igual que los demás.

-Solo hay un animal en toda la ciudad que puede mangonear a Judy, y ese soy yo, ¡Atención! ¡Quiero que esto sea rápido y que sea preciso, quiero a esa coneja y a todos los que estén en el edificio de vuelta en el ZPD antes de que la noche termine! ¡Muévanse!-

Todos avanzaron, Nick no se quedó atrás.

.

.

.

-¡Tiene que estar aquí!- Voces en los pasillos en el interior del edificio, las luces podían verse por la ventana, destellos de rojo y azul amenazaban a quienes estaban dentro.

-Sin esa coneja no tenemos nada para defendernos de la policía-

-¡Encuéntrenla!-

Judy escuchaba todo a través de las paredes, su sensible sentido del oído se lo permitía, pero en ese momento no le era de mucha ayuda, solo le indicaba cuanto tiempo podría quedarle de vida. La coneja se arrastraba hasta descansar su espalda contra una pared, había sangre en gran parte de su uniforme, cortes en sus brazos y con dificultad extraía un afilado cuchillo de su brazo, sus piernas no le servían en ese momento, de igual manera habían cortes, una podría estar incluso rota, con todo el dolor que sentía no era capaz de diferenciar claramente qué andaba mal con su cuerpo.

Judy lloraba, sollozaba, pero se sentía aliviada de saber que la ayuda había llegado, de saber que Nick había llegado, solo esperaba poder vivir lo suficiente para volver a verlo.

-Nick, por favor, si estás ahí, te necesito más que nunca- Musitó entre lágrimas, solo podía esperar, aguardar inmóvil a ver quién la encontraba primero, la moneda estaba en el aire, sería cara o sería cruz.

-¡Te encontré!-

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer.**_

 _ **Explicare un poco la situación, esto no es un fic policíaco, así que no voy a desperdiciar capítulos contando lo que le pasó a Judy, eso estorbaría con la trama principal de la historia, en vez de ello, lo contaré mediante flashbacks en capítulos posteriores, así veran el punto de vista de Nick ahora y cómo la historia avanza.**_

 _ **Comentarios? Por favor, la historia no es tan mala o sí? Hehe, bueno ya saben, adoro leer sus comentarios, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si ya se hartaron de mí.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo por mí parte, nos vemos luego**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	12. You Found me

_**Heya, nuevo capítulo, en vivo y en directo desde mi celular... Mi computadora murió, un minuto de silencio por favor, en fin ya volverá, y ahora los dejo con esto, varios de ustedes me dijeron que lo esperaban con ansias**_

* * *

Había ciertas cosas en la vida de Judy, que ella consideraba sus placeres de la vida, pequeños simples momentos, simples pero especiales, algo tan común como una caminata diaria rumbo al trabajo, charlar con Nick en la estación, el sol iluminando su pelaje al despertar, inhalar profundamente el aire matinal de la ciudad, sentir el frío rocío en el pasto bajo sus patas, deleitarse continuamente por todo lo que Zootopia tenía para ofrecer, era su hogar, era la ciudad que amaba, no siempre era perfecta, tenía sus fallos, aunque era su trabajo ver el lado bueno en todos ellos, un extraño era solo un amigo por conocer, un abusivo podría esconder detrás a un gran animal, solo necesitaba encaminarse en el buen camino, detrás de un embustero, mentiroso y estafador, podría esconderse un zorro tierno, carismático y leal, aguardando únicamente por alguien que creyera en él. Muchas cosas pasaron cuando ella recién llegó a la ciudad, tuvo que luchar para salir adelante, era pequeña, era una presa, era una burla a los ojos de los demás oficiales, pero de alguna manera logró cambiar todo eso, estaba cambiando al mundo, un conejo a la vez, aunque claro, su primer gran éxito había sido un zorro, de ninguna manera alguien habría llegado a pensar en algo así, un conejo y un zorro, depredador y presa, enemigos naturales, la mejor pareja de la estación de policía, más de una vez habían sorprendido a los medios, Bogo jamás lo admitiría, pero incluso él, había empezado a sentir cierta admiración hacia ellos dos, siendo los mamíferos más pequeños del ZPD, se enfrentaban sin temor a animales que les doblaban el tamaño, nada podía detenerlos, así había sido durante un largo tiempo.

¿Cuándo fue que Judy empezó a sentir algo más que amistad por Nick? ¿Cuándo fue que esos "Estúpidos sueños" se volvieron tan recurrentes? ¿Qué fue lo que la enamoró? En algún momento, la coneja enlisto todas y cada una de las características del zorro, todos los pequeños detalles que la hacían suspirar, que la hacían musitar su nombre en sueños, Nick era el dueño de su verbo, la razón para levantarse con una sonrisa cada mañana; el anaranjado atardecer que su pelaje simulaba, sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, la sonrisa que la volvía loca, el tono tan relajado de su voz, la seguridad que le hacía sentir cada vez que estaba cerca, su suave y esponjosa cola, la cual, en más de una ocasión trató de abrazar, aunque jamás llegó a hacerlo, no habría ninguna explicación creíble para después, simplemente se sumó a los sueños de Judy, meras fantasías, que, muy en el fondo, anhelaba se volvieran realidad. Pero finalmente, ésta se hizo presente, Judy se había alejado demasiado de la tierra, pero Cassie se encargó de estrellarla bruscamente contra el suelo, no había tal cosa como una coneja y un zorro casándose, no había tal cosa como una relación amorosa entre esas dos especies, solo amistad y nada más, la vida no era un cuento de hadas, no había finales felices, y las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, al igual que su fantasía de una vida al lado de Nick, la utópica ciudad, la gran urbe en la que cualquier mamífero podía ser lo que quisiera, ambas cosas eran solo ilusiones; fácilmente Judy podría arrestar 100, 200, 500, miles de criminales, pero siempre habría más, cada uno más cruel que el anterior, el ZPD solo estaba para dar una falsa sensación de seguridad a la ciudad, convencerlos que estaban a salvo mientras ellos estuviesen presentes, un placebo para impedir que las masas enloquecieran, su trabajo era evitar el caos, realizando una tarea inútil, peleando por razones que no entienden, era una pelea sin cuartel contra la naturaleza misma, pues muy en el fondo, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de planeta siguen siendo animales y de una manera u otra, instintos tan primitivos como la susceptibilidad a la violencia, aflorarían tarde o temprano, Judy tomaba cuenta de eso ahora, al ser llevada a dios sabe dónde, lo único que podía ver era el profundo color negro de un trozo de tela cubriendo su cabeza entera. Únicamente oscuridad frente a ella, su respiración era agitada, el latir de su corazón estaba sin control, hacía tiempo que abandonó el esfuerzo de mover sus manos, estaban bien atadas, al punto que sentía las cuerdas tallando sus muñecas, era lo mismo en sus patas, a pesar de la fuerza que había en ellas, no era capaz de liberarse de sus ataduras, era doloroso, pero de igual manera solo podía soltar gemidos, la habían amordazado, la habían atado y seguramente viajaba en la cajuela de algún vehículo, en más de una ocasión se había golpeado la cabeza, así que era lógico especular eso.

Estaba asustada, la incertidumbre de saber si al detenerse el vehículo ella seguiría con vida estaba destruyéndola, bien podrían detenerse cerca de las vías del tren y dejarla ahí, o tal vez detenerse en la playa, un lindo escenario, perfecto para encontrar un cadáver en el agua al día siguiente, o tal vez la marea se encargaría de llevarla mar adentro, su imaginación volaba, y eso solo hacía el paseo más tortuoso, hasta que por fin, se detuvo. Judy trató de alzar sus orejas, un esfuerzo inútil claro está, pero aun así lograba distinguir el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose nuevamente, escuchaba pasos, los escuchaba acercándose a ella; movía los ojos, de un lado a otro, empezó a forcejear nuevamente, sentía las cuerdas quemando su piel por la fricción, se retorcía, esperando de alguna manera conseguir una oportunidad para salir huyendo, trataba de gritar, fútiles intentos, estaba desesperada. Estaba tan inmersa en el pánico que no se percató de cuándo abrieron la cajuela, hasta que una voz se manifestó.

-Vaya, ésta coneja es testaruda-

-Solo sácala y llévala adentro-

Eran dos animales, era obvio, pero carecía de importancia.

-¡No! ¡No!- Trataba de gritar, la mordaza solo distorsionaba sus palabras, transformándolas en sonidos confusos. La habían tomado y podía sentir un hombro clavándose en su estómago, pero seguía luchando.

-¿No puedes dormirla o algo?- Escuchó mientras era transportada.

-Lo mejor será no causarle un trauma cerebral, al menos por ahora-

-Recuérdame, ¿Por qué la trajimos?-

-Me vio, además, ella es policía, tal vez conozca algo sobre el bastardo que nos robó-

-¿El fantasma de Tundratown?-

Judy detuvo su lucha al escuchar eso.

-Y al parecer estoy en lo cierto, ¿O no?- La coneja estaba segura de que alguien estaba frente a ella, Judy tragó un bulto, y decidió no seguir peleando más.

Identificó el movimiento al subir escaleras y al caminar por largos pasillos, si bien al llegar no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, en su mente había empezado a armar la imagen de un edificio departamental, algo parecido a donde ella vivía, la imagen de algo familiar lograba reconfortarla. Aún estaba asustada, hasta que nuevamente se detuvo, la bajaron y la dejaron en una silla, desataron sus patas y manos momentáneamente, solo para volver a atarla a la silla en la que se encontraba, y por último, retiraron el saco que había sobre su cabeza; la luz encandilo su vista, entrecerró los ojos hasta lograr acostumbrarse, el exceso de brillo lentamente se disipo, permitiéndole distinguir las siluetas de dos animales frente a ella, parpadeó un par de veces, no podía tallar sus ojos solo dejar que sus parpados taparan la luz hasta que lograra acostumbrarse, esperar a que la nitidez aumentase lo suficiente para saber dónde se encontraba, aunque la respuesta prometía no ser agradable. Un oso polar, un alce con los cuernos rotos, y el único rostro familiar entre todos ellos, un jaguar de pelaje grisáceo con las manchas respectivas en color negro, adornando todo su cuerpo, ojos de un color azul claro y una larga cicatriz a lo largo del rostro.

-Tú eres…- Trató de decir en cuanto retiraron la mordaza de su boca

-Sí, sí, las presentaciones para después- Interrumpió el felino, acercándose a la coneja –Ahora dinos, qué sabes sobre un tal "Fantasma de Tundratown"- Cuestionó deteniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros de Judy.

-Aunque supiera algo no te lo diría- Respondió determinada.

-Sí, supuse que no sería tan fácil, Kozlov- Dijo haciendo un ademan hacia el oso, Judy estaba segura de que él no iba con ella en el auto, lo más probable es que estuviese esperando en ese edificio desde antes. La coneja señalaba lo obvio para tratar de mantener la mente fría, una falsa sensación de seguridad, fingiendo para sí misma, tener el control de la situación.

El pasó de largo a Judy, la coneja no se esforzó en seguirlo con la mirada, estaba más interesada en el jaguar frente a ella.

-No tienen ni la menor idea de en lo que se están metiendo, secuestrar a un oficial de policía es…-

-¿Un delito mayor? Coneja, hemos estado en este negocio por años, y no eres la primera oficial que nos llevamos, aunque sí eres la más fácil, supongo que era algo obvio, después de todo, qué tanto podría hacer una tierna, y pequeña conejita- Declaró acercándose más hasta sentir el aliento de Judy chocar con el suyo, ella no tardó en reaccionar, con ímpetu y mucha rabia, golpeó el rostro del jaguar con su cabeza, el gran felino retrocedió al instante, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, gimiendo de dolor.

-Eres una…-

-Detente, no nos sirve de nada muerta- Dijo el alce, tomando al jaguar del brazo, éste no replicó, pero su desagrado era claro, aunque rápidamente se disipó al dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mostraba los dientes a Judy, aquella pérfida imagen se volvía más bizarra al prestar atención a la sangre que goteaba de la nariz del mamífero. -Kozlov, diviértete-

El alce y el felino abandonaron la habitación, Judy los siguió con la mirada hasta que una puerta de madera interrumpió su campo visual, ahora más que estar asustada, estaba confundida, qué tramaban, y por qué era tan importante el fantasma de Tundratown para ellos, dicha pregunta tenía una respuesta un poco obvia a decir verdad, ella no tuvo tiempo de razonar todo eso, en cuanto regresó su atención al frente, el gran oso polar de momentos atrás había regresado, llevaba consigo un maletín.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Cuestionó nerviosa, tratando de enmascarar el temor con falsa seguridad.

El oso no respondió, solo se dio vuelta, su gran cuerpo impedía a Judy ver lo que hacía, pero fácilmente podía reconocer el sonido de los seguros del maletín abriéndose; el oso revolvía el interior, no sonaba como papeles, en su mayoría, parecían ser objetos de metal, antes de figurar algo, el oso se giró nuevamente, entonces Judy comprendió todo, sus ojos, abiertos como platos, tensó las piernas, apretó los puños, un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta y hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no gritar, empezó a temblar, su respiración se cortaba, a cada centímetro que el inmenso mamífero se acercaba a ella sentía su corazón deteniéndose y volviendo a latir una y otra vez, desesperada comenzó a sacudir la silla, sus tobillos y muñecas solo se quemaban más y más por la fricción y de pronto, no pudo seguir moviendo la silla, la gigantesca mano del oso estaba sobre el respaldo de la misma, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la coneja, no miraba al oso, miraba a lo que llevaba en su otra mano, un gran, y filoso cuchillo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras se arrastraba por los pasillos, cuestionándose cómo había logrado escapar de tal tormento, Judy repasaba cada detalle de quienes la tuvieron cautiva, de quienes habían cortado su piel, y lastimado su cuerpo, en un fútil intento por averiguar algo que ni siquiera ella sabía, trató de explicarse, en más de una ocasión, entre sus gritos de dolor, aseguró que la policía aún no averiguaba nada sobre el supuesto fantasma, no había manera de confirmar la veracidad en sus palabras, para ellos, Judy parecía tener una voluntad férrea, inquebrantable, tal vez por eso era la oficial de policía más famosa de la ciudad, así es, sabían bien quien era, y no les importó, tal vez su historia en la estación había intimidado a algunos mamíferos, los hacía titubear al momento de enfrentarse a ella, pero ésta vez no, sus captores no tuvieron ningún problema en someterla, solo era un conejo al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué podría hacer contra animales tan grandes? La realidad reiteraba su presencia una vez más, Judy podía vestirse, actuar y vivir como policía, pero eso no la convertía en una, el animal detrás de ese uniforme azul y de esa brillante placa dorada, era pequeño, frágil y débil, nada más que un chiste mal contado.

" _Nunca serás nada más que una torpe coneja granjera"_

" _Ríndete rabo de algodón"_

" _Zorro astuto, torpe coneja"_

" _Solo eres una reparte multas"_

Palabras crueles, todas enunciadas por animales más grandes que ella, animales que estaban en lo cierto, Gideon, Nick, Bogo, de alguna manera logró convencerlos de lo contrario, pero cómo reaccionarían después de esto, ¿Perdería su placa? ¿Nick jamás la volvería a ver de la misma manera? Volvería a ser la burla que fue en cuanto llegó a la ciudad, la gran farsa finalmente había terminado, la primer conejo policía de la historia, la ciudad en la que todos podían ser lo que quisieran, todo era una gran mentira, y Judy, muy en el fondo lo sabía, por eso se había esforzado tanto, estaba convencida que de dar todo de sí misma, de alguna manera cambiaría al mundo, de alguna manera cambiaría lo que ella era, solo un conejo.

-Nick, por favor, si estás ahí, te necesito más que nunca- Musitó entre lágrimas, solo podía esperar, aguardar inmóvil a ver quién la encontraba primero, la moneda estaba en el aire, sería cara o sería cruz. Se maldecía una y otra vez, reproches dirigidas hacia su persona, culpándose por haber sido tan descuidada, odiándose por ser tan débil, no tener la fuerza para pelear, ni siquiera para resistir lo que le habían hecho, en cuanto las torturas empezaron gritó a los cuatro vientos la verdad, no sabía nada, ni soportó ni un solo día, pero algo positivo, su fama como una policía incorruptible les hizo creer que mentía, tal vez solo por eso la mantuvieron con vida, porque querían hacerla hablar, de haberle creído, seguramente no hubiese sobrevivido lo suficiente para escuchar el reconfortante sonido de las sirenas, los gritos de Bogo lograban escucharse desde la planta baja, no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada, casi inaudible, no iba a delatar su posición por un error como ese.

Se sentía como una inútil, se sentía indefensa, parecía tener 8 años otra vez, qué diferencia haría en ser atrapada ahora, si en un futuro seguramente viviría una situación similar, por qué no simplemente entregarse y dejar que las cosas pasaran como debían pasar, ya no se sentía como oficial de policía, por lo tanto, su instinto de supervivencia ya no estaba arraigado a su deber, tampoco sentía ser lo suficientemente buena para, para nada, ¿Qué motivo la impulsaba a seguir adelante? A usar la poca energía que le restaba, a forzar su cuerpo más allá de lo animalmente posible para tener una mínima, casi nula, inexistente posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-¡Te encontré!-

No reconoció la voz al principio, la sangre que aún estaba en sus venas inundo sus oídos, su cerebro bloqueo todas las funciones de su cuerpo, era un shock total, se quedó inmóvil, presa completa del miedo, habían dado con ella, su intento por sobrevivir había sido un fracaso después de todo. Su respiración empezó a cortarse, no lograba llenar sus pulmones, no fue capaz de gritar con la esperanza que los oficiales en el edificio lograsen escucharla, estaba temblando, se negaba a mirar. Recordaba lo que había vivido, día tras día, las mismas preguntas, pero maneras diferentes de obtener respuestas, recordaba las hojas de los cuchillos haciendo los cortes en sus brazos, los golpes, las garras incrustándose en su piel, no quería que se repitiera, no lo soportaría más tiempo. Trató de levantarse, trató de correr, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron tan rápido como el resto de su cuerpo, apenas trató de moverse, se desplomó hacia el suelo, pero no por ello se detuvo, desesperada, trató de arrastrarse, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos nuevamente, quería huir, saltar por la ventana de ser necesario, pero entonces, un par de manos la tomaron por la cintura. Judy vio su vida entera pasar frente a sus ojos, sus músculos se tensaron por milésimas de segundos, el pánico se apoderó de ella, trató de aferrarse al suelo pero el animal que la había tomado, tiraba de ella con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!- Forzó sus cuerdas bocales lo más que pudo, rezaba porque Bogo, o cualquiera de los oficiales la escucharan, acudieran en su ayuda, tenía miedo, estaba desesperada -¡No! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Nick!- Finalmente fue separada del suelo, inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y trató de pelear, haciendo uso de sus brazos, aunque con movimiento restringidos por las múltiples heridas que los recorrían, trataba de golpear, rasguñar o abofetear, cualquier cosa que le diera tiempo, el esfuerzo no duró mucho, el animal era más grande que ella, no tardó en tomar sus brazos fuertemente, sujetándolos a los lados de la coneja, ésta se detuvo, pálida, congelada, con la mirada fija en quien la había encontrado, todo era familiar, lo conocía, cada pequeño detalle, desde la cola hasta las orejas.

-¡Zanahorias soy yo!-

Los ojos verdes, el pelaje anaranjado, las puntas de las orejas color marrón. Miró las manos que la sostenían, garras negras, pelaje suave, ¿era su cerebro jugándole una cruel broma? ¿Tal era su desesperación por ver a Nick otra vez? Seguramente, en cualquier momento despertaría, aun atada a la maldita silla en la que la habían retenido una semana, la policía no estaría frente al edificio, nadie tendría ni la menor idea de su paradero, ¿Por qué sufrir más? Era simplemente imposible, el ZPD recién había llegado, ¿Cómo podía Nick haberla encontrado tan rápido? No iba a darle el gusto a su subconsciente de seguir jugando con ella, en un movimiento borroso mordió su propio brazo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, esperaba despertar con eso, esperaba regresar a la cruel realidad, esperaba acabar con la fantasía en la que estaba siendo participe, pero no fue así.

-¡Maldición Hopps! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Farfulló Nick, exaltado y asustado, ¿Qué le habían hecho a su compañera? Rápidamente soltó sus brazos y tomo el rostro de la coneja, sus labios estaban manchados con su propia sangre, toda ella estaba bañada en su propia sangre, la imagen era desgarradora, Nick hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar, para no maldecir al aire a quienes le habían hecho, pero entre todo el odio, entre toda la ira, un destello de esperanza, un sonido que había esperado escuchar toda la semana, algo con lo que había soñado todas las noches.

-Sí eres real- La voz de Judy, el dulce e inocente tono que sus labios siempre emitían al hablar.

-Sí, Judy, soy real, soy yo- Respondió el zorro, finalmente embozando una sonrisa, su voz tembló, su garganta se cerró, estaba viva, no estaba bien, pero estaba viva, y aun lo recordaba. Lentamente alzó la mano de la coneja, depositándola sobre su mejilla, Judy la acarició, sintió el sedoso pelaje del cánido, lo que la había mantenido con esperanza hasta ese día.

-Pero… Acaban de llegar cómo…- Trataba de dar coherencia a lo que estaba viendo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-Judy, llevamos una hora buscándote, hemos recorrido todos los pisos bajos de este lugar-

-¿Una hora? Pero… Eso… No, acabo de….- Bajó la mirada, empezó a repasar lo que había pasado, trataba de recuperar los recuerdos de los últimos momentos; breves fragmentos llegaron como imágenes abstractas, no lograba armar el recuerdo completo, pero lo que veía le era suficiente para encontrar sentido a lo que había pasado –Creo, creo que, me desmayé, pero no lo recuerdo bien-

-Eso no importa Hopps, ya estoy aquí-

-Hay, hay tres animales aquí, un oso, un jaguar y ale, son los que me trajeron aquí- Dijo aferrándose al pecho de Nick.

-¿Un oso polar?-

-Sí-

-Bien, a él ya lo tenemos, descuida, no tardaran en encontrar al resto, tú y yo, debemos salir de aquí, vamos pelusa, una carrera hasta la salida- No tenía la intención de lastimarla, solo quería tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión del momento, pero no estaba al tanto del estado en el que Judy se encontraba, más allá de las heridas sobre su piel.

-¡No Nick espera!- Trató de resistirse, pero el zorro la puso en pie, en cuanto hizo presión sobre su pierna derecha Judy finalmente sintió el hueso partiéndose en dos, su condición era delicada, cualquier paso en falso podría costarle caro, e irónicamente así fue, un paso, y su pierna terminó de romperse.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Un grito desgarrador, los tímpanos de Nick se sacudieron como sacos de boxeo al ser golpeados simultáneamente por el alarido agónico de Judy, inmediatamente se inclinó, alejando las patas de la coneja del suelo, dejándola descansar sobre sus piernas.

-¡Judy!-

-¡Mi pierna!-

-Maldición, tranquila, te sacaré de aquí de una manera u otra- Aseguró levantándola nuevamente, ésta vez, depositando el pequeño cuerpo de la coneja en sus brazos –Vas a estar bien Hopps-

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado w días desde la desaparición de Judy, desde que se dio el informe, en el ZPD no habían cesado los intentos por encontrarla, patrullas por las calles, informantes, cualquier medio para obtener pistas, todos estaban asustados, eso estaba claro, pero nadie lograba compararse a Nick, a penas y había dormido en aquellos días, las marcadas sombras debajo de sus ojos resaltaban encima del color anaranjado de su pelaje, imitaba a la perfección el marrón de sus orejas y su cola, su mirara entrecerrado, luchando para mantenerse despierto, no había regresado a casa, no había hablado con nadie, Cassie lo había llamado en esos días, pero Nick no había dado mayor información, un simple "Estoy ocupado" Al parecer ningún animal fuera de la estación de policía sabía de Judy, el zorro se encargó de tranquilizar a sus padres, convenciéndolos que la coneja estaba en una "Capacitación" y no podía responder sus llamadas, ¿Cómo consiguió él el número? La excusa fue simple "Lo tenemos en la estación" Parecía cruel, pero era mejor si nadie más notaba la ausencia de Judy, ya muchos oficiales empezaban a estresarse debido a ella, cómo sería si la ciudad entera descubriese la facilidad con la que un oficial de policía fue secuestrado.

Nick había permanecido día y noche sentado frente a su computador, buscando, indagando, su único aliado era un vaso de café, que constantemente debía rellenar, la cafeína en su cuerpo no estaba haciendo ningún bien, solo otorgando una falsa sensación de energía, engañándose a sí mismo para no hacer víctima del sueño y del incesante esfuerzo que llevaba a cabo, pero debía encontrarla, saber que ella estaba bien, saber que la volvería a ver, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ese fuera el adiós, ambos han ayudado a la ciudad de una y mil formas, ¿Y qué maldito karma es ese? Simplemente van a arrebatarle al animal más importante de su vida.

" _¿Qué?"_

Apartó sus manos del teclado, su mirar logró abrirse más, ¿Eran las consecuencias de la falta de sueño? ¿A caso el animal más importante de su vida no debería ser su pareja? ¿No debería ser Cassie? Entonces por qué pensaba en Judy, tal vez solo un simple desliz, ella fue secuestrada después de todo, era ella quien estaba en peligro, sí, eso debía ser, de ninguna manera podría ser algo más.

-Tengo que descansar- Dijo para sí mismo, alejándose del escritorio, apartando su mente de los problemas del presente, tratando de encontrar algo de calma, no estaba pensando correctamente, no podía seguir trabajando de esa manera, en más de una ocasión Bogo se lo había dicho, remarcaba lo obvio, aunque Nick se negaba a poner atención en ellos, en su mente solo podía ver a Judy muriendo de mil maneras diferentes, y en todas ellas, él era el culpable, bien sabía que la coneja no se encontraba en su mejor forma desde que conoció a Cassie, había algo en ella que había cambiado, él lo había notado, pero decidió ignorarlo, ahora pagaba por ello; Judy nunca se habría dejado atrapar de esa manera, sin importar que fuera un ataque por la espalda, sus oídos eran mucho más agudos que los suyos, si no logró reaccionar, debía estar distraída, debía estar pensando en otra cosa.

-Es mi culpa-

.

.

.

.

-Es mi culpa Judy- Decía mientras recorría los pasillos, la coneja en sus brazos, pasos ligeros, silenciosos, para nada debía llamar la atención de algún otro animal. El camino por el que avanzaba estaba en completa oscuridad, las luces titilaban de vez en cuando, breves, muy breves momentos de iluminación, simulando el flash de una cámara fotográfica, para Nick no había mayor problema en ello, podía ver bien en la oscuridad, pero aun así, por alguna razón, estaba asustado, sentía que al doblar en cualquier esquina o al atravesar una puerta, algo o alguien saltaría sobre él, no temía por su vida, temía por Judy, temía perderla otra vez.

-Pelusa, ¿Sigues despierta?- Preguntó temeroso, sacudiéndola levemente en sus brazos.

-¿Hmm?- Abrió levemente los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa, aún estaba con él.

-Descuida, pronto saldremos de aquí, y me deberás una caja entera de moras por salvarte la vida ¿Me oíste?- Soltó en un esfuerzo de mantenerse cuerdo a sí mismo –Lo siento mucho Judy-

-Nick yo…-

La tranquila oscuridad, los extraños sonidos que las luces producían, el incesante cantar de las sirenas en el exterior, todo se ensordeció, lo único que quedó, lo que rompió con todos los sonidos del ambiente, un estruendo, digno de un trueno, y un haz de luz que iluminó todo el pasillo por breves segundos, un olor extraño impregnando el aire, y la cálida sensación de sangre brotando del estómago del zorro, acompañada por un dolor insoportable, el cual su cerebro tardó en procesar; sintió sus pulmones comprimidos, incapaces de tomar aire, sintió su corazón deteniéndose, una mera ilusión, creada por su mente, éste seguía bombeando sangre, lo hacía a toda velocidad, pero el zorro no podía sentirlo, todos sus sentidos se apagaron. Nick se desplomó hacia el suelo, de alguna manera logró salvar a Judy de estrellarse contra el mismo, la coneja se sobresaltó, miró a su compañero, tratando de darse la vuelta para ver quién lo había atacado, su curiosidad la hizo ver primero, ahí estaba, el jaguar, la misma cicatriz, apuntando con un arma, no como las de la estación, no había una filosa punta de metal al final de un dardo tranquilizante, era un cañón, hecho de metal oscuro, humeaba, el olor a pólvora era desconocido, pero de igual manera desagradable.

Nick puso su mano sobre la herida, sintió la sangre, luego la miró su pelaje anaranjado cubierto de un color rojo carmesí, lentamente se dio la vuelta, pero apenas logró divisar al felino, otro estruendo se hizo presente y otra bala se depositó en su cuerpo, justo en el hombro derecho.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Un grito agónico, una bala incrustándose en su ser era mucho más doloroso que un simple dardo, el impacto del disparo hizo que su espalda golpease el suelo con brusquedad, el dolor le impedía moverse, Judy estaba congelada, además de débil, a como pudo se arrastró hasta su compañero, sin apartar la vista del jaguar, éste ya no disparaba, aguardó a que la coneja se detuviera, Nick jadeaba, pero no había palabras.

-Nick, Nick levántate, por favor-

-¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es conseguir balas de verdad?- Cuestionó el jaguar, empezando a acercarse, Judy lo miraba con terror, pero no se apartaba de Nick, no iba a dejarlo solo.

-Y guarde la última solo para ti, adiós oficial Hopps-

-Adiós Nick-

* * *

 _ **Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido, o les haya dado algo qué hacer. Aún les gusta la historia? No? Okay :c... Pero igual pueden dejar un comentario, ya saben el discurso, lo he dicho (O escrito en todo caso) miles de veces, si comentan, sabré si les gusto, les encantó... Y si aun quieren más escritos de Apheront (Hablar en tercera persona es raro) Bueno, eso es todo, ojalá puedan comentar, y nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	13. Hay que irnos juntos

_**Heya, para ayudarlos a esperar mientras regresa mi otro fic y mientras llega el final de noches lluviosas les traigo este fabuloso e increible (Demasiada egolatría) capítulo de mi fic, espero les guste**_

* * *

 _ **Judy**_

 _No sabía qué hacer, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones, solo estaba ahí, arrastrándome por el suelo como el patético animal que en realidad soy, mi pierna derecha está rota, y la izquierda simplemente no responde a nada de lo que le ordeno hacer, pareciera que mi cuerpo entero estuviese desconectándose parte por parte. Miré a Nick a mi lado, tendido en el suelo, una bala le atravesó el estómago, y la otra está incrustada en su hombro, lo veo moverse, respira con dificultad, sigue vivo, pero la sangre que se esparce desde debajo de él, me hace sentir que no se mantendrá así por mucho tiempo; está muriendo._

 _A como puedo, logro acercarme a él, sin entender qué es lo que quiero lograr, nadie va a venir a salvarnos, después de una semana atrapada, de una semana de tortura, lo último que se sabrá de mí será esto, que morí justo en la noche que debí ser salvada, y no pude hacer nada por mi compañero, no pude hacer nada por mí misma._

 _Siento frío en todo mi cuerpo, aun a pesar de mi uniforme, mi pelaje y toda la sangre cálida que esta sobre mi piel, pero solo está la gélida sensación de la muerte empezando a escalar por todo mí ser. El jaguar está frente a nosotros, aun apuntando con su arma, veo el humo escapando del cañón y el horrible olor que emana, juro que me da nauseas, su acercamiento es lento, parecería la escena perfecta para una película de terror, a eso se redujo toda mi vida ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy pequeña, soy débil, no soy nada, no quiero morir, no quiero que Nick muera pero, no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar, parecía ser eterno, por qué no simplemente dispara y ya, ¿El deleite de verme arrastrándome es tan placentero para él?_

 _Esperaba escuchar el sonido del arma disparando otra vez, tenía miedo de no poder tocar a Nick una vez más antes de morir, pero no fue así, contrario a todo lo que esperaba, contrario a la asquerosa suerte que me ha acompañado todos estos días, lo logré, llegué hasta donde Nick se encontraba, me acurruqué a su lado, bien sabía que eso no serviría de nada, iba a morir, después de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y de todo mi trabajo por la ciudad al final solo me queda eso, morir en medio de un pasillo oscuro mientras mi compañero se desangra a mi lado, estoy enojada, desesperada, asustada, siento ira, odio, dolor, pero… Ahí estaba él, fue por mera curiosidad, tal vez por el masoquismo de ver a Nick muriendo; giré la cabeza hacia él, me estaba sonriendo, luego advertí su mano tomando mi hombro, ese suave agarre, solo eso bastó para hacerme sentir más segura que nunca, se llevó el miedo, el dolor, la desesperación, todo eso desapareció, solo estaba él, supongo que, al final, no todo estaba perdido, después de esta semana, logré ver a Nick una vez más, escuchar su voz, sentir su pelaje, y por un breve momento, sentir su cariño, él vino a buscarme, fue él quien me encontró. Le sonreí de vuelta, al mismo tiempo, escuché al jaguar finalmente deteniéndose frente a nosotros, pero no le di importancia alguna, lo escuché bufar algunas palabras, pero solo quería ver a Nick. Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, no estaba triste por morir, estaba feliz de estar junto a él; lentamente lo abracé, y sentí su cabeza reposando sobre la mía, escuchaba su corazón latir lentamente, tal vez por la falta de sangre, o simplemente porque estaba en paz, igual que yo, tal vez en la próxima vida, yo pueda ser un zorro también, y así estar con él, o quizá él sea un conejo, ¿Quién sabe? Podríamos ser un par de lobos, solo quiero encontrarlo otra vez, conocerlo desde cero y volver a enamorarme de él, volver a ver su sonrisa por primera vez, escucharlo reír, escuchar su voz, ser estafada por él, y en esta ocasión, ser amada por él._

 _El arma del felino hizo un sonido extraño, pero supuse que era la hora de partir, abracé a Nick con más fuerza, tiraba de su ropa, parecía que quería arrancársela, no iba a separarme de él, jamás volvería a hacerlo. Lentamente cerré los ojos, sonreí una última vez y sentí una lágrima más escapando de mis ojos._

 _-Hay que irnos juntos Nick. Y juro que algún día te volveré a encontrar-_

 _Escuché el ensordecedor sonido del arma disparando una vez más, y eso, fue lo último que escuché._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Me siento extraña, en cierta manera, perdida, no me siento como yo misma, mis ojos están cerrados, y siento la suave caricia de las sábanas sobre mi cuerpo. De alguna manera, sé que es hora de levantarme, algo en mí interior me lo dice, además de la alarma a lado de mi cama, es la misma de todos los días ¿Estoy en casa? Aun sin abrir los ojos, finalmente me incorporo sobre la cama, en el proceso, me aseguro de estirar cada una de mis extremidades hasta escuchar el placentero traqueteo de mis huesos al alcanzar su máximo estiramiento. Era hora de abrir los ojos, no tengo ni la menor idea de en donde estoy, la habitación es demasiado grande para ser mi departamento, y no veo las camas del resto de mis hermanos como debería ser en Bunnyburrow; las paredes son de color azul claro, hay un par de ventanas a los extremos del lugar, y de alguna manera mi cama se ve más pequeña que de costumbre. Examiné todo por un tiempo más, poco a poco, todo parecía familiar, de alguna extraña manera._

 _Lentamente apoyé mis patas en el suelo, ahí me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Me sobresalté un momento, fue mucha la impresión, no eran mis pequeñas patas de conejo, eran más grandes, eran blancas y con garras mucho más largas. Con inseguridad estiro mi brazo para alcanzar mi teléfono y de nueva cuenta, mi cuerpo parece estar jugándome una muy mala broma, mi brazo entero está cubierto por pelaje blanco, mi mano tiene dedos más largos con filosas garras al final de cada uno. Aun a pesar de ello, por alguna razón, no estoy asustada, en cierta manera todo parece normal, estaba tan inmersa tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica, que no me percaté de que alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación, hasta que dicho alguien se encontró a lado de mí._

 _-¡Judy!-_

 _-¿Qué?- Respondí confundida._

 _-Tienes que darte prisa, no puedes llegar tarde hoy- Era una zorra, un pelaje blanco como la nieve, unos ojos color marrón, y una voz tan dulce como la de mi madre._

 _-Pero ¿Qué está pasando?-_

 _-Hay niña, aun no lo crees ¿Cierto? Hoy es el día de tu boda-_

 _-Mi ¿Boda?-_

 _-Te daré unos minutos más para prepararte, pero asegúrate de bajar rápido-_

 _Finalmente me encontré sola en aquél lugar, no podía soportar más toda la incertidumbre; salté de la cama y corrí hasta el otro lado del cuarto, había una cómoda con un espejo, por poco choco con el mismo, mis garras derraparon en el suelo y logré detenerme justo antes de golpear el cristal, entonces me vi a mi misma, no era un conejo, era un zorro, no solo eso, era igual a Cassie, lo único diferente eran mis ojos, seguían siendo de color violeta. No podía creerlo, me tambaleé hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio para no caer al suelo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Recuerdo a Nick, recuerdo al jaguar, recuerdo a Bogo, a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero nada parece ser igual, además, ¿Boda? No tuve tiempo a seguir replanteándome todo, mi celular empezó a sonar, sin estar segura, lo tomé, no presté atención al número, simplemente contesté._

 _-¿Hola?-_

 _-Hey, qué tal Judy- La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba tan familiar, por alguna razón, sentía un nudo en la garganta._

 _-¿Te conozco?-_

 _-Está bien, eso sí me dolió, ¿Qué pasa ojos morados? ¿No puedes recordar a este apuesto zorro?-_

 _-Tal vez- No sé por qué, pero empecé a seguirle el juego._

 _-Bien, bien, sé que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, pero que ella te desconozca es algo exagerado ¿No crees?-_

 _Logró sacarme una pequeña sonrisa con ese comentario, acaso era, no, no podía ser posible._

 _-Bueno, supongo que nos veremos más tarde, hasta pronto Judy-_

 _La llamada terminó, lentamente aparté el teléfono de mi rostro, pude ver el fondo de pantalla; mi corazón se aceleró, mis ojos se humedecieron y una alegría indescriptible me invadió por completo. Una fotografía, una simple fotografía, era yo, en mi mano un anillo de compromiso, y junto a mí, pelaje anaranjado, ojos verdes, y una sonrisa simplona en el hocico._

 _-Nick-_

 _Todo desde ahí fue fugaz, el inicio de la mañana, mi familia era exponencialmente más pequeña a como estaba acostumbrada, no me importo, me querían de igual manera, me estimaban y yo sentía lo mismo por ellos, hubo largas conversaciones, historias sobre cómo Nick y yo nos conocimos, el día en que me propuso matrimonio, etcétera, salimos en auto a la ciudad, todo, exactamente todo era igual, era la Zootopia que conocía, los espectaculares con anuncios de Gazelle, los extraños autos para las distintas especies, transitando las calles junto a nosotros, los animales caminando por la acera, y por mero azar del destino, pasamos frente al ZPD, las mismas puertas de cristal, logré ver a Garraza en la recepción y casi podría jurar que escuché los gritos de Bogo, era lo ideal para mí, todo tal cual debía ser, la única diferencia era yo._

 _El pequeño viaje terminó a las afueras de la ciudad, el verde paisaje se extendía hasta el horizonte y la ciudad era el fondo perfecto, le eché un vistazo a todo el lugar, había sillas, había mesas, era un lugar muy amplio, animales empezaban a llegar y yo, tuve que vestirme, un largo y blanco vestido, cubriendo por completo mis patas, se confundía fácilmente con el resto de mi cuerpo, mi vestido de novia era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, después de eso, no se me permitió salir hasta que todo estuviese listo, un rato de confinamiento hasta que el novio llegase, no podía parar de imaginar a Nick dentro de un traje de gala, no podía para de imaginarme besándolo, quería verlo, debía verlo._

 _Un par de horas después, la espera terminó, mi padre abrió la puerta y se preparó para entregarme, a medida que me acercaba al altar pude reconocer a varios de los animales en las sillas, la mayoría de ellos eran mis compañeros de la estación, parecía ser que aquí también era policía, también había varios zorros, algunos seguramente parientes de Nick, el resto debían ser míos, y aunque me alegraba verlos ahí, ninguno de ellos me importaba realmente, mis ojos estaba postrados en el animal al final de la alfombra roja, parado ahí con una postura recta, con las orejas hacia arriba y girando lentamente hacia mí; me sonrió, yo le respondí de igual manera, la distancia entre él y yo parecía ser eterna, pero finalmente, lo alcancé, la misa dio inicio, no presté atención a nada de ella, solo lo veía a él, era mi mundo, era mi todo, era lo que había soñado desde hacía tiempo, en múltiples fantasías, en innumerables deseos de estar con él, quien fue mi enemigo, pasó a ser mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de trabajo y por último, anhelaba que fuese algo más que eso, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, el único animal al que siempre iba a amar_

 _-Supongo que ahora podré llamarte Judy Wilde- Soltó el zorro._

 _-No todavía, aun te falta lo más importante-_

 _-Ahora puede besar a la novia-_

 _Me sonrió por última vez, y lentamente acercó su hocico al mío, yo correspondí, contaba los segundos que pasaban hasta sentir sus labios tocando los míos; empecé a percibir su respiración chocando contra la mía, el latir de mi corazón ensordecía todo a mí alrededor, y lo único que parecía estar ahí era Nick, anhelaba su tacto, añoraba su amor, y como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestras bocas se encontraron conectadas en un beso que pareció durar toda una eternidad, así era mejor, no quería que terminase nunca, porque bien sabía, muy en el fondo, aun a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puse en reprimirlo, sabía que todo esto, ésta hermosa realidad, era solo una fantasía, y como tal, todo se empezó a desmoronar, todo se oscureció, solo quedaba yo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una vez más abrí los ojos, ahora me sentía débil, cansada, adolorida, a penas y podía respirar, mi vista se tornaba borrosa y no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno con mi boca. Miré a mi alrededor, un esfuerzo por sí solo extenuante en mi actual condición, estaba atada otra vez, en la misma silla en la que había estado durante toda la semana, ahora caía en cuenta, nada fue real, la llegada del ZPD, las sirenas sonando fuera del edificio, Nick, viniendo a salvarme, eso explica por qué no recordaba cómo diablos fue que escapé en primer lugar, porque simplemente no había hecho tal cosa, seguía aquí, atrapada._

 _-Ya llevamos casi un mes con ella aquí, no podemos seguir alimentándola si no nos está dando nada- Lograba escuchar voces, mis captores estaban frente a mí, pero a penas y lograba captar sus siluetas, había perdido demasiada sangre, ¿Qué tanto me habían atormentado ya? Mis piernas tenían cortes por doquier, mis brazos igual, aun podía sentir los golpes en mi estómago, y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba mover mis orejas, pero sentía que algo las estaba atravesando, perdí la noción de lo que me estaban haciendo hacía más de 5 días._

 _-Kozlov, sabes qué hacer. Si con esto no nos responde, nos desharemos de ella-_

 _Una gran figura se acercó hacia mí, sabía bien que se trataba del oso polar que había sido protagonista de todo mi tormento a lo largo de estas semanas, de alguna manera logré distinguir que traía algo consigo en sus manos, en cuanto estuvo suficientemente cerca de mí, logre distinguir pinzas, con dificultad alcé la mirada para tratar de ver mejor, pero él fue más rápido, con su mano fácilmente podría aplastarme el cráneo sin mayor problema, pero en vez de ello simplemente abrió mi boca mientras que el jaguar se desplazaba a lado de mí._

 _-Escúchame bien coneja, lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Qué sabes sobre el fantasma de Tundratown?-_

 _Ni siquiera me molesté en tratar de responder, era inútil y ya les había repetido lo mismo una y otra vez, estaba cansada de no ser escuchada, además, qué significado tendría, si no me habían creído antes, en esta ocasión no prometía ser diferente. Hubo silencio por un largo rato, supongo que eso bastó para darle a entender a esos sujetos que yo no hablaría. Pude ver que el jaguar le hizo una seña al oso, entonces procedió a meter esas pinzas en mi boca y tomar mis dientes superiores, eran suficientemente grandes como para tomar ambos, los apretó con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para romperlos, solamente cerré los ojos, aguardando por el insoportable dolor que sentiría a continuación, aunque, podría decirse que ya estaba algo acostumbrada, lo único bueno de la tortura constante es que ya no puede ponerse peor. Fue un movimiento borroso, para cuando me di cuenta, ese tal Kozlov había arrancado mis dientes de las encías, la sangre llenó mi boca, pero ni siquiera pude gritar, solo lo vi depositar mis dientes sobre la mesa, y la sangre goteando desde mis labios, manchando las últimas partes azules que quedaron en mi uniforme, solo mátenme de una buena vez._

 _-Bien, aquí termina todo entonces-_

 _Al parecer leyeron mi mente, en cuanto miré hacia adelante me estaban apuntando con un arma._

 _-Si te hace sentir mejor, habrías muerto de cualquier manera-_

 _Solo quería descansar, quería que todo este maldito tormento terminase de una buena vez, y si la muerte era la solución, que así sea. Algo bueno salió de todo esto, Nick sigue vivo, sigue ahí afuera, buscándome, aunque sé que ahora nunca me va a encontrar, pero estará bien, tendrá un futuro y una vida, Cassie estará con él, no pude evitar sonreír, él era todo lo que me preocupaba, si nunca vino a rescatarme entonces nunca le dispararon, nunca lo lastimaron y no murió desangrándose junto conmigo._

 _-Adiós Nick-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al fin, se terminó, ya no siento dolor, no siento miedo, ni desesperación, estoy en paz. Todo a mi alrededor es blanco, ¿Así se siente morir? ¿Es esta la vida después de la muerte? La verdad no me interesa, solo sé que mi agonía llegó a su fin. Es curioso, logro sentir una agradable brisa, y podría jurar que hay una ventana y un, un ventilador sobre mí ¿Pero qué demonios?_

.

.

Después de un par de minutos para lograr entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, para darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba Judy recobró todo sentido de la realidad, los sonidos de las aspas del ventilador sobre ella, la brisa del viento hondeando las cortinas a través de una ventana, y el peculiar sonido del electrocardiograma a lado de su cama; estaba en un hospital.

Parte de ella, aun no lograba procesar lo ocurrido, en cierta manera, ya no podía distinguir la realidad de la fantasía, había pasado por tanto, tanta frustración, tanta inseguridad, pero en esta ocasión, todo parecía ser completamente real, al igual que cuando Nick la encontró.

Se incorporó lo más que pudo, no tardó en darse cuenta que su pata derecha estaba envuelta en yeso, sus brazos, su otra pierna, parte de su torso, todo estaba cubierto por vendajes, una aguja incrustada en su brazo, suministrando suero gota por gota. Se examinó una vez más, revisó sus orejas, no había más daño del que ya le habían ocasionado, no había ningún hoyo en ellas, pasó a su boca, presionó sus dientes, con cierto vestigio de temor, el cual inmediatamente se desvaneció al confirmar que todos estaban en su lugar.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Se preguntó sobando su cabeza, repasando todo, eliminando lo que ella sabía que no fue real, dejando únicamente, sus últimos momentos con…

-¡Nick!-

-¿Judy?- Escuchó cerca de ella. Lentamente giró la cabeza, contrario a quien esperaba, aunque de igual manera, alegre de ver un rostro conocido. Cassie la observaba con alivio, alegría y una que otra pequeña lágrima.

-¡Judy!- Repitió la zorra, ésta vez corriendo hacia la coneja –Estaba, dios, no puedo creer que estés viva- Declaró eufórica.

-Sí, yo tampoco-

-E, escuché todo por lo que pasaste- Dijo bajando la mirada –No me imagino cómo debió ser, pero me llena de dicha saber que lograste soportarlo- Una vez más embozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no ayudaba a ocultar el claro temor que sentía, o había sentido.

-Eso no importa, estoy bien, y con todo respeto, no quiero recordar nada de eso ¿Está bien?- Aclaró Judy desviando la mirada, aun había un sabor muy amargo en aquél recuerdo.

-Te entiendo, lo siento, no debí tocar el tema-

-Mejor dime ¿Cómo está tu brazo?-

-Está mejor- Respondió alzando la mano –Solo fue un hombro dislocado sanó hace como 2 días-

-Pero, ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- Preguntó la coneja. Cassie nuevamente evadía la mirada de Judy, parecía asustada nuevamente, la vulpina de pelaje blanco tomó aire y finalmente habló.

-Judy, ha pasado otra semana desde que regresaste- Soltó sin rodeos. Judy entró en shock, técnicamente había estado en coma por una semana, pero eso no fue lo que la abrumo; una vez más todos los recuerdos de la noche en que fue rescatada regresaron a su mente, y de todos ellos, solo había una cosa que le importaba, algo que sobresalía de entre todo lo demás.

-Cassie ¿Dónde está Nick?- Inquirió con la voz temblorosa, aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama. La expresión en su mirada borró hasta el último vestigio de regocijo que había experimentado en cuanto despertó, una vez más, el pánico había invadido su mente.

-Nick, él- No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no podía soltar una bomba en ese momento, fácilmente podría llevar a Judy al coma otra vez, pero debía saberlo, con el fin de mejorar un poco la situación, debía decirle la verdad.

-Cassie dime qué pasó con él- Demandó la coneja, poniéndose al borde de la cama, casi parecía estar tratando de saltar sobre ella.

-Nick no, él no- De igual manera su voz empezó a temblar, evadía el rostro de Judy, no encontraba valor alguno para mirarla de frente, y ya que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras, Judy solo pudo interpretar lo peor.

-No, no, no puede, él no, él debía- Empezó a hiperventilarse, el electrocardiograma marcaba un pulso acelerado, Judy dejó de mirar a Cassie, para enfocar su atención a todas partes, buscaba con desesperación a alguien que sabía que no lograría encontrar.

-No, no Judy, cálmate por favor tienes que…-

-¡Nick!- La coneja empezó a gritar, lloraba desconsolada, y para su estado actual, una reacción así podría significar una cantidad desmesurada de riesgo a su salud.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor alguien!- Cassie salió corriendo al pasillo, gritaba a las enfermeras, doctores, quien quiera que atendiese a su llamado, fue para su alivio que un león y dos linces acudieron rápidamente.

Judy estaba a pocos segundos de saltar de la cama, rápidamente trataron de contenerla, pero ella seguía poniendo resistencia, lo hacía de manera inconsciente, no es que no quisiera su ayuda, pero debía encontrar a Nick, no podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando, no podía ser real.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Nick! ¡No puedes estar muerto! ¡No puedes dejarme así!-

* * *

 ** _Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Necesito comentarios, son mi pan de cada día, el sol de mis mañanas, las estrellas de mis noches y un motivo más para no tirarme por un barranco, naa, mentir, pero bueno, ya lo saben, adoro leer sus comentarios, y saber qué les está pareciendo la historia, así sabre les gustó, les encantó... Y si les interesaría participar en una futura votación que podría definir el final de este fic, no, no es que esté cerca del final, aun falta un buen rato para eso, pero bueno, luego les daré los detalles, y sin más preámbulo, los dejo, espero puedan comentar._**

 ** _Paz._**


	14. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

_**Heya. Bien, ¿Se lo preguntan? Yo sé que sí. "Apheront prometiste el final de noches lluviosas, por qué actualizas este fic, ¡Aun nos debes el otro!" Lo sé, y me disculpo, pero, eso se debe a que vi que a varias personas pareció no haberles gustado el capítulo anterior, así que, ya que me han acompañado hasta este capítulo, decidí dejarles un mejor sabor de boca, o un peor en todo caso, y por eso les traigo este capítulo. Llámenlo extra si quieren, tomen en cuenta que estoy actualizando un fic en menos de 10 días, es todo un logro y no es algo muy común en mi persona, pero basta de mí, esto es para ustedes, espero les guste, aunque puede que lo odien más que el anterior, ya verán por qué XD, y quiero aclarar que todo, TODO en este capítulo es real, no habrá fantasía alguna aquí, excepto un pequeño flashback, pero después de eso, repito TODO es real c; disfruten.**_

* * *

El grisáceo color de las nubes en una mañana lluviosa adornaba la bóveda celeste hasta donde el ojo podía ver; el clima se manifestaba de manera diferente en cada uno de los distintos distritos de Zootopia, una suave, aunque abundante nevada en Tundratown, un fuerte chubasco en el distrito forestal, aunque nada de otro mundo para los residentes, un simple paraguas era más que suficiente, o la solución más obvia, quedarse en casa a esperar una mejoría en el clima. En cuanto al centro de la ciudad, una lluvia regular, acompañada por una fuerte brisa, tornando el ambiente lo suficientemente frío como para pensárselo dos veces antes de salir de casa, a decir verdad, podría ser algo relajante si se tenía pensado descansar, o recuperarse en el hospital.

El cálido y embriagante olor a café golpeó directamente la nariz de Judy, mientras que ésta sostenía un pequeño vaso desechable entre sus manos, inhalo y exhaló un par de veces más, dejando que el vapor calentase su cuerpo desde dentro. Las sábanas de la cama la cubrían hasta la cintura, mientras que ella se encontraba sentada, recargada en el respaldo, su pulso era tranquilo y continuo, sus heridas empezaban a sanar, y su pierna, aun a pesar de estar rota, no le causaba molestia alguna, al menos no más allá de impedirle caminar como a ella le gustaría. Judy era una coneja, correr y saltar era la alegría de su vida, no podría vivir privada de tales cosas, pero no se mostraba asustada de lo que le había ocurrido, según los estudios médicos, no había riesgo de perder la movilidad, en cuanto retirasen el yeso, toda ella volvería a la normalidad, a excepción de unas cuantas cicatrices, que su pelaje se encargaría de esconder, un amargo recordatorio de lo que pasó, pero así mismo, una prueba de que sobrevivió.

-Entonces Nick no está…- Trató de decir después de darle un sorbo a su café.

-No, no, él está bien, está vivo pero- Cassie la interrumpió un momento. Traía puesto un abrigo de color marrón y un pantalón de franela, ideal para resguardarla del frío –Bueno, no le fue fácil asimilar la situación-

-(Suspiro) Jamás fue mi intención hacerle eso- Aclaró Judy bajando la mirada.

-Nos diste un gran susto a muchos, en cuanto llegaron al hospital, durante los primeros días, Nick se negaba a apartarse de ti, sus heridas eran graves, pero se negaba a irse-

-¿Por eso terminó en cuidados intensivos?- Preguntó desviando su mirada hacia Cassie.

-Sí, el jefe de la policía tuvo que arrastrarlo, perdió más sangre de la que debía, solo en esperar a que despertaras-

-Hehe, jamás creí que Bogo se preocuparía así por nosotros- Rio la coneja, en un intento de romper la tensión que se había generado desde que despertó.

-Lamento haberte asustado ayer- Soltó la zorra de pelaje blanco.

-No fue tu culpa, yo ni siquiera te dejé terminar de hablar, creo que la idea de perder a Nick después de todo lo que pasó, bueno, era demasiado para mí, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que hacía, supongo que, todo era solamente una gran paranoia mía-

-¿Y cómo te sientes hoy?-

-La verdad, desde ayer me sentía bien, solo fue el pequeño paro cardíaco y ya Hehe-

-Hehe, sí, aunque tu pulso no se detuvo en ningún momento, por un momento creí que esa máquina iba a explotar-

Las dos hembras se las habían arreglado para terminar con toda la tensión, a base de bromas y pequeñas conversaciones, poco a poco todo empezaba a retomar su curso normal. Lo que pasó con los captores de Judy seguía siendo desconocido para ella, aunque para ese punto, prefería olvidarlo, luego se preocuparía por presentar cuentas a Bogo, a juzgar por lo que Cassie había dicho, parecía ser que el gran búfalo también estaba aliviado de haberla recuperado.

-Dime algo Cassie, cómo…- En eso la puerta se abrió; las orejas de Judy se levantaron hasta lo más alto, y sus ojos se abrieron a toda su capacidad, había pasado algo muy importante por alto, ni siquiera había pensado en eso durante todo el tiempo que estuvo cautiva.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, Cassie no sabía cómo debía proceder en esa situación, en un lado estaba la cama en la que se encontraba Judy, y en el otro, dos conejos en la puerta, el rostro de ambos, lleno de angustia, dicha y tristeza, era confuso a simple vista.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-

-¡Judy!- Exclamaron al unísono, corriendo hasta el lecho de la coneja, detrás de ellos, entró otro pequeño grupo de conejos, sin duda alguna, parientes de Judy, lo más seguro es que se tratara de algunos de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-

-Mi niña, por favor dime que estás bien-

-¿Los atraparon a todos?-

-¿Cómo dejó la policía que te pasara eso?-

Preguntas empezaron a caer de todas partes, y la desdicha podía notarse fácilmente en el rostro de toda su familia. Judy no sabía a quién o qué responder primero, ni siquiera le permitían hablar, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, era como estar frente a la prensa otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión, no estaba Nick para ayudarla, y la técnica de responder con una pregunta y luego responderse a sí misma, no le serviría de nada con su familia.

-¡Silencio!- De entre todas las voces que se habían manifestado a su alrededor, la de su madre sobresalió finalmente de entre todo el alboroto, a pesar de ser la más preocupada de todos, de alguna manera, sabía que atosigando así a su hija no conseguirían nada. Judy finalmente pudo respirar, aliviada de que todo se hubiese detenido, miró a su madre con gratitud, pero ésta respondió solo con angustia.

-Judy, tienes que contarnos todo lo que pasó-

Cassie admiró la escena por un tiempo más, sin entender por qué, la idea de su propia familia pasando por esa misma situación surcó su mente, ella no era tan fuerte como Judy, o al menos así lo consideraba, por eso la admiraba. En silencio, la vulpina empezó a alejarse, caminando hasta la puerta, aunque logró darse cuenta de que Judy la miraba, ésta le sonrió y ella respondió de igual manera. Cassie se despidió con un ademán y cerró la puerta detrás de ella al salir.

-(Suspiro) No imagino cómo deben estar sintiéndose ahora- Dijo para sí misma una vez se encontró fuera del cuarto. Miró a su alrededor, un desfile de batas blancas y azules, cuernos y orejas yendo y viniendo. Con respeto, caminó entre todos los animales que había frente a ella, haciendo lo posible por evitar chocar con alguien, un esfuerzo que en algún momento terminaba en fallo, pero se resolvía con algo tan simple como un "Lo siento". No se dirigía a la salida, las señales que indicaban el camino, apuntaban en contra a donde ella iba; a medida que avanzaba, una extraña sensación empezaba a formarse dentro de ella, sentía como si tuviese el estómago revuelto, era culpa ¿Pero de qué? Ella no había hecho nada malo ¿O sí? Siguió caminando por unos minutos más, hasta que llegó a otra habitación, una simple puerta de color verde opaco le impedía el paso, tomó la perilla y en un pequeño movimiento la abrió, empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación; fue recibida por la imagen de un zorro de pelaje anaranjado, vestido únicamente con un pantalón holgado, sin nada que cubriese la parte superior de su cuerpo más que vendas a lo largo de su estómago y otro grupo de gazas envolviendo su hombro, estaba sentado al borde de la cama, sus patas alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, y en sus manos sostenía un trozo de papel, en el cual depositaba toda su atención, a juzgar por el movimiento de sus ojos, era claro que estaba leyendo algo en aquélla hoja. Sus mirar entrecerrado y la clara desilusión en su rostro mostraban que no le complacía lo que leía. Cassie lo miró por algunos segundos, examinando sus expresiones, ¿Qué podía ser tan malo?

-¿Nick?-

-¿Hmm?- Reaccionó al escuchar otra voz en la habitación -¿Cassie?- Dijo, dejando descansar la hoja de papel en la cama.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Sí solo, una carta de mi madre- Respondió embozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te veías muy bien al leerla- Señaló la hembra, mientras avanzaba hasta donde Nick se encontraba.

-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas entre ella y yo, y me ha estado mandando estas cartas desde hace varios días- Explicó señalando el montón de sobres y hojas de papel que había sobre la cómoda al lado de la cama, había estado ocupado, fácilmente se trataba de 10 cartas diferentes, todas las que habían llenado su buzón durante el tiempo que estuvo buscando a Judy.

-¿Entonces pasó algo malo?- Inquirió insegura, meterse en la vida personal de su novio no era algo que le agradase, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte.

-No exactamente, escucha, no me gusta hablar de eso, ni siquiera Judy sabe nada de mi vida familiar así que…-

-Descuida, entiendo. Hablando de Judy…-

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó el zorro a penas escuchar el nombre de su compañera.

-Sí, de hecho está muy bien, pero está preocupada por ti-

-(Suspiro) ¿Le dijiste lo que te pedí cierto?-

-Sí, pero no veo por qué mentirle, ¿No crees que ya ha sufrido suficiente?- Cuestionó con cierta hostilidad, ella también aborrecía la experiencia en la que fue participe la pequeña coneja -Toda su familia vino a verla, ¿No crees que le ayudaría verte a ti?-

-Créeme Cassie, esa no era ni la mitad de su familia. Pero, no estoy listo para verla-

-No fue tu culpa Nick. Me pediste que le dijera que te encontrabas en cuidados intensivos pero, fue más difícil de lo que te imaginas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, para empezar, ni siquiera yo misma estaba segura de mentirle-

 _ **{Flashback}**_

 _ **{-Cassie ¿Dónde está Nick?- Inquirió con la voz temblorosa, aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama. La expresión en su mirada borró hasta el último vestigio de regocijo que había experimentado en cuanto despertó, una vez más, el pánico había invadido su mente.**_

 _ **-Nick, él- No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no podía soltar una bomba en ese momento, fácilmente podría llevar a Judy al coma otra vez, pero debía saberlo, con el fin de mejorar un poco la situación, debía decirle la verdad.**_

 _ **-Cassie dime qué pasó con él- Demandó la coneja, poniéndose al borde de la cama, casi parecía estar tratando de saltar sobre ella.**_

 _ **-Nick no, él no- De igual manera su voz empezó a temblar, evadía el rostro de Judy, no encontraba valor alguno para mirarla de frente, y ya que las acciones dicen más que mil palabras, Judy solo pudo interpretar lo peor.}**_

 _ **{Fin del flashback}**_

-Ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar, aunque tampoco es como si yo pudiese haberlo hecho-

-Entonces ¿Qué pasó?-

-Creyó que estabas muerto, ¿No escuchaste todo el alboroto ayer? Tuvieron que sedarla y esta mañana le expliqué todo lo que me pediste. Ahora se siente culpable por que estés en "Cuidados intensivos"- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Cassie, no puedo ni verla a los ojos, ya fue difícil tener que contemplar el estado en el que la encontré. La abandoné durante una semana, mientras los desgraciados que la tenían la torturaban ¿Y dónde estaba yo? Sentado en el escritorio de mi cubículo haciendo…-

-Buscándola- Interrumpió Cassie –Todo ese tiempo trataste de encontrarla, jamás la abandonaste, al menos no hasta ahora, ¿Crees que ignorándola le harás algún bien?-

-No- Respondió resignado –Lo siento-

-La disculpa está de más-

-No lo digo por esto, en toda la semana que estuve buscando a Judy, también estuve ignorándote, llamabas y a penas y hablaba contigo-

-Hey, está bien, si alguien te secuestrara a ti o a alguien de mi familia… Bueno, la verdad no sé si tendría la fortaleza que ustedes dos tuvieron- Dijo sentándose al lado del zorro.

-Sí, fue una semana alocada ¿No crees?-

-Sí, algo, pero me alegra que los dos estén bien- Respondió dejando su mano descansar sobre el hombro de Nick, desafortunadamente, justo en el que la bala había impactado.

-¡Aghhhh!- Se quejó el zorro, apartándose rápidamente.

-Lo siento, creí que, bueno pasó una semana así que…- Balbuceaba la zorrita, apenada por lo que recién había hecho.

-Descuida, descuida, solo, aun duele mucho, en la academia no dieron mucha información sobre armas de fuego, pero nunca creí que pudiesen causar tanto daño- Explicó sobando delicadamente sobre los vendajes que lo cubrían.

-Bueno, dejando de lado esto, ¿No vas a ir a verla?-

-Por ahora no, su familia está con ella, no creo que les agrade ver a otro depredador en este momento-

-Nick- Replicó Cassie, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, bien, prometo venir a verla mañana-

-¡¿Mañana!?-

-Oye, me dieron de alta hoy, tengo que ir a tomar un baño, conseguir ropa limpia, y buscar un presente para Judy-

-No sé si te diste cuenta, pero el clima no es el de una tarde de verano-

-Bien, entonces será una romántica cita bajo la lluvia- Aclaró el zorro.

-¡Nick!-

-Ya te dije lo que tengo que hacer antes de ver a Judy, además, creo que tú también mereces algo de atención de este apuesto zorro ¿O no?-

Cassie se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, en un intento fallido por ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, a sí mismo, de manera inconsciente empezó a embozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos, quien es mi pequeña mora- Bufó acercándose a ella.

-Basta- Replicó tratando de contener la risa, evadiendo la mirada de Nick. En respuesta, el zorro empezó besar su cuello poco a poco, hasta que finalmente cedió.

-Bien, bien, acepto tu propuesta, solo detente- Soltó entre risas, buscando de liberarse del agarre de Nick.

-Está bien, solo me pondré mi uniforme y nos iremos-

-Espero que la primera parada sea tu casa, tu uniforme de policía aún tiene esos dos grandes agujeros-

-Me leíste la mente, espérame en la recepción, te alcanzaré en cuanto me cambie de ropa-

-No tardes-

En cuanto se encontró solo, Nick empezó a rebuscar entre toda la habitación, tratando de encontrar su estropeado uniforme de policía, al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de llevarlo a la lavandería, qué clase de hospital era ese. Sea como fuere, no le dio más vueltas al asunto, ya había solicitado uno nuevo a Bogo después de todo. Aunque no por ello, retiraba la desapacible sensación de llevar esas prendas sobre su cuerpo; cada botón que abrochaba era un recuerdo golpeando su memoria, el día en el que Judy desapareció, la inquietante incertidumbre de saber si seguía con vida, las interminables horas de búsqueda entre los archivos del ZPD y la cereza sobre el pastel, en los dos últimos botones de la camisa, escuchó los dos disparos que lo atravesaron, recordó el miedo, la desesperación y el gran remordimiento de haber privado a Judy de la verdad. Desde que la rescató, había empezado a preguntarse, si debió habérselo dicho en ese momento, cuando estaban al borde de la muerte, ¿Habría sido liberador? O simplemente haría más grande el miedo a morir, solo acrecentaría la carga que llevaría al más allá, se repetía a sí mismo que haber guardado silencio fue lo mejor, pero parte de él sentía que al no hacerlo en ese momento, jamás tendría otra oportunidad ¿Qué es lo que debía decirle? Aquella gran y peligrosa verdad; Nick se había esmerado tanto en reprimir hasta el último vestigio de ese sentimiento, pero al estar tan cerca de perder a Judy, afloró nuevamente, después de todo, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y él estuvo a punto de perderla a ella. Durante todos esos días, más allá de la desesperación, la ira, la impotencia, sintió amor por ella nuevamente, sintió que debió estar con ella, pero también había miedo, miedo de lo que dirían los demás animales, miedo a lo que diría ella, Nick era un zorro, y Judy era un conejo, eran más incompatibles que el agua y el aceite, era simplemente imposible, a los ojos del reto del mundo sería solo una gran falacia, casi podía escuchar las críticas y ni siquiera había hecho nada aun; imaginaba el rechazo, la discriminación, si bien eran cosas a las que él ya estaba acostumbrado, no estaba dispuesto a hacer que Judy transitase ese camino con él. Sí, definitivamente guardar silencio había sido lo mejor, a excepción de un pequeño detalle, ahora, la parte de él que anhelaba estar con Judy, lo exigía a gritos, ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual no tenía el valor de verla, ya no la vería como una amiga, ni como su compañera de trabajo, la vería como el objeto de su deseo prohibido, el amor que nunca podría ser, por eso debía alejarse, y de manera cruel, aunque sin intención, estaba usando a Cassie para lograrlo, se refugiaba detrás de ella para probarse a sí mismo que un zorro debía estar con otro zorro, pero no por ello significaba que no sentía nada por ella, después de todo, ninguna otra chica se había interesado así por él, ni siquiera Judy lo había hecho, o al menos, nunca lo mostró.

Amaba a Cassie, casi tanto como amaba a Judy, su corazón se estaba partiendo en dos mitades, ¿Cuál de ellas ganaría? Temía tener que contestar esa pregunta.

Finalmente terminó de arreglarse, o cuando menos, verse decente, considerando el estado en el que se encontraba la ropa que llevaba puesta, aún tenía manchas de sangre. Abrió la puerta y se adentró en los pasillos del hospital, abriéndose camino entre los doctores, pacientes y visitantes que había en su camino, nada había entorpecido su avance, hasta que pasó frente a una puerta, una simple puerta con la misma apariencia a las demás, ¿Qué había de especial en esta? Judy estaba detrás de ella. Con discreción, se acercó hasta poder pegar su oído a la madera, su gran sentido auditivo le permitió distinguir más de una voz en el interior, la familia de Judy seguía presente, aunque no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino los sollozos que logró identificar, eran de su compañera, ¿Cómo debía proceder? No podía simplemente entrar como si nada, ¿Qué explicación le daría a la coneja? Ahora se daba cuenta del costo de sus mentiras, sea como fuere, debía asegurarse del bienestar de Judy. Con suma delicadeza, giró la perilla dela puerta, la empujó tan lento como un perezoso podría hacerlo, sin ruido, sin rechinidos, nada; abrió lo suficiente como para tener una vista de la camilla, había un pequeño ejército de conejos rodeándola, y en el centro estaba Judy; sus ojos eran como caudales, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, contaba las amargas memorias que vivió, su familia había guardado silencio de un momento a otro, sus padres la abrazaban fuertemente y sus hermanos y hermanas, mantenían la cabeza baja. Esa escena solo reforzó el sentimiento de culpa en Nick, si tan solo la hubiese acompañado hasta su departamento, nada de eso habría pasado, pero no, la abandonó justo en la entrada del edificio, 3 pisos debajo de donde debió haberla dejado, entre los dos, fácilmente habrían sometido al jaguar, ni siquiera le habrían dado tiempo a reaccionar, pero la inseguridad que lo acongojaba en ese momento le había impedido ir más lejos.

-Descuida Zanahorias, yo estoy bien- Susurró sin esperanza de que alguien más lograse escucharlo. De nueva cuenta movió la puerta, esta vez hacia el lado contrario, se apartó lentamente y con discreción, la cerró. Se recargó en ella por un momento, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, tratando de apartar de su mente todos esos pensamientos, de un momento a otro, redibujó la sonrisa en su rostro y continuó su camino hacia la recepción, Cassie aun aguardaba por él.

Mientras tanto, la situación que recién se había vivido, aun se manifestaba en forma de problemas en el ZPD. Desde que Judy volvió, si bien, había ayudado a calmar un poco las aguas, las nubes grisáceas seguían sobre su investigación, caso curioso que en ese preciso día estuviese lloviendo. No solo habían dado con la coneja, sino con varios animales que se habían dado por muertos en casos anteriores, todos en condiciones deplorables. El ZPD había entrado en cuenta de que sus métodos y acciones empezaban a dejar de ser efectivos, y eso era motivo de preocupación, después de todo, si ellos no podían defender la ciudad, ¿Quién iba a hacerlo?

-Lobato, ¿terminaste los informes?- Cuestionaba el búfalo mientras caminaba entre los cubículos, todos con sus respectivos oficiales, a excepción de alguno que otro, ya fuera su día de descanso o si se encontrasen patrullando las calles, en el caso de Nick y Judy, habían conseguido un permiso para recuperación.

-La mayoría, ¿Por qué tengo que llenar los de Wilde y Hopps?- Inquirió el lobo, con cierto fastidio de tener que llevar acabo más trabajo del habitual.

-Ambos están en recuperación-

-En este tipo de situaciones, esperamos a que se recuperen y entonces solicitamos el informe-

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero esta situación por poco se nos sale de las manos, debemos darnos prisa a terminar para poder seguir adelante- Señaló Bogo, deteniéndose en seco –La forma en la que los secuestradores de Hopps actuaron es preocupante, afortunadamente la prensa no obtuvo mucha información, solo queda sepultar esto y asegurarnos de que no se repita-

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos ahora?-

-Ahora, podemos descansar un poco-

-¿Y qué pasará con Nick y Judy?-

-La familia de Hopps fue muy persistente al exigir un mes de recuperación, en cuando a Wilde, regresará a la estación en 3 días-

-¿Y quién será su compañero mientras tanto?- Preguntó Lobato.

-Estoy hablando con él-

-¿Qué?-

-Además me pidió que te diera las gracias por él, por haberlos salvado-

.

.

.

El mal clima aún se mantenía, el cielo aun contaba con ese color grisáceo, muy pocos animales se encontraban en las calles; quienes caminaban por las aceras debían portar paraguas o cuando menos ropa impermeable, en su mayoría se trataba de animales grandes, capaces de soportar las inclemencias del día, los muy pequeños como lo roedores, se las verían muy mal al intentar salir en un clima así.

Nick y Cassie habían dejado el hospital hacía un buen tiempo ya, el suficiente como para haber llegado a Tundratown, ahora en vez de lluvia sobre su cabeza, había nieve bajo sus patas y claro, sobre el resto de su cuerpo.

La zorra ártica, acostumbrada a ese clima, se movía con toda libertad entre la cellisca, Nick por otro lado, aun viviendo por casi un año en ese distrito de la ciudad, el frío de las nevadas era algo a lo que aún no lograba acostumbrarse.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres mi abrigo?- Preguntó Cassie, aun caminando a lado del zorro.

-S, s, seguro, solo, solo es un poco de viento- Respondió tiritando.

-Nick, estás temblando- Señaló la vulpina, pegando un poco más sus cuerpos

-E, es el uniforme, está roto- Soltó desviando la mirada por la pena, él debía brindar calor y seguridad a su pareja, no al revés.

-Sí claro, para tu suerte, tu casa está a la vuelta de la esquina-

Fue reconfortante escuchar eso, siendo que era verdad, unos pocos metros más y Nick podría refugiarse en la calidez de su hogar, de hecho empezaba a cuestionarse a sí mismo si la idea de una "Cita bajo la lluvia" sería apropiada, si bien tenía un don nato para la palabra, de vez en cuando, no medía bien lo que escapaba de su boca, tal vez porque en esta ocasión, no estaba estafando a nadie.

-Llegamos- Dijo Cassie en cuanto cruzó el marco de la puerta, la cual escuchó azotándose detrás de ella, el zorro que la acompañaba, rápidamente empezó a frotar sus manos una con la otra, en busca de obtener un poco de calor corporal, acto seguido, con la misma calidez que había obtenido por la fricción, rápidamente trató de calentar su nariz, a causa del frío, ésta empezaba a dolerle; después de algunos minutos, finalmente logró aclimatarse un poco, ayudaba el hecho de que ya no se encontraba a la intemperie.

-¿Solo un poco de viento?- Bufó Cassie, sonriendo ante las acciones del zorro.

-Bueno ya, mi pelaje no está hecho para éste tipo de climas, soy más un zorro de sol, por eso mi pelaje es anaranjado-

-No existe nada tal como un zorro de sol- Refutó la zorra, dejando descansar la sombrilla que llevaba consigo a lado de la puerta.

-¿Ah no? Mi amigo Finnick es un zorro el desierto, creo que es más o menos lo mismo-

-Bien, bien tú ganas, ahora date prisa y ponte algo decente-

-No me extrañes demasiado- Soltó antes de guarecerse en su habitación.

Cassie se encontró sola en la casa, admirando la poca decoración que Nick había puesto en el lugar, al igual que Judy en su momento, la zorrita de pelaje blanca, estaba sorprendida por la nula cantidad de recuerdos que había en las paredes, cualquiera pensaría que habría al menos una foto familiar, pero entonces ella recordó lo que Nick mencionó sobre su madre, hubo problemas entre ellos, por lo tanto, una foto así, quedaba fuera de lo posible, pero qué había con Judy, habían pasado ya casi dos años trabajando juntos no había nada, al menos algún recuerdo de su graduación, a decir verdad, eso último sí estaba presente en la casa, aunque claro está, no en la sala; la pequeña foto del día en que Nick recibió su placa se encontraba en el lugar más importante, cual debía ser, estaba ubicada en la pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama del zorro, un recordatorio diario de lo que Judy había hecho por él. Volviendo a Cassie, ésta decidió esperar en el sofá de la sala, la caminata había sido larga y les aguardaba otra para la ingeniosa idea de Nick, ahora ella también empezaba a preguntarse cómo fue que accedió a tal petición, era ridículo ¿Salir en plena lluvia? Nevada en el caso de Tundratown, si ese era el caso, más le valía a Nick ponerse ropa adecuada, ella no iba a estar pegado a él cada segundo del día.

-Bien, estoy listo- Se escuchó a su izquierda, a la par que la puerta anteriormente cerrada, se abría.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo-

-Mil disculpas mi lady, pero arreglar éste pelaje toma su tiempo- Respondió con vanidad y una pizca de egolatría.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué tienes en mente?- Inquirió la vulpina, levantándose del sofá.

-Pues, estuve pensando, hace frío, está nevando y hay un fabuloso café a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, y a tu fabuloso novio le acaban de dar un gran pago ¿Qué opinas?-

-Que deberías invertirlo en la decoración de este lugar- Respondió irónica.

-Está bien, ya capté, pero respecto al café-

-También es una buena idea-

Los dos zorros se dispusieron a abandonar la residencia, Nick no sin antes haber tomado uno de sus 2 abrigos, los cuales se encontraban en el perchero al lado de la salida, solo un par era lo que le hacía falta, uno ligero, destinado a ser usado como recurso frente a las pequeñas brisas, y el otro, grueso, perfecto para moverse en medio de una tormenta de nieve, Nick tomo éste último, si bien el clima no era para tanto, temía que mientras estaban afuera, se pusiera peor. El zorro de pelaje rojizo salió sin pausarse, pero Cassie, algo la paró a centímetros de atravesar la puerta, lentamente volvió la mirada hacia el interior, observó la mesa de centro por algunos segundos, luego introdujo su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sintió el papel entre sus dedos, y entonces lo sacó, un sobre, con la leyenda "Para Nick" dentro de él, dos mitades rotas por la mitad, la carta que Judy había escrito aún se encontraba ahí, las letras aun aguardaban ser leídas por quien se supone, estaba destinado. Esa idea había dado vueltas en los pensamientos de Cassie, después de todo lo que pasó, sentía que Nick debía saber la verdad, lo merecía, quería dejarla ahí, para que al regreso del zorro, éste pudiese leerla, y así finalmente, terminar con todo de una vez por todas, pero había riesgo en esa idea, por un lado estaba Nick, se enteraría y luego él tendría que resolver sus dudas, pero en la otra mano, se encontraba Judy, quien potencialmente, podría terminar perdiendo a el único animal que le estaba dando motivo para seguir con vida, el único motivo de haber sobrevivido a esa amarga experiencia. A Cassie poco le importaban las repercusiones que esa carta podría traer a su propia persona, si Nick elegía a Judy, ella no se interpondría, y de no ser así, con todo gusto seguiría siendo la pareja de Nick, pero no estaba en sus planes arruinar la vida de terceros, es por eso, que al soltar un pequeño suspiro, ocultó la carta nuevamente, y salió de la casa.

" _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"_

Se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras que sutilmente, mantenía una pequeña distancia entre ella y Nick, sin que éste se percatase de que algo iba mal con ella.

" _¿Qué tal si el siente lo mismo por Judy que ella por él? Yo solo estoy interfiriendo, ¿Qué harías tú mamá?_ "

Al estar tan inmersa en sus ideas, no se percató de que el zorro se había detenido, hasta que fue muy tarde y terminó chocando suavemente contra él, aun a pesar de eso, éste no se inmuto, permanecía con la mirada fija al fija al frente.

-¿Nick?- Dijo Cassie al notar el silencio del zorro, pasó su atención a sus ojos, y siguió hacia donde estaba mirando, entonces, su repentina petrificación cobró algo de sentido. Nick empezó a avanzar lentamente, Cassie caminó detrás de él sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que nuevamente el zorro se detuvo.

-¿Keira?- Habló al detenerse frente a una banca de madera, miraba con aflicción a la pequeña zorrita, vestida con ropa para invierno, una gruesa chamarra y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, estaba llorando, y la dificultad para respirar era más que clara; en sus pequeñas manos sostenía lo que quedaba de su conejito de felpa, había varios zarpazos en él, pequeños, pero profundos, el relleno se caía con cada pequeño susurro del viento.

Nick no obtuvo respuesta, simplemente se sentó a lado de ella, Cassie no se acercó más, solo observó, igual de sorprendida, igual de afligida.

-Vamos dime qué pasó- Dijo Nick con una sonrisa humilde, la pequeña niña alzó la mirada, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, trataba de hablar, pero le era casi imposible, no lograba encontrar consuelo en nada. Nick ya no sabía qué más hacer, así que simplemente dejó descansar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Keira, como respuesta, ella se aferró fuertemente a Nick, abrazándolo con fuerza, sin querer dejarlo ir, temía estar sola, temía tener que regresar al orfanato. El zorro estaba en blanco, aunque por mero reflejo, empezó a envolver a la niña en sus brazos, la sentía temblar y podía ver cómo aun sostenía fuertemente aquél peluche mutilado.

-¿Fueron ellos no es así?- Soltó Nick, Keira no respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza -¿Dónde están tus cuidadores?- Preguntó apartándola levemente de él, así podía verla bien, ella apuntó con su mano hacia la plaza, aun a pesar del clima, los niños jugaban en la nieve, era un poco más divertido estar ahí que entre la lluvia, era una de las ventajas de Tundratown.

Nick observó por algunos segundos el lugar que Keira había señalado, hasta que finalmente encontró a quien buscaba, resaltaba entre todos los niños, así que era un poco difícil no verla, una antílope vestida con ropa para invierno, siempre pendiente de los pequeños que jugueteaban por ahí, pendiente de todos menos de una. El frío que el zorro sentía pareció haberse disipado, pues la sangre empezó a hervirle, pero debía mantener la compostura.

-Ven conmigo-

-No- Musitó la pequeña zorrita, casi clavando sus garras en la ropa de Nick.

-Está bien, yo estaré contigo- Dijo Nick, sonriéndole nuevamente, luego miró a Cassie, con un ademán le pidió que esperase ahí, ella solo asintió, en cuanto los dos zorros anaranjados dejaron la banca, Cassie ocupó su lugar.

Nick no tardó en llegar a donde quería, sosteniendo de la mano a la pequeña Keira, ésta se sentía a salvo con él, lo miraba y le daba seguridad, era reconfortante estar a su lado, pero bien sabía que no duraría mucho, aun sostenía en su otra mano, los restos del peluche que solía darle cierta sensación de valor, ahora se había ido.

-¿Señorita Hoofs?- Habló Nick al detenerse.

-¿Oficial Wilde? ¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-De hecho sí lo hay- Respondió el zorro, poniendo a Keira delante de él -¿Es este el cuidado que le da sus niños? ¿O solo a ella?-

-¿Qué? Pero, hace un momento estaba…-

-No busco traerle problemas, y veo que el resto de los niños se llevan bien, ¿Por qué no puede ser igual con ella?- Cuestionó con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que mostraba el mal trato que el juguete de Keira había recibido.

-Señor Wilde, hacemos lo que podemos, pero no siempre podemos vigilar a nuestros niños, además, ella es un zorro- Rápidamente tapó su boca con las dos manos, no queriendo creer que había dicho tal cosa.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ser un zorro?- Si bien su mirada se mantenía serena, todo detrás de ella no lo estaba, ayudaba estar acostumbrado a las críticas del resto del mundo, pero esto no se trataba de él, a Nick le daba igual si era un zorro o no, lo que lo molestaba, era Keira.

-No, no era, mil disculpas yo…-

-Escúcheme señorita Hoofs, nosotros los policías vemos por la seguridad de todos, y es incluye a los niños, y según los reglamentos de derechos animales, si la calidad de vida de uno solo no va acorde a cómo debería ser, su orfanato podría verse comprometido- Eso sonaba a amenaza, y tal vez lo era, pero en parte, había sentido en sus palabras –Si éste tipo de situación se repite, me veré obligado a solicitar una inspección y si algo, lo que sea, sale mal en dicha revisión, habrá grandes consecuencias ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí señor Wilde-

Un breve silencio se hizo presente, incluso Keira estaba asustada por la actitud de Nick, hasta que éste se arrodillo para verla.

-Tengo que irme pequeña- Dijo con una voz más tranquila –Me llevaré esto, si no te molesta- Agregó, tomando el peluche.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer?- Preguntó inocente.

-Lo arreglaré para ti, mi padre era sastre, no tiene mucho que ver pero, aprendí bien a usar las agujas y el hilo, prometo que estará bien- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Keira accedió, Nick se levantó y la mirada comprensiva que dirigía a la niña despareció en cuanto observó a la antílope nuevamente –Que tenga un buen día señorita Hoofs-

Nick regresó donde Cassie, no sin antes echar un último vistazo detrás de él, preguntándose si la idea que empezaba a concebirse en su mente era una completa locura, o era lo correcto, sea como fuere, eso tendría que dejarlo para después.

.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces ya la has visto en situaciones así?- Preguntaba Cassie, sentada frente a Nick, ambos en una pequeña mesa dentro de una tienda de café, la nieve aun caía del cielo y así mismo, éste se mantenía gris.

-Sí, un par de veces al menos, creo que tuviste algo de suerte al no haber crecido aquí- Señaló Nick, mordiendo el extremo del muffin que sostenía en sus manos.

-Supongo que sí, ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella?-

-Soy policía, pero no puedo hacer milagros, y no puedo sacarla del orfanato solo por problemas con los demás niños, de eso se tiene que encargar la rectora, aunque un punto en contra, ¿A quién se le ocurre sacar niños a jugar con este clima?-

-Bueno, aquí en Tundratown, no está tan mal como en el centro o el distrito forestal, pero dejando de lado eso, solo digo que ella parece tenerte mucho cariño-

-Así parece, ¿Qué se supone que haga?-

-Siempre puedes hacerte el malo, te ves más sexy así- Señaló Cassie en un tono seductor, Nick rio ante el comentario, aunque inmediatamente después desvió la mirada, una vez más pensando, aunque en esta ocasión, ya no era sobre Keira, al menos no del todo, esa pequeña niña había sido abandonada por su familia, Nick repudiaba eso, pero de igual manera él había hecho casi lo mismo con Judy. Primero lo creyó muerto y ahora, mientras ella se ahogaba en la culpa, él estaba bebiendo café.

-(Suspiro) Cassie, espero que no me odies pero…-

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Judy cierto?- Interrumpió sonriente.

-Sí, pero-

-Descuida, honestamente era cuestión de tiempo, solo asegúrate de llevarle algo lindo-

-Espera, tampoco puedo abandonarte a ti así, ha pasado una semana desde que…-

-Nick, está bien, pero si tanto te preocupa, podemos vernos ésta noche, aquella noche de película en tu casa fue divertida-

-Eres la mejor Cassie- Respondió el zorro levantándose a toda velocidad, casi tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado. Se desplazó a lado de la vulpina, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su billetera –Yo pago-

De manera jovial atravesó la puerta por la que entró en primer lugar, olvidando por completo que tendría que enfrentarse a la nieve y la lluvia del resto de los distritos, ya era algo tarde para arrepentirse. Cassie lo miró alejarse por el cristal que estaba situado al lado de su mesa, sonreía, pero dicho gesto, lentamente fue desapareciendo, regresó su mirada a su vaso de café y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?-

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo y fatigoso día, las cosas finalmente se habían calmado para Judy, aún se encontraba en la cama de hospital claro está, pero finalmente había desahogado todo lo que se había guardado, su familia estaba ahí para apoyarla.

-¿Un mes? Pero la estación…- Trató de decir Judy.

-Pasamos ahí antes de venir a visitarte, tu jefe no es tan malo como nos lo habías dicho- Señaló Bonnie.

-(Suspiro) Creo que tal vez sí necesite algo de tiempo lejos de la ciudad- Habló Judy, dejando escapar suspiros entre sus palabras, no estaba del todo convencida, pero parte de ella extrañaba las interminables praderas de Bunnyburrow.

-Señores Hopps- Se escuchó desde la puerta –Las horas de visitas han terminado, y Judy necesita descansar- Dijo un tigre sin necesidad de atravesar el marco.

-Te veremos luego Judy-

El pequeño ejército de conejos abandonó la habitación, dejando una vez más a Judy sola con sus pensamientos, ahora se preguntaba cómo le iría a Nick si ella se ausentaba una semana, aunque en ese momento de igual manera se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, pero, ahora que su mente volvía a razonar, algo no cuadraba del todo bien con esa historia, a menos que haya sido herido aún más de lo que ella recordaba antes de desmayarse, una pérdida de sangre no ameritaría tal cosa, en cambio ella sí era un caso especial ¿Cassie le había mentido? Esa pregunta se respondió mucho más rápido de lo que se la formulo. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose nuevamente, ella esperaba ver a algún doctor o toparse con uno de sus hermanos regresando por algo que había olvidado, pero nada de eso, el animal que atravesó la puerta, fe nadie menos que Nick.

-Hola zanahorias- Dijo desviando la mirada, ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda y con pasos inseguros empezó a acercarse a la cama.

-Nick- Mustió la coneja, creyendo que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala broma, no sería la primera vez.

-Bueno, hay una explicación para todo esto- Respondió el zorro, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de la cama, aguardaba cualquier tipo de reclamo por parte de la coneja, pero solo hubo silencio –Escucha, no quiero que te molestes con Cassie, yo le pedí que te dijera todo eso y sé que ahora debes estar muy molesta, si quieres solo me…- Fue cortado al instante, no por palabras; Judy tomó su playera con su mano y con toda la fuerza que había en su pequeño ser, tiró de ella, haciendo que Nick se inclinase hacia la cama, en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, lo abrazó con fuerza, resguardando su rostro en el pecho del cánido, éste, por segunda vez en el día, se había quedado en blanco.

-¿Judy?-

-Eres un idiota, un zorro idiota, tonto, embustero, aprovechado y mentiroso… ¡Te extrañé mucho Nick!- Exclamó sin separarse de él.

El vulpino podía sentir la humedad en su pecho, ella estaba llorando otra vez, odiaba verla así.

-Igual yo pelusa, igual yo-

-¡¿Acaso estás demente?! ¿Por qué Cassie me dijo todo eso? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hizo sentir saber que estabas peor que yo? ¡¿Tienes alguna idea?!- Pasando la emoción inicial, ahora venía la ira.

-Bueno yo…-

-¿No querías verme?-

-No, no, no, no, no, claro que quería hacerlo, es solo que…- Desvió la mirada antes de terminar la frase, buscando una manera de excusarse, él conocía bien por qué trataba de ignorarla, y eso no lo hacía mejor.

-Olvídalo- Escuchó antes de poder pensar en algo –Solo, me alegra mucho verte otra vez- Aclaró sonriente, aunque aún podían observarse unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta vivir sin este hermoso zorro?- Inquirió Nick, acercando su rostro al de ella, logran así un pequeño rubor en la coneja.

-¡No arruines esto Nick! Además, ¿Cómo entraste? La hora de visitas…

-Terminó, ya lo sé, soborné a tu médico para que me dejara entrar-

-¿Y cómo te encuentras?-

-A mí solo me dispararon un par de veces- Señaló el zorro, mostrando un pequeño ramo de dientes de león.

-Nick, son…

-Tus favoritos- Interrumpió, extendiendo el ramo hasta ella, fue un poco difícil encontrarlos con la lluvia.

-Gracias Nick, pero no puedo comer nada que no me dé el hospital por ahora-

-Bien, bien, lo intenté, supongo que los tiraré- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, tratando de alcanzar el ramo.

-¡No!- Reprochó Judy, abrazando con fuerza las flores –Son míos-

-Hehe, torpe coneja-

Las bromas y los juegos tomaron el control de la conversación, se ponían al día, tratando e olvidar el mal trago, esa fue la razón por la cual no indago más en la extraña actitud de Nick hacia ella, solo quería tener a su mejor amigo otra vez, como si nada hubiese pasado jamás, pero había algo que debía y necesitaba saber.

-Nick, ¿Cómo fue que escapamos?-

-Pues, de hecho no escapamos- Respondió con un semblante serio -Judy, no quería decírtelo pero, estamos muertos-

Una mirada de sorpresa se manifestó en el rostro de Judy, la cual rápidamente se desvaneció, remplazándola por ironía, golpeando al zorro fuertemente en el brazo.

-¡Auch! Hehe, bien, bien, tenía que hacerlo, debiste ver tu cara-

-Habla ya zorro tonto- Reclamó entre risas.

-Está bien, Lobato nos salvó, supongo que debió escuchar todo el alboroto de los disparos, cómo no hacerlo, yo casi me quedo sordo-

-¿Qué paso con él?-

-Lobato está bien, está en… Oh, hablas del jaguar ¿Cierto?- Judy asintió con la cabeza –Logró escapar, pero sí que se llevó una gran paliza-

-¿Y qué tal si vuelve?-

-No lo hará, no solo la policía, Míster Big también lo está buscando-

-¡¿Míster Big?!- Exclamó Judy, casi saltando de la cama.

-Sí bueno, Fru Fru, se enteró de lo que te pasó y su padre tiene animales buscándolo por toda la ciudad-

-¿Vinieron a verme?-

-Sí, debiste ver el alboroto con tantos osos en la recepción, aunque claro, no pudieron verte, solo preguntar por ti, fue un lío evitar al jefe Bogo-

-(Suspiro) Ha sido una semana horrible- Señaló la coneja.

-Y que lo digas-

-Nick, hay algo que debo decirte, me iré por un mes-

-¿Qué? Pero si acabas de regresar después de una semana- Replicó el zorro.

-Mis padres quieren que me recupere en Bunnyburrow, ya incluso arreglaron la transferencia del hospital-

-Zanahorias por favor…-

-Prometo que ni sentirás mi ausencia, solo será un mes, y luego volveremos a ser la mejor pareja del ZPD- Aseguró jovialmente, Nick no tardó mucho en asimilarlo, después de todo, ella tenía una gran familia que se preocupaba por ella.

-No zanahorias, no volveremos a ser la mejor pareja del ZPD- Habló Nick, Judy se encogió de hombros, algo confundida por la respuesta –Nunca dejamos de serlo-

-Te extrañé mucho-

-Eso ya lo dijiste, mejor responde, ¿Cuándo te irás?-

-Mañana por la tarde-

-Y dime, ese hospital en las madrigueras es una granja pintada de blanco ¿Cierto?-

-¡Nick!- Se quejó Judy.

-Oh vamos, no tienes que sentir vergüenza de tus orígenes Judy, seguramente pondrán una zanahoria debajo de tu almohada de paja- En respuesta, Judy lanzó su almohada hacia el zorro, quien ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarla, quería darle el gusto a la coneja.

El tiempo pasó, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el ocaso finalmente se hacía presente, logran atravesar las nubes que habían mancillado el azul del cielo durante todo el día, empezaban a mitigarse, dejando ver el rojizo color de la bóveda celeste a punto de volverse oscuridad, Nick debía irse, tenía que ver a Cassie también.

-Bueno zanahorias, me alegra que estés bien-

-Igual a mí, ¿Te veré mañana antes de irme?-

-Por favor, seré yo quien te lleve a la estación de tren-

Los dos amigos se despidieron, y entonces Nick desapareció detrás de la puerta, ahora Judy podía respirar completamente tranquila, todo peso había sido removido de sus hombros, dejando únicamente tranquilidad y alivio.

.

.

.

.

El camino a casa para Nick no fue nada emocionante ni digno de contar, solo una caminata entre los charcos ocasionados por la lluvia mientras que el cielo sobre él se pintaba con el firmamento nocturno, ahora que el mal clima había cesado, le era posible admirar las estrellas.

Llegó a casa, con la idea de llamar a Cassie, pero al parecer ésta le había leído la mente, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, aguardando por el zorro.

-¿Cassie? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Preguntó deteniéndose frente a ella.

-Como 5 minutos, acabo de llegar, supuse que estarías hasta tarde con Judy-

-¿Estás espiándome?-

-Está bien, llevo aquí cerca de 2 horas ¿Feliz?-

-Hehe, bien, hay que entrar-

Las luces del interior fueron encendidas al igual que la chimenea, el clima que había imperado en el día había sido suficiente para enfriar la casa por completo, al entrar no había mucha diferencia entre afuera y adentro, Nick esperaba que eso cambiase pronto. Después de haber dejado sus abrigos en el perchero, los dos zorros procedieron a la habitación, la misma rutina, Cassie había llevado consigo ropa para dormir, ella reposaba en la cama mientras que el zorro anaranjado se encargaba de la selección de películas.

-Bien, creo que tengo por aquí, una mala historia de amor, otra mala historia de terror y Titanes del pacífico- (Nota del autor: No me juzguen, es mi película favorita).

-¿Titanes del pacífico? ¿Es en serio?- Soltó Cassie, un tanto sorprendida por la elección de Nick.

-Oh vamos, los protagonistas son dos lobos, piloteando un lobo robot gigante, ¿Qué es más emocionante que eso?-(Y los lobos son también mi animal favorito)

-Tú eres más emocionante que cualquier película en ese estante- Respondió la zorra, acercándose al borde inferior de la cama.

-Vaya, veo que tienes buen gusto-

-O tal vez uno muy malo- Rio sentándose en el borde.

-Está bien, eso último me dolió- Dijo Nick, presentándose "Ofendido" por el comentario.

-Oh, no fue mi intención- Se defendió Cassie, poniendo ojos de perrito callejero. Nick desvió la mirada, mantenía el acto a la perfección -¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que no estés molesto?-

-Hmm ¿Puedes intentar besarme?- Respondió acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Haré algo más que intentarlo-

Cassie lo tomó por el cuello de la playera que llevaba puesta, obligándolo a juntar sus hocicos en un largo beso, el zorro no protestó, por el contrario, se dejó llevar por su pareja, ésta puso más intensidad en aquella carantoña, sin darse cuenta, estaba jalando a Nick hasta hacerlo subir a la cama, ella se recostó poco a poco, dejando que el zorro estuviese sobre ella, una vez se encontraron por completo encima del lecho, finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, pero nunca rompiendo el contacto visual, ambos se miraban con deseo, una sensación afrodisíaca recorría sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones chocaban y rebotaban en sus narices, ya húmedas por el calor que se había generado en sus cuerpos. Se miraron por escasos segundos más, y de nueva cuenta, juntaron sus labios, ésta vez de manera más pasional, más salvaje; Nick deslizó su mano por debajo de la blusa que Cassie llevaba puesta, ella se estremeció al sentir la mano del zorro sobre su pelaje, sobre su piel; su corazón empezaba a acelerar su ritmo, y su mente se centraba en una única cosa, Nick. Se había generado una necesidad en ella, que sobrepasaba el miedo que en un principio se había manifestado, ahora reemplazado por lujuria, las caricias del zorro la motivaban a responder. Mientras Nick seguía tocándola, ella uso sus dos manos para hacer lo mismo, solo que su agasajo estaba dirigido a la espalda del macho sobre ella; sentía su pelaje surcando entre sus dedos, sentía sus músculos moviéndose, el calor de su piel.

Los besos seguían, eran continuos, cada uno más feroz que el anterior. La sensación de deseo empezó a escalar por el cuerpo de Nick, sentía que algo trepaba desde su cola hasta su cabeza, una sensación en sí misma, vigorizante, pero también temible, dos depredadores en la misma cama, estaba seguro de que tendría que reemplazar las sabanas después.

Las caricias empezaron a dejar de ser suficientes, ambos empezaban a desear más, querían llegar lejos, no solo quedarse en la superficie, deseaban sumergirse hasta el fondo, dejándose llevar por las mareas del erotismo, y las corrientes del deseo. Nick se separó de Cassie, arrodillándose con sus piernas a los lados de la zorra nívea, en un movimiento borroso se despojó de la parte superior de su ropa, dejando ver el anaranjado matiz de pelaje que se extendía por su cuerpo, hondeándose por su propia respiración, era como ver fuego siendo llevado por el viento, y estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la blanca viene que simulaba el cuerpo de Cassie. Nick bajó bruscamente y sin remordimiento ni culpa, desnudó por completo el torso de la vulpina, ésta gimió al sentir tal muestra de deseo, aunque de nueva cuenta, el temor empezaba a hacerse presente en forma de una pequeña voz detrás de su cabeza, pero no miedo por lo que estaba haciendo, ahora temía no ser suficientemente buena para Nick, temía no llenar sus expectativas, ahora no había ninguna vestimenta que cubriese sus escasos atributos, era una zorrita granjera ¿A qué podría aspirar? Jamás lograría merecer alguien como Nick. Al enfocarse en todos sus temores, perdió por completo el ritmo; lentamente, en un gesto protector, cubrió su pecho con sus brazos y desvió la mirada, apenada de que la viera así. No fue necesario mandar el mensaje dos veces, Nick bajó un poco el ritmo, acercó su hocico al cuello de Cassie, entre suspiros y mordidas, empezó a acicalar su pelaje lentamente, así mismo buscaba darle la seguridad que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Nick, yo, no soy, no creo que- Trataba de hablar, quería expresar su temor a ser una decepción, pero estaba más que claro que al zorro no le importaba escuchar en ese momento, solo necesitaba saborearla.

Lentamente, Cassie retiró sus brazos de su pecho, ahora la blanca pradera que se extendía por su cuerpo estaba a la vista por completo, ésta vez no buscó al zorro, simplemente dejó sus brazos descansar en la cama, Nick tomó cuenta de eso, mientras que con su boca seguía dándole cuidado al cuello de su compañera de lecho, una de sus manos recorrió su torso, hizo salir una de sus garras, dejando que la filosa punta deambulase por la piel, atravesando y revolviendo el blanco pelaje que aun lamía y besaba. Su mano recorrió el pecho, el abdomen, depositando un especial cuidado en la parte baja del abdomen, hasta que se topó con el pantalón, no fue un obstáculo por mucho tiempo, con un ágil movimiento de su mano, logró desabrocharlo, hizo descender el cierre pero nada más, no llegó más lejos, no lo vio necesario en ese momento.

Cassie lo miraba, aun con una pizca de temor en sus ojos, que fácilmente se veía eclipsada por el deseo.

-Nick- Musitó tratando de recobrar el aliento, no articulo otra palabra, sintió la mano de su enamorado escurriéndose debajo de su ropa, debajo de su pantalón, y por último, debajo de su ropa interior.

-¡Ahhhh!- Más que un gemido, había sido un grito, cerró sus ojos y arqueó su espalda al sentir la mano de Nick justamente en su intimidad, acto seguido, el zorro bajó rápidamente sus mandíbulas, fijándose a una de las orejas de Cassie, sin aplicar la fuerza suficiente para mutilar, pero sí para provocar; el dolor combinado por la sensación de ser tocada en la parte más privada de su ser la llenaba de adrenalina, eran dos sensaciones que se contradecían entre sí, y eso la obligaba a pedir más.

-Nick, ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mmmmm! Yo, ¡Ah! Tú- Su mente no lograba pensar correctamente. Sus piernas se retorcían, frotando sus pies desnudos contra la sabana, en busca de saciar su exigencia por placer, deseaba no llevar puesto aquélla molesta ropa en sus piernas, le impedía disfrutar al completo la sensación al ser tocada, ya no eran simples caricias ahí abajo, ahora sentía a Nick dentro de ella, su mano era libre de jugar como a él le placiera.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, fácilmente pudo haber estado ahí por horas, sin darle ni la más mínima importancia. Entonces sintió un calor abrazador en sus caderas, bajando hacia sus piernas y escalando hacia su pecho, llenando sus venas con una ardiente sensación de satisfacción. Abrió por completo los ojos, y a cada uno de los pequeños golpes que Nick le daba, retorcía su cuerpo, después de que el calor recorriese su cuerpo, lo sintió retrayéndose hacia su entrepierna, empezó a acumularse hasta hacerla sentir que exploraría. Los pequeños gemidos se transformaron en gritos, de nueva cuenta arqueó su espalda mientras que Nick finalmente dejó sus orejas en paz, la miraba retorciéndose por el placer, sonreía maliciosamente al saber que era el causante de ello.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Aghhhh! ¡Nick! ¡No pares! ¡Por favor sigue! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Ahhhh!- La gran presión acumulada se liberó con las últimas estocadas de Nick, inmediatamente un líquido cálido humedeció el pelaje de su mano, así mismo dejando una gran marca en la ropa interior y el pantalón de la zorrita, ésta aun gritaba, aun gemía y aun se esforzaba por obtener un respiro por la agotadora sensación.

-¿Lista para la segunda parte?- Inquirió el zorro depositando su mirada sobre el rostro de su novia.

-Pensé, pensé que jamás lo dirías- Respondió jadeante, aun tratando de respirar, aunque no por ello se quedó atrás, sus manos volvían a tener trabajo, alcanzó la cremallera del zorro, desabrochó el botón y estaba dispuesta a despojarlo de sus últimas prendas, pero entonces, como un gran grito, como una ensordecedora explosión, algo en su mente la obligó a parar.

-¿Cassie?- Habló Nick al notar su repentina petrificación.

-Esto no está bien Nick…- Respondió bajando sus brazos.

-¡Maldición! Tienes razón, y tu padre me mataría- Reaccionó el zorro regresando a la realidad, como un balde de agua apagando una pequeña vela, sintió todo el calor y la lujuria desvanecerse al concebir la idea de la familia de Cassie cayendo sobre él.

-No, no por eso, bueno en parte sí, pero no me importa lo que digan mis padres- Explicó reincorporándose sobre la cama.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Podrías darme mi blusa?- Dijo señalando la prenda a lado del zorro.

-(Suspiro) Lamento haberme sobrepasado contigo- Se disculpó al mismo tiempo que extendía la ropa hacia ella –Mándale saludos a tus padres de mi parte-

-No voy a irme Nick, al menos no todavía, hay algo que debes saber- Respondió levantándose de la cama, al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba dentro de la blusa otra vez –Enseguida regreso- Agregó con inseguridad. Ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero no para abandonar el lugar, sino en busca de su abrigo, o mejor dicho, lo que había dentro de él. Revisó los bolsillos y encontró el sobre de papel que buscaba.

Nick aguardaba sentado al borde de su cama, movía su pierna, impaciente por terminar con esa incómoda situación de una vez por todas, aunque sin conocimiento previo de qué fue lo que la causó en primer lugar, y entonces Cassie regresó.

-Escucha, no es tu culpa nada de esto, pero yo simplemente no puedo seguir guardándomelo para mí misma-

-¿Cassie de qué estás hablando?-

-De esto- Respondió mostrando el sobre, con la gran portada "Para Nick"

-¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora? Si hay algo malo entre nosotros…-

-No lo escribí yo, pero debes leerlo, hazlo y si después de eso, aun quieres estar conmigo, con gusto lo haré, pero si sientes que es mejor terminar esto, también lo entenderé- Soltó con lágrimas en los ojos. Nick no lograba entender del todo bien, inseguro, tomó el sobre, lo miró por un momento "Para Nick" ¿Quién pudo haberlo escrito? ¿Qué habría ahí que atormentaba tanto a Cassie? La respuesta pronto llegaría a él.

Abrió la carta que Judy había escrito para él.

* * *

 _ **¿Saben? En verdad me sorprendió que pensaran que maté a Nick, de verdad, no lo negaré, soy capaz de hacerlo, pero si hubiese pasado eso en este fic, bueno, habría terminado demasiado rápido, tranquilos ya vieron que está bien y remarco que todo TODO fue real y no una fantasía de Judy XD. Bueno espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Espero puedan comentar a ver qué tanto odiaron este capítulo XD saben a lo que me refiero, o eso espero, en fin, comenten, así sabré si les gustó, les encanto... O si ahora tendré que cambiarme el nombre y mudarme a Alaska, bueno, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos luego.**_

 _ **Paz.**_

 _ **PD: Por cierto, la votación que dije, son dos en realidad, diganme.**_

 _ **1- A quién le gustaría ver un lemon completo entre Nick y Cassie**_

 _ **2- Ahora que dividí a mis lectores en dos equipos, qué final prefieren Nick x Cassie Nick x Judy De igual manera haré los dos, pero ustedes deciden cual va primero, y tomen en cuenta que sus votos se sumaran con los de los lectores de Wattpad, Qué final llegará primero? Por que el final alternativo va a llegar un poco tarde, creanme.**_


	15. Un zorro solamente

_**Heya, me extrañan? Yo se que no, peeeeeeero, después de el culminante final de noches lluviosas, es hora de seguir con éste fic, y como ya saben, espero que les guste, ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen algo, intensas ya me entenderán cuando lleguen al final ;)**_

* * *

El cielo era azul, el sol en lo alto, brillando sobre la ciudad, iluminando las calles, brillando sobre los edificios, reflejándose en el blanco color de la nieve en Tundratown, calentando el ya húmedo ambiente del distrito forestal, y dándole al centro de la ciudad un cálido y agradable inicio para el día.

Las conmociones de los sucesos pasados habían quedado fuera de la memoria colectiva, dejando a todos preocuparse únicamente por el ahora. Los animales llenaban las aceras poco a poco, los autos transitaban las calles, vehículos grandes, medianos, pequeños y muy pequeños también, un glorioso amanecer para Zootopia, glorioso casi para todos, al fin y al cabo, un sol resplandeciente y una mañana tranquila no son siempre señales de un buen día, a veces, puede ser todo lo contrario que uno llegaría a esperar.

Circulando a la par con el resto de los autos, manteniendo su velocidad límite, no buscando estorbar ni molestar a nadie, únicamente moviéndose por la ciudad, en busca de llegar a su destino, sin prisa, sin obligación a decir verdad, pero ahí estaba, Nicholas Wilde, en camino al hospital de Zootopia.

La vibración bajo sus patas, el continuo choque del viento contra su pelaje, la sensación del plástico del volante en sus manos y la persistente mirada de la hembra que viajaba junto a él, la dueña del auto iba en el asiento del copiloto, no pendiente del camino, no pendiente del exterior siquiera; Cassie miraba a Nick, detenidamente, tratando de ver a través de su expresión tan seria, tan carente de personalidad, ese no era Nick, pero cómo culparlo, los últimos días no habían sido los mejores para él, y parecía ser que las malas noticias eran su pan de cada día.

El viaje fue un silencio total, solo los ruidos de la ciudad ayudaban a calmar un poco la tensión que podía sentirse en el aire. El zorro no lograba explicárselo, debería estar feliz ¿O no? Debería estar lleno de dicha, no de incertidumbre, no de miedo, no es como si no pudiese lidiar con todo eso a la vez, pero la situación era simplemente desconcertante, sin precedentes, nada que hubiese vivido en el pasado, se sentía perdido.

Después de algunos minutos más, el auto se detuvo, se encontraba frente al hospital, ni siquiera había entrado en los aparcamientos del establecimiento, solo se detuvo frente a la puerta, aunque bien sabía que no podía dejar el vehículo ahí, de igual manera no sería así.

-Nick, ¿Estás seguro?-

-(Suspiro) Es lo mejor para los dos, entre más rápido se resuelva esto, todo regresará a la normalidad- Respondió el zorro mientras abandonaba el asiento del piloto, dejando las llaves aun en la ignición, el motor aun encendido, y el auto aun vibrando.

-Yo, lo siento mucho- Soltó Cassie al cambiar de asiento.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, aquí el único que ha metido la pata soy yo, te veré luego-

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar, Cassie lo miró por algunos segundos, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto la noche anterior, había pasado demasiado tiempo guardándose ese secreto para sí misma, que ahora se cuestionaba si había dicho la verdad porque era lo mejor, o simplemente por retirar esa carga de sus hombros, sí, se sentía mucho mejor ahora al no tener que ocultarle algo así a Nick, pero no estaba tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Dejó descansar sus manos sobre el volante, con la vista perdida al frente, llena de angustia, aunque impotente ante lo que se había presentado, ante lo que ella había ocasionado, pero de igual manera, había algo de júbilo, al ver en su mano derecha un brillante anillo en su dedo.

Con pasos inseguros, Nick se abría camino por los pasillos del hospital, había llenado su isita en recepción, de igual manera había solicitado una silla de rueda para la habitación hacia la que se dirigía. A medida que avanzaba, sentía el camino bajo sus pies crecer más, parecía ser que los animales frente a él aumentaban su número de manera exponencial, casi impidiéndole el paso, pero todo estaba en su mente, eran ideas creadas por su subconsciente, al temer la reacción que Judy podría tener, había cientos de escenarios posibles, y hasta ahora, en ninguno de ellos, las cosas podrían terminar bien, ni para él, ni para la coneja. Tal era su concentración en cómo las cosas podrían salir mal, que por poco pasaba de largo la puerta que estaba buscando, alcanzó a captar el letrero con el número gracias a su vista periférica. Se detuvo frente a ella, respiró profundamente un par de veces, y con un agarre tembloroso, sujeto la perilla de la puerta, sintió el frío metal, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, casi gritándole que era mejor irse, pero siguió, giró el trozo de metal, y se encontró dentro.

Ahí estaba, como si nada hubiese pasado, exceptuando claro el yeso en su pata, ahora lleno de colores, firmas de sus familiares, de los pocos que habían ido a verla el día anterior, a penas y quedaba algo de blanco a la vista. Judy sostenía en sus manos un libro, lo leía tranquilamente, una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro mostraba paz, aun a pesar de las vendas que cubrían su pequeño cuerpo, ella lo había superado.

-¿Nick?- Le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta, estaba completamente enfocada en su lectura, y de alguna manera, el zorro se las había ingeniado para entrar casi sin hacer ruido.

-Hola pelusa-

Judy bajó el libro, y trató de girar su cuerpo lo más que pudo, no fue mucho lo que logró, pero al menos podía ver a su amigo de frente.

-Creí que vendrías más tarde- Señaló mirándolo fijamente, dándose cuenta finalmente de que algo no iba bien con él.

-Sí yo, había algo importante que quería hacer contigo antes-

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó temerosa, recién se había recuperado de una y mil desgracias, no podía con la idea de tener que soportar una más, mucho menos si era Nick el afectado.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente, el zorro bajó la mirada, la espera parecía ser eterna, Judy no veía movimiento en la boca del zorro, no lo veía juntando el aire necesario para enunciar nada, solo estaba ahí, cabizbajo, era el símbolo universal de las malas noticias. Judy tragó un bulto, dispuesta a terminar con el incómodo y a la vez, agobiante silencio que había tomado lugar en la habitación.

-Ni…-

-¡Vengo a secuestrarte Zanahorias!- Interrumpió jovial, alzando la mirada y formando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me oíste, no te irás de Zootopia sin antes haberte divertido con éste apuesto y atractivo zorro- Respondió desplazándose a lado de la cama, retirando el libro de las manos de la coneja.

-Nick, no puedo irme así como así, tengo todo esto conectado y…-

-El hospital te dio de alta para transferirte a tu fabulosa granja, así que no estoy rompiendo ninguna ley, solo acelero el proceso- Explicó victorioso, a la par, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un caballo con una silla de ruedas.

-¿Eso es para mí?- Preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

-Pues, si quieres darme un paseo no protestaré- Soltó Nick.

-Basta ya tonto- Rio la coneja.

Los médicos se encargaron de retirar todos los aparatos del cuerpo de Judy mientras que Nick aguardaba en la puerta, hasta que nuevamente pudiese acercarse, no le costó mucho trabajo pasar a Judy de la cama a la silla, le doblaba el tamaño después de todo, además era muy ligera. Aun había algunas vendas en su cuerpo, de igual manera, había cicatrices que saltaban a la vista, aun a pesar del pelaje grisáceo cubriendo su cuerpo, era difícil no ver algunas. Nick se estremecía al pensar en lo que pasó, pero de nada servía, ya había pasado, y no volvería a ocurrir. Alejó su mente de esas ideas, ese iba a ser el último día que podría ver a Judy hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, un mes podría ser algo eterno, por ende, debía asegurarse de que fuera un día extraordinario, y por seguro tenía, que iba a ser así.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- Preguntaba la coneja, mientras recorría los pasillos del hospital hacia la salida, siendo empujada por Nick, con su pata alzada por los soportes de la silla.

-Primero que nada a tu departamento, andar por ahí con una coneja medio desnuda, es tentador, pero tengo una reputación qué mantener- Bufó con una sonrisa simplona en el rostro, la cual Judy, aun estando de espaldas logró notar, su respuesta fue alzar el codo lo más que pudo hasta golpear al zorro en el estómago.

-Uff… Bien, bien, solo iremos a que te pongas algo más decente, a menos que quieras que ese rabo de algodón esté a la vista de todos-

-Basta o el siguiente golpe será en la nariz-

-Bueno aquí terminan las bromas sobre conejos desnudos, qué pasó, ¿Los doctores extirparon tu sentido del humor?-

Un breve camino lleno de malas bromas y comentarios fastidiosos, tal cual debía ser un día normal con Nick, de igual manera, el zorro no se salvó de los golpes, de vez en cuando una de sus bromas llegaba demasiado lejos, aunque Judy ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, a decir verdad, raras eran las ocasiones en las que Nick realmente lograba molestarla, pero le gustaba divertirse así con él, así tenía una excusa para poder golpearlo.

Judy esperaba ver algún auto aguardando por ellos al salir del hospital, un taxi para ser exacto, ya que ninguno de los dos contaba con algún vehículo, pero no fue así, las esperanzas de poder ir a casa sin que más animales la vieran vestida únicamente con la bata del hospital empezaron a menguar a medida que Nick seguía caminando, aun después de haber atravesado la salida. La coneja se encogió de hombros y trató de cubrirse con sus brazos y orejas, el largo de las mismas llegaba a ser muy útil en ciertas ocasiones, aunque nunca creyó tener que usarlas para algo así, su expresión era de vergüenza absoluta, de vez en cuando tratando de enmascararla con una sonrisa nerviosa. A lo largo del camino, alcanzaba a notar animales que dejaban la mirada clavada en ella, pero no se atrevía a gritar, sentía que de hacerlo, de moverse de más, el destino le jugaría una mala broma y de alguna manera la delgada bata que había sobre su cuerpo terminaría siendo llevada por el viento, dejándola completamente expuesta. En cuanto a Nick, éste se deleitaba con el espectáculo que Judy le ofrecía, tanto él como ella sabían que era una pequeña venganza por los golpes del hospital.

El camino pareció ser eterno, pero al fin llegaron al edificio.

-¡Nicholas Wilde!- Gritó furiosa, dejando que su voz resonase por todos y cada uno de los pasillos de la estructura, aun a pesar de estar en el primer piso, el tono de su voz hiso vibrar incluso las ventanas de las habitaciones más altas.

-¿Qué? No dije ni una palabra en cuanto salimos del hospital- Respondió con aires de inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros con presunta confusión en su rostro.

-¿Por qué caminaste todo el tramo? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que fue?!- Replicó tratando de levantarse.

-Wow, wow, wow, alto ahí Zanahorias- Interrumpió Nick, cargando rápidamente a Judy ben sus brazos antes de que pudiese siquiera abandonar el asiento.

-¡Nick!-

-Sabes, si tanto querías mi atención no tenías que caer así en mis brazos- Soltó al tener su rostro casi tocando el de Judy.

" _Juro que te voy a romper la nariz"_ Pensó la coneja, hirviendo en ira, aunque también, había algo de gusto en toda esa "Humillación" después de todo, Nick la estaba sosteniendo.

-¿Qué pasa el zorro te comió la lengua?-

Aunque no por ello iba dejarse mangonear por él. Fue un movimiento borroso, la última imagen fue la nariz de Nick empezando a sangrar.

-Muy bien, ya entendí el mensaje-

-Zorro tonto- Respondió Judy, ahora ella era quien sonreía, le había dado su merecido y seguía en sus brazos –Ahora llévame a mi departamento-

-Lo que digas-

La silla de ruedas que los había acompañado todo el camino se quedó en recepción, a cargo de la vieja armadillo, propietaria del lugar, mientras tanto, cual cliché de película, Nick se vio en la obligación de tener que cargar a Judy hasta su piso, y para su gran suerte, no había elevador en el lugar, todo eran escaleras y más escaleras para subir; los primeros 20 escalones todo iba bien, a partir del número 30, las piernas empezaron a mostrar pequeñas "Incomodidades" No ayudaba el hecho de tener que levantar a la coneja únicamente con una mano, su hombro lesionado no le permitía llevar tanto peso por mucho tiempo. Cerca del final, el zorro había empezado a jadear, el esfuerzo tomaba factura y Judy, ella solo sonreía ante la vista del agobiado vulpino que estaba llevándola en sus brazos hasta su hogar.

-Vamos solo unos escalones más-

-Qué… ¿Qué demonios comes?-

-De hecho la comida del hospital sí que es horrible-

-Bien, llegamos bola de pelos- Declaró Nick al abrir la puerta con el duplicado que tenía, a sí mismo arrojó con cuidado a la coneja sobre la cama.

-¡Oye!-

En vez de palabras, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue el contundente sonido de algo golpeando el suelo de madera.

-¿Estás muerto?-

-Ahora tendrás el cargo de conciencia por ocasionar la muerte de tu mejor amigo- Respondió con la cara contra el suelo.

-Bien, creo que podré vivir con ello-

-Oye eso es cruel- Replicó Nick, levantándose hasta sentarse.

-Tú fuiste quien empezó, ahora si me permites, necesito que abandones el lugar- Dijo Judy aun sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? Primero me obligas a traerte hasta aquí y ahora me echas-

-Tengo que cambiarme, y no voy a darte tal espectáculo, debes esperar afuera-

-Oh vamos, al menos déjame descansar un poco- Se defendió el zorro, bajando las orejas y dirigiéndole a Judy una mirada de cachorrito indefenso, ante la cual, claramente no sucumbió -Bien, estaré afuera-

La puerta de madera separó a ambos en cuanto se encontró cerrada, Judy debía darse prisa, aunque tal vez debió pedirle a Nick que le alcanzara algo de ropa antes de salir, ahora se encontraba sobre la cama a más o menos un metro de su guardarropa, de alguna manera se las ingeniaría, una mañana solo con Nick no era una oportunidad que estuviese dispuesta a desperdiciar. Toda ella era júbilo y alegría, sí, iba a irse por un largo tiempo, pero lo que Nick estaba haciendo le demostraba que podría contar con él siempre, quien sabe, tal vez podrían hacer un horario para video llamadas diarias, o incluso él podría visitarla en Bunnyburrow, su familia aun no lo conocía, un año y medio de trabajar juntos, pero había cierto temor de cómo reaccionarían sus padres con él, era un zorro después de todo, el depredador más temido por los conejos, pero también era su mejor amigo, y si ellos no podían ver en él lo mismo que ella, se estaban perdiendo de conocer a un animal que ella consideraba maravilloso.

En cambio, al otro lado de la puerta, ahora que no estaba a la vista de Judy, toda la preocupación, la angustia y la amarga sensación de culpa lo llenaron de pies a cabeza, la supuesta dicha con la que había visitado a la coneja, había desaparecido por completo. Estaba recargado contra la pared, sentado, mirando hacia el frente, pensando, tratando de imaginar algún escenario en el que todo podría salir bien, en el que no lastimaría a nadie de ninguna manera, pero no lograba dar con ninguno, y eso lo asustaba, más que nada, lo frustraba, recién había rescatado a Judy, y ambos habían logrado burlar a la muerte ¿Y qué maldito karma era ese? ¿Habría alguna vez algo de paz para los dos? O simplemente, al final de todo, terminarían separándose para siempre, Nick temía saber la respuesta.

Fue regocijante escuchar el sonido de su celular sonando, logró apartar sus pensamientos de todo eso, sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, era Cassie, tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente, para luego contestar.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Nick?-

-Bueno, marcaste mi número así que es obvio que soy yo-

-No seas así, ¿Ya hablaste con ella?- Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, a lo que Nick primero negó con la cabeza, una acción carente de sentido pues ella no podía verlo.

-No, aun no, estoy esperándola, quiero pasar algo de tiempo con ella primero- Explicó.

-Escucha, aun estás a tiempo de retractarte, de retractar absolutamente todo, no me voy a molestar contigo, solo…-

-No, no, no, realmente te quiero Cassie, y tengo que hacer esto para no lastimar a nadie más, solo dame algo de tiempo y verás que todo se resuelve-

-Sigo pensando que todo es algo rápido-

-Si quieres tú también puedes echarte para atrás-

-No, eso jamás lo haría, te llamaré luego Nick, suerte-

Una vez más se encontraba solo, esperando pacientemente a que la coneja saliera por esa puerta, aunque después de meditarlo un poco, eso difícilmente podría pasar, siendo que Judy no podía moverse por sí misma.

-Tal vez debería ver si…-

-¡Nick!- Escuchó al otro lado.

Redibujo la sonrisa en su rostro, levantó las orejas y rectificó su postura, lentamente giró el picaporte y de nueva cuenta se encontró dentro del diminuto hogar de su compañera.

-¿Llamaste?-

-Bueno, fue toda una hazaña vestirme sola, pero igualmente te necesito para bajar- Respondió Judy; la bata de hospital con la que había llegado a casa se encontraba doblada con sumo cuidado a lado de ella, ahora estaba vestida con ropa normal. Una blusa color violeta y un pantalón de mezclilla con una de las piernas doblada hasta la rodilla, permitiendo al yeso sobresalir sobre su vestimenta.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo hiciste para ponerte el pantalón?- Preguntó curioso.

-No preguntes-

El camino hacia abajo fue mucho más ligero de lo que fue hacia arriba, además del hecho de que en cuanto Nick se sintiera demasiado cansado para seguir cargando a Judy, fácilmente podría arrojarla y dejarla rodar por las escaleras hasta la primera planta, una idea que no tardó en exteriorizar a la coneja, quien de nueva cuenta, terminó golpeando al zorro, a ese paso, al final del día, sería él quien regresaría al hospital.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?- Preguntaba Judy, mientras era empujada por la acera.

-Pues, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo Zanahorias, no sé ni por dónde empezar-

-Nick, me halaga que quieras despedirte de esa manera, pero no tengo toda la mañana, y ya perdimos mucho tiempo en el camino a mi departamento, tengo que regresar temprano para empacar-

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué te parece una película? El cine no queda tan lejos, y ésta vez te prometo que tomaremos un taxi ¿Qué dices?- Sugirió deteniéndose sobre la banqueta.

-Pues, ¿Qué tanto dura la función?-

-Son las 11:00 AM, descuida, estarás en casa a medio día, tienes mi palabra-

-Muy bien zorro tonto, dirige el camino-

-Además, podríamos pedir un descuento, ya que no usarás un asiento de la sala- Bufó Nick.

-Bien, entonces tú invitas las palomitas- Respondió Judy, ya había sido suficiente de escuchar las bromas del zorro, ahora le tocaba a ella responder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los verdes campos se extendían hasta donde el ojo podía ver, un automóvil recorría un camino carente de pavimento, la tierra y el polvo se alzaban por debajo de las ruedas, y el limpio y fresco viento del campo llenaba los pulmones del conductor, una zorra de pelaje blanco estaba al volante, con la mirada siempre al frente, aunque de vez en cuando apartando la vista del camino para admirar lo que la rodeaba, era el mismo recorrido y la misma rutina cada vez que salía o regresaba a casa. Se detuvo frente a una casa, un tanto grande a comparación de la ciudad, aunque en lo rural era algo normal. Cassie bajó del auto, no se molestó en subir las ventanas o cerrar con seguro, no había muchos vecinos, y los pocos que había se llevaban bien, no había necesidad de preocuparse por algún tipo de robo.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta principal, una voz la saludó no muy lejos.

-¿Qué tal Cassie?- Escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Hola Bruno- Se trataba de un alce, un aspecto algo mayor y uno de sus cuernos estaba roto ya -¿Sabes si mi padre está en casa?-

-Oh, lo siento, pero salió hace como 15 minutos, pero tu madre sigue ahí-

-Gracias, que tengas buen día- Siguió con su camino, preguntándose cómo se presentaría ante sus padres, no había hecho nada malo, pero presentía que la noticia sería algo contundente para los dos.

-¿Johnny eres tú?- Escuchó al abrir la puerta.

-Soy yo mamá- Respondió cerrando detrás de ella,

-Lo siento, creí que era tu padre, casi siempre olvida algo cuando hace encargos- Otra zorra apareció por una puerta, mayor a Cassie, y levemente más alta, compartían algunas facciones, como por ejemplo el color de los ojos y esa extrañamente adorable sonrisa.

-Suele pasar-

-No llegaste ésta noche, ¿Está todo bien?-

-Bueno, les dije que estaría en casa de Nick- Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, pero esperábamos que volvieras, está de más decirte cómo se puso tu padre-

-Lo siento-

-Bueno, ya eres una adulta, supongo que no podemos seguir diciéndote que hacer, aunque no nos has presentado a ese tal Nick, empiezo a pensar que ni siquiera existe-

-Claro que es real, de hecho, te quiero hablar de él- Soltó Cassie, bajando la mirada y desdibujando la sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Pasó algo?- Inquirió su madre.

-Sí, nada malo, solo, inesperado, pero me gustaría que papá estuviese aquí también- Explicó moviendo un poco la cabeza.

-Cassie dímelo, prometo ayudarte sea lo que sea-

-Está bien, solo, no grites ¿De acuerdo?-

Lentamente alzó su mano derecha, en cuanto su madre la vio, llevó sus manos hacia su boca, incapaz de emitir algún sonido, sumida completamente en la sorpresa, su hija tenía razón, era inesperado.

-Sorpresa-

.

.

.

.

La película había durado mucho menos de lo que habían estimado, de igual manera, había sido una elección al azar, aunque ambos la habían disfrutado, no por el largometraje, sino por la compañía mutua.

-No puedo creer que no me dejaran pasar con la silla- Se quejaba Judy mientras abandonaban el lugar, llevando en sus manos un gran vaso desechable, aun con líquido dentro.

-Agradece que al menos accedieron a cuidarla, si llego a perder esta cosa, son casi 20000 dólares a pagar.

-Te lo mereces por terminarte las palomitas-

-Oh vamos ¿Esperas que me crea que tú hubieras terminado con ellas? Mírate, ni siquiera has terminado tu refresco- Se defendió Nick.

-Quería guardarlo para el camino, además, creo que debería regresar a casa ¿Me ayudas a empacar?-

-Por supuesto Zanahorias-

La elocuencia de la que tanto se vanagloriaba Nick, era una de las cosas favoritas de sí mismo, puesto que le servía para casi todo, incluso en las situaciones en las que debía mantenerse callado, así fue todo el camino, él no dijo gran cosa, en cambio Judy hablaba y hablaba sin parar, sin darse cuenta de lo que su compañero estaba haciendo, con un simple y pequeño juego de palabras, lograba sacar conversación a la coneja, creando la falsa ilusión de que él era participe también, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera ponía del todo atención en lo que le decían, su mente divagaba nuevamente, ya no podía prolongarlo más, y de ninguna manera podría escaparse esta vez, debía ser delicado, lo más delicado posible, Judy apenas se estaba recuperando y él no quería lastimarla otra vez, pero debía dejar en claro las cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno, ésta es la última, ¿Segura que es todo lo que necesitas?- Preguntaba Nick mientras corría el cierre de una maleta.

-Es todo, también tengo cosas en Bunnyburrow, de aquí solo me llevo lo esencial- Respondió desde la cama, el zorro había hecho todo el trabajo por ella.

-¿Y dónde estás tus padres?- Inquirió desplazándose junto a Judy.

-Les envié un par de mensajes sobre mi salida del hospital, y ellos estarán aquí como en media hora, tenemos algo de tiempo-

-Bien porque…- De repente, el buen ánimo que había profesado toda la mañana se desvaneció, y Judy lo sintió, una atmosfera extraña se manifestó alrededor de su mejor amigo, y éste ya no sonreía, miraba al suelo, callado, no se parecía en nada a quien había sido horas atrás –Tengo que hablar contigo-

Se sentó a lado de ella, ambos sobre la cama, Judy no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando, empezaba a preocuparse, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa por parte del zorro la tranquilizó un poco, él la miraba con cariño, debería sentirse mejor pero de alguna manera, ella sabía que cuando Nick se portaba así, era porque algo iba mal.

-Escucha Judy, hemos sido amigos por mucho, mucho tiempo, has hecho de mi vida algo genial pero…- Palabras no tan rebuscadas, era claro que las enunciaba con dificultad, no encontraba manera sencilla de expresarse.

-¿Pero?-

-Hay algo que debemos dejar en claro- Señaló introduciendo su mano en su bolsillo, mostrando un sobre de papel con las palabras "Para Nick" Escrito en él.

Ahora el mundo entero de Judy se había vuelto color blanco, sintió su corazón deteniéndose por lo que pareció ser una eternidad, era como haber muerto, tal vez sería mejor si realmente hubiese sido así.

-Lo, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Estaba…-

-Cassie me la dio, no busco que te molestes con ella, de hecho agradezco que me lo mostrara (Suspiro) Judy…-

-No, no, no, por favor espera, es, eso fue, fue hace mucho y yo, las cosas son diferentes ahora- Balbuceó en un intento por justificarse, aunque ella bien sabía que nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

-Eso no parece haber sido hace mucho, y no parece que nada haya cambiado-

-No, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, solo…-

-No estoy molesto contigo, pero quiero saber la verdad, dime qué es lo que en verdad, en este justo y preciso instante sientes tú por mí- La miraba a los ojos fijamente sin titubear, de nada servía dudar ahora, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Yo, yo te quiero, no como un amigo, no como mi compañero de trabajo, te quiero como tú quieres a Cassie-

El zorro cerró los ojos, no queriendo creer lo que había escuchado, todo ese tiempo, torturándose a sí mismo con un amor presuntamente no correspondido, terminó en la coneja que tanto había amado en secreto estando enamorada de él, pero jamás dijo nada, jamás mostró señales de ello y ahora era tarde para variar, no era lo que esperaba, no era lo que había ido a buscar.

-Judy, hay, varias cosas que impiden algo así- Palabras entrecortadas, lo lastimaba decir eso, porque ni siquiera él mismo estaba de acuerdo con ello.

-No, eso no es cierto, si tan solo dieras una oportunidad podríamos…

-¡Por dios Judy! ¡Míranos!-Exclamó levantándose de la cama -¡Eres un conejo! ¡Yo soy un zorro! No hay nada en este mundo más incompatible que tú y yo-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- Soltó Judy con lágrimas en los ojos, no pudiendo controlarse más, lo que había iniciado como un grandioso día, se estaba convirtiendo en su peor pesadilla –Hemos sido amigos por más de un año, nada nos impidió estar juntos, ni nuestra especie, nuestro trabajo, nada ¿Por qué ahora te preocupa tanto?-

-Porque solo éramos amigos, porque no había nada más entre nosotros, y nunca estuvimos juntos, y jamás lo estaremos-

-Entonces ¿Solo esperas que me olvide ti y ya? ¿Cómo si nada hubiese pasado?-

-No, no quiero eso, solo busco que entiendas que es imposible- Respondió inclinándose hacia ella, dejando sus manos descansar sobre sus hombros, mirándola fijamente, no con ira, no con rencor, sino con angustia, miedo de perderla, ese no era su objetivo, pero al parecer se estaba encaminando en una mala dirección.

-Solo te pido una oportunidad Nick, solo eso…- Musitó limpiando sus lágrimas, solo para darle lugar a más.

-No puedo darte una oportunidad, no ahora, en el pasado tal vez y solo tal vez, las cosas habrían sido diferentes, pero ahora… No puedo-

-Claro que sí, por favor…-

-Judy, estoy con Cassie, y no puedo y no voy a lastimarla así-

-Entonces yo soy algo que puedes desechar-

-Yo jamás dije eso-

-Claro que tienes a Cassie, ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme que habías conseguido novia, solo de un día para otro me la presentas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- Replicó la coneja, no mitigando el dolor, pero sí mezclándolo con enojo.

-Hasta donde yo sabía, mi vida privada era solo mía, nada me obligaba a contarte todo lo que pasaba en ella-

-¡Bien, entonces ella pudo llegar y con toda libertad hacer que te olvidaras de mí! ¿Qué clase de amigo se supone que eres?

-¡Yo jamás me olvidé de ti! Busque estar cerca de ti, incluso cuando decidiste "Probar" Esa botella de vino, incluso fui a buscarte hace tan solo una semana, si eso no es ser un "Amigo" entonces no sé lo que es-

-Eso es ser hipócrita Nick- Respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?-

-¿En verdad hiciste todo eso por mí? ¿O simplemente fue para de alguna manera aliviar la culpa de estar dejándome en segundo plano?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy? Antes de conocer a Cassie, a penas y pasábamos tiempo juntos, y ahora de la nada pareciera ser que todo para ti soy yo, eso no es amistad, solo buscas sentirte mejor contigo mismo, creyéndote que estás haciendo todo bien-

-¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡¿Debí dejarte ahí para morir?!- Replicó indignado, empezaba a perder los estribos.

-¡Tal vez debió ser así! ¡Si solo buscabas satisfacer tu maldito y gigantesco ego preferiría estar muerta ahora que haber sido salvada por ti!-

-¡¿Y tú qué?! Supongo que eres la amiga perfecta o no, siempre anteponiendo tu trabajo sobre todos los que te rodean, si hubiera sido yo el que secuestraran tengo por seguro que me habrías encontrado, así obtendrías una medalla por tu gran esfuerzo-

-¡Si hubieras sido tú habría salido desde el primer día, buscándote en cada edificio hasta dar contigo!- Las lágrimas escurrían a cantaros por sus mejillas, pero no por ello iba a parar, ni Judy ni Nick, ambos estaban siendo cegados por la ira y en cierta manera el dolor de la traición.

-Eso fue lo que yo hice Hopps, por toda una maldita semana traté de encontrarte- Masculló entre dientes.

-No sé qué es lo que estabas buscando Nick, pero te aseguro que no era a mí-

-¿Sabes qué? Si pensar eso te hace feliz adelante, no me interesa, mi idea era arreglar todo entre tú y yo, incluso iba a invitarte a mi boda pero…-

-¿Boda?-

-Oh sí, voy a casarme, con un animal que sabe apreciar lo que hago por ella- Soltó Nick con cierto grado de altanería en su voz.

De pronto la ira que había en Judy se fue, una vez más, quedando en blanco total, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, en vez de simplemente escuchar, había cavado abajo, muy abajo, y ahora le estaba siendo imposible volver a salir, le estaba siendo imposible recuperar a Nick.

-No puedes…- Musitó mirándolo a los ojos, no con enojo, sino con angustia.

-Ahora también regirás mi vida, no, ya no-

-¡No puedes casarte Nick!

-¿Y por qué no?-

-Tú, a penas y la conoces, no han salido lo suficiente, no han convivido lo suficiente para…-

-¿Tú qué puedes saber sobre eso?-

-Cualquiera sabe eso Nick, entonces ¿Qué fue lo de hoy? Solo salimos por última vez ¿Fue tu despedida?-

-Hice lo de hoy para demostrarte que podemos seguir divirtiéndonos como lo que somos, amigos, nada más que eso, pero me doy cuenta de que para ti es imposible, y para tu información, Cassie y yo, llevamos saliendo meses-

-No-

-Así que hazte un favor y deja de creer que tienes algún tipo de control sobre mí, porque no es así, de hecho, ya no tienes nada de mí-

-Entonces lárgate…-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¡Quiero que te largues de mi departamento ahora! ¡Ojalá esos niños hubiesen apretado más ese bozal, ojalá hubieras tenido que pasar cada segundo de tu vida con esa cosa en tu cabeza para así no tener que escucharte hablar nunca! Sentí tanta lástima por ti, y de alguna manera creí que eras diferente, pero solo eres hipócrita, mentiroso, y un completo idiota, pero no debí esperar nada más, eres un zorro al fin y al cabo. ¡Animales como tú no son más que una plaga en la sociedad!-

-Judy…-

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué todos creen que los zorros solo pueden ser falsos? Eres la prueba viviente de que es la verdad. Zootopia sería un lugar mucho mejor sin ti- Rechazo, abandono, un mar de emociones se habían acumulado hasta hacerla explotar, no midió ni una sola de sus palabras, y había dicho lo impensable. Ahora Nick caía en la realidad una vez más, solo que esta vez, no podría salir de ahí jamás, solo eso era, solo eso sería por el resto de su vida ante los ojos del mundo, un zorro.

Bajó la mirada, entrecerró los ojos y sintió como si algo estrujase fuertemente su corazón, un gran nudo en su garganta se formó, pero no se desquitó, no respondió con el mismo odio que Judy profesó, solo alzó la mirada nuevamente, la miró con tranquilidad y entonces.

-Es bueno saber eso… Adiós Judy-

Atravesó la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en cerrarla nuevamente, y en ese momento, desde hacía ya algunos minutos, Judy despertó, temblaba, no podía moverse, no podía hablar, sentía que no podía ni respirar, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, esperando despertar, esperando que fuera otro de los sueños que la habían perseguido en los últimos días, pero no, todo era real, todo se sentía en carne propia. Aunque inmóvil, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar, se escuchó a sí misma maldecir a Nick como lo hizo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, esa no era ella, jamás quiso lastimarlo así, pero lo hizo, ¿Por qué? Era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

-¿Qué he hecho?-

* * *

 _ **Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, ya conocen mi discurso pero no me canso de decirlo, espero puedan comentar, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... Y si a alguien le dolió el final del capítulo, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería seguir la historia? Dejen su comentario y nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	16. Extra: Coffee Talk

_**Heya, qué tal a todos, ¿extraño no? Yo publicando algo en el mismo fic en menos de 3 días, bueno, breve explicación. El capítulo anterior tenía el objetivo de fijar un nuevo "Arco" por así llamarlo, en el fic, y vi que lo que yo tenía planeado dio resultado, puesto que varias personas empezaron a tener paros cardíacos al leer lo que pasó con Nick y Judy, peeeeeeero también me percaté de que hubo demasiada confusión, empezando por los reclamos del Nicudy, aunque eso ya puede ser culpa mía pues no anuncie el ganador de la votación que hice, obviamente lo que ganó fue el Nicudy, unánimemente a decir verdad, y yo soy un hombre de palabra, pero han habido muchos, cómo decirlo, rumores? Algo así. Respecto a que:**_

 _ **A) El fic ya no es de Nick y Judy y de alguna manera Cassie se convertirá en la protagonista.**_

 _ **B) Que el fic ya se va a terminar**_

 _ **C) No, creo que esos son todos...**_

 _ **Entonces, empezando, voy a desmentir eso. En primera, no, Cassie no se va a volver la protagonista, seguirá apareciendo, eso ténganlo claro pero no voy a romper la esperanza con la que empezaron a leer el fic (Aunque lo he venido haciendo desde que empezó c:). En segundo lugar. El fic no se va a terminar todavía, aún quedan muchos, muchos cabos sueltos qué arreglar, yo no hago romances a la carrera, me tomo mi tiempo para desarrollarlo, y veo que también eso es algo que a varia gente le disgustó. Pero dejando de lado eso, al fic aún le queda vida por delante, normalmente, en todas mis historias, aviso más o menos con 5 capítulos de anticipación cuando va a terminar, y hasta donde yo recuerdo, no he hecho tal cosa.**_

 _ **Ahora referente al título de éste capítulo, no, no lo llamé así por toda la letanía de aquí arriba, sino porque como dice, es un extra. También estoy muy agradecido con todas las personas que me han seguido por estos 15 capítulos, hago esto a manera de remuneración para al fin quitarles una carga de encima a mis lectores, a los cuales veo destrozados al ver al Nicudy tan distante en la historia, así cuando sigan leyendo capítulos posteriores ya no tendrán el corazón en la garganta Hehe. Éste iba a ser el principio del próximo capítulo, pero tal vez no puedan esperar tanto tiempo, así que es un pequeño adelanto, solo uno pequeño así que no esperen un capítulo de 5000 palabras como normalmente debería ser. Espero que esto les devuelva algo de esperanza, ya entenderán por qué, bueno, nos vemos más abajo.**_

* * *

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas, él no le estaba prestando atención a la realidad que lo rodeaba, fácilmente podría haber caminado hasta Tundratown y ni la nieve bajo sus patas, ni el frío viento chocando contra su pelaje lo harían despertar. La mirada baja, las manos en los bolsillos, la cola arrastrando en la acera, Nick evitaba a todo el que se le cruzaba, aun a pesar de no estar mirando al frente, de alguna manera sabía cuándo estaba por chocar contra algo o alguien, su espalda iba encorvada, no encontrando fuerza para soportar lo que Judy había dicho de él, pero más que nada, se maldecía a sí mismo por haber permitido que todo llegase a ese punto; no se presentó en su hogar para eso, ese debía ser un día feliz para ambos, debía ser algo bueno entre toda la tragedia y las desgracias que ha habían vivido recientemente, debía ser el acabose de ese oscuro capítulo en sus vidas, pero obtuvo todo lo contrario, más allá de eso, ahora se cuestionaba si Judy en verdad había sido su amiga todo ese tiempo; sus palabras fueron claras, su odio se manifestó con la fuerza de un oso enojado, letra por letra se sintieron como garras y colmillos incrustándose profundamente en su piel, en su alma, tal vez incluso más allá, había sido un golpe duro, más que nada, había mentido, ¿Por qué? Le fue claro que la situación estaba tomando un mal rumbo, pero algo dentro de él le impidió detenerse, por el contrario, colaboró a hacer el problema más grande, hasta que la amistad que ambos tenían mostro la fragilidad de su lazo, ¿Desde cuándo había sido así? Eso no lo sabía, y por desgracia lo había averiguado demasiado tarde, ahora todo estaba roto, y los pedazos, eran algo muy difícil de encontrar, más aun, de volver a juntar.

Sus orejas, a diferencia del reto de su ser, se mantenían en alto, pero no por un buen motivo, desde que dejó el departamento de Judy, desde que escuchó esas crueles palabras, parecía haber despertado del sueño de laureles en el que lo había metido convertirse en policía, ahora finalmente escuchaba con claridad, los murmullos de los animales, se daba cuenta de que no era él quien evadía a quien tenía al frente, lo evadían a él, se apartaban de su camino, lo juzgaban y criticaban, musitaban creyendo que no podía escucharlos, pero su oído era agudo, se arrepentía de ello, una vez más, se arrepentía de ser un zorro. Conocía a Judy, o al menos eso quería creer, de alguna manera esperaba algún tipo de llamada, un mensaje al menos, pero su celular no vibraba, nadie lo llamaba, finalmente estaba completamente solo, de nuevo, ya no podía hacer trabajos con Finnick, su posición actual en el ZPD se lo impedía, y no por haber discutido con Judy iba a dejar ese trabajo, después de todo, era una vida mejor, al menos en un pequeño aspecto, gracias a eso ya no vivía en un edificio cayéndose a pedazos, claro no compró la casa en la que vivía ahora, pero de alguna manera había que mantenerla. Nick estaba divagando demasiado, solo quería dejar de pensar por un pequeño segundo en Judy, pero estaba siendo más difícil de lo que alguna vez imagino, hasta que de pronto, el sonido de las ruedas de un vehículo derrapando casi frente a él lo sacó del pequeño mundo en el que se había encerrado, cómo no hacerlo, ese auto casi lo golpeaba.

-¿Pero qué?-

-¡Nick!- Exclamó una voz femenina en cuanto acabose el chirrido.

-¿Cassie? ¿Qué haces aquí?- La vulpina simplemente abandonó el auto a toda prisa, corriendo hacia él, lo tomó con sus brazos, pero no lo estaba abrazando, más bien parecía una madre revisando a su hijo después de caer al suelo.

-Qué estás…-

-Aun no te encuentra- Interrumpió soltando un suspiro, aliviada de llegar a tiempo.

-Está bien, no te entiendo-

-Lo siento es solo que, éste día ha sido una locura-

-Sí, lo sé- Respondió cabizbajo, apartando su mirada de la zorra frente a él.

-A, a ti no te fue mejor ¿Cierto?-

-No-

-¿Quieres hablar?-

-No lo sé…-

-Creo que los dos necesitamos relajarnos, hay un lugar por aquí, podemos ir, si quieres- Sugirió con una sonrisa humilde, a lo que Nick asintió con desgano.

Ambos subieron al auto, e igual que hacía algunas horas, todo era silencio, Cassie estaba bien, podría decirse que todo en su vida seguía siendo perfecto, aun a pesar de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero Nick, parecía ser que el universo entero se estaba esmerando en derribarlo, para ya no volver a levantarse; su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el exterior, la ventanilla estaba abierta, su brazo descansaba sobre la puerta y su cabeza reposaba sobre su mano, dejaba al viento hondear su pelaje, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de paz en todo eso. De vez en cuando Cassie lo depositaba su atención en él, su vista periférica tomaba vistazos del zorro, se veía melancólico, se veía derrotado, acabado.

El camino fue corto, no tardaron en llegar a su destino, un pequeño café que Nick conocía bien, había estado ahí cientos de veces con Judy, no estaba siendo una buena manera de comenzar. Los dos bajaron del auto y entraron en el lugar, aún se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, por ende, el sol se colaba sin problema por las ventanas, era un buen día, o lo habría sido si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

-Gracias, solo eso- Dijo Cassie terminando de ordenar, Nick por otro lado, miraba por la ventana junto a la que se encontraban los dos –Entonces ¿Cómo resultó todo?-

-¿Eh?- Abrió sus ojos por completo y se giró hacia ella, algo desorientado, era claro que no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Qué tan malo fue?- Preguntó ya algo angustiada, ni siquiera cuando Judy fue secuestrada había visto a Nick de esa manera.

-(Suspiro) Eché todo a perder, por completo- Respondió bajando la mirada.

-No digas eso, seguramente Judy solo necesita tiempo para entenderlo y…-

-No le dije lo que había planeado Cassie- Interrumpió casi molesto.

-¿Qué?-

-Solo, no lo sé yo… Había muchas cosas reprimidas, no medí mis palabras y… La hice explotar-

-Entonces, no solo fuiste tú-

-Yo estaba furioso, no me di cuenta de en qué momento empecé a gritarle, y ni siquiera entendí bien por qué lo hice, solo… Soy el peor animal de todo el mundo, cómo no serlo, al fin y al cabo soy un zorro-

-¡Oye! No sé si te diste cuenta pero yo también lo soy-

-Lo siento-

-No te entiendo Nick- Soltó Cassie –Estabas tan seguro de lo que harías, dijiste que solo le pedirías algo de tiempo, fue por eso que tú y yo terminamos-

 _ **{Flashback}**_

 _ **Nick aguardaba sentado al borde de su cama, movía su pierna, impaciente por terminar con esa incómoda situación de una vez por todas, aunque sin conocimiento previo de qué fue lo que la causó en primer lugar, y entonces Cassie regresó.**_

 _ **-Escucha, no es tu culpa nada de esto, pero yo simplemente no puedo seguir guardándomelo para mí misma-**_

 _ **-¿Cassie de qué estás hablando?-**_

 _ **-De esto- Respondió mostrando el sobre, con la gran portada "Para Nick"**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora? Si hay algo malo entre nosotros…-**_

 _ **-No lo escribí yo, pero debes leerlo, hazlo y si después de eso, aun quieres estar conmigo, con gusto lo haré, pero si sientes que es mejor terminar esto, también lo entenderé- Soltó con lágrimas en los ojos. Nick no lograba entender del todo bien, inseguro, tomó el sobre, lo miró por un momento "Para Nick" ¿Quién pudo haberlo escrito? ¿Qué habría ahí que atormentaba tanto a Cassie? La respuesta pronto llegaría a él.**_

 _ **Abrió la carta que Judy había escrito para él. La leyó de arriba hacia abajo, incrédulo, tratando de creérselo, lo que durante tanto tiempo se negó a sí mismo, hasta la más mínima esperanza de que Judy sintiese algo por él, había sepultado todas esas falsas ilusiones y ahora se daba cuenta de que ella estaba en la misma situación; la carta estaba rota por la mitad, ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? A cada línea que leía, a cada palabra que sus ojos veían, sentía su corazón detenerse una y otra vez, sentía morir y respirar por primera vez, pero no había alegría, no había la dicha que el siempre imaginó que sentiría si algún día, por más pequeña que pareciera la esperanza, pudiese tener algo más que amistad por Judy, no, se sentía, confundido, incluso asustado, había mucho, mucho ahí, cosas que se habían juntado con el pasar de lo días, los meses. De pronto, dejó de pensar en la maravillosa vida que tendría, ahora se enfocó únicamente en todos los problemas que acarrearía una relación con ella, la crítica de los demás, ser apartados de la sociedad, siendo tomados por fenómenos, el rechazó total de sus familias y de la ciudad entera, esa no era la vida que quería darle a Judy, no estaba dispuesto a arruinarla de esa manera, sin importar lo que él o ella sintieran, no era lo correcto.**_

 _ **-¿Nick?- Dijo Cassie.**_

 _ **-Es, yo… (Suspiro) En verdad, lo siento por Judy pero…-**_

 _ **-Ni se te ocurra decir que "Estás conmigo"- Replicó antes de dejarlo terminar –Haz a un lado esa "Caballerosidad" Piensa en ti mismo y no en mí o en ella, ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes?- Estaba entre la espada y la pared, aunque agradecía en gran medida la actitud que Cassie mostraba, aun a pesar de la posibilidad de no elegirla a ella, demostraba su apoyo.**_

 _ **-Si quieres la verdad, no lo negaré, soñé con esto mucho tiempo pero… Ahora, bueno, jamás creí llegar tan lejos, lo veía como una fantasía muy lejana, y ahora que sé que es real, me doy cuenta de todos los problemas que puede traer, y no sé si estoy de acuerdo con arruinarle la vida a Judy-**_

 _ **-Tú no le arruinarás la vida Nick, puedes darle todo si es lo que quieres, así de simple, ¿La amas o no?-**_

 _ **-Pero Cassie tú…-**_

 _ **-¿La amas o no?-**_

 _ **-Más que nada en el mundo- Le salió natural, pero de igual manera sintió como si algo lo atravesara, ahora temía la reacción que Cassie pudiera tener.**_

 _ **-Entonces ve por ella- Soltó sonriente. Nick se sobresaltó, la miró fijamente, aún incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar.**_

 _ **-Es…-**_

 _ **-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que saliera llorando de aquí? Nunca me vas a ver llorar por algo así- Nick mostró una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no tardó en desvanecerse.**_

 _ **-Aun así, hay cosas que debo arreglar, además ella se está recuperando, solo, le diré que debemos tomar un tiempo-**_

 _ **-Nick…-**_

 _ **-Judy se está recuperando, sus padres están aquí y no creo que ellos aprueben algo como lo nuestro, además, quiero que ella esté segura de todo-**_

 _ **-Mira, no tienes que apresurarte, tienes tiempo, podrías esperar una semana o dos para decirle, no tiene que ser inmediato- Sugirió Cassie.**_

 _ **-No, creo que ya ha pasado por mucho, lo último que necesita es que yo le haga más daño-**_

 _ **{Fin del flashback}**_

-Hice justo lo que no quería hacer-

-(Suspiro) Incluso te dije que estabas a tiempo de retractarte, si no te sentías listo para hablar, entonces no debiste hacerlo-

-Gracias por señalar lo obvio-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé, creo, creo que solo se terminó-

-Eso de ninguna manera, escúchame bien, si me dejaste a mí, al menos asegúrate de conseguir algo mejor- Rio tratando de levantarle el ánimo –Las cosas aún no están perdidas Nick-

-No lo sé Cassie, ella fue muy clara, no quería volver a verme, tal vez lo merezco-

-Al menos dale la oportunidad-

-Lo pensaré- Respondió desviando la mirada, entonces su vista periférica captó un pequeño destello, enfocó bien la vista y vio un anillo en la mano de Cassie.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Oh, esto, verás, en mi familia tenemos una tradición, cuando eres soltera o soltero, tienes que llevar puesto esto- Explicó alzando la mano.

-Eso puede interpretarse mal ¿Sabes?-

-Esa es la idea, así si alguien realmente te ama, hará hasta lo imposible por estar contigo, aun a pesar de esto-

-Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto cuando te conocí- Dijo el zorro.

-Eso es porque fui yo quien te sedujo-

-Fue bueno que Judy no viera esa cosa en tu mano- Señaló encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Le dije que tú y yo nos íbamos a casar- Respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! Muy bien, aunque no hubiéramos terminado, la última vez que terminé, nadie se casa habiendo salido solo por 3 semanas-

-También le dije que llevábamos meses saliendo-

Cassie cubrió su rostro con sus manos, ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Replicó entre dientes.

-Ya te lo dije, estaba molesto y… Solo buscaba una manera de hacerle daño, en verdad soy un cretino-

-No puedes dejar las cosas así, y lo sabes- Soltó Cassie.

-Sí, pero ahora, no creo poder verla de frente otra vez, hay, lo que dije estuvo mal, pero, sus palabras también golpearon fuerte- Explicó recordando las últimas líneas que ella le dirigió – (Suspiro) Gracias por esto, pero ahora solo quiero estar solo-

-Espera, te daré un aventón, solo pediré mi orden para llevar-

-Gracias pero…-

-No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta-

Nick no protestó, se resignó y se dispuso a esperar por ella afuera, primero Cassie se aseguró de que el zorro no saliera corriendo, luego se dispuso a irse, pero alcanzó a ver algo sobre el asiento de Nick, era su celular, no era gran problema, lo vio antes de irse; lo tomó y estaba por irse, pero lo sintió vibrar, fue por mera curiosidad, tal vez incluso vestigios de su relación con él, indagar en la vida privada de Nick, vio el contacto, y un gran debate interno empezó, contestar o no contestar, esa era la cuestión, aunque no tardó en decidir, tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría ayudar a su amigo, esperaba no equivocarse.

-¿Judy?-

* * *

 _ **Y eso fue todo, voy a dejar de lado mi discurso por ésta vez, solo diré que el resto llegará en el próximo capítulo, y bueno ya veré si usar esto mismo o simplemente retomar donde se quedó. Podría decirse que aquí empieza la segunda temporada del fic, espero seguir con ustedes hasta el final.**_

 _ **Quiero pedir a mis lectores, ahora que ya conocen un poco mi forma de trabajo, si yo prometo algo lo cumplo, solo sean pacientes, agradezco a todos los que leen, y me disculpo si el romance o la tragedia o la acción tardan un poco en llegar, pero no les voy a dar un trabajo mal hecho nunca, gracias por seguirme, gracias por votar por mí, gracias por comentar, por todo, confíen un poco en mí, ¿Pueden? Éste es un trabajo de dos partes, ustedes leen, yo escribo, hagamos que sea llevadero, gracias por todo.**_


	17. Pudo ser diferente

_**Heya, estoy vivo aunque no lo parezca, me extrañaban? Yo se que no, pero sea como sea, después de una semana de examenes, les traigo un capítulo nuevo y recién salido de mi computadora, espero lo disfruten**_

* * *

Temblaba, se abrazaba fuertemente a sí misma, trataba de encontrar refugio en sus propios brazos, buscaba seguridad que ella misma jamás podría darse. Sentada al borde de su cama, era como tener un inmenso abismo al frente, solo oscuridad aguardaba al fondo, no había luz, no había sonido, no había nada ni nadie, solo ella misma, solo aquél amargo sentimiento de traición que la carcomía, escalaba desde su interior, manifestándose en forma de lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, la hacía estremecer, su corazón latía rápidamente, la sensación de culpa era abrumadora, sobrepasaba a todo lo demás, era mayor que el dolor de su pierna, mayor que el ardor en las heridas que aún no sanaban, era mayo a la agonía de las diversas torturas que tuvieron lugar en su persona.

No había recuerdo en su memoria de haberse comportado así jamás, nunca en su vida había tenido un desplante de ira tan impetuoso, tan granítico, tal que la llevó a enunciar palabras que ella jamás, ni por un momento se creyó capaz de recitar, ¿Qué fue lo que estaba pensando? No solo ofendió a Nick, eso hubiera sido agradable, si tan solo se hubiese tratado de insultos, pero no, ella cavó profundo, tocando los puntos más sensibles, más frágiles de su compañero, fue como estrujar el corazón del zorro, sin el objetivo de aplastarlo, simplemente de hacerlo sufrir de la manera más cruel que podía llegar a existir, para después dejarlo ir, dejarlo vivir con el acerbo recuerdo de que fue su "Amiga" Quien lo destruyó.

Fueron palabras muy duras, era muy tarde para darse cuenta de ello, era estúpido pensar en eso siquiera, ¿Qué conseguiría Judy? Nada, absolutamente nada, fue un discurso extraordinario el que le dio a su amigo, todo con el único objetivo de volverlo miserable, había tenido éxito en su cometido, eso era seguro, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llegar a tal extremo? Ese día no debía terminar así, eran los últimos momentos que podría verlo antes de irse de la ciudad, ahora debería pasar un mes entero, preguntándose ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tanto daño le hice? Ya no podía llamarse su amiga, ni siquiera su conocida, y para aumentar la carga sobre sus hombros, no podía salir corriendo tras él, no podía saltar en su espalda e implorar clemencia o perdón, no, solo podía quedarse ahí, sola en su departamento, pensando en mil maneras de haber evitado un desenlace tan lacerante, su única compañía era el silencio que profesaban las paredes, ni siquiera sus vecinos estaban para distraerla.

No podía terminar así, no podía abandonar a Nick de esa manera, si en verdad lo amaba, algo debía hacer, ¿Pero qué? Él seguramente no está esperando una llamada telefónica, apenas viera el contacto, seguramente colgaría el celular.

-Perdóname Nick- Murmuró bajando la mirada, no pudiendo contener más el amargo llanto que se había acumulado en su pecho, no estaba siendo liberador, para nada la haría sentir mejor, por el contrario, respirar empezó a ser casi imposible, se sentía más impotente que nunca, es como si estuviese confinada a su hogar, atada a su cama sin alguna posibilidad de escapar; quería ir con él, quería correr y alcanzarlo, más que eso, anhelaba poder retractarse, poder corregir lo que había dicho momentos atrás, pero no podía, no podía caminar, no podía correr, no podía salir de esa prisión, de esas cuatro paredes que la rodeaban, no podía hacer nada.

Su familia llegaría pronto, ¿Qué les diría? Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era ser atormentada nuevamente por miles de preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo, no podría ni mirarlos a los ojos sin delatarse; debía controlarse, de alguna manera debía calmarse, encontrar una manera de hacer a un lado lo que la afligía en ese momento.

¡Era imposible! Entre más trataba de alejar su mente de lo que pasó, entre más se esmeraba por calmar las tribulaciones que se cernieron sobre ella, más lo recordaba, se veía a sí misma, vociferando su odio y repudio hacia el pobre zorro que la había salvado.

-Le dije que preferiría haber muerto a ser salvada por él- Se dijo a sí misma -¡Preferiría haber muerto a haberle dicho todo eso!- Exclamó tomando sus orejas, cubriendo su rostro con las mismas. Ese sería un largo día para ella, sin duda alguna así sería.

.

.

.

.

-Cassie déjame pasar- Un zorro de pelaje blanco se plantó frente a ella, la estatura era la misma, el color de los ojos igual, el macho vestía ropa de granjero, y había una pequeña cicatriz recorriendo su mejilla izquierda. La ira que profesaba su mirada y su actitud, no estaban dirigidas hacia su hija, pero iban a caer directamente sobre un zorro.

-Papá no, él no hizo nada malo- Soltó Cassie en un intento por detener a su padre –Las cosas no funcionaron, es todo-

-No permitiré que nadie lastime a mi pequeña niña ¿Quedó claro?-

-Empezando, no soy pequeña, en segunda nadie me lastimó-

-No parabas de hablar de él, lo perfecto que era, no merecías que te hiciera eso- Habló su padre.

-Sí, lo amaba, aun lo amo, pero las cosas entre nosotros no iban a funcionar bien jamás, pero terminamos en paz, seguimos siendo amigos y solo llegamos a poco más de segunda base…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Hablé de más- Murmuró para sí misma, quedándose congelada, ahora sí, acababa de firmar la sentencia de muerte de Nick.

-Cariño, dejaste el tractor encendido- Una voz femenina se hizo presente desde el fondo de la casa.

-En cuanto regrese, ese zorro estará enterrado en nuestro jardín-

El vulpino abandonó la sala, debía revisar que nada estuviese dañado, mientras tanto, Cassie se encontró sola con su madre esta vez.

-No podrías hablar con él…-

-Tienes 10 minutos antes de que entienda que le mentí, aquí están las llaves del auto-

-Te amo mami- Respondió besándola en la mejilla.

Cassie salió corriendo de casa, de alguna manera debía llegar a la ciudad mucho antes que su padre, ése debía estaba empezando a ponerse mal, pero nada demasiado grave, además, hasta donde ella sabía, Nick había aclarado todo con Judy, seguramente los dos estarían felices ahora, no podía dejar que su papá arruinase tal dicha. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran salido según lo planeado.

Por un lado estaba Nick, por el otro se encontraba Judy, y al final, la menos afectada por todo el embrollo que había tenido lugar en los últimos días, era Cassie, era el animal más afortunado de la ciudad, sin tener que pasar por nada de lo que sus amigos estaban viviendo, ¿Secuestro? ¿Tortura? Ella no se imaginaba en ninguna situación parecida, por nada del mundo se lo imaginaba, no lo resistiría, en el primer día, sucumbiría de inmediato ante la desesperación, por eso los admiraba, tanto a Judy como a Nick, guardaba una inmensa cantidad de respeto hacia ambos, por desgracia, ninguno de los dos, estaba siendo el animal que se suponía debían ser.

Las cosas no terminaban ahí, sí, había sido días oscuros, pero los problemas estaban lejos de terminar, al menos así era para Nick.

En la estación de trenes de Zootopia, entre los caudales de animales que abandonaban los vagones al llegar a su destino, de entre todos quienes había ahí, entre lobos, osos, hipopótamos, jirafas, de alguna manera, una hembra se hacía resaltar entre la multitud, no es que su pelaje fuera vistoso, ni llevaba ropa cara, mucho menos accesorios que llamasen la atención, no, su vestimenta era simple, un abrigo cubría su pecho, un pantalón de mezclilla color azul vestía sus piernas, y llevaba un pequeño collar de oro en el cuello. En sus manos portaba una maleta, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para guardar dos cambios de ropa y otras cosas pequeñas pero esenciales; era una zorra, su pelaje, tan anaranjado como el de Nick, aunque sus ojos no compartían el mismo color, el iris en la hembra era de un tono avellana, pero aun así, guardaban un parecido extraordinario, ella se veía mayor, no tanto para ser una anciana, pero estaba más que claro que ya no era una jovencita, cualquiera que conociera su parentesco con Nick, aseguraría que ella era demasiado joven para ser su madre, ¿Qué historia había detrás de eso? No era importante averiguarlo en ese momento.

Ella caminó por la estación, miró en todas direcciones, bien sabía que nadie estaría ahí para recibirla, no habría nadie aguardando por ella. El motivo de su curiosidad, era eso precisamente, curiosidad, aunque bien acompañada por asombro. Nunca había estado en la ciudad, se veía tan viva, tan llena de color y alegría, no se lo explicaba, siempre imagino que sería un lugar gris, carente de toda luz o esperanza, la ubicación perfecta para que un chico descarriado como su hijo encontrase su destino final, cayera hasta el fondo sin la posibilidad de salir nuevamente, pero no era así, de alguna manera, esa vista, ese enorme letrero que citaba "Bienvenidos a Zootopia" le devolvió la fe en encontrar a su muchacho, a su pequeño explorador.

-Voy a encontrarte Nicky-

Diferentes situaciones, en diferentes partes de la ciudad, pero de alguna manera, era seguro que todas terminarían juntándose, pero no por ello presagiaba ser algo bueno, había demasiado, muchas cosas pendientes, sin resolver, funesto era el pasado de Nick, e incierto el futuro de Judy, Cassie y la madre del zorro estaban de por medio, ¿Lograrían arreglar algo? O simplemente habían llegado para terminar con lo poco que quedaba, no era su intención claro está, Cassie buscaba ayudar, y la madre de Nick solo buscaba a su hijo, anhelaba encontrarlo y llevarlo a casa, desconocía de manera absoluta lo que fue de él, no estaba segura de lo que encontraría, de hecho, temía saberlo, pero algo, una pequeña parte dentro de ella, la impulsaba a seguir adelante, ¿Qué más da? Había echado todo a perder años atrás, de ninguna manera lograría empeorar algo así, no tenía nada que perder, pero vaya que tenía mucho que ganar, recuperar a lo que quedaba de su familia, volver a sentir el afecto y cariño de su hijo, la oportunidad para enmendar lo que pasó, por eso y mucho más, valía la pena seguir, por eso fue a Zootopia, por eso buscaba a Nick entre la multitud de animales que se cernía frente a ella, estaba segura de lo iba a encontrar.

.

.

.

.

El día había avanzado desde que salió el sol, desde que Judy abandonó el hospital con Nick a su lado, aquél incómodo camino de regreso a su departamento, y el alegre tramo que habían recorrido camino al cine, lo que había sido una mañana maravillosa, se tornó en un día cruel, amargo y oscuro; sin importar lo mal que Judy pudiese sentirse consigo misma, aún se debatía ¿Quién había tenido la culpa? ¿De quién fue el error? Quien había lanzado la primera piedra, realmente no tenía importancia, pero la coneja necesitaba sentir que no había sido culpa suya, de esa manera, sería mucho más fácil sobrellevar lo que pasó, quitando de sus hombros la carga de haber estropeado todo, pero había muchos puntos a favor y muchos en contra, sí, fue Nick quien empezó a gritar, pero fue ella quien comenzó a reclamar, siguió haciendo presión y como un efecto en cadena, el zorro fue detrás de ella, ambos tratando de lastimar al otro de cualquier manera posible. Habían tenido sus peleas en el pasado, al igual que cualquier amigo, pero no habían llegado a tales extremos, Judy escarbó en el pérfido pasado de su amigo y Nick, acusó de hipócrita a Judy, de alguna manera, ambos tuvieron la razón, y ambos estuvieron más equivocados que nunca, había sido cosa de los dos el haber empezado a hundirse cada vez más y más hasta que no hubo nada para decir, cavaron un agujero muy grande en su relación, lograron emerger, pero no juntos, sino cada quien por su propio camino, dejando detrás al otro, sin importarle nada más.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Judy, tratando desesperadamente de hablar con Nick, pero de igual manera, reteniéndose a sí misma de lo que ella consideraba, era una estupidez, afortunadamente, o incluso lo contrario, el sentimiento que había por Nick, se alzaba por la lógica o la razón.

Mientras que su familia se encargaba de empacar, hacía pocos minutos que llegaron a su departamento, empezaron a recoger todas las pocas pertenencias de Judy, mientras ella aguardaba en el pasillo, su padre creyó que serían útiles un par de muletas para conejo, no sabían que había una silla de ruedas aguardando por ella en la recepción, sea como fuere, esas muletas le sirvieron a la coneja para finalmente abandonar ese deprimente agujero en el que vivía. Escuchaba las voces de sus padres y de sus hermanos, pero ninguno parecía estar por salir, eso le daba algo de tiempo, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que haría con él, el primer paso para todo era contactar a Nick. Dicho como hecho, no le costó nada encontrar el número, era el más frecuente después de todo, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de marcar, nuevos temores se apoderaron de ella, que no atendiera la llamada, que su celular estuviese apagado, que simplemente no tuviera deseo alguno de hablar con ella, si alguna de esas posibilidades se daba, podría dar por terminada esa hermosa amistad, se iría por un mes, y no habría manera de enmendar las cosas al regresar, esperaba que la suerte le fuera grata, entre todo lo que había vivido, quería pensar que el Universo la recompensaría de alguna manera, quería pensar que le debía algo después de todo lo que había hecho en nombre de la ciudad, en nombre de los animales que la habitaban. Presionó el botón y aguardó, dio tono, el teléfono estaba encendido, lo escuchó una, dos, tres, parecía ser eterno, sentía que no respondería, pero de pronto, alguien atendió la llamada al otro lado de la línea.

Ella estaba por hablar, pero el animal que respondió fue más rápido que ella.

-¿Judy?- Una voz tan conocida como la de Nick pero no era él, qué hubiera sido peor, tener que confrontar al zorro a través del teléfono, o tener que explicarle a su prometida el porqué de su llamada, aunque Judy no tardó en reaccionar, si alguien debía dar explicaciones, era la zorra al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cassie?- Habló algo confundida -¿Dónde está Nick?- Cuestionó al instante, aunque al hacerlo, realizó cierta cosa, él y Cassie estaban comprometidos, por ende, era ilógico preguntar qué hacía con el celular de su pareja, parecía ser que simplemente no lograría acostumbrarse a la idea de Nick casándose con alguien más, alguien que no fuera ella. Era doloroso, simplemente pensar en ello era agonizante, más aun, siendo que la herida hecha horas atrás seguía abierta, causada por los gritos, las ofensas y la tremenda discusión, había sido demasiado.

-¿Hola?- Escuchó nuevamente, había estado tan inmersa en sus ideas, que olvidó la llamada; su oreja estaba orientada hacia abajo, así podía colocar el aparato a lado de su cabeza, de ninguna manera haría una video llamada en ese momento.

-¿Dónde está Nick?- Reiteró, ésta vez en un tono más suave.

-Pues acaba de salir, estuvimos hablando- Explicó la vulpina.

-Oh, bueno, dile que…- ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Qué pasó con la idea de llamarlo para solucionar todo? La simple voz de Cassie había sido suficiente para olvidarse de esa estúpida idea, pies sobre la tierra Hopps, en realidad, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Judy era bien conocida por su perseverancia, nunca echándose hacia atrás, pero en algún punto de su vida, tarde o temprano en alguna situación, tendría que detenerse, de nada servía luchar una batalla perdida, ésta era dicha situación, no había nada más por hacer, solo dejarlo ir, y desearle lo mejor.

-Que espero que sean muy felices juntos…- Suspiró, decepcionada de sí misma, no por haber sonado como una tonta, sino por rendirse, nunca flaqueó al enfrentarse a criminales que le doblaban el tamaño, pero al estar perdiendo al animal que más amaba en el mundo, simplemente no pudo seguir adelante, era decepcionante.

-¡Judy espera!- Exclamó Cassie –Tenemos que hablar ¿De acuerdo? Lo que pasó no es lo que crees, solo… ¿Hola?- Ya no había nadie al otro lado, solo silencio, y el respectivo sonido de la línea colgada.

Cassie suspiró, aparentemente, Nick había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero cómo culparlo, además, parte de ello era culpa suya también, fue ella quien no entregó la carta antes, tal vez de haberlo hecho, todos se habrían ahorrado el mal trago. La zorrita de pelaje blanco estaba abrumada, no sabía de qué manera ayudarlos, aunque no tenía la obligación de meter su nariz en el asunto, sentía mucho aprecio hacia los dos como para abandonarlos a su suerte en un momento así, pero una cosa a la vez, por el momento, tenía a Nick esperando por ella afuera. Recogió su orden, buscó las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a salir del establecimiento. Una vez afuera, la vista no fue la mejor, era exactamente lo que buscaba evitar.

Nick se encontraba en el suelo, a duras penas manteniéndose consciente, y parado detrás de él, se encontraba otro zorro de pelaje blanco. Ya había sido un día bastante malo, y para hacerlo peor, ahora estaban golpeando a Nick ¿El motivo? Era ajeno a su conocimiento, en cambio Cassie.

-¡Papá!- Exclamó furiosa, está demás mencionar que todas las miradas del café estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba en el exterior, varios de los ojos curiosos ya sostenían el celular en mano, captando todo en video; Nick tenía ya un ojo morado a causa de un golpe, había un fuerte dolor en su abdomen y un poco de sangre goteando de su hocico, a falta de eso, podría decirse que se encontraba bien, dolería algunas horas, pero nada a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado ya -¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- Replicó Cassie, plantándose frente a su padre, no permitiéndole seguir atacando a Nick.

-Te dije lo que le haría-

-En primera, él es policía, ¿Sabes en lo que te puedes meter por esto? En segunda, ya te dije que estoy bien, estábamos hablando ahora, hasta que llegaste a golpearlo ¿Cómo lo encontraste en primer lugar?-

-Soy tu padre, si busco a alguien lo encuentro-

-Déjalo en paz-

Cassie se giró, se agachó y tomó el brazo de Nick, sin dificultad logró ponerlo de pie, pero ahora, su moral había decaído más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, solo, un par de golpes, nada más-

-Sube al auto, te llevaré a…-

-No- Interrumpió el zorro –Yo, prefiero caminar- Soltó dando media vuelta, empezando a alejarse por la acera, encogiéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer a la distancia. Cassie lo observó hasta donde su vista se lo permitió, luego de eso, no hubo más nada, ¿Qué maldito karma era ese? Tal vez no era el único animal que se había preguntado algo así, ellos pasaron por mucho, cosas horribles y sin embargo, todo seguía saliéndoles mal ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era necesaria tanta crueldad? Nadie merece vivir algo así. Se giró lentamente hacia su padre, ahora no se veía tan molesto como hacía tan solo unos segundos, pero de igual manera, Cassie nunca iba a aprobar algo así, mucho menos en ese momento.

-Te veo luego- Soltó la zorra. Se acercó a la puerta del conductor de su auto, introdujo la llave y entró en el vehículo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el zorro mayor.

-No lo sé…-

.

.

.

Judy presionaba fuertemente el celular contra su pecho, inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola reposar en el muro del pasillo, apretaba los dientes fuertemente, y de nueva cuenta, se maldecía una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, ¿En verdad amaba a Nick? Si era así, entonces qué estaba haciendo, ella no lo sabía, literalmente no lo sabía, quería recuperarlo, eso estaba claro, pero no sabía cómo, no había una guía ni alguna referencia, solo estaba lanzando dardos al aire, esperando dar en el blanco en algún momento, pero en el proceso, no tomaba en cuenta nada más, a quién podría herir, o si podría herir a alguien, lo que ella menos deseaba era introducir a terceros en su espiral de dolor, con dos ya era más que suficiente, y tres serían multitud.

Sus orejas se levantaron por completo, escuchó a alguien saliendo del departamento, no había lágrimas en sus ojos, así que fue fácil ocultar su actual estado; era su madre, Judy sonrió, pero ésta no le respondió de la misma manera, en cambio, suspiró.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Judy.

-Bueno, tu tío llamó- Respondió acercándose a ella –hubo un pequeño malentendido con tu habitación en el hospital, así que, tendremos que esperar un par de días más, antes de que poder irnos-

-Pero…-

-Descuida Judy, podemos conseguirte algo aquí en la ciudad, para que estés bien-

-Estoy bien mamá- Mintió dibujando una sonrisa –Solo es mi pierna y un corte por aquí y por allá, sobreviviré dos días más- Aseguró sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Conversaron un poco más, como siempre, la preocupación de su madre era tan grande como las orejas de toda su familia, no se guardó nada, no temía expresar el desdén que había empezado a sentir, mejor dicho, que nunca dejó de sentir hacia el trabajo que su hija tenía, y ahora sus mayores temores se habían realizado, Judy fue herida y lastimada de maneras simplemente inimaginables, qué clase de animal era capaz de algo así, si bien Zootopia era tal vez un buen lugar para vivir, una gran urbe de animales de todo tamaño y especie, donde todos convivían en armonía, tanto depredadores como presas caminaban por las calles sin temor, pero en siempre estaría presente el lado oscuro de ambas razas, puesto que la tortura de la que fue participe, sus protagonistas habían sido, más allá de aquél sádico oso, presas, depredadores, ninguno quedaba impune, aun sin la necesidad de estar inducidos en un estado salvaje, eran capaces de una crueldad tan pérfida, que en cierta manera, hacía dudar a las masas que algo así fuera real, pero así fue, y Judy lo vivió todo en carne propia.

Una familia de ese tamaño de ninguna forma podría quedarse en el reducido departamento de Judy, agregando además el simple hecho de que Judy no tenía ánimo alguno de tener que dormir con una quinta parte de su familia alrededor de ella, sí, así solía ser su vida en las madrigueras, pero con el pasar del tiempo, bueno, ella aprendió a apreciar la soledad y el dormir sola, en vez de tener que estar amontonada entre cientos y cientos de rabos de algodón, Judy amaba a su familia, no estaba a discusión, pero mucho de algo siempre es dañino. Por suerte para la coneja, el presunto problema no pasó a mayores, sus padres decidieron regresar a Bunnyburrow, habían traído a muchos de los hermanos de Judy al fin y al cabo, ellos se quedarían en la granja, y sus padres regresarían por ella, no sin antes recalcarle que si algo llegaba a pasar, debía llamarlos y ellos acudirían de inmediato, Judy no reparó en expresar su gratitud, aunque acompañado por algo de fastidio. Por esa noche tendría mucho en qué pensar, ya no había lágrimas, y la tristeza era algo efímero, la sensación que imperaba ahora, era un inmenso vacío dentro de ella, se sentía perdida, se sentía confundida por lo que pasaría ahora. En cuanto volviera al ZPD nada sería igual con Nick, el temor de que el dejase su empleo empezó a atosigarla, y para enfrentar ese mar de emociones, solo tenía una manta sobre ella, eso y la luz de la luna afuera de su ventana, iluminando escasamente el interior de su hogar.

-Perdóname Nick-

.

.

.

Escasa era la luz que alcanzaba a divisarse desde fuera, las ventanas llenas de nieve a penas y mostraban lo que había dentro, estaban empañadas, reducían la visibilidad hacia dentro y viceversa, sin embargo, un cálido color anaranjado podía distinguirse levemente, no, no era el pelaje del zorro, ni mucho menos el fuego de la chimenea, un par de velas encendidas en la mesa de centro, Nick no estaba de humor para ver televisión, y era muy noche como para tener las luces de la casa encendidas, sin embargo, conciliar el sueño no sería una opción, al menos no ahora, pero aún así, entre toda la negatividad que había llenado a Nick, una cosa, una pequeña cosa lo reconfortaba, mientras trabajaba sentado en el sofá, siendo alumbrado únicamente por la escasa luz que las pequeñas flamas proporcionaban, en su mano izquierda sostenía un pequeño conejo de peluche, mientras que con la derecha, hacía un vaivén con una puntiaguda aguja, la cual atravesaba la felpa del muñeco una y otra vez, dejando tras de sí, un camino creado con un hilo, el cual unía las extremidades rotas, los pequeños zarpazos ocasionados por los niños, y los cortes por los que se escapaba el relleno; la iluminación no era problema, podía ver en la oscuridad después de todo. ¿Por qué trabajar en eso ahora? Por la simple y reconfortante sensación que le daría ver a Keira sonreír, era su premio de consolación, una manera algo cruda de decirlo, pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse en ese momento, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sentía cierto afecto hacia la pequeña.

-Una puntada más y está terminado- Habló admirando el resultado de su trabajo, si bien los bordados hechos por él se veían claramente en el cuerpo del pequeño conejo, la apariencia era mucho más agradable que cuando estaba destrozado, ahora tenía un aspecto más humilde, parecía casi estar parchado –A Keira le alegrará verlo como nuevo, o algo así (Bostezo) Será mejor ir a la cama, mañana regreso a la estación- Decía para sí mismo mientras dejaba el peluche en la mesa de centro, para luego desplazarse hasta la cocina, una vez ahí, tomó un vaso de cristal y procedió a llenarlo con agua; mientras ingería el líquido, dirigió su atención hacia la ventana que había frente al lavabo, él esperaba ver la luna en lo alto, pero contrario a eso, lo que presenció fue el lento movimiento de las nubes empezando a cubrir el cielo, tapando las estrellas e interfiriendo con la luz que brindaban los astros, presagiaban una tormenta, una fuerte ventisca se presentaría en Tundratown, mientras que en los otros distritos habría una fuerte tormenta.

-Esperaba que hubiera cielo despejado todo el día, más vale que mañana el clima sea mejor, no quiero ir al trabajo con las patas mojadas- Soltó mientras regresaba a su dormitorio, no hizo más caravanas, simplemente entró a su habitación, se vistió y fue a dormir, a diferencia de Judy, Nick buscaba alejar su mente lo más posible de lo que pasó, entre menos pensara en ello, menos le dolería recordarlo, pero aún estaba presente, al menos tenía el consuelo del día siguiente, ver a Keira seguramente le levantaría el ánimo.

-Hasta mañana pequeña-

.

.

.

.

Pasaron un par de horas, y tal como presumía el cielo, la lluvia se desato en el centro de la ciudad, no muchos eran los animales afectados, casi todos estaban en casa y los nocturnos estaban en el trabajo, muy pocos terminaban empapados por la lluvia. Pero entre aquella cortina cristalina que se extendía desde la tierra hasta el cielo, rompiendo la perfecta sincronía que profesaba e maravilloso fenómeno de la lluvia, corría, no, huía, desesperada, asustada, harta de todo lo que estaba dejando atrás. Vestida únicamente con un pequeño abrigo para el frío, más no para la lluvia, Keira se abría paso entre la tormenta, no era seguro para un niño salir con un clima así, menos aun siendo de noche, pero ella seguía, con su brazo limpiaba el agua que se juntaba en sus ojos, pero no solo eso, sino también las lágrimas que fácilmente se confundían con las gotas que se perlaban en su pelaje; sollozaba, le costaba trabajo respirar, pero aun así no se detenía, ¿De qué estaba huyendo? ¿Qué es lo que la perseguía? No miraba hacia atrás, no parecía estar escapando de nadie ¿A dónde buscaba llegar? Lejos, lo más lejos posible de aquél orfanato en el que había vivido casi toda su vida, hasta que en un callejón, finalmente tropezó.

Se quedó en el suelo unos segundos, temblando, tal vez por frío, o simplemente tratando de soportar el dolor de la caída. Se reincorporó lentamente, y se acercó lo más que pudo a la pared, tratando de evitar seguir siendo asediada por la lluvia, y entonces, continuó su amargo sufrimiento, su triste gimoteo se manifestó a viva voz, abrazaba sus piernas fuertemente, tratando de encontrar refugio en sí misma, pero estaba sola, estaba completamente sola bajo la lluvia, sus padres la habían abandonado, nadie en el orfanato quería nada con ella, nadie le prestaba atención y Nick, era su único amigo, sin embargo, él no podía estar siempre con ella ¿Qué le quedaba? Nada.

-Él va a venir, sé que me va a encontrar- Musitaba entre sus sollozos, constantemente limpiando toda el agua en sus ojos.

Su aflicción no duró mucho más, no tuvo tiempo para lamentarse pues sintió a alguien a su lado, ella era un zorro, podía ver en la oscuridad, pero la caída de un rayo se encargó de ahorrarle el trabajo, dibujando la gran silueta de un tigre parado a su lado. La pequeña fue víctima del miedo y del pánico, por desgracia no se paralizó, en un solo movimiento se reincorporó y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Pequeña espera!- Gritó el tigre al verla correr, éste trató de alcanzarla, pero el callejón era un poco angosto como para dejarlo moverse libremente, en cambio Keira era de baja estatura, y podía correr con facilidad, gritaba e imploraba por ayuda, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del depredador que la seguía, el gran tigre que vestía el uniforme del ZPD, un detalle que pasó por alto, o que tal vez ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de notar, solo vio colmillos y garras, fue suficiente para hacerla salir huyendo.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Por favor!-

Colmillar trataba de alcanzarla, de seguir así, podría terminar haciéndose daño, ahora que lo veía de esa manera, haberse quedado horas extra no había sido tan malo, quién sabe lo que habría pasado si alguien más la hubiese encontrado, aunque claro, era muy temprano para celebrar, primero debía alcanzarla.

-¡Niña detente! ¡Vas a lastimarte!-

Keira no tardó en encontrar el final de aquél callejón, solo para terminar justamente en la calle. Al estar tan cegada por el terror y el pánico, no se percató de las dos brillantes luces que transitaban el camino, era de noche sí, no había muchos animales pero algunos al igual que Colmillar pudieron haberse quedado más de la cuenta en el trabajo, o tal vez regresaban a casa de alguna fiesta, sea cual fuere el caso, ésta vez el miedo paralizó por completo a la zorrita, se quedó quieta en plena calle, y un ominoso chillido se hizo manifestó en cuanto las ruedas del vehículo trataron de frenar, pero el agua en el suelo no brindaba la suficiente tracción para ello, el auto siguió, Colmillar no la alcanzaría a tiempo, y Keira, solo suspiró.

-Nick…-

.

.

.

.

-Es inútil Hoofs, hemos estado buscando por más de una hora- Decía una cebra, vestido con un impermeable, al igual que sus acompañantes, una antílope y una cerdita, los 3 habían estado buscando por un largo rato a Keira, después de que escapó, la señorita Hoofs sentía que el mundo entero se caía sobre ella, podía imaginar las palabras del oficial Wilde reclamando por haber perdido a la niña, por haber permitido que algo así ocurriera frente a sus narices.

-Tim tiene razón, debemos llamar a la policía- Señaló la cerdita.

-No, ellos no la encontrarán a tiempo- Respondió mientras caminaba hasta estar debajo de un toldo, guareciéndose de la tormenta.

-¿A quién vas a llamar?- Preguntaron curiosos.

-Al único animal en toda Zootopia que lograría encontrarla antes del amanecer… Si pierdo mi empleo después de esto, por favor cuiden a los niños mejor que yo-

Ambos estaban confundidos, a quién iba a recurrir, parecía estar desesperada ¿Cómo no estarlo? En todo el tiempo que la señorita Hoofs había dirigido el orfanato, nunca había pasado algo como eso, hasta ese día al menos.

Habían pasado pocas horas desde que Nick había logrado conciliar el sueño, no por eso estaba siendo placentero, pero dormir un poco era mejor que nada. Su letargo era delicado, no estaba en un sueño profundo y fácilmente podría ser despertado por el sonido de…

-¿Hmm?- Algo como su celular -¿Quién habla?- Respondió con la voz adormecida, después de haber tomado el aparato que se encontraba a lado de su cama.

-¿Oficial Wilde?-

En primera instancia no alcanzó a reconocer la voz, al menos no hasta asociarla con ciertos recuerdos no muy gratos.

-¿Señorita Hoofs? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?-

-Escuche, le debo muchas explicaciones, pero ahora necesito su ayuda-

Por alguna razón, esas palabras despertaron algo de incertidumbre y miedo en Nick, parte de él se estaba anticipando a lo pero.-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Hubo un breve silencio, la presa al otro lado de la línea buscaba el valor para confesar, la vida de uno de sus niños estaba en riesgo, debía hacerlo de una manera u otra.

-Perdimos a Keira…-Habló finalmente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del zorro, desde el cuello hasta la punta de la cola. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el resto de su cuerpo se congeló al oír eso.

-Escapó hace más de una hora… Lo siento-

* * *

 ** _Bueno, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo que hacer, lo he dicho mil veces y seguramente lo diré mil veces más, es todo un placer escribir para ustedes, y les agradecería que pudiesen dejar un comentario, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... Y aun hay gente leyendo esta historia, sí, sé que tarde, pero estaba ocupado, de antemano una disculpa, pero ya volví, espero puedan comentar, se los agradecería mucho, y bueno, eso es todo por mi parte._**

 ** _Paz._**


	18. Lazos

Gruesos nubarrones cubrían el cielo de horizonte a horizonte, mancillando al completo el firmamento nocturno, ni siquiera la luna era capaz de abrir paso con su brillo entre las nubes, las incesantes gotas de agua que asediaban la tierra, eran únicamente iluminadas por las luces de las sirenas, una secuencia de azul y rojo, repitiéndose una y otra vez pintando momentáneamente las paredes de los edificios aledaños, iluminando los rincones que el alumbrado público no era capaz de esclarecer.

5 animales a la puerta del orfanato, dos de ellos vistiendo uniforme azul, con una brillante placa dorada en su pecho, misma que en tal penumbra, era difícil de apreciar. Mientras que por el otro lado, había un antílope, una cebra, y un ciervo, todos dando la poca información con la que contaban sobre el suceso ocurrido. La señorita Hoofs, de los 3 encargados presentes, era la más angustiada, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Tenía frente a ella al zorro que hacía tan solo un par de días la había amenazado, de una manera muy sutil, había de aclarar, Nick era un policía y sabía bien de lo que hablaba en cuanto le advirtió que de haber otro percance con Keira, podría haber consecuencias muy graves, era algo inevitable sentirse abrumada, la tensión con la que cargaba en ese momento era desmesurada, más aun ya que nunca, ni por el más mínimo momento, la idea de que alguno de sus niños llegase a escapar cruzó por su mente, ella se aseguraba y perjuraba a sí misma que todo lo que hacía por ellos era bueno, se esmeraba en no caer al estereotipo del tétrico y cruel lugar que era un orfanato, buscaba tratar a cada uno de los infantes como parte de su familia, a todos, excepto a una pequeña e indefensa zorrita, ese había sido su más grande error, y ahora estaba repercutiendo, al igual que cuando el mar se retrae para crear una gran y gigantesca ola que azota a la costa. Bastaba con poner atención a la expresión en el rostro de Nick para tenerlo en claro.

-¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?- Preguntaba el zorro, parado con los brazos cruzados, haciendo caso omiso del agua que rebotaba en sus hombros y su cabeza.

-Yo… No lo sé, todos estaban dormidos, de repente la alarma de la puerta se activó- Explicaba la antílope –Seguimos el protocolo, contamos a todos los niños, solo faltaba ella y…-

-Da por sentado que escapó, ¿Qué le dice que otro animal no fue el que entró?- Interrumpió molesto.

-Pensamos en eso, pero las cerraduras no están forzadas, y la llave estaba en la cerradura desde adentro, nadie entró, y no faltaba nadie-

-¿Qué hay de los guardias?- Cuestionó el rinoceronte que acompañaba a Nick.

-Esto es un orfanato, no un reformatorio- Soltó el ciervo, ofendido por el comentario –No buscamos hacer sentir a los niños que están encerrados-

-Pues aparentemente fracasaron en ese aspecto- Agregó Nick.

-¿Qué?-

-De lo contrario, Keira no habría escapado-

Nick y el rinoceronte se retiraron a sus respectivas patrullas, al no tener compañero por el momento, el zorro viajaba solo. Segundos antes de subir al vehículo, fue detenido por una mano que reposó sobre su hombro.

-Oficial Wilde, por favor, encuéntrela- Mustió la señorita Hoofs, ella no podía hacer más nada, y pese a que temía las consecuencias que aún le faltaba por ver, temía más por la vida de la pequeña que se había fugado.

Nick no respondió, simplemente la miró de reojo, y luego abordo la patrulla, se colocó el cinturón, y empezó a conducir rumbo a la estación; hacía pocos minutos que había dado el boletín, Bogo no disponía de muchos oficiales a esa hora, pero había movilizado a cuantos pudo, siempre asegurándose de no dejar la estación vacía, y de manera algo cruel, no iba a enviar a todos sus elementos, solo por una niña perdida, no era falta de sensibilidad, simplemente, era algo catalogado como problema menor, si de un secuestro se hubiese tratado, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

No tenía nada para comenzar, los encargados del orfanato no aportaron información muy útil sobre su posible paradero, de hecho no aportaron nada, era de noche, había lluvia, y ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de seguirle el rastro a la niña. Lo que había vivido en ese día solo propiciaban los ya de por sí horrendos escenarios que se imaginaba Nick, podía pasarle cualquier cosa, caer por escaleras, resbalar y golpearse la cabeza, terminar bajo las ruedas de un auto. Trataba de mantenerse concentrado, nadie iba a ayudarlo, estaba completamente solo y su compañera, ya no sabía si podía llamarla así. Nick tendría que resolver eso por su propia cuenta. Tal vez algún otro oficial había dado con ella, esa ínfima, casi nula probabilidad de que entre tantos animales que había en Zootopia, alguno de sus compañeros lograse encontrarla, verla al menos, esa era la pequeña luz de esperanza que lo ayudaba a mantener la calma.

No tardó en llegar a la estación, en el escritorio de la recepción, no lo recibió el gran felino habitual, acompañado de sus cajas de rosquillas, en vez de ello había un tejón, revisando algunos papeles.

-¿Tania?- Soltó el zorro al estar frente al escritorio, mirando con intriga a l mamífero frente a él, preguntándose qué había pasado con el regordete y simpático recepcionista de siempre.

-¿Qué tal Wilde? Tiempo sin verte- Respondió esta, bajando las hojas que tenía en sus manos, enfocando su atención en Nick.

-Sí, no sabía si aún estabas en la ciudad, ¿Dónde está Garraza?- Inquirió inclinándose levemente hacia delante.

-¿Qué acaso creías que el gato trabajaba todo el día? Los policías también tenemos una vida fuera de aquí Nick- Respondió sonriendo sínicamente, mientras descansaba la mandíbula sobre su mano.

-Ahora recuerdo por qué no te había visto, como sea, vengo por información- Habló Nick.

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Cualquier información sobre la niña que se perdió esta noche-

-¿La zorrita, no crees que sería mejor esperar a que la luz del sol vuelva? No vas a lograr nada saliendo en la lluvia, excepto claro, ensuciar el piso de la estación con tus patas mojadas-

-Escúchame bien, la encontraré con o sin tu ayuda antes de que amanezca, así que si no tienes nada para mí, dilo ya- Refunfuño plantándose en el escritorio, mirando fijamente a la testaruda hembra que entorpecía su avance, ésta retrocedió un poco, solo para sonreír nuevamente.

-Tranquilo, esa actitud no es digna de un oficial- Bufó buscando molestar más al zorro –Pero es tu día de suerte, Colmillar regresó a la estación a reportar algo sobre ella-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es, llegó empapado y dejó información sobre el último lugar donde vio a tu niña, aunque si quieres puedes hablar en persona con él, se encuentra en los vestidores-

Nick no hablo más, miró por algunos segundos más a Tania, y luego emprendió su breve camino hacia el lugar indicado, no sin antes ser detenido una última vez.

-¿Sabes Wilde? Deberías venir conmigo y los chicos al bar una noche, igual que en la academia, nos vendría bien tu mano de la "Suerte"- Dijo simulando comillas con sus dedos- Nick rodó los ojos y se ahorró la saliva y el aire en contestar, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse, aunque no teniendo éxito en evitar recordar sus meses de entrenamiento, las noches que los cadetes salían a divertirse una vez cada dos semanas, cuantas trampas había hecho y cuánto dinero había conseguido, habían sido días felices.

Giró la perilla y con un leve empujón, abrió la puerta que lo separaba de la única información que seguramente obtendría sobre Keira en esa noche, solo esperaba no haber sido víctima de una mala broma, Tania tenía cierta historia con Nick, algo corta, pero estaba ahí, tal vez no eran rivales o enemigos, pero estaban muy lejos de ser amigos. Sea como fuere, en cuanto fue capaz de ver dentro de los vestidores, se regocijó al notar un destello anaranjado entre todos los grisáceos casilleros.

-Colmillar- Habló al entrar.

-¿Nick? Tu turno terminó hace unas horas, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó el tigre.

-Estoy buscando a alguien, supongo que llegó el reporte de la niña perdida ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, de hecho la vi, pero no pude alcanzarla, al auto pasó y…-

Sus orejas se levantaron a lo más que pudieron, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su corazón se saltó fácilmente dos latidos. ¿Auto? No podía ser, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una novela de tragedia mal contada, ya había tenido suficiente de desgracias, debía parar ahora.

-¡Dime que no la golpeó!- Interrumpió casi saltando sobre el felino.

-Wow, tranquilo, el auto viró antes de llegar a ella, pero en el destello de la luz, la perdí por completo-

Nick suspiró aliviado, logrando recobrar la poca calma que le quedaba.

-¿Dónde pasó eso?- Inquirió impaciente, era más que claro que solo tener el dato, saldría corriendo a buscar a Keira.

-Cerca de los baldíos de la ciudad, pero quien sabe en donde podría estar en este momento-

" _¿Los baldíos? Wild times… O lo que pudo haber sido, mi viejo hogar"_

-Gracias Colmillar-

-Wilde, tal vez deberías tener cuidado en cómo te presentas con la niña- Lo detuvo el tigre –En cuanto me vio salió huyendo-

-Lo tendré en cuenta-

De nueva cuenta se dirigió al exterior, esta vez ignorando a la recepcionista, quien de igual manera, no le prestó atención en esa ocasión, simplemente lo miró de reojo y siguió en sus asuntos. Nick no tardó en llegar a la patrulla, rápidamente encendió el vehículo y procedió a la última ubicación conocida de Keira.

Como un susurro, una voz detrás de su nuca le decía que la pequeña seguía con vida, que estaba bien, que se encontraba refugiada entre los despojos del edificio en el que él solía habitar, pero era eso, un susurro, mientras que por otro lado, al igual que un estruendoso trueno, gritando justo sobre sus orejas, estaba la insistente y fastidiosa vociferación clamando que todo no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, no lo quería creer, pero parte de él daba por perdida a Keira, no se explicaba el por qué, la situación no pintaba tan mal, tal vez se trataba de los vestigios de lo sucedido en esas dos semanas anteriores, aquella interminable mala suerte, ya debía tocarle algo bueno ¿O no?

Poco a poco dejó atrás las luces del alumbrado público, ahora dependiendo únicamente de su visión nocturna natural para orientarse por el camino, aunque dejando las luces frontales encendidas, esperaba ser visto por Keira a la distancia, así al menos evitaría una potencial tragedia, de igual manera, en cuanto se adentró en la penumbra, había descendido la velocidad lo suficiente para poder ver y distinguir todo a su alrededor. Su mirada, siempre pendiente de cualquier cosa, cualquier movimiento, hasta la más pequeña y frágil rama que actuara de manera extraña, escuchando todo crujido, poniendo especial atención en los sonidos a través de la cortina de agua, pasando el sonido de las gotas impactando con la tierra, tratando de encontrar algo más, pero no había nada, no había señal alguna de otro animal además de él. Se perdió en esas ideas, hasta que finalmente al frente logró ver el puente de piedra que indicaba la entrada a su antigua residencia, aquél decrepito y lastimoso lugar que habitó por más de 6 años, fueron días duros, entendía bien por lo que la pequeña debería estar pasando en ese momento.

Nick no se explicó cómo, pero algo lo obligó a abandonar la patrulla y caminar bajo la lluvia, atravesándola como si nada, casi pareciera que no se trataba de nada más que una simple ilusión. Una fuerza extraña lo impulsaba a caminar hacia adelante; mantenía las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada al frente, paso a paso cruzó el puente, el pequeño recuerdo de Judy disculpándose legó a su memoria; sonrió levemente, ocultando algo de desdicha en tal expresión, podía estar rodeado de varias distracciones pero, lo que pasó con Judy, seguía presente, la herida era fresca y aun sangraba.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro, y entonces regresó a la realidad, apretó el paso hasta trotar para llegar a refugiarse de la lluvia, ahora que nuevamente tomaba cuenta de ella. En pocos segundos se encontró frente a la entrada, ese gran y oxidado portón, resguardado únicamente por una cadena, aunque las inclemencias del tiempo y el maltrato brindado por otros animales, se habían encargado de derruir las puertas hasta dejar un pequeño hueco debajo, lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar a un animal de pequeña estatura; Judy entraría ahí sin problema, pero ella no estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Nick revisó los alrededores, buscando con la mirada hasta que dio con un viejo tambo de metal, se acercó a él y con suma facilidad lo levantó, estaba vació después de todo. Debajo se topó con una vieja llave, la cual él había escondido ahí, para situaciones de emergencia, o simplemente por algún descuido, no estaba seguro de cuándo fue la última vez que la usó, de hecho, esperaba no tener que tocarla si quiera nunca más, pero ahí estaba, regresando a una parte no tan grata de su pasado.

Un gran chillido anunció la entrada cediendo, completa oscuridad se cernía frente a él, podría llegar a ser intimidante, si no pudiese ver a través de ella, pero más allá de ese hecho, conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano.

.

.

.

.

Adentrada en el edificio, sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus propias piernas, sollozando, asustada, y abandonada. Keira se preguntaba cómo terminó ahí, no refiriéndose al despojo de construcción, sino cómo fue que terminó sola, sus padres, ¿Qué sabía de ellos? Nada, solo la dejaron en la puerta del orfanato sin más, sin una carta de despedida, sin un motivo en particular, solo la dejaron atrás, al igual que una pertenencia barata y defectuosa; no tenía familia, no tenía amigos en el orfanato, lo más cercano era su conejo de felpa, y ahora estaba destrozado, en cuanto a Nick, no siempre podía estar con él, no podía verlo todos los días, y bien sabía que no podía depender de él, pero ojalá pudiera, ojalá todo fuera diferente, pero esa era la vida que tenía, la vida que tenía que soportar.

De pronto, su amarga aflicción se vio interrumpida por el sonido de metal rodando por el suelo, había sido un sonido demasiado fuerte como para tratarse del viento, había alguien más ahí. Keira detuvo sus lamentos, y tapó su boca con ambas manos, previniéndose de emitir cualquier otro sonido, ella podía ver en la oscuridad también, pero prefería no indagar, le daba miedo pensar en qué animal habría entrado ¿El tigre la había seguido hasta ahí?-

Nick examinaba todo a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo, nada le decía con certeza que encontraría a Keira ahí, estaba siguiendo únicamente una simple corazonada, se aferraba a ella, puesto que era lo único que le daba la ilusión de saber dónde podría encontrarla.

Temiendo ser encontrada, Keira trató de moverse de locación, pero a penas tratar de avanzar, el agua que aún se encontraba en el pelaje de sus pies, la hizo resbalar. Las orejas de Nick rápidamente se orientaron en dirección al sonido que había captado, Keira se reincorporó, pero no para seguir huyendo, se había quedado en blanco total, no podía pensar en ninguna manera para escapar ahora, simplemente regresó al rincón en el que se encontraba, y rezaba para no ser encontrada, ahora se arrepentía de haber salido del orfanato, al menos ahí estaba a salvo. Escuchaba pasos, garras rasgando el suelo lentamente, los escuchaba acercándose, cada vez más cerca de ella, pero no lograba ver de dónde, no lograba ver a nadie. Empezó a temblar, lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, aterrada por lo que le pasaría, no podía soportarlo más, cerró sus ojos, y se aferró fuertemente a ella misma, fue ahí cuando reconoció que sea quien fuere que había entrado, estaba ahora frente a ella; contó 3 pasos más, y entonces se detuvo, pero podía sentir que el animal la miraba, y se había arrodillado a su nivel. Temía gritar, temía moverse, temía abrir los ojos, solamente pudo suspirar.

-Por favor, no me hagas daño- Musitó sin alzar la mirada, entonces, sintió una mano reposando sobre su hombro.

-Jamás lo haría-

Escuchar su voz fue como una cálida sensación recorriendo su pequeño ser, reconfortándola y aliviándola, entre toda la lluvia y el frío viento, había sido como una gran bengala en medio de la oscuridad, un oasis en pleno desierto. Keira abrió los ojos, alzó la mirada y se topó con esa sonrisa que Nick siempre le mostró en las pocas ocasiones que se encontraron, esa sonrisa que le decía "Todo va a estar bien"

-Nick- Soltó aferrándose al pecho del zorro.

-Hehe, a mí también me da gusto verte- Aunque dicha sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo, apenas se aseguró de que la pequeña estuviese bien, había cierto aspecto que lo molestaba, aun tratándose de ella.

-Keira ¿Por qué huiste?- Cuestionó apartándola levemente de él, lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

La niña desvió la mirada, apenada, y también decepcionada de sí misma.

-Ya no lo soportaba, los niños son muy malos conmigo, ya no quiero estar ahí- Soltó con la voz entrecortada, era doloroso para Nick verla así, pero había ciertos límites que debía respetar, mismos que él había sobrepasado en su juventud, y debido a ello, había tenido muchos problemas a lo largo de su vida, él no quería nada de eso para Keira.

-(Suspiro) Sé lo que se siente todo eso- Respondió sentándose a su lado –En verdad lo sé, soy policía, pero llegar a esto fue difícil, y nunca lo habría logrado sin ayuda-

-Pero yo no tengo a nadie-

-Muy bien, eso dolió- Soltó dejando una mano sobre su pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido –Sabes que me tienes a mí-

-Tú no estás siempre conmigo-

-Lo sé, ojalá pudiera ser diferente- No hubo más respuesta, la zorrita simplemente inclinó su cabeza, dejándola descansar sobre el brazo de Nick.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad, solía pasar la mayor parte de la noche buscando un lugar para dormir- Habló Nick.

-¿También eres huérfano?-

-No exactamente, solo… Pasaron cosas- Señaló bajando la mirada –Sea como sea, a veces salía algo bueno de eso, así conocí a Finnick, mi mejor amigo, estar solo puede que nos e fácil al principio, pero tarde o temprano, alguien va a darte una mano-

-Creo que yo no he tenido esa suerte-

-Me tienes a mí- Soltó Nick, rascando suavemente la cabeza de Keira, logrando hacerla reír –Y lo tienes a él- Agregó sacando algo del interior de su camisa.

-¡Lo arreglaste!- Exclamó alegremente la pequeña.

-Lo traía en la guantera de mi auto, creí que serviría para levantarte el ánimo, aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que mi presencia fue suficiente para eso- Ambos rieron, y hablaron un rato más, Nick por supuesto ignoraba el hecho de que había más oficiales buscando a la niña desaparecida, lo que Bogo no supiera no lo mataría, pero tal vez lo despediría, dependiendo de su suerte.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?- Preguntó inocente la pequeña.

-Es una larga historia, te lo dije, ser un zorro no es fácil, por eso hay que apoyarnos entre nosotros… (Suspiro) Keira, sabes que no puedes quedarte aquí ¿Cierto?- La niña bajó la cabeza al escucharlo, sabía bien lo que pasaría ahora –Yo viví aquí mucho tiempo, y créeme, no es un sitio apto para ningún animal, ni siquiera para un zorro-

-Pero no quiero volver al orfanato-

-(Suspiro) En verdad lo siento-

Antes de decir nada más, la pequeña saltó hacia Nick, una vez más, abrazándolo tan fuerte como sus pequeños brazos se lo permitían; el zorro ya esperaba una reacción así, por lo que solo se limitó a corresponder. Después de unos minutos, ambos regresaron a la patrulla, y de ahí, de nueva cuenta con la señorita Hoofs. En el camino, Nick se encargó de avisar a la estación que la situación había sido controlada y que la niña desaparecida había sido ubicada nuevamente, ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.

En más o menos una hora, la patrulla de Nick se encontró al frente de las puertas del orfanato, algunas luces seguían encendidas; en cuanto las sirenas alumbraron a través de la ventana, la puerta principal se abrió casi al instante.

-Oficial Wilde-

-Señorita Hoofs-

Keira observaba desde la seguridad que le brindaba estar detrás de Nick, los escuchaba hablar, pero no sabía bien cómo debía reaccionar.

-En verdad, lamento esto- Aseguró el antílope.

-Lo imagino, pudo ser peligroso- Dijo Nick.

-Si me da otra oportunidad, juro que haré todo para dar una mejor vida a la niña, por favor- La sinceridad en su mirar era clara, pero de alguna manera, no era suficiente para el zorro, no con todo lo que había pasado.

-(Suspiro) Por el momento, dejaremos las cosas así ¿De acuerdo? Cuide bien a los niños, a todos- Aclaró animando a Keira a avanzar, dejándola en medio de ambos. Ella intercalaba su mirar entre Nick y Hoofs, una vez más, era el adiós de su único amigo.

-Ven aquí Keira- Dijo con humildad la hembra; la niña suspiró, bajó la mirada, y dio un paso adelante, después de eso, no se movió más. La señorita Hoofs miraba con asombro a Nick, su mano estaba sobre el hombro de la pequeña, no permitiéndole avanzar más.

-¿Nick?-

-¿Señor Wilde?-

-No puedo…- Soltó desviando la mirada

-¿Qué?-

-Ella viene conmigo-

.

.

.

.

Un tiempo había pasado, la lluvia había cesado, más las nubes prevalecían en el cielo, aun impidiendo el paso de la luz. El alumbrado público se encargaba de iluminar las calles, pues en las alturas aún había oscuridad, aunque el sol estaba a pocas horas de asomarse por el horizonte, esa había sido una noche muy larga, el día en general lo había sido, pero pronto llegaría a su fin, lo mismo esperaba Nick para su mala suerte, que fuera el fin, algo bueno debía pasar en su vida a ese punto, o de lo contrario, seguramente enloquecería.

Keira se había aseado, había cambiado su ropa, y ahora aguardaba pacientemente en la sala de espera, la oficina de la señorita Hoofs estaba a una puerta de distancia, pero dicha entrada se encontraba cerrada, permitiendo así que los adultos del interior pudieran hablar seriamente sobre lo que sería el destino de la pequeña.

-Señor Wilde, Nick, en verdad nos alegra que decida llevársela, pero no es tan simple, hay mucho papeleo detrás de una adopción-

-Pues hágalo-

-Esto toma días, oficial-

-No hago esto por mí, lo hago por ella, un día más aquí y esa niña seguramente volverá a escapar- Señaló exaltado, plantándose firmemente sobre el escritorio –Usted lo dijo, ella es un zorro, y esa vida, en esta ciudad, no es fácil-

-Comprendo eso… No puedo hacer mucho, tengo que revisar sus antecedentes, su situación actual, todo eso es importante para la niña, y tomará tiempo-

-Bien, de igual manera la noche se alargó bastante, esperaré aquí sentado. No me iré a ningún lado sin Keira-

.

.

.

.

Las horas habían pasado, el cielo seguía nublado, más los negros nubarrones empezaron a tomar un color grisáceo, causa del brillante sol que, a pesar de no poder ser visto, con certeza se alzaba por el horizonte, quizá la iluminación matinal no era la habitual, pero bastaba para terminar con la oscuridad en la que la ciudad se hundía durante las noches. Poco a poco las calles fueron ocupadas, cientos de animales abandonando sus hogares, y entre todo ese desfile de orejas, colas, colmillos y pelo, de nueva cuenta, una sobresalía por su singular apariencia. Salió caminando por la puerta principal de un hotel, no muy lujoso, pero muy decente a decir verdad. Pelaje anaranjado, ojos color avellana, vistiendo un abrigo para resguardarse del frío. Caminaba por la acera con las manos en los bolsillos, mantenía la mirada al frente, a cada suspiro, su aliento se manifestaba en forma de vapor. Observaba con atención a todos frente a ella, buscando a alguien en especial, aunque sin tener muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo en esos instantes. De hecho, aún se preguntaba dónde podría empezar, la estación de policía no era una opción, no buscaba enterarse de algo que no quería saber, parte de ella creía que su hijo no terminaría en una situación así otra vez, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer, fue llevar consigo una fotografía, sería de ayuda sí, el único problema, es que no contaba con ninguna que tuviese a Nick como adulto, solo tenía los recuerdos de su niñez.

-Disculpe, ¿Ha visto a este chico?- Preguntó deteniendo a un alce –Ahora debe ser una adulto, pero al menos los ojos deberían bastar para reconocerlo-

-Lo siento, no conozco a nadie así- Le respondió el animal y éste continuó su camino.

-¿Ha visto a un zorro así?-

Ese iba a ser su plan por el momento, era algo irónico, muchos animales en la ciudad conocían a Nick, por desgracia, ninguno tenía ni la más mínima idea de que se trataba de él, excepto tal vez por uno, pero le tomaría tiempo encontrarlo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, después de haber despertado y haberse arreglado, Cassie se encontraba en el comedor, preparándose para salir ese día, trabajar en la granja no formaba parte de sus planes, al menos no en esa ocasión, había ciertas cosas que debía atender primero.

-Tony, no puedo creer que golpearas a un policía- Replicaba la hembra mayor.

-Ya dije que no lo sabía-

-Eso no es excusa, no puedes ir por la vida golpeando a todos los animales que se acerquen a mí- Agregó Cassie.

-Si es necesario, sabes que lo haré-

-Nick ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, tal vez por todo el año y tú simplemente llegas a empeorar todo-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? Te lastimó y ya ni siquiera están saliendo- Soltó el zorro, a lo que la madre de Cassie se formuló la misma interrogante.

-Eso no quiere decir que no seamos amigos, me preocupo por él, porque aparentemente ya no tiene a nadie más-

-¿Tan grave es?- Preguntó su madre.

-Sí- Respondió Cassie, bajó la mirada y recordó lo ocurrido –Escuchen, ya voy tarde, debo ver a alguien hoy, y no puedo retrasarme-

Se levantó de la mesa, y prosiguió a salir de la casa.

-¿Por qué es tan testaruda?- Habló Tony.

-¿A caso no te has visto en un espejo?-

-¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez?-

-Las veces que sean necesarias cariño, las veces que sean necesarias- Respondió levantándose de la mesa.

.

.

.

.

Un poco tarde para su horario normal, pero Judy al igual que el resto de la ciudad, finalmente despertó; una noche de sueño, apacible y tranquila era algo que no había podido gozar en mucho, mucho tiempo. Lentamente se incorporó sobre su cama, al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos y arqueaba su espalda, buscando estar satisfecha. Por un breve momento, se sintió aliviada, al menos hasta que las malas memorias regresaron, pero a ese punto, más que afligirla, solo la confundían, ya no sabía qué debía esperar de la vida en sí misma, hasta ahora no le había traído nada bueno, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía proceder? Nick iba a casarse y ella estaría un mes lejos de él, dejando su amistad destrozada en miles de pedazos.

Buscó su celular con la mirada, no tardó en encontrarlo, lo divisó en la mesa a lado de su cama, lo tomó con sus manos, y entonces se preguntó si tratar de llamarlo otra vez sería lo más sensato, Judy deseaba estar en paz con el zorro, necesitaban hablar y si de milagro tuvo la oportunidad de permanecer un par de días más en la ciudad, debía aprovecharlo.

" _Solo tengo que llamarlo y pedirle que venga, hablaremos y arreglaremos todo de una vez"_

Pensó sonriendo, creyendo que las cosas podrían llegar a solucionarse de una manera así de simple, quien sabe, tal vez si podría ser así. Su dedo estaba a escasos centímetros del botón de marcar, y entonces alguien llamó a su puerta.

La coneja arqueó una ceja, y miró hacia la entrada.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó alzando sus orejas.

-Judy, soy yo Cassie- Escuchó al otro lado, aun a pesar de que la voz de la hembra había sido amortiguada por las paredes, el timbre que tenía era algo difícil de ignorar, sobre todo para Judy.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó las muletas que su familia había conseguido para ella y dando pequeños pasos, llegó a abrir la puerta. Segundos antes de eso, Cassie se imaginaba cualquier expresión de desagrado en el rostro de la coneja, incluso esperaba que Judy solo abriese la puerta para poder cerrarla en su cara, a ese punto, parte de ella, en verdad estaba furiosa con Nick, de manera innecesaria había hecho el problema mucho más grande de lo que debía ser, en verdad, nunca debió haber problema en un principio.

" _Juro que de alguna manera vas a pagar esto Nick"_

Antes de poder seguir maldiciendo al pobre zorro, escuchó la puerta abriéndose; rápidamente enderezó su postura y entonces observó a Judy.

-Hola- Habló nerviosa y algo apenada.

-Hola- Respondió Judy – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Nick?-

-En realidad, es de él que quien te quiero hablar- Explicó mirándola a los ojos.

Judy había imaginado que terminaría teniendo una conversación de ese tipo, pero esperaba que viniera de Nick, no de Cassie. Judy se apartó de la entrada, permitiendo el paso a la vulpina, quien sin perder un segundo más, se desplazó al interior del lugar; la primera vez que ella había estado ahí, no había entrado, ahora que se encontraba dentro, se daba cuenta de lo pequeño que en realidad era. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro, definitivamente no esperaba algo así al tratarse de Judy.

-Veo, veo que puedes caminar, algo así- Soltó tratando de romper con la tensión y el silencio que predominaban en la habitación.

-Mi pierna sigue rota- Señaló Judy –Cassie, dime la verdad, ¿Qué haces aquí? Nick y tú deberían estar planeando la boda- Agregó con indiferencia, desviando su mirada hacia la mano de Cassie, la misma en la que llevaba su anillo, la coneja no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, aun resentida por lo que Nick había hecho. Cassie se percató de ello, tomó su mano con la otra y frotó un par de veces el anillo con sus dedos, pensando en qué decir a continuación, debía pensar sus palabras con mucho cuidado, pero más que nada, debía hablar con la completa verdad.

-Judy, hay algo que debes saber…-

-No Cassie- Interrumpió la coneja –Mira, he tratado de pasar las últimas semanas tratando de creer que podía llevar esto como si en realidad nada hubiese pasado, pero la verdad es que… Nick y yo, ya no somos tan amigos como solíamos serlo, y honestamente, verte a ti o a él, es lo último que quiero hacer, así que por favor…-

-Nick te mintió- Abruptamente interrumpió.

-¿Qué?-

-Ni él no yo nos vamos a casar- Podía notarse algo de enojo en las palabras de Cassie, así mismo en la expresión de su rostro, fue fácil distinguirlo pues hasta la fecha, Judy no la había visto de esa manera.

-Pero él dijo que…-

-Hay mucho que tengo que explicarte-

.

.

.

.

La búsqueda por la ciudad no estaba para nada resultando como se esperaba, la madre de Nick había preguntado fácilmente a más de cien animales y no había conseguido absolutamente nada, pero aun así, se mantenía optimista, se convencía de que el motivo no era otro que el aspecto de Nick en la fotografía, había pasado mucho tiempo, y bien sabía que no iba a ser algo fácil encontrarlo otra vez, pero contaba con que al menos el color de sus ojos sería significativo, es decir, ¿Qué probabilidad habría de encontrar a otro zorro de pelaje anaranjado y ojos verdes? Solo su padre compartía esas características, y hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido.

-(Suspiro) Nicky ¿Dónde estás?- Se preguntó al sentarse en una banca, se encontraba en el parque, se recargó e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, tomando aire y pensando en donde más buscar –Aun puedo revisar Tundratown, y el distrito forestal, a él nunca le gustó el calor, así que seguramente no estará en Sahara Square- Recapituló lo poco que tenía, pero las esperanzas mermaban, era una ciudad grande al fin y al cabo.

Sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo, la contempló por un tiempo, sonrió y recordó el día en que la tomó, el pequeño Nick con su uniforme de explorador.

-Estaba tan emocionado ese día, no lo había visto sonreír así desde que su padre le regaló su guante de baseball y luego en la noche, regresó a casa llorando, y fue ahí donde todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo- Dijo entrecerrando la mirada, borrando su sonrisa y sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su garganta. Pero entonces algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, con su vista periférica logró divisar a un animal muy pequeño a su izquierda, alzó la mirada y lo observó, orejas grandes, pelaje blanco, y una camisa de color negro, caminando solo por el lugar.

" _¿Estará perdido?"_ Se preguntó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

Finnick se había detenido en ese lugar para revisar las ganancias de la mañana, las muy reducidas ganancias que había obtenido. Jamás lo admitiría, pero Nick en verdad le hacía falta, las estafas y las artimañas no eran lo mismo sin él, de hecho varias de ellas eran imposibles sin dos miembros, pero su orgullo era mucho más grande que su necesidad.

-Debería pedirle dinero prestado a ese zorro algún día- Dijo en voz baja mientras contaba los pocos billetes que había en sus manos, entonces sintió algo sobre su hombro, apartó la vista del dinero e inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para ver de qué se trataba, antes de hacer nada, escuchó.

-¿Estás perdido pequeño?- podría decirse que estaba acostumbrado a comentarios así, lo que en verdad lo fastidió fue ver una mano forrada de pelaje anaranjado sobre su hombro, solo podría tratarse de un animal.

-Muy chistoso Wilde, y bastan con esa ridícula voz de mujer que…- Se cortó al dar media vuelta, en verdad se trataba de una mujer.

-Uhh- Musitó frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo, lo siento señor creí que…- Trataba de decir la vulpina, más apenada de lo que alguna vez había estado en su vida.

-¿Qué era un niño perdido buscando a mamá y a papá? Si, lo he escuchado varias veces- Soltó el pequeño zorro, la mujer no podía creer la extraña voz que tenía, daba algo de miedo.

-Dijo, dijo algo sobre Wilde ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, ¿Y qué?-

-¿ha visto a un zorro con ojos así?- Preguntó mostrando la fotografía. Finnick la sostuvo por un momento, y entonces se soltó a reír.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Maldición, esto es oro!- Bufaba a todo pulmón, no pudiendo contener la gracia que le hacía ver a su amigo así – ¡Nick el zorro maravilla vestido como pequeño niño explorador! ¡Hahaha! ¡No puedo creerlo!-

-¡Lo conoce sí o no!- Replicó la zorra, ya algo molesta por las burlas de Finnick.

-Tal vez sí, o tal vez no- Respondió Finn, retirando una pequeña lágrima de su rostro -¿Quién quiere saberlo?-

-Marian Wilde, su madre- Soltó en tono serio, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada amenazante en el rostro.

-Vaya, se puso serio- Dijo el pequeño zorro, había sido el acabose de su diversión –Sí, conozco a Wilde, pero no sé dónde esté- Agregó devolviendo la foto –Debería preguntar en la estación de policía, frecuenta mucho ese lugar- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, estaba de más decir que el tema de conversación había dejado de ser de su interés.

Marian se quedó ahí, estática, llevó una mano a su rostro, maldiciéndose una y otra vez.

"Frecuenta mucho ese lugar"

No eran palabras alentadoras, al menos no para esa situación.

-Después de todo, volviste a caer en lo mismo- Dijo para sí misma, Nick seguía en malos pasos aun después de tanto tiempo, nada había cambiado para él, absolutamente nada y su madre debía aceptarlo de una vez, había evitado ir al ZPD en cuanto llegó, esperaba toparse con una agradable sorpresa, que su hijo tuviese un trabajo honesto, pero no fue así.

-(Suspiro) Solo espero poder hacer algo por él-

Emprendió su camino a la estación, no tardó mucho en llegar, más o menos una hora para ser exacto; observó las puertas de cristal, juntando el valor suficiente para atravesarlas, la imagen de Nick esposado o detrás de las rejas no era agradable, no lo fue en el pasado y ahora no era diferente. Tragó un bulto y entró. El interior era grande, miró en todas direcciones, aun esperando no verlo, fue regocijante llegar a la recepción sin haberse topado con algo así.

-Garraza necesito los informes que tengas sobre el fantasma de Tundratown- Decía Bogo sosteniendo una carpeta con sus manos.

-En seguida jefe, ¿Ya asignó nuevos oficiales?-

-Osorio y Leonzales están en el caso ahora, mientras Hopps se recupera- En eso, captó un destello anaranjado con su vista periférica, fue lógico pensar que se trataba de Nick.

-¿Wilde? Creí que estarías en…- Fue algo confuso ver a Marian, sí guardaba un parecido con Nick al fin y al cabo.

-Hola, estoy buscando a alguien con ese apellido- Señaló la vulpina.

Garraza y Bogo intercambiaron miradas por un segundo, luego ambos regresaron su atención a la hembra.

-¿Nick Wilde?- Preguntó Ben.

-¡Sí!- Exclamó esperanzada -¿Está aquí?- Agregó, aunque esta vez con algo de angustia.

-Antes de responder esa pregunta necesito saber, ¿Qué relación mantiene con él?- Dijo Bogo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Soy su madre-

.

.

.

.

.

Había sido un largo proceso, pero finalmente todo había terminado; las ojeras en el rostro de Nick presumían la falta de sueño, sin mencionar su ojo, el cual aún no mejoraba, no había tenido el tiempo de atenderse como era debido, habían cosas mucho más importantes en todo ese tiempo.

-(Bostezo) Bueno oficial Wilde, creo que ya está- Dijo el antílope al otro lado del escritorio, de igual manera, la señorita Hoofs no había descansado apropiadamente –Rompí varias reglas de los protocolos para esto, pero confió en que como policía, será capaz de arreglarlo-

-Puede estar segura de ello- Respondió el zorro, al mismo tiempo tomando los papeles de adopción.

-Tiene razón, ella no sería feliz aquí- Dijo la chica, poco antes de soltar los documentos.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa, lamento las amenazas-

-Las merecía, no le di el cuidado apropiado a esa niña, espero que usted no cometa ese error.

-No lo haré-

Se dieron un apretón de manos, y entonces Nick abandonó la oficina. Con un bostezo abrió la puerta y entonces se topó con Keira, dormida sobre la silla en la que había pasado la noche.

-Hey, ¿Kei?- Dijo mientras la movía suavemente.

-¿Hmm? ¿Nick?-

-Es hora de ir a casa pequeña- Respondió mostrando los papeles. La niña no se contuvo más, espabiló y saltó hacia él quien gustoso la cargó en brazos.

Nick aun debía devolver la patrulla a la estación, pero seguramente a Bogo no le molestaría si la llevaba un poco más tarde, el día era joven, muy joven aun.

El viaje a Tundratown, fue corto, hubo silencio en su mayor parte, Keira viajó dormida en el asiento de atrás, mientras Nick conducía, procuraba no subir demasiado la velocidad, a duras penas se mantenía despierto y no podía ocasionar un accidente, bueno, tal vez podía, pero no debía hacerlo. Entre bostezos y bofetadas, se las arregló para llegar a casa sano y salvo. Detuvo la patrulla justo en la esquina, el frente de su casa quedaba a la vuelta, dejando ahí el vehículo, se ahorraría un poco de tiempo al momento de regresarlo al ZPD, desgraciadamente no podía quedársela.

-Keira, ya llegamos- Habló Nick al abrir la puerta de atrás.

-(Bostezo) ¿A dónde?- Preguntó la niña, tallándose un ojo con la mano, tratando de espabilarse.

-A casa-

Nick la tomó y la subió sobre sus hombros.

-Hehe- Reía Keira, mientras avanzaba montada en el zorro.

-¿Ves esta casa? Aquí vivirás a partir de ahora- Empezó a decir Nick –Solo debo arreglar un par de cosas en el trabajo y podremos…- De repente la alegría que lo había llenado por lo que iba del día, se desvaneció, no para ser remplazada por tristeza ni nada parecido, simplemente, se esfumó. Se quedó congelado al virar en la esquina; frente a su casa se encontraba un animal, conocido, pero inesperado, muy inesperado.

La hembra que aguardaba frente a la residencia había escuchado los pasos sobre la nieve, giró su cabeza y lo vio, había un silencio absoluto, Nick y Marian se observaban mutuamente, parecían estar tratando de leer la mente del otro. Keira no entendía nada, solo se limitaba a guardar silencio.

-¿Nicky?- Habló la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima, su muchacho, su hijo, su pequeño explorador estaba frente a ella, sano y salvo, mejor aún, vestía el uniforme de un policía.

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Keira, mientras Nick la bajaba de sus hombros, para sostenerla contra su pecho.

-Ella, ella es, tu abuela-

.

.

.

.

.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí entonces?!- Vociferaba Judy, llevada completamente por la ira y el enojo.

-¡Oye! ¡No he hecho nada para que me hables así! ¡Vine aquí para tratar de solucionar lo que pasó!- Respondió Cassie, de igual manera, no conservando más su apariencia de zorrita dulce y amable.

-¡Eso es entre Nick y yo! ¡Y deberías aprender a no entrometerte en los asuntos de otros!- La coneja trataba de mantenerse en pie sobre su cama, hacía uso del muro que tenía detrás para ello, sus muletas se encontraban en el piso y Judy recargaba su espalda, siendo que no podía hacer uso de ambas piernas. Quería mirar a la vulpina directamente a los ojos, expresar toda su ira y su rabia de manera directa.

-Dijo la oficial que fue a husmear en la casa de su amigo a mitad de la noche-

-Cómo, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Inquirió Judy.

-No soy estúpida Hopps, ¿Esperabas que creerá tu historia de haber ido a recoger a Nick? Además podía escuchar tu respiración desde el armario, pero de nueva cuenta, traté de ayudarte manteniendo a Nick ocupado lo más posible, más aun, ocultando la maldita carta que dejaste en el suelo, quería ver si tenías el valor para decírselo cara a cara, ahora veo que no eres más que un conejo cobarde- Soltó la zorra, empujando levemente a Judy con la punta de su dedo.

-¡¿Cobarde?!- Judy dio un brusco avance, lo suficiente para poder tomar a Cassie del cuello de su ropa, siendo que ésta se encontraba frente a la cama, no le resultó muy difícil alcanzarla –Ahora escúchame bien niñita de granja, tal vez de dónde vienes el mundo sea perfecto y te sientas como alguien importante, pero aquí, no sé quién te crees que seas, pero nadie me llama cobarde, y mucho menos una hipócrita y molesta zorra como tú-

-¿Hipócrita?-

-¿A quién crees que engañas con tu numerito de hembra inocente? Eres un zorro, tú, al igual que Nick y al igual que todos y cada uno de ustedes animales desagradables, son mentirosos, embusteros y traicioneros. ¡Te odié desde el primer día en que te vi! Casi desearía haberte lanzado por las escaleras a propósito- Soltó apretando más el agarre de la prenda de Cassie, quien de ninguna manera iba a dejarse mangonear más por la coneja.

-¡Suéltame ya!- Gritó empujando a Judy con la suficiente fuerza para estrellarla con el muro detrás de ella, haciéndola caer a la cama nuevamente.

-Podré ser muchas cosas Judy, pero jamás una hipócrita, se nota que nunca te has visto en un espejo- Habló Cassie –Finges ser partidaria de la igualdad entre especies, sin embargo sigues tachando a mi especie de ser la plaga de la sociedad, más que eso, temes a los depredadores por el simple hecho de tener colmillos y garras- Judy se reincorporó lentamente, ahora más molesta que antes –Jamás fue mi intención arrebatarte a Nick, ni en el pasado ni en el presente, pero no tienes nada a reclamar, siendo que tú no fuiste capaz de decirle nada, y si él dijo todo eso, si él te mintió con el asunto de la boda, permíteme dejártelo claro, te lo merecías- Señaló acercando su rostro al de la coneja.

Judy apoyó su pierna saludable en la cama, se levantó con rapidez y asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla de Cassie, ocasionando incluso que ésta perdiera el equilibrio por un momento.

-Lárgate de mi apartamento ahora, y dile a Nick, que espero no volver a verlo, ni a él, y mucho a menos a ti-

La vulpina no dijo más, solo la miró, furiosa, ambas lo estaban, pero habían llegado al punto muerto de la discusión. Cassie tomó el abrigo con el que había llegado y se desplazó hasta la salida.

-Olvidas algo Judy- Dijo poco antes de irse –Tú también vienes de una granja, de toda tu vida, yo hasta hace apenas unos meses conocí ese mundo, porque de donde yo vengo, la vida es dura, y animales como tú solo lo vuelven peor-

Finalmente se retiró, abandonó todo el complejo. Desde que Cassie se presentó, había cierta curiosidad en ver cómo sería cuando explotara, y la respuesta había sido sorprendente.

Judy se quedó sola, no triste, sino enfadada, y sin la menor idea de cómo desahogarse, aunque debía admitir que golpear a Cassie así, había sido gratificante, pero no suficiente.

-Maldito el día en que te conocí Nicholas Wilde-

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ella?!- Se cuestionaba Cassie ya estando en su auto, -¡Es increíble!- Gritó golpeando el volante con la frente, haciendo sonar el claxon por varios segundos – (Suspiro) Nick no a estar feliz-

.

.

.

.

Keira se encontraba dormida en la cama de Nick, había caído como tronco en el momento en el que el zorro la dejó ahí, abrazaba su peluche, la cobija la cubría hasta el cuello, y una sonrisa pequeña, pero visible, se podía divisar en su boca, era claro que no había sentido tanta paz en mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Inquirió Nick, él y su madre se encontraban en la sala de estar.

-Supe que estabas aquí en Zootopia, no preguntes cómo, simplemente lo supe- Explicó desviando la mirada –Luego al llegar, seré sincera, tenía tanto miedo de encontrarte viviendo debajo de un puente, o en la cárcel otra vez-

-Vaya, qué alentador- Dijo irónico.

-Por favor entiende Nicky, pasaron muchas cosas, y fue mi culpa que terminaras en malos pasos- Respondió Marian, alzando la mirada nuevamente.

-Pero aun así me abandonaste a mi suerte-

-No hubo día que no me arrepintiera de eso, cuando tu amigo me dije que te buscara en la estación, sentí que mi mundo se rompía otra vez, en verdad quería verte y saber que estabas bien, pero en cuanto me dijeron que en realidad trabajabas ahí, y verte con ese uniforme, no me había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo- Sonrió aliviada, tal vez no se notaba, pero se había retirado un enorme peso de los hombros.

-Sí, no soy el fracasado que esperabas encontrar aquí- Dijo Nick, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor no digas eso, quiero dejar el pasado atrás, solo… Busco que me dejes ser parte de tu vida otra vez- Explicó inclinándose hacia él, extendiendo un brazo, tratando de revisar su ojo, se había percatado de eso desde que llegó, pero hasta ese momento trató de indagar -¿Te duele?-

Nick se retiró en cuanto la mano de su madre estuvo por tocarlo.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Marian, retrayendo su brazo y dejándolo descansar sobre sus piernas

Nick bajó la mirada, se rascó la nuca y en un largo suspiró se tranquilizó.

-Escucha, no puedo fingir que me alegra verte, pero tampoco puedo decir que no te extrañe. Mira, tengo que regresar la patrulla a la estación, y necesito que cuides a mi hija mientras tanto, en cuanto vuelva, hablaremos ¿Está bien?- Sugirió el zorro, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Claro que sí, solo, no tardes mucho Nicky-

Wilde no se anduvo con más rodeos, ni siquiera se molestó en pensar demasiado las cosas; salió de su casa, encendió la patrulla y fue de regreso al ZPD, simplemente firmó el registro y salió, sin hablar con nadie más, sin ver a nadie más. Caminaba por la acera, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada, solo buscaba relajarse mientras caminaba, pero al hacerlo, no ponía atención en nada de lo que lo rodeaba, absolutamente nada. Fue en un cruce que algo lo obligó a regresar a la realidad.

El sonido del metal del parachoques golpeando algo, obligó a Cassie a mirar al frente, había estado tan perdida en recordar su pelea con Judy, que no había prestado atención en el camino. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, miraron con asombro y terror que había un cuerpo frente al auto, se había alejado un poco por el impacto, pero aun así, le fue fácil reconocerlo.

-No, no, no, no ¡Nick!-Gritó frenética, abandonando el vehículo y corriendo a socorrer al zorro. Se arrodilló de inmediato, entonces se percató de que estaba inconsciente –Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición- Repetía una y otra vez viendo cómo los animales circundantes empezaban a acercarse a contemplar lo ocurrido –as a estar bien, vas a estar…- No dijo más, había sostenido a Nick con sus manos, pero al mirar una de ellas, se percató de que un color carmesí cubría el blanco pelaje de su muñeca y parte de su mano y Nick solo se quejaba y gemía, aun sin despertar.

-No-


	19. Caminos separados

_**Heya: Bueno, sí, tarde mucho, lo reconozco y estoy consciente de ello, pero a ser sincero, no estuve en mis mejores días. Pero eso no importa ya, al pasado el pasado que lo importante es ahora, vengo con un capítulo nuevo de este fic, suponiendo que aun tenga lectores hehe, ya en verdad, lamento haber tardado tanto, espero les guste**_

* * *

Las luces, fugaces a sus ojos, mientras claramente se movía, no razonaba, no pensaba. Estaba perdido, se sentía flotar en el aire, pero bien sabía que se encontraba sobre una cama, y que aquellos breves destellos de blanco fulgor eran las luces del hospital. Sus ojos entrecerrados, sentía un ardor en la cabeza y un dolor profundo en el abdomen, se sentía pesado, incapaz de mover alguno de sus músculos, incapaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos que quería salir de ahí. La desesperación al no poder hacer nada solo volvía aquél interminable viaje en un martirio más grande.

Nick no estaba seguro de nada, no sabía si era grave, si tan solo era la conmoción inicial, si no era más que una pesadilla. Aun así, parte de su ser le dictaba que eso podría ser su último día, y de ser así, ¿Por qué no lo sentía de esa manera? Era bien conocido que, al estar cerca de la muerte, toda tu vida pasará frente a sus ojos, pero lo único que lograba ver entre los momentáneos destellos de luz, eran dos animales, su hija recién adoptada, quien sin duda alguna lo estaba esperando en casa, y por otro lado, orejas largas, pelaje grisáceo, nariz rosada, ojos color violeta, su mayor anhelo, reprimido por sí mismo, sin éxito obtenido, una vez más, trató de negarse su amor por su amiga, por su mejor amiga, el animal más importante en toda su vida, y ahora pagaba el precio, pero aun con todo eso, con ese dolor, y esa amarga agonía, era feliz pensando en ella.

-¡Está perdiendo la conciencia!- Exclamó la cebra que corría con la camilla.

-¡Ya vamos a llegar, dense prisa!- Soltó un tigre.

Detrás de ellos, tratando de mantener el paso, queriendo alcanzar al zorro, iba Cassie, asustada, sus ojos cristalinos, prueba de su llanto y los acelerados latidos de su corazón, solo pesando.

" _No te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras"_

-Señorita debe esperar afuera-

Dos grandes puertas cortaron su camino por completo, solo se quedó ahí, sosteniendo sus propias manos, con la angustia y la melancolía, no tardó en proceder a la sala de espera, tomó asiento, y casi sin parpadear, con la vista clavada en el suelo, las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta su hocico, goteando desde la nariz hasta el suelo.

Mientras tanto, como si en realidad nada hubiese pasado, creyendo que un simple retraso había retenido a Nick más tiempo de lo que afirmó, Marian continuaba cuidando de la pequeña Keira, habían pasado fácilmente 2 horas desde que el zorro abandonó su hogar, la zorrita había despertado, preguntando por él claro está.

-No tardará en volver- Aseguró su abuela.

-¿Tú eres la mamá de Nick?- Preguntó curiosa, aún se encontraba en la cama.

-Así es, puedes llamarme Marian, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Keira, pero Nick a veces me llama Kei- Dijo acercándose más a la hembra mayor.

-¿Y hace cuanto que se conocen?-

-Como 3 semanas, lo conocí en la calle, me ayudó a regresar al orfanato-

-Dime Keira, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-8 años- Era difícil para la niña ocultar la dicha que sentía, primero un padre y ahora una abuela, en verdad estaba pasando, tenía una familia, una de verdad -¿Vives aquí?-

-¿Eh? No, claro que no, solo, vine a ver a mi hijo-

-Oh- Musitó Keira –Entonces ¿Vas a irte?-

-Aun, aún no lo sé- Respondió desviando la mirada –Dependerá de tu padre, aunque, creo que ya tardó mucho en regresar-

-Está bien ¿Cierto?- Dijo preocupada.

-Claro que sí, Nicky siempre ha sido fuerte, y siempre lo será, seguro pasó a comprar algo en el camino- Habló cargando a la pequeña en brazos.

.

.

.

.

Habiendo disipado la rabia que recién se apoderó de ella, Judy empezaba a preguntarse lo que había pasado, ella no era así, nunca lo fue, siempre se creyó una buena persona, y trataba de hacer todo a su alcance para no caer en perjuicios hacia otras especies, y ahora, en un solo día, todo lo que ella representaba se vino abajo.

-¿En qué estaba pensando?- Se reprochó a sí misma –Primero Nick y ahora Cassie ¿Qué pasa contigo Judy?-

-Esa pregunta te hago- Escuchó desde la entrada.

-¿Ron?- Habló la coneja.

-Hola hermanita- Respondió el chico mientras entraba -¿Estás bien?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- Soltó embozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, escuché todo el alboroto, ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

La sangre de Judy se heló por completo, otra alma había sido testigo de ese arranque de ira.

-Es, yo, no, eso no fue lo que crees…-

-Judy, nuestras orejas no son de adorno, ¿Qué pasó? Tú no eres así- Interrumpió saltando a la cama.

-(Suspiro) Lo sé, es solo que, no lo entenderías –Comentó desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?-

-Dime ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien?-

-Judy, soy un conejo- Respondió con ironía –Al igual que tú, ambos sabemos que el amor se nos da muy bien- Sonrió burlándose.

-Ron, tu nunca has tenido novia-

-Eso dolió- Dijo inclinándose hacia el frente –Pero ya en serio ¿Por qué todos los gritos?-

-Cometí un error- Dijo Judy –Uno muy grande-

-Escucha, mamá y papá no tardarán en venir a verte, así que por favor, habla ya- Clamó impaciente.

Judy lo miró con sorpresa, aunque también con algo de miedo; fantasear con Nick era una cosa, haber escrito la carta fue otra, pero contárselo a su familia, de todos los animales que había en el mundo, ellos eran los últimos a los que les hablaría de ello. Buscó ser sutil.

-Yo, deposité todo mi amor, toda mi amistad en alguien- Empezó Judy –Por mucho tiempo fuimos inseparables, los mejores amigos- Lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-

-Con el paso del tiempo empecé a sentir algo por él, pero tenía tanto miedo de no ser correspondida, jamás se lo dije, ni siquiera le mostré señal de eso, y tuve éxito, tal que, empezó a alejarse- Limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo –Creí que dejando todo como si nada, de alguna manera, algo pasaría entre nosotros, es irónico, hice todo en mi poder para ser policía, pero aquí, me di por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo-

Su hermano la miraba con confusión, ¿Había otro conejo policía en Zootopia?

-Y hoy, herí sus sentimientos de la manera más cruel, más allá de eso, también ofendí a quien solo buscaba ser mi amiga-

-Judy, en verdad quiero entenderte, pero no puedo ¿Qué tuvo que ver la zorra que vino aquí?-

-No es fácil de explicar-

-Lo haría si me explicaras bien las cosas- Replicó ya algo molesto, ocasionando únicamente que el ánimo de Judy decayera más –Mira lo siento, si no quieres hablar de eso, bien, no te obligaré- Dijo rodeándola con un brazo –Pero al menos dame el lujo de verte sonreír, o tengo que obligarte- Empezó a hacer cosquillas a Judy.

-Hahaha, ya basta- Soltó sonriente –Gracias por haber venido- Limpió sus lágrimas y sollozó por última vez, aunque no por ello sus problemas habían desaparecido.

-Escucha Judy, sé que lo arreglarás, tu nunca te das por vencida, sea quien sea ese conejo, estoy seguro que vas a terminar estando con él- Afirmó Ron.

La mirada de Judy cambió de tristeza, a preocupación, pensando en la manera más práctica de decir que en realidad amaba a un zorro.

-En realidad no es…-

Y en eso, su teléfono la salvó.

-¿Quién te llama?- Preguntó el conejo.

-No lo sé- Contestó -¿Hola?-

Ron solo observó cómo la mueca en el rostro de su hermana se trastornaba poco a poco hasta terminar en blanco, un shock total, sus ojos abiertos al completos, cristalizándose poco a poco por la presencia de las lágrimas, su boca entreabierta, pero sin decir nada, sin emitir siquiera un simple sonido.

-¿Judy?-

-Judy, ¿Estás bien? Tu padre y yo compramos algo para…- Bonnie se detuvo en la entrada, presenciando cómo el teléfono se escapaba de las manos de su hijas, cayendo en la cama, mientras sus ojos se humedecían más y más, hasta formar lágrimas que escurrieron desde sus mejillas hasta gotear a sus piernas.

-¿Cariño estás bien?- Preguntó Stu.

-Tengo que ir al hospital-

Apoyada únicamente por sus muletas, mientras que su hermano mayor se encargaba de abrir todas las puertas que llegasen a estorbarle, Judy sentía que el camino era eterno, parecía ser que ninguna puerta la llevaría a donde quería ir; solo podía imaginarse a Nick, recostado en una camilla de hospital, de alguna manera al borde de la muerte, una preocupación enorme cimentada únicamente en una llamada del hospital, al fin y al cabo, ella era uno de sus contactos de emergencia, estaba agradecida de recibir tal confianza por parte de su compañero, pero esa llamada era algo que esperaba nunca tener que recibir, y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Finalmente terminó, entró a una de las salas de espera, siendo recibida por la imagen de Leonzáles y Tigrares hablando con el último ser que esperaba ver ahí.

-El oficial Wilde asegura que no presentará cargos contra usted- Habló el tigre.

-Gracias, pero, ¿Él está bien?- Preguntó Cassie.

-Eso tendrá que preguntárselo usted misma, mientras tanto, de igual manera necesitamos que venga a la estación- Dijo Leonzáles.

-Entiendo, pero, ¿Podría ir después de hablar con él?-

Los dos grandes felinos intercambiaron miradas por un segundo, era claro que ella no trataría de escapar, al fin y al cabo había llevado a Nick hasta el hospital.

-Está bien, pero asegúrese de que sea hoy-

-Gracias oficiales… ¿Judy?- Al fin la vio, detrás de los dos policías estaba la coneja, dedicándole una mirada indiferente, la cual Cassie no tardó en igualar, la discusión de horas atrás había sido algo contundente para ambas.

Judy no siguió, simplemente preguntó por el zorro, y entonces le concedieron el permiso para verlo; no contó los segundos que tardó la puerta en abrirse, pero pareció ser una eternidad, maquinando en su mente imágenes de cómo se encontraría su compañero ¿Cuántos huesos rotos tendría? ¿Cuánta sangre habría manchado las vendas sobre su cuerpo? Nada de eso, solo admiró al vulpino recostado con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, una única venda envolviendo su cabeza y un ojo morado, era lo que saltaba a la vista.

-Tuvo mucha suerte oficial, una contusión craneal menor y un brazo fuera de lugar, junto con algunos cortes y raspones superficiales, estará bien en un par de días- Decía un armadillo vestido con bata blanca.

-Sí, quien me golpeó no buscaba matarme, aunque lo pareció-

-El shock del incidente pudo haberlo alterado, solo descanse

-¿Y cuándo podré irme a casa?- Preguntó Nick.

-Lo revisaremos hoy y si todo sale bien, podrá irse mañana mismo-

-Gracias doc.-

-¿Nick?-

El zorro miró hacia la puerta y la vio, debía admitirlo, tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero de ninguna manera esperaba que fuese tan pronto, sobre todo después de lo que pasó entre ambos, Nick creía que sus mentiras aún seguían vigentes, la supuesta boda con Cassie y todo eso, y sin embargo, ahí estaba la coneja.

-Los dejaré solos- Comentó el armadillo, luego saliendo de la habitación.

-(Suspiro) Hola Hopps- Habló Nick.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó.

-Solo adolorido, aparentemente no me rompí nada, solo mi hombro que se salió de lugar- Explicó mostrando el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo derecho.

-¿Y cómo fue que pasó?-

-Un auto me golpeó-

-Hiciste tu declaración ¿Cierto?- Inquirió la coneja –El jefe Bogo seguramente va a…-

-Judy olvida el trabajo por un momento ¿Quieres?- Replicó molesto –No esperaba verte aquí, de hecho no esperaba verte en absoluto- Admitió desviando la mirada –No después de lo que dijiste-

-No, yo no fui la única que gritó ayer- Se defendió.

-No, pero dejaste muy en claro la escoria que soy a tus ojos-

-Yo no…-

-¿No dijiste eso? Así que esa es tu excusa, lo dijiste de frente, ¿Es así como siempre has pensado de mí? Que no soy más que un zorro y ya-

Judy bajó la cabeza, no pudiendo negar más lo que claramente era verdad.

-Creí que habías superado todo ese prejuicio hacia mi especie, pero bueno, no te puedo culpar, está en tu sangre, odiar y temer a los zorros-

-No digas eso, estaba molesta, estaba herida, jamás fue mi intención, y no quería decirlo en serio, solo, buscaba hacerte sentir mal y ya-

-Igual que yo, no hay ninguna boda Judy-

-Lo sé- Dijo la coneja –Cassie me lo dijo todo-

-Imagine que lo haría- Comentó el zorro –Pero aun con eso, fingir una boda es muy diferente a lo que tú dijiste sobre mí-

-Perdóname…-

\- Sea como sea, ya no quiero seguir discutiendo- Dijo Nick.

-¿Qué?-

-Hace tan solo una semana estabas secuestrada y seguramente a punto de morir, después de eso dijiste que te irías, ha sido una desgracia después de otra, y ya no quiero que siga así- Explicó.

-Entonces ¿Solo lo dejaremos así?-

-(Suspiro) Sí- Asintió –No me malentiendas, lo que dijiste, no voy a olvidarlo, y creo que deberías irte-

-Nick, no podemos simplemente fingir que nada pasó, esto es…-

-Una tontería- Interrumpió –Dime ¿Qué animal en todo el planeta ha tenido una racha tan mala como la nuestra? Solo quiero que termine, y no me refería a que te fueras de la habitación, es mejor que te vayas de Zootopia-

El corazón de Judy se encogió al escucharlo, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y con dificultad lograba mantenerse en calma.

-Pero, yo…-

-Hay que darnos un tiempo Zanahorias, uno muy largo-

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?- Preguntó Judy.

-Sí, así es- Afirmó mirándola a los ojos –Ya no sé si en verdad fuimos amigos, ahora solo puedo pensar que todo ese tiempo juntos, estuviste en un miedo constante de que algún día yo te atacaría, o si enloquecería, no lo sé, ya no te conozco Zanahorias-

-Pero yo a ti sí, y sé que jamás lo harías, lo admito, aun después de que te fuiste, incluso después de que Cassie explicara todo, estuve molesta contigo, y de pronto llegó la llamada del hospital y fue suficiente para ver la estupidez que cometí- Tomó la mano de Nick, aun haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no irrumpir en el llanto.

-No puedo creer eso- Respondió –Lo que está pasando, es el simple miedo de que pude haber muerto, no sé si realmente lo sientes, o si solo haces por lo que me pasó- Dijo apartando su mano de Judy.

-¿Ya no confías en mí?- Con sumo dolor artículo esa frase.

-No Judy, ya no, solo vete, un mes y cuando vuelvas, veremos si en verdad fuimos amigos-

No hubo más, solo silencio entre ambos, solo el constante sonido del cardiograma, marcando el pulso de Nick; se miraron por un momento, tratando de leer los pensamientos del otro, a sí mismo, recordando todo, absolutamente todo lo que los llevó a ese punto, desde que se conocieron hasta ese preciso momento, ¿Había sido una mentira? ¿Algo de su amistad había sido real en todo ese tiempo?

Con un prolongado suspiro, Judy se dio media vuelta y con pequeños pasos, salió de la habitación. En eso se topó con Cassie, quien era la siguiente en entrar, ambas intercambiaron miradas por escasos segundos, no pasó a mayores, cada una siguió de largo.

-Judy ¿Estás Bien?- Preguntó Bonnie al verla salir.

-Solo hay que irnos- Respondió cabizbaja.

Stu, Bonnie y Ron, todos intercambiaron miradas, ninguno logrando entender lo que pasó, hacía pocos minutos, llegar al hospital era la única cosa importante en la vida de Judy y ahora, se iba sin más ni más, no habría sentido en dar vueltas al teman, simplemente, se marcharon.

-¿Nick?- Dijo Cassie.

-¿Qué tal? Escucha ¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono?-

-Claro, ¿Para qué?- Preguntó.

-Olvidé algo en casa-

.

.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Marian sostenía el teléfono de casa cerca de su oreja, hablando en voz baja mientras que con si vista periférica, vigilaba a la pequeña que ahora jugaba con su conejo de felpa en la sala -¿Es grave?-

-No mamá, estoy bien-

-Keira está preocupada por ti, logré distraerla pero, no para de preguntar, ¿Cómo quieres que le diga que su padre está en el hospital?-

-Al igual que me dijiste que el mío había muerto- Replicó fastidiado.

-(Suspiro) ¿Sigues molesto cierto?- Cuestionó decaída.

-Claro que lo estoy, luego hablaremos sobre todo, ahora solo, trae a mi hija conmigo por favor-

La llamada se cortó, Marian se quedó mirando el teléfono por un momento, y luego se giró hacia la pequeña, para cuando Kei se dio cuenta de su presencia, su abuela ya había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ya volvió papá?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Iremos a verlo nosotras-

.

-¿Hija?- Habló Cassie.

-Sí, es una larga historia-

La zorra estaba sorprendida, solo lo había dejado por una noche, y al salir el sol, ahora era padre.

-Fue la huérfana-

-Así es, es ella-

-Vaya, y yo casi te mato- Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Fue un accidente, estoy bien, saldré mañana de este lugar-

-Eso espero, y lamento lo que pasó con Judy, creo que solo ayudé a empeorarlo- Se disculpó.

-No te des tanto crédito, creo que ya había algo mal entre nosotros desde hacía tiempo, ahora lo mejor es alejarnos y pensar todo-

-Pudo ser diferente, si yo no hubiese metido mi nariz en asuntos de otras personas-

-No importa cómo fue, está hecho-

La visita de Cassie no duró mucho, después de todo debía ir al ZPD por el accidente que recién había pasado, aunque fue placentero para Nick tener algo de compañía, ambos se despidieron y aseguraron verse otro día. Durante media hora, Nick se vio solo en esa habitación, simplemente mirando el techo y sintiendo el viento hondear su pelaje desde la ventana, pensando en Judy, no de mala forma, no melancólico, por el contrario, estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, tanto para él como para ella, parecía ser lo más sensato, darse un respiro de todo, ahora él tenía una hija de la cual preocuparse y Judy debía recuperarse por completo, después, Nick no pensaba en eso, no quería hacerlo, pues parte de él, tenía miedo de creer que su amistad había llegado al punto muerto, un zorro y un conejo, una amistad de año y medio, fue un buen tiempo, pero al fin y al cabo, eran depredador y presa, tarde o temprano iban a chocar contra la realidad de las cosas.

-¿Papá?- Al cabo de un tiempo, esa pequeña voz llegó a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Kei-

La niña se acercó con la cabeza baja, mientras que detrás de ella, Marian veía humildad a su hijo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la niña.

-Claro que sí, solo un par de golpes, no vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí- Respondió inclinándose hacia el borde de la cama.

-El doctor dijo que podrías incluso salir mañana- Comentó Marian -¿Necesitas algo? Lo que sea-

-No, solo quería ver a mi hija- Respondió rascando la cabeza de la niña con su mano izquierda.

-¿Volverás pronto a casa?- Preguntó tratando de subir al borde de la cama.

-Creo que no será hoy pequeña, pero, puedes pasar la noche aquí conmigo-

-¡Sí!-

Contrario a la noche anterior, el resto del día pasó tan rápido como los trenes en la estación de la ciudad, pese al adiós que Nick tuvo que darle a su amiga, se las arregló para no resentir tanto tal acontecimiento, ayudó claro está que su hija jugase en la habitación del hospital, de vez en cuando deteniéndose a descansar o comer algo; él nunca en la vida se había imaginado siendo padre, mucho menos soltero, parte de él estaba seguro de que si algún día llegase a pasar, seguramente sería deseo de su pareja, pero ahí estaba, oficialmente iba a cumplir 24 horas como padre de una pequeña zorrita que, irónicamente empezó siendo nada más que su amiga.

Marian se mantuvo con ellos, de vez en cuando ayudando a Nick a cuidar de la pequeña, siendo que el zorro no podía abandonar la cama de hospital, había ciertas cosas como llevarla al baño o conseguir algo para comer que él no podía realizar, aunque claro, se esforzaba por ocultar el disgusto que ocasionaba la presencia de su madre. Pero veía con lógica que la necesitaba, aunque vaya que deseaba no hacerlo. Se preguntaba ¿Qué haría al regresar a casa? No quería hablar con ella, no buscaba revivir nada de su pasado, absolutamente nada, pero entre más avanzaba el tiempo, más parecía quedarse sin opción.

Por otro lado, ya cansada, al igual que Nick de sentir tanta aflicción, Judy decidió hacer caso a las palabras del zorro, simplemente dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, no era de su agrado pero estaba harta de pasar noches enteras simplemente sufriendo por su culpa, no era justo ni para ella ni para él. Solo sería un mes, un mes y nada más, después regresaría a la ciudad y de alguna manera todo se solucionaría, sin palabras, sin ningún tipo de acuerdo, era como desconectar y reconectar algún aparato electrónico, esperando que este volviese a funcionar como si nada, era imposible, era ridículo que algo así pudiese aplicarse a la vida real.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a llevarte?- Preguntó Ron cerrando la última maleta que había en el departamento de su hermana.

-Sí es todo- Respondió desde la cama –No tenía muchas cosas al fin y al cabo-

-Bueno, entonces solo queda esperar a mañana, pero, creí que los demás ya se habían llevado todo- Dijo acercándose a la cama.

-Sí, olvidaron mis peluches Hehe ¿Los demás ya regresaron a Bunnyburrow?- Preguntó Judy.

-Desde ayer volvieron a casa- Respondió.

-Supongo que preparan la fiesta de bienvenida ¿No?- Rio la coneja.

-Por supuesto, las fiestas de los Hopps son tremendas, sobre todo ahora que el festival de la zanahoria se acerca, ¿Vas a ir Judy?- Preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé, seguramente estaré en recuperación, además, será muy raro ver a una coneja soltera a mi edad-

-Podrías conocer a alguien ahí ¿Lo has pensado?-

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, simplemente pensando, no es que fuera una pregunta difícil, pero, algo la obligaba a meditarlo, hasta que habló.

-Sí, lo he pensado-

-Te ves mucho mejor que ayer, ¿Pasó algo bueno en el hospital?-

-No exactamente, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Me cansé de preocuparme por todo…-

.

.

.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

A penas salió el sol Nick solicitó su alta del hospital. Los doctores, claro está, expresaron su desdén hacia tal petición, le sugirieron esperar al menos la mitad del día para al menos remover el cabestrillo de su brazo, él se negó, lo llevaría consigo hasta recuperar la movilidad, era claro que su único objetivo era volver a casa y descansar al menos por un día.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- Preguntaba Keira mientras caminaba por la calle junto con Nick y Marian.

-Por supuesto, solo debo descansar uno o dos días más- Respondió Nick.

-Puedo ayudarte a cuidarla por hoy, si quieres- Sugirió su madre.

-No, yo me haré cargo ahora- Respondió con indiferencia, dejando que Keira se adelantase un poco, no dejándola escucharlos hablar.

-¿Estás seguro? Podría acompañarlos, aun debes descansar, estoy segura de que ella lo entenderá-

-Mamá, no quiero que ella crezca con la idea de que su padre no tendrá tiempo para ella, mañana regresaré a la estación, aunque salga en la noche, aunque sea solo por un par de horas, quiero estar con ella-

-Nicky, entiendo que tu padre no siempre estuvo contigo, pero lo hizo por nuestro bien-

-No es con él con quien estoy molesto- Respondió enojado.

-Entiendo, éste es mi número- Dijo entregándole un trozo de papel.

-Estaré en la ciudad por un tiempo, llama si necesitas algo, lo que sea- Declaró Marian –Y Nicky, en verdad me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez- Sus caminos se separaron, ella regresaría al hotel donde se hospedaba y Nick, ahora tendría todo un día a lado de su hija, ni idea de cómo haría para empezar.

Ya en casa, mientras que Keira fue directamente a la habitación de Nick (la cual aparentemente había pasado a ser de ella ahora) el zorro pasó a la cocina, ninguno de los dos había desayunado; abrió la puerta del frigorífico y no fue una vista muy agradable.

-No puede ser que solo tenga jugo de moras- Musitó Nick, tomando la caja y agitándola –Y para variar va a la mitad, tal vez en el congelador- Solo una pequeña bandeja de pescado –Keira- Llamó desde la cocina.

-¿Sí?-

-Por favor dime que te gusta el pescado-

-¡Mucho!- Exclamó alegre.

" _Bien, está resuelto por hoy, tengo que recordar comprar algo para esta tarde, y para toda la semana de hecho"_

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que implicaría vivir con alguien más. Judy siempre solía socorrerlo con algunos almuerzos o cenas, él no se había visto en la necesidad de comprar grandes cantidades de comida nunca, pero ahora era claro que no podría seguir dependiendo de la coneja para, bueno, nada.

Al cabo de un tiempo terminó de cocinar. Pese a que nunca había hecho uso de su cocina, su primer trabajo en ella había sido algo, aceptable en cierto modo, al menos no había quemado nada en el proceso, y para solo disponer de un brazo había sido un esfuerzo decente. Llamó a la niña la mesa, podía escuchar la televisión encendida antes de llamarla.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó el zorro mientras la observaba. Ella asintió, tragó y luego habló -¿No hay para ti?-

-Yo, comí algo en el hospital, mejor dime Kei, ¿Has ido a la escuela?-

-No, bueno, no exactamente, en el orfanato solían darnos clases-

-Bueno, tal vez no te guste, pero aquí, empezarás a ir a la escuela-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó emocionada –Pero, no será con los mismos niños ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que no, o al menos eso espero, además, prometo que haré lo posible para ir por ti todos los días- " _Creo que acabo de cometer un error"_ La emoción inicial de ser padre estaba empezando a costarle un poco caro.

-Está bien, ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Keira.

-Pues, lo primero sería encontrar una escuela para ti, hay una por aquí en Tundratown si mal no estoy-

-Terminé- Habló, haciendo el plato de comida a un lado.

-Bien, veamos, no hay mucho que hacer aquí así que ¿Te parece si damos un paseo? Uno que no sea del hospital hasta aquí-

La niña no dudó en aceptar, simplemente corrió hasta el dormitorio en busca de su abrigo y por supuesto su pequeño muñeco con forma de conejo.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido ya algunas horas. Ahora era medio día, y un silencio abrumador se había hecho con el control del apartamento de Judy, no había nada, estaba completamente vacío y sin la coneja aquél piso del complejo se había vuelto algo, gris, era común verla llegar siempre tan llena de energía y alegría. No lo admitiría, pero el armadillo encargado del lugar, resentía un poco su partida, no sería lo mismo sin ella.

En esta ocasión no había usado el tren para regresar a casa, en vez de ello, sus padres junto con el último de sus hermanos en la ciudad, tomaron la ruta panorámica por la carretera, dejando Zootopia detrás hasta desaparecer en el horizonte, ya solo dejándose ver las puntas de los edificios más altos. Era algo melancólico a decir verdad, despedirse de tal lugar.

-Todos en la granja ansían verte Judy, no solo tus hermanos, algunos de nuestros vecinos y por supuesto tus viejos amigos- Dijo Bonnie.

-Sí, lo supuse, duré mucho tiempo fuera, pero ahora me tendrán con ustedes todo un mes- Respondió Judy, mirando por la ventana una última vez.

-Sí, un mes- Dijo Stu con algo de inseguridad, algo que Judy no logró captar.

-Por cierto hermanita, olvidé decírtelo, este año el festival de las zanahorias lo organizarán los Hopps- Agregó Ron –Así que ya no tienes opción, tendrás que asistir-

-Oh vamos, yo quería algo tranquilo- Rio en broma.

-Todos estarán ahí cariño, y querrán saber sobre tu vida de policía- Declaró Bonnie –Asegúrate de tener buenas historias para contarles-

-Pero omite todo lo peligroso, y lo arriesgado- Agregó Stu.

-Pero papá, en eso se basa casi toda mi vida-

-Lo que él quiere decir cariño, es que tus mejores amigos quieren saber que estarás bien-

-Sí, mis mejores amigos…-

.

.

.

-Vamos Finn, necesito esos 200 dólares- Decía Nick mirando la pantalla de su celular.

-Aunque te los diera no vas a salir de esto tan fácil zorro- Respondió la pequeña bola de odio al otro lado de la video llamada –No puedo creer que en verdad hayas adoptado a una niña, vas a quedar en la ruina amigo- Aseguró.

-No necesito de tus grandes discursos motivacionales, solo quiero cuentas, y el dinero que me debes-

-Muy bien, te diré esto, vas a necesitar más de 200 dólares para sustentarte a ti y a tu nueva secuas-

-Es mi hija- Corrigió molesto.

-Como sea, dejaré el dinero en tu buzón, pero necesitaras más, mucho más- Explicó Finnick.

-Lo sé, aún tengo como 5000 dólares guardados, pero no creo que sea suficiente aun con eso-

-¿En qué gastabas todo tu dinero antes de ella? ¿Buscabas pañuelos para tu uniforme de explorador?- Empezó a reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Tengo mis métodos Wilde, Hahaha, y te veías tan tonto, más que yo metido en ese disfraz de elefante-

-Muy bien, esta llamada se terminó-

Colgó el teléfono y entonces recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca en que se encontraba, daba de frente a un pequeño parque, por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que estaba cubierto de nieve, a la distancia vigilaba a Keira mientras jugaba, armando uno que otro pequeño muñeco de nieve.

" _Bien, ya compré comida, pero aún debo destinar algo para su habitación; otra cama, ropa, y no creo que juegue solo con ese conejo de felpa toda la vida. Los gastos de la escuela, los servicios de mi casa. Demonios, esto va a salir caro."_ Pensó angustiado.

-¿Cómo fue que mantuve mi casa todo este tiempo?-

-¿Papi?-

-Hey, ¿Terminaste de jugar?-

-Mhm- Asintió sonriente -¿Volvemos a casa?—

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor, empiezo a congelarme aquí afuera-

Un día tranquilo, algo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, sin tener que perseguir criminales, ni preocuparse por nadie más que él y su hija. Por el resto del día solo mataron el tiempo, ya fuera jugando, leyendo o viendo alguna película. Nick no tenía ninguna experiencia como padre, pero parecía estar aprendiendo rápido y para Keira, era todo un sueño hecho realidad, una familia, un hogar. Ya nadie la molestaba, no debía preocuparse por defenderse ni ocultarse de nadie más.

La noche llegó, la chimenea en la sala estaba encendida, calentando el interior, volviéndolo cómodo para la pequeña, quien plácidamente dormía en la cama de Nick, un lugar muy grande, suficiente para ambos pero, él sentía que sería mejor dejarla disfrutar de una cama propia, sin tener que compartirla con nadie. El sofá se estaba volviendo el mejor amigo del zorro; ya tenía una almohada y una gruesa frazada preparadas, mientras que en la cocina se encargaba de hacer algunas cuentas.

-A ver, con el pago de Finnick, no tengo mucho…- Dijo para sí mismo –Pero me alcanzará para pagar un mes más los servicios de la casa, junto con algo de ropa, y comida… Bueno, tendré que dormir en el sofá unas semanas más (Suspiro) Saldrás de esta Wilde, siempre lo haces-

Dejó todos sus papeles en la mesa, junto con un bonche de billetes que no se tomó la molestia de guardar; ya era algo tarde, simplemente quería dormir. Bogo lo esperaba mañana en la estación, a hacer dios sabe qué, cualquier cosa era buena siempre y cuando no lo retuviesen en parquímetros, empezaba a preguntarse si sería sensato pedir un aumento, llevaba un buen historial como policía, no sería tan difícil chantajear a Bogo.

Se recostó en el sillón, apagó las luces y ahora solo el fuego iluminaba la sala, la luz no era mucha molestia, solo debía girarse y podría dormir bien. Pasaron algunas horas, todo era silencio, a excepción del crujir de la leña que aún se quemaba, paz y tranquilidad a la hora de dormir, hasta que en medio de la noche, un sonido extraño alertó al zorro; sus orejas se encargaron de despertarlo.

-¿Eh?-

Algo confundido y adormilado, miró en todas direcciones, tratando de entender qué lo había sacado de su "Cama" Pero no había nada, al menos hasta que dirigió su mirada a la cocina.

-No-

Fue algo inmediato; la sangre bombeó a través de su cuerpo a toda velocidad, despertó al completo de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su respiración se cortó al ver una silueta clara de un cánido, saliendo por la ventana de la cocina, con todo su dinero en los brazos.

-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado!- Exclamó Nick. Saltó del sofá, la manta que estaba usado para dormir se mantuvo un momento en el aire antes de tocar el suelo. Él casi resbala al correr por la madera del suelo, todo en vano, pues apenas Nick movió un musculo, el misterioso animal había salido ya; el zorro solo alcanzó a verlo perderse en la oscuridad y la nieve.

-Maldición-

Inspeccionó la mesa, se había llevado hasta la última moneda. Ahora se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido, dejando una cantidad tan grande de dinero a plena vista del mundo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no- Se lo repitió una y otra vez mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, empezando a caer en la desesperación y el pánico. Estrujó fuertemente el pelaje de su cabeza y musitó.

-¿Ahora qué hago?-

* * *

 _ **Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo que hacer. Fue todo un placer escribir para ustedes otra vez y en verdad espero que puedan dejar un comentario, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si ya nadie lo lee XD. De verdad agradecería mucho si pudiesen comentar, me anima a seguir adelante, y de nueva cuenta, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**_

 _ **Paz**_


	20. ¿Y ahora qué?

**_Heya, sí, este fic sigue vivo y me parece que solo anuncie en Wattpad por qué tardé tanto en actualizar, si quieren ir a leer el aviso pueden encontrarme como Apheront al igual que aquí. En fin, les traigo una actualización que honestamente hasta me da pena a mí, si leen el aviso entenderán por qué. Seguir este fic se me hizo algo un poco dificil siendo que no fue la historia que yo esperaba que fuera. Aprecio mucho a quienes siguen aquí, en verdad que sí y por eso es que esta historia seguirá hasta terminar._**

 ** _Bueno, los dejo con esto._**

* * *

Era de noche y las frías calles de Tundratown se veían iluminadas por los momentáneos flashes de luces rojas y azules; varias de las casas aledañas se encontraban con las luces apagadas mientras que otras pocas aún se mantenían iluminadas, podían verse a uno que otro mamífero observando desde la ventana, curioseando o cuando mucho asegurándose de que nada malo hubiese pasado.

Dos patrullas se encontraban estacionadas frente a una casa, un tigre y un oso polar habían bajado de los vehículos y ahora estaban frente a la puerta. La nieve enfriaba sus patas y su aliento era visible en forma de vapor al salir de su boca, las orejas hacia abajo y su cola totalmente quieta mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados. Nick había estado respondiendo preguntas la última media hora, todo sin lograr llegar a nada útil.

-Ya les dije, lo único que pude ver fue una especie de lobo pequeño o algo parecido- Decía fastidiado.

-Wilde entendemos la situación- Decía el tigre -Pero debe haber algo más, este sujeto ya tiene harta a toda la estación y eso significa…-

-Que Bogo está molesto, lo entiendo- Interrumpió el zorro.

-¿En verdad se llevó todo tu dinero?- Cuestionó el oso.

-Es lo que les he estado repitiendo toda la noche y honestamente ya no siento las patas-

-Wilde, creo que hay alguien más en tu casa- Habló Colmillar.

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta principal; desde el borde del marco sobresalían un par de pequeñas orejas color marrón oscuro en la punta degradándose hacia un tono anaranjado, de igual manera un pequeño y alargado hocico.

-¿Keira?-

-¿La niña?- Soltó Colmillar.

La pequeña se asomó por completo y empezó a caminar con la mirada baja hasta llegar donde los adultos se encontraban.

-Es una larga historia- Comentó Nick al tomar a Keira de los hombros.

-Nick, entiendo cómo debiste sentirte pero…- El gran felino se acercó sutilmente al zorro y habló en voz baja –Esto es secuestro, podrías perder tu placa por eso-

-He, lo sería si no tuviera los papeles de adopción-

Los dos gigantescos mamíferos se sorprendieron al oírlo, solo habían pasado un par de días desde que la pequeña zorrita escapó del orfanato y Nick ya era su tutor legal, definitivamente no era un animal que perdiese el tiempo.

-En fin, es tarde, ella tiene que dormir y de igual manera no hay nada más que se pueda hacer por ahora- Comentó el zorro.

-Te aconsejamos cerrar bien las ventanas esta vez- Dijeron los oficiales –Nos vemos luego-

-Hasta pronto-

Nick cargó a su hija en brazos entrando de nueva cuenta en la casa, cerró la puerta detrás de él y avanzó por la sala hasta llegar a su habitación. En el pequeño camino que tuvo que recorrer la niña no apartaba la mirada de su rostro, ella no era tonta, tal vez inocente, demasiado inocente pero no tonta, entendía bien que había pasado algo malo pero de alguna manera, Nick se las estaba arreglando para sonreír para ella, haciéndola sentir segura aún ante todo.

-¿Papá?- Habló la pequeña.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Por qué vino la policía?-

-Verás, alguien entró a la casa y trató de llevarse algo, pero se fue antes de hacerlo- Le sonrió.

-¿Fue mi culpa?- Inquirió temerosa.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no Kei, lo mejor es que vayas a dormir ahora-

Entraron en la habitación y con sumo cuidado Nick, la dejó reposar sobre la cama.

-Estaré en la sala, si me necesitas solo…-

-No te vayas- Le interrumpió.

-¿Eh?-

-Me da miedo dormir aquí sola- Confesó bajando la mirada.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?-

-No quería molestarte- Respondió con pesar. Nick dejó escapar una pequeña risa, y con cuidado hizo que la pequeña alzara la mirada, Keira lo observó fijamente y de la nada sintió cómo besaba su frente, Nick le sonrió y con cuidado junto a ella se recostó.

-Bien, entonces creo que me quedaré aquí- Le dijo con tranquilidad.

Keira le sonrió, se acurrucó cerca de él y poco a poco los ojos cerró, aun manteniendo entre sus brazos el pequeño conejo de felpa el cual Nick no pudo evitar observar, sonaba algo estúpido, pero le recordaba tanto a Judy, era tonto ya que el color ni siquiera era similar; el peluche era blanco y su compañera era de un tono grisáceo pero era un conejo y por esos momentos algo tan simple era capaz de causar esa reacción en él.

No quería causar la impresión errónea en su recién adoptada hija, aguardo hasta estar seguro de que no abriría los ojos y entonces borró la sonrisa que había en su rostro, ahora las preocupaciones, la angustia e incertidumbre empezó a llegar una a una, golpeándolo más y más fuerte ¿Cómo saldría de eso? Ni trabajando noche y día en el ZPD lograría costear todos sus gastos, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Dejar tanto dinero a plena vista del mundo, sumando el hecho de no haber cerrado bien la ventana ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Era un maestro de la estafa, él no cometía ese tipo de errores y sin embargo ahí estaba, y le había costado muy caro en esa ocasión. Ahora, por toda esa noche Nick se dedicaría a maquinar uno y mi planes, debía haber alguna manera legal de conseguir los ingresos que con tanta urgencia necesitaba; ahora tenía una hija, y retomar sus viejos hábitos era un lujo que no podía darse aunque mentiría si dijera que no cruzó por su mente.

-No puedo hacerlo…- Murmuró –Pero ella… Merece algo mejor de mí… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Cómo voy a…-

En eso sintió un pequeño agarre en su pecho, bajó la mirada y la vio, la imagen más dulce que alguna vez llegó a imaginar, ese rostro que él llenó de esperanza. Se veía tan tranquila, tan feliz de estar con él, ya no era la huérfana que conoció en la calle, ahora era su hija, su gran y única responsabilidad sea lo que fuere que hiciera ahora, debía ser por ella.

-Descuida Keira, te daré una mejor vida cueste lo que cueste-

.

.

.

El sol se alzaba sobre las verdes praderas de Bunnyburrow en donde los numerosos habitantes de las madrigueras habían comenzado con su vida diaria antes de que el sol siquiera se asomase; eran granjeros hechos y derechos, debían ser más rápidos que él, claro que se trataba de una regla que no aplicaba para todos. Entre los habitantes no solo había conejos, sino también una que otra oveja, zorros o incluso lobos y de más está decir que no todos compartían los mismos hábitos.

Ella desvió su mirada por la ventana que había al lado de su cama, contempló cómo los rayos de luz se empezaban a colar uno a uno desde su ventana y con un largo suspiro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el verdoso color de los campos siendo esclarecido por el sol. Judy se sentía tranquila, era algo raro después de las locuras que vivió en la ciudad sobre todo agregando lo que pasó entre Nick y ella, no había sido el desenlace que esperaba pero, ahora que lo contemplaba mejor, tal vez el zorro tenía razón y lo mejor era separarse por un tiempo. Para Judy no había sido fácil realizar tal cometido, más que nada por la idea de que su amigo se había cansado de ella, pero más aun siendo que no aclararon ninguno de sus desacuerdos, todos ellos estarían presentes para cuando regresara a la ciudad y no estaba segura de sí podría lidiar con tal carga. Por el momento solo le quedaba disfrutar de su regreso a sus raíces.

-¿Judy?- Escuchó en la puerta.

-Hola mamá-

-Venía a preguntar lo que querrías para almorzar, no esperaba que ya estuvieras despierta- Explicó acercándose a la camilla.

-Sí, se volvió un hábito al estar en la ciudad- Le respondió.

-¿Hace cuánto que te levantaste?-

-Más o menos desde las 6, ¿Dónde está papá?-

-Tu padre está preparando algunas cosas para el festival ¿Recuerdas la zanahoria que estuvo cultivando todo el año?-

-La más grande de las madrigueras- Rio Judy al recordar las innumerables fotos de aquél gran vegetal-

-Será el fin de semana y toda la familia estará ahí, junto con todo el vecindario-

-Lo sé, era mi cosa favorita cuando era niña- Habló Judy, mirando hacia la ventana otra vez.

-Pudiste haber venido el año pasado- Comentó Bonnie.

-Sí pero… Tuve mucho que hacer y… A quien quiero engañar, tal vez Nick tienes razón y paso demasiado tiempo pensando en el trabajo-

-Nick, y ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos?- Preguntó.

-Él… No lo sé, tal vez…-

No sabía cómo responder, mucho les había contado ya sorbe su amigo pero no había hablado sobre lo que pasó entre ambos y tampoco buscaba hacer parecer a Nick una mala persona.

-¿Ya despertó?- Se escuchó en la puerta.

-Hola Ron- Saludó Judy, aliviada de haber sido salvada.

-Ron, deberías estar ayudando a tu padre- Le reprochó Bonnie.

-Llegó el tío Gary y ambos empezaron a hablar sobre sobre la zanahoria gigante, ¿Qué hay Judy?-

-Sigo atorada aquí-

-Bueno, ya que despertaste, tu hermano y yo iremos a buscarte algo para desayunar…-

-Por favor no- Interrumpió la coneja –Puedo salir en una silla de ruedas, no me dejen aquí-

-Pero Judy debes reposar- Comentó su madre.

-No creo que por salir a tomar algo de aire fresco se vaya a terminar el mundo ¿O sí?- Inquirió la coneja.

Ron y Bonnie intercambiaron miradas por un momento, solo para confirmar que Judy tenía la razón. El conejo abandonó la habitación mientras que las dos hembras restantes aguardaron un tiempo a que regresara. Al cabo de un par de horas, Judy ya se encontraba fuera del hospital; con la pierna elevada y mirando a su alrededor, sonreía observando cómo el vecindario cobraba más y más vida a medida que avanzaba al día. Algunos otros conejos la saludaban al verla pasar y aunque estaba siendo algo agradable, aún no comía nada desde que había salido el sol y su estómago ya empezaba a pasar la factura.

-¿Judy?- Habló su hermano al escuchar el algo siniestro gruñido que provino de su hermana quien no tardó en avergonzarse por tal cosa.

-Yo em… ¿No estamos cerca de la cafetería?- Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hehe, está doblando la esquina, agregaron uno que otro sabor nuevo para las bebidas, aunque honestamente el café de brócoli es un asco- Comentó Ron.

-¿Qué no trabajas ahí?-

-Sí… No les digas que dije eso-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto y de igual manera, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que amaneció en Zootopia. Al igual que todos los días el sonido de los automóviles llenaba las calles, mientras que las mismas empezaban a llenarse de animales, tanto depredadores como presas se veían de un lado al otro.

En el distrito de Tundratown donde los rayos del sol rebotaban contra la blanca nieve que adornaba todo el lugar, hacía un buen rato que varios de los habitantes habían abandonado ya sus hogares, todos acudiendo a sus respectivos trabajos, a excepción de uno.

-Por favor Finn, solo será hoy- Se quejaba Nick al teléfono.

-Ni hablar Wilde, ¿Para qué adoptaste una niña si al final no ibas a cuidarla tú?- Se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Claro que voy a cuidarla yo! ¡Solo necesito una niñera!-

-Buena suerte con eso zorro-

-Finnick no te atrevas a…-

La llamada se cortó.

-Ese desgraciado- Murmuró fastidiado.

Nick había pasado toda la mañana tratando de encontrar a alguien que se encargara de Keira, y hasta ahora no había tenido suerte alguna; todos sus amigos, los pocos que tenía, contaban con un empleo al que debían asistir o como en el caso de Finnick, se negaban rotundamente a cuidar de la niña. El pobre zorro ya iba tarde para el trabajo y la simple idea de los gritos de Bogo haciendo salir su cerebro por sus orejas no era nada alentador.

Irritado se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, al mismo tiempo con su vista periférica revisó la habitación, Kei aún no despertaba.

-Tiene el sueño pesado- Musitó sonriendo.

Con un prolongado suspiro se reincorporó en su asiento y de nueva cuenta repasó todos sus contactos disponibles; flash era un perezoso, tenía trabajo y lo más importante, era un perezoso. Sus colegas de la estación estarían ahí mismo a esa hora y en cuanto a Finnick, ya se encargaría de él otro día. Con sumo pesar Nick solo pudo pensar en un animal que podría sacarlo de ese aprieto, debía darse prisa a las consecuencias serían monumentalmente terribles. Rebuscó entre la ropa que había usado el día anterior hasta que dio con un pequeño trozo de papel; arrugó la nariz y dejó escapar un gruñido casi inaudible al pensar en el animal que se lo dio.

-Increíble que vaya a hacerlo- Se reprochó. Sacó su celular y con desgano empezó a marcar el número; no era ningún secreto, no quería hablar con su madre pero parecía ser la única alternativa que le quedaba –Ojala un auto me golpeara también hoy…- Se detuvo en seco –Eso es- Inmediatamente borró los números que había marcado y se dirigió rápidamente a su lista de contactos al mismo tiempo que se daba de golpes en la cabeza ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

-Cassie, dime que tienes el día libre-

-Pues estoy en la granja así que… Por favor sácame de aquí- Le respondió la vulpina al otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito que cuides a mi hija-

-¿Sabes? De pronto cultivar maíz no suena tan mal- Le respondió nerviosa.

-Ni sueñes que te vas a salvar, considéralo la retribución por casi asesinarme-

-Sabía qué harías algo parecido, vamos Nick ¿No puedo compensarte de otra manera?-

-No, así que por favor date prisa-

Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Estaré ahí en 20 minutos-

.

.

-Si no contesto el celular éste es el número de la oficina y éste el de la estación, no hay mucho que ella pueda hacer aquí así que lo mejor sería salir de la casa, no la alimentes con comida chatarra, y te juro que si en la noche ella no está dormida seré yo quien te golpee con un auto esta vez-

-Vaya…- Comentó Cassie –Sabes, empiezo a pensar que nuestro noviazgo fue una relación lésbica o algo parecido-

Nick arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada irónica.

-Nick, estás actuando peor que una madre primeriza, entiendo que sea nuevo para ti pero, tu hija no es tan frágil-

-(Suspiro) No voy a tener esta conversación contigo, solo cuídala por hoy, mañana veré qué puedo hacer con esto-

El zorro se fue, uniforme puesto y placa en pecho se dirigió a la estación del ZPD mientras que ahora Cassie tendría que hacerse cargo de Keira.

-¿Papá?-

Escuchó detrás de ella.

-Hola- Le respondió con dulzura; la pequeña niña estaba a medias despierta, se frotaba un ojo con la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su peluche y con un pequeño bostezo entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó curiosa.

-Soy…-

-¿Y dónde está papá?- Le interrogó.

-Bueno él…-

-¿Y qué haces en nuestra casa?-

La vulpina quedó en blanco ante la atrevida actitud de la niña y aunque en parte era algo gracioso, las cosas no le estaban resultando como esperaba.

-Escucha- Se arrodilló frente a Keira –Tu padre salió a trabajar y me pidió que te cuidara, soy una vieja amiga y sé que puede ser algo raro que un animal completamente extraño de pronto aparezca dentro de tu hogar, pero hey, sé que nos vamos a divertir mucho- Le sonrió con carisma aguardando una respuesta similar por parte de la niña pero.

-¿Cuándo regresa?-

" _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé"_

Un tiempo después Nick finalmente llegó a la estación; había corrido la mayor parte del tramo siendo que el subterráneo también se retrasó. Parecía ser que todo en ese día estaba dispuesto a salir mal. Jadeante cruzó las puertas de cristal y se encontró dentro del lugar, Garraza no tardó en atisbar al cansado zorro en la recepción, tragando la comida que tenía en la boca el gran felino dirigió su atención al recién llegado.

-¿Nick? Llegaste 3 horas tarde- Le comentó.

-Lo sé- Dijo recobrando el aliento –Tuve un pequeño problema esta mañana y…-

-¡WILDE!- Casi sintió al gran jefe gritando a lado de sus oídos. Nick logró ver a Bogo en la planta superior apuntando hacia su oficina, definitivamente estaba en problemas.

-Hay maldición-

.

-3 horas tarde, faltaste a la sala de juntas y ya acabaste con todos tus permisos así que voy a preguntarte esto, ¿Por qué no debería suspenderte?-

-Bueno jefe, hay una muy buena razón por la cual no debería hacerlo, ¿Y dijera que tengo una hija?-

-Diría que tus excusas han sido peores con cada mes que pasa… Suspendido una semana- Bogo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta en donde Nick no tardó en alcanzarlo al saltar de la silla.

-Espere jefe, no es una mentira, en verdad tengo una hija-

-Vete a casa Wilde-

-Escúcheme un momento- Se plantó frente al gran búfalo –Aunque esa semana de descanso suena prometedora necesito el dinero… De hecho necesito mucho dinero más y una semana sin paga no es buena para mí-

-Escúchame bien, si no te apartas de mi camino voy a pisarte- Le respondió de forma amenazante.

-Entonces hágalo pero no voy a irme- El zorro tragó un bulto y se mantuvo firme a sus palabras. Al ver que Bogo no hizo ningún otro ademán, percibió que sería buen momento para terminar de explicarse –Adopté a la niña que se perdió la noche pasada y esta madrugada como ya se habrá enterado, el fantasma de Tundratown decidió hacerme una pequeña visita y liberarme del peso de tanto dinero- Comentó con ironía –Esta mañana tardé en encontrar una niñera y por eso llegué tarde, así que si va a pisarme apreciaría que fuera solo la cola, ya salí del hospital 2 veces-

Bogo lo observó, en cierta manera tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada pero extrañamente, en esta ocasión el zorro no cedió, ni siquiera titubeo. El búfalo tomó una bocanada de aire y habló.

-Está bien, no te suspenderé pero asegúrate de que no se repita. Por hoy harás trabajo de escritorio en tu cubículo- Bogo empezó a caminar nuevamente, antes de que la voz de Nick lo detuviera otra vez.

-De hecho señor también tengo que pedirle un aumento…- Habló Nick.

-¿Es una broma cierto?-

-Claro que no, necesito mucho dinero y lo necesito pronto… Haré lo que sea, excepto quedarme horas extras, hay una niña que debo cuidar-

-¿Y qué, esperas que te dé el dinero así como así?-

-No, lo que espero es que considere mis valiosas habilidades para algún caso, no muy complicado pero bien pagado- Le respondió con una sonrisa simplona.

-Empiezo a reconsiderar mandarte a casa- Soltó Bogo.

-Bien, entonces creo que debe recordar el día que jamás pasó- Habló Nick –No querrá que esa grabación termine en internet ¿O sí?-

Bogo abrió los ojos por completo al escucharlo. Había sido una historia muy extraña y humillante también, la versión resumida consistía en Nick descubriéndolo tratando de imitar una de las coreografías de Gazelle en su oficina. Bogo le dijo que no le contara a nadie y por supuesto, Nick había tomado evidencia de ello, de algo le serviría en un futuro.

-No te atreverías…-

-Bueno siempre puede preguntarle a Lobato lo que pasó con su hermana, toda la estación se enteró de eso-

No quería admitirlo, pero ahora Bogo estaba entre la espada y la pared, ¿Qué ten difícil sería ocultar el cadáver de un zorro? Estaba furioso con Nick pero bien sabía que el animal era astuto, aunque estaba subestimando sus propias habilidades.

-Tú ganas Wilde, te daré un trabajo con el que podrás ganar mucho dinero en poco tiempo-

-Esa es la actitud jefe- Habló victorioso.

-Ya que el fantasma fue quien te robó habrá que hacer justicia, si logras descubrir al menos quién es te daré un bono de 15000 dólares-

-(Silbido) No me malentienda jefe, pero ¿De dónde va a sacar eso?- Inquirió Nick.

-Digamos que el alcalde me debe un favor. Y ya que soy tan bondadoso te daré la mitad mañana y el resto cuando me entregues resultados-

-Creo que al fin nos entendemos, buscaré a Lobato y…-

-Claro porque tu compañero y tú compartirán el pago- Interrumpió Bogo.

-¿Qué?-

-Así es, quien sea que te ayude tendrá la mitad del bono, aunque claro si lo prefieres puedes trabajar solo-

-Esto no es lo que tenía en mente…-

-Y si se te ocurre contarle a alguien sobre lo que viste, puede ser que recuerde tu evasión de impuestos Wilde-

-¿Qué?- Soltó exaltado –Cómo lo…-

-¿A caso crees que Hopps obtuvo esa información de la nada? Ningún documento sale de esta estación sin que yo me entere de lo que es. La decisión es tuya Wilde, piénsalo con cuidado- No hubo más, Bogo se retiró y ahora lo que sea que pasara después le tocaría resolverlo a Nick.

-Esa coneja me jugó bien ese día, (Suspiro) Judy, me pregunto qué estará haciendo-

.

.

.

Entre risas y pequeños comentarios Judy y su hermano habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en la cafetería.

-Tenías razón, este sabor es desagradable- Habló la coneja al apartar el café de su boca.

-Te lo dije, aunque el de zanahoria está muy bien- Habló Ron.

-Qué pena que mamá tuviera que irse, aunque supongo que papá podría lastimarse con esa zanahoria gigante-

-Es más grande que en las fotos, eso tenlo por seguro. Dame un momento Judy, tengo que hablar con mi jefe, no te vayas a ningún lado- Le dijo con ironía al señalar la pata enyesada de la coneja.

Judy se quedó sola por un momento hasta que alguien más ocupó el espacio vacío que su hermano había dejado.

-¿Judy?- Escuchó; la voz no era familiar aunque sí un poco conocida, como un recuerdo en lo profundo de su pasado. Alzó la mirada y casi no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Tom?-

-Haha, dios Judy han pasado años- Le respondió el sujeto. Un conejo de pelaje gris muy oscuro sin ningún otro color extra. Era alto, delgado y se veía joven y ejercitado. Le sonreía a Judy, le hablaba como un viejo amigo, pero ella…

-No… No sé qué…-

-Hey tranquila, lo que pasó fue culpa mía, de nadie más-

-No digas eso, yo no fui tan atenta como tú- Le dijo con pesar, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo frotó su brazo llena de vergüenza.

-Vamos, eso fue hace mucho, además de convertiste en policía tal y como querías y aquí estás- Le dijo sonriente –Aunque me hubiera gustado verte completamente sana- Comentó mirando su pierna -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí solo, ya sabes, gajes del oficio- Rio nerviosa.

-En verdad te extrañé Judy…- Tom bajó la mirada y por un momento guardó silencio –No habrás… Conseguido a alguien más o…-

-No… No, eso para nada yo… Le dediqué demasiado tiempo al trabajo y así me quedé-

-Entonces crees que, ¿Podríamos ir por un café algún día?- Le sugirió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya estamos en una cafetería- Dijo Judy con ironía.

-Lo sé pero, me refiero a, una cita, solo tú y yo como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Judy?-

Su hermano había vuelto.

-Oh, hola Ron-

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó confundido.

-Creo que ya no lo recuerdas, Ron él es Tom- Respondió nerviosa.

-Espera, qué no es…-

-Sí… Es mi exnovio-


	21. Por los viejos tiempos

**_Heya. He vuelto con otro capítulo de este fic y seré sincero con ustedes, mentiría si les dijera que sé con exactitud cuántos capítulos le quedan, irónicamente para el final que quiero lograr, aún hay mucha historia de por medio, la cual espero no les aburra. En fin, los dejo con el capítulo._**

* * *

Aun en medio de la noche, cuando la oscuridad cubría toda la ciudad; mientras que algunos de los edificios estaban a oscuras, otros con una que otra ventana mostrando las luces encendidas del interior. Fácilmente un edificio resaltaba de entre el resto. Puertas de cristal y las gigantescas letras ZPD en el frente de la fachada. Las oficinas de la estación de policía permanecían iluminando sus alrededores. Dentro del lugar pese a que si bien era menos activo que en el día, los teléfonos seguían sonando y varios animales uniformados seguían paseándose por los pasillos y la recepción.

Rodeado por cubículos vacíos y oscuros, trabajando desde que había llegado la mañana de ese mismo día. Nick había logrado apartarse de su escritorio cerca de una o dos veces en todo el día. Solo cuando salió a conseguir su almuerzo en la mañana y un café hacía pocos minutos para lograr mantenerse despierto.

-Este lugar es más animado de día- Murmuró con la vista clavada en el teclado, fácilmente podía verse el cansancio en sus ojos sin mencionar la postura que a duras penas lograba mantener –Jamás creí extrañar el trabajo de campo, es menos cansado que esto- Soltó estirando su espalda para luego dar un sorbo a su café.

Pasó horas tratando de juntar todo lo que tenía sobre el Fantasma de Tundratown, todo en vano, un esfuerzo inútil de dar con su famoso ladrón; la única información realmente útil con la que contaba era aquél pequeño vistazo que tuvo de él cuando le robó y aun así no lo ayudaba demasiado.

Nick dio un sorbo a su café para terminar con el mismo y así dar el día por terminado.

-(Suspiro) Hoy no voy a dar con nada, eso es claro- Dijo levantándose de su asiento. Apagó su computador, tomó sus cosas y al salir apagó las luces, ahora toda el área estaba a oscuras, era lógico siendo que animales diurnos y nocturnos trabajaban en zonas diferentes de la comisaría.

Al pasar por la recepción como ya era de esperar, no se topó con el carismático y regordete felino que acostumbraba despedirlo a diario.

-¿Wilde? Vaya, ya son dos en el mismo mes- Escuchó al pasar frente al escritorio de recepción.

-Hola Tania, créeme encontrarme contigo es la última cosa que planeo en mi día a día- Respondió burlón.

-Eso es frío zorro; por cierto escuché que ahora eres padre, ¿Es cierto?- Inquirió con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no gano nada ocultándolo, ¿Y qué si lo soy?-

-Oh nada, ahora veo que las noches de juegos terminaron definitivamente- Comentó con "pesar"

-Terminaron desde el día en que me dejaron solo en el bar- Respondió mientras se iba.

-Ya te dije que eso no fue culpa mía- Le grito Tania desde el escritorio, no pudiendo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Nick simplemente hizo un ademán con su mano al salir por la puerta principal.

Al revisar la hora en su celular se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era ya. Nada menos que las 11:00 PM. Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y se maldijo un par de veces al pensar en Keira y por supuesto en Cassie, aunque parte de él sentía gran curiosidad por cómo encontraría su hogar al regresar; tenía firme fe en que su exnovia sabría lidiar con una pequeña niña, además Kei a simple vista parecía ser de lo más tranquila, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

.

.

.

.

-No puede ser- Soltó al abrir la puerta de su casa; en general todo permanecía justo en su lugar y no había un desorden como en algún momento lo creyó, el problema radicaba en las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala de estar. Por un lado estaba Cassie, completamente dormida sobre el sofá con el pelaje del rostro lleno de marcador color verde y en el suelo, frente a la chimenea la pequeña Keira de igual manera dormía plácidamente rodeada por hojas de papel, crayones y marcadores.

-Cassie, Cassie despierta- Habló Nick moviendo suavemente a la vulpina sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué?- Dijo desorientada – (Bostezo) Hola Nick… Tomaste tu tiempo- Comentó tallando sus ojos, solo logrando impregnar el plumón en sus manos.

-Y parece que a ti te lanzaron un plato de gelatina- Se burló.

-¿Qué?- Rápidamente se vio las manos –Hay no, no, no, no- Dijo corriendo al baño -¡Nick!- Gritó enfurecida.

-Shhhh, despertarás a la niña- Respondió en la puerta del baño.

-Tu hija es el diablo ¿Te lo han dicho?- Habló tratando de limpiar su rostro.

-Oh vamos, ha sido una dulzura conmigo- Rio Nick.

-Sí, contigo, no paró de preguntar por ti todo el día, a toda hora, salimos un rato a pasear y solo me preguntaba en donde trabajabas y si podríamos ir a visitarte- Explicó.

-Bien, bien, ya entendí, por cierto ¿De dónde sacó todo eso?- Preguntó refiriéndose a los marcadores.

-Estaban a mitad de precio en el centro de Tundratown, creí que bastaría para mantenerla ocupada, pero, aparentemente solo yo salí perdiendo-

Un tiempo después, ya que Cassie había removido la mayor parte del color de su pelaje, ésta se preparó para irse; su auto seguía estacionado frente a la casa de Nick y ambos se despedían en la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarla hoy-

-Ni lo menciones… Escucha, en realidad es una niña adorable- Le dijo con humildad.

-Necesito que la cuides mañana también-

-No es tan adorable-

-Por favor Cassie, aún debo trabajar, más ahora que tal vez consiga un aumento- Explicó Nick.

-Escucha solo te golpee con mi auto una vez, lo siento pero también tengo cosas qué hacer mañana-

-Te pagaré a partir de mañana- Soltó el zorro.

-Cien dólares la hora- Habló Cassie.

-Veinte dólares- Respondió Nick.

-Cincuenta-

-Quince-

-¿Cuarentaicinco?-

-Diez…-

-Bien, bien, ya entendí, me quedaré con los veinticinco-

-Cassie…-

-Ok, no seas gruñón- Rio la zorra –Descansa Nick, cuida bien de ella-

Cerró la puerta en cuanto vio el auto alejarse y con un prolongado suspiro empezó a recoger lo que había repartido por el piso de la sala; dejó las hojas sobre la mesa de centro, puso todas las cosas para colorear sobre la chimenea y por último se dirigió a la aún dormida zorrita que reposaba en el suelo.

-¿Kei? Despierta pequeña diablilla- Decía con gentileza.

-¿Hmm? ¡Papá!- Exclamó con alegría al abrir los ojos, se aferró fuertemente al pecho de Nick y parecía no dejarlo ir.

-Wow, veo que me extrañaste- Correspondió el abrazo.

-Tardaste mucho- Respondió Keira.

-Lo sé, lo siento pero tenía algunos asuntos en el trabajo- Dijo levantándola en brazos –Ahora dime ¿Por qué fuiste tan mala con Cassie?-

-Me daba miedo- Se defendió desviando la mirada.

-¿Miedo ella? Créeme si hay alguien a quien debes temer es a mí, ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?- Inquirió mientras entraba en la habitación.

-(Bostezo) Quería esperarte- Respondió tallándose los ojos.

-¿Aún quieres que duerma contigo?-

-Mhm- Asintió la pequeña zorrita.

Nick se encargó de arreglar todo para dormir y en poco tiempo ambos se encontraron recostados en la cama; Keira no tardó mucho en sucumbir al cansancio, después de todo ya había pasado por mucho su hora de dormir, Nick por otro lado, permaneció con la televisión encendida por otro rato, no viendo algo en concreto sino paseándose entre los canales en busca de algo que ni siquiera él sabía lo que era.

" _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Judy ahora"_ Pensaba con la vista en la pantalla _"Me pregunto si la volveré a ver"_

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en las verdes praderas de Bunnyburrow ya algo avanzada la mañana en la habitación del hospital en que se encontraba, Judy reía alegremente en compañía de alguien más, no era su hermano, no era su madre y por supuesto tampoco su padre.

-¿Un hipopótamo en serio se colaba por la ventana?- Decía Tom entre risas.

-Aunque no lo creas se las arreglaba para hacerlo- Respondió Judy.

-¿Atrapaste a todos esos criminales tú sola? Ahora me siento como un idiota cuidando de ti, es claro que no me necesitas-

-Bueno, no lo hacía sola, tenía… Tengo un compañero fabuloso en el ZPD, siempre está a mi lado… O al menos lo estaba- Dijo con la mirada baja.

-¿Estaba? ¿Le pasó algo?- Preguntó Tom.

-Eh, no, no, me refiero a que ahora yo estoy aquí y… Él no pudo venir- Se excusó.

-Entiendo ¿Y no crees que te sorprenderá aquí?-

-La verdad lo dudo mucho, dejé mucho trabajo pendiente y él tendrá qué hacerse cargo de eso- Explicó.

-Bien, en ese caso creo que te tengo para mí sola- Bromeo Tom.

Ambos conversaron por algún tiempo, constantemente riendo o jugando entre ellos, fue inevitable para Judy recordar los días en que habían salido, fueron pocos claro que sí, pero habían sido buenos, agradables, a veces un descanso de la constante presión que le daba estar en la academia de policía; aunque al final y como casi siempre en todas las decisiones de su vida, ponía el trabajo por encima de todo. Incluso en ese momento parte de ella ardía en deseos de volver a la ciudad, de portar su placa orgullosamente sobre su pecho, no había cambiado nada en absoluto.

-Tom… Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue…-

-Mi culpa-

-¿Qué?-

-Te presioné demasiado, reclamándote por el poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos… Olvidaba lo mucho que querías convertirte en policía… Lo siento Judy-

-No digas eso...-

-Es lo que siento, no es necesario cavar en el pasado otra vez- Comentó sonriente –Mejor déjame hacerte una pregunta-

-Claro-

-Bueno el festival es en una semana, así que ¿Te parecería ir conmigo?-

-¡¿Nosotros?! Am, yo… Pues…- Balbuceó nerviosa.

-Solo como amigos Judy- Aclaró exaltado -¿Qué dices?-

-Pues…- Soltó dudosa –Sería divertido estar fuera de aquí por todo un día así que… Creo que podemos ir, como amigos-

-¡Fabuloso!- Exclamó victorioso.

-Escuche gritos- Dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

-Oh, hola Ron solo estábamos hablando sobre algo- Explicó Judy.

-Creo que los dejaré solos- Soltó Tom mientras se levantaba aunque fue detenido abruptamente por el otro conejo.

-Si le haces algo…-

-Te juro que no es mi intención- Respondió tragando un bulto.

-Ron- Reprochó Judy haciendo que su hermano le dejara ir.

-No me agradaba entonces y no me agrada ahora Judy- Explicó Ron.

-Sí, al igual que tampoco te agradaba que me fuera a vivir a Zootopia y antes de eso que entrara a la academia-

-Me preocupo por ti, es todo-

-Lo que digas, si te preocupas tanto por mí, entonces por qué no me traes algo de comer-

-Eso es abuso Judy-

-¿Entonces debo decirle a papá quien mordió la zanahoria gigante?-

-Vuelvo en 5 minutos-

-Hehehe- Rio Judy mientras veía a su hermano huir por la puerta de la habitación, en so (eso) aprovechó para tomar su celular; no revisó la galería, ni sus contactos ni nada por el estilo, simplemente desbloqueó la pantalla y ahí estaba justo en su fondo de pantalla, sonrió levemente y logró apartar sus pensamientos de las peleas y discusiones, y únicamente pensó en su mejor amigo, un zorro.

-¿Cómo estás Nick? ¿Cómo la estás llevando sin mí? Seguramente Bogo está sobre ti- Rio dejando escapar un par de lágrimas –Te extraño mucho-

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Nick entró a trabajar, los gritos de Bogo, un poco de trabajo detrás del escritorio y ahora podía darse un respiro en su hora de almorzar; usualmente se quedaba en su oficina disfrutando de su cómoda silla y mientras tanto dormía por el resto de su descanso. En ese día no se sentía con ánimo de permanecer encerrado, suficiente había tenido con el día anterior. Un pequeño paseo por el centro de la ciudad mientras visitaba su cafetería favorita, parecía el mejor remedio para bajar el estrés.

-Sí, prometo regresar antes hoy- Decía con el celular al frente de su rostro.

-Esperaré despierta otra vez si llegas tarde- Hablaba la pequeña zorrita al otro lado de la video llamada.

-¿Ah sí? Porque si mal no recuerdo estabas dormida cuando llegué-

-¡Esta vez no!-

-Bien, bien, un par de horas más y regresaré a casa- Aseguró Nick –Esta vez no le causes tanto dolor a Cassie ¿Ok?-

-Lo intentaré- Respondió haciendo pucheros.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno- Dijo otra voz mientras se movía la cámara –Hola Nick-

-¿Cómo la llevas Cassie?-

-Pues creo que mejor que ayer, solo espero que digas la verdad respecto a volver antes, tengo otro trabajo en la granja- Explicó la vulpina.

-De acuerdo, hablamos luego Cassie-

La llamada se cortó y Nick recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla y con un prolongado suspiro esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Terminó de beber su café, pagó la cuenta y se retiró.

Caminó una cuadra con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba a su alrededor, se sentía tranquilo; por el momento su trabajo en la estación era relativamente fácil, solo debía investigar lo poco que tenía sobre el fantasma, y dar vueltas sobre su silla por algunas horas sin lograr nada. Bogo había cumplido lo prometido, la mitad de su bono en ese día y la siguiente cuando encontrara un nombre o como mínimo un rostro, parecería tarea difícil pero el zorro tenía fe en sí mismo, todas las piezas encajarían en su lugar en el momento adecuado, pero entonces…

Repentinamente una limosina negra frenó en la calle frente a él, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, ni a protestar siquiera; todo lo que vio fueron dos enormes garras forradas en pelaje blanco tomarlo por los hombros y metiéndolo en el vehículo.

-¡Hey qué demonios!- Replicó una vez adentro ya después de que el transporte había avanzado nuevamente -¡Creo que no tiene idea del lío en que se están metiendo! soy…-

-Sé perfectamente quién eres Nicky- Interrumpió una voz algo aguda. El zorro tragó un bulto muy grueso y dirigió su atención al frente.

-Mr. Big…- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Un placer verte, hacía mucho que no hablábamos-

-E… Escuche, no tengo idea de lo que haya hecho pero le juro que no fue intención y yo…- Uno de los osos que había a su lado puso su pesada garra sobre su hombro, Nick empalideció y guardó completo silencio.

-Muchacho, rara vez salgo de casa para atender este tipo de asuntos- Eso solo asustaba más a Nick –Normalmente ellos se encargan de traerme a quienes necesito ver-

-Lo… Lo sé-

-Así que si estoy aquí, frente a ti…-

-Le juro que no buscaba ofenderlo… Se lo suplico tengo una hija, me espera en casa ahora y…-

-Lo sé- Interrumpió.

-Lo… ¿Lo sabe?-

-Al igual que sé del caso en que trabajas ahora-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Nicky, tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes; lo veo todo, lo escucho todo, lo sé todo-

-Entonces, ¿No va a mandarme al hielo?-

-Claro que no muchacho, eres parte de la familia otra vez, creí haberlo dejado claro con esa casa que te regalé, he visto que pagas por todo, aun cuando te dije que yo me encargaría de eso- Señaló la musaraña.

-No quería abusar de mi suerte- Rio nervioso.

-Como te decía. El fantasma de Tundratown ¿Me equivoco?-

-No señor, supongo que no quiere que lo atrape-

-Todo lo contrario, lo necesito fuera de mi territorio- Aclaró.

-¿Le robó?- Inquirió asombrado.

-Aún no, pero sé que lo hará, después de todo trabajaba para mí-

Tal como pensaba Nick, las piezas de su predicamento empezaban a armarse solas, aunque con una velocidad sorprendentemente inesperada a decir verdad, solo le tomó un par de días aunque tratándose de Mr. Big, seguramente no sería tan sencillo.

-¿Sabe quién es?-

-Y sé que con solo decirle su nombre a tu jefe ganarás mucho dinero-

-Empieza a asustarme un poco-

-Nicky te diré algo, tienes una hija, eres padre soltero y parte importante de mi familia, no te estoy pidiendo un favor, te esto haciendo uno; dile a tu jefe lo que sepas, consigue ese dinero y después asegúrate de ser tú quien lo atrape-

-Pero si ya toda la estación sabrá ¿Por qué debo ser yo?-

-Porque quiero que le des un mensaje… Haz eso por mí y la recompensa que te dará la estación parecerá una limosna comparado a lo que yo te daré-

-¿Lo dice en serio?-

-Completamente, ¿Qué dices? Por los viejos tiempos-

.

.

Por las puertas del ZPD una zorra de pelaje anaranjado cruzó tranquilamente, llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa con algunas cosas dentro mientras que con una sonrisa se dirigía a la recepción.

-Hola, vengo a ver a Nick- Dijo con humildad.

-Oh, buen día señora Wilde Respondió Garraza, causando así que varias miradas curiosas se fijaran en la mujer que recién había llegado –En verdad lo siento, pero Nick salió a su descanso y aún no ha vuelto, no debería tardar mucho en regresar-

-Ya veo… ¿Podría darle esto y decirle que vine a verlo?- Pidió con gentileza.

-¿No quiere esperarlo? Seguro está dando vuelta en la esquina, su descanso termina en 5 minutos y aquí entre nosotros, al jefe no le gusta que llegue tarde-

-No, así está bien, no creo que deba interrumpirlo en su trabajo, muchas gracias por atenderme-

Marian estaba por irse, no buscaba presionar a su hijo, había dejado muy en claro que no quería verla en ese momento, mucho menos hablar con ella, pese a que nada la haría más feliz que eso se resignó fácilmente; necesitaba acercarse a él, pero no lograría nada haciéndolo de forma tan abrupta, algo tan simple como llevarle un pequeño aperitivo al trabajo sería una buena forma de empezar, era lo equivalente a llevarle a un niño su desayuno a la escuela.

Ella dio media vuelta e irónicamente estaba justo delante.

-¿Mamá?- Habló el zorro.

-Hola Nicky…- Dijo con duda en su voz. Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos, Nick la miraba fijamente y Marian sentía como si la quemara con la mirada, no decía nada, no le pedía que se apartara del frente ni rechazaba su presencia de ninguna manera y eso solo hacía peor la tensión.

-E… Escucha lamento venir a interrumpirte, solo quería traerte algo de comer…- Habló rompiendo el silencio. Nick permaneció callado unos segundos más, para luego ver a Garraza.

-Oye Ben, ¿Podrías llevar a mi madre a mi oficina?- Marian se sorprendió –Tengo que hablar con ella pero antes debo ir con el jefe-

-Nicky….

-Te lo prometí ¿No es así?-

-Por aquí señora- Indicó el felino.

Marian se retiró con una sonrisa en sus labios, vio a Nick de reojo por unos momentos más mientras se alejaba para luego enfocar su atención en el camino frente a ella. Nick hizo lo mismo, solo que éste se dirigía directamente a la oficina del jefe Bogo; tocó la puerta un par de veces y el gran búfalo hizo su aparición.

-¿Qué quieres Wilde?-

-Nada más que la otra mitad de mi bono jefe-

-Qué buen chiste, recuerda el trato, debes entregarme un nombre al menos-

-Lo tengo muy en cuenta, y por eso traigo esto conmigo- Respondió entregando un archivo.

-¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Todo sobre el fantasma?- Rio Bogo mofándose del zorro.

-Hasta la última cosa sobre él- Aseguró Nick. La diversión del jefe se detuvo muy rápido, examinó el contenido y para su gran desgracia, todo parecía ser legítimo.

-Y si me lo permite, quiero estar en el equipo que vaya a arrestarlo-

* * *

 _ **Y bueno eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Aunque ha pasado un tiempo, espero que puedan comentar, no hay nada más placentero para un escritor de fics que leer los comentarios de sus lectores, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... Y si aún quedan lectores de este fic. Bueno eso es todo por mi parte.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	22. ¿Aun piensas en mí?

**_Heya, ha pasado el tiempo, como siempre y como siempre tarde o temprano una actualización de alguno de mis fics llegará XD y bueno aquí está esta. Para aquellos que aun lo esperaban les traigo el capítulo 21 y para aquellos que ya ni lo recuerdan, bueno, los extrañaré :'c_**

 ** _Los dejo con esto_**

* * *

Un par de horas habían pasado desde la visita sorpresa de Nick a la oficina de Bogo, el gran búfalo después de haber confirmado la información del zorro no tardó en movilizar a un pequeño equipo de investigación, claramente no saldrían a buscar al fantasma en ese preciso momento, por el contrario tendrían qué aguardar tal vez una semana o dos como mínimo según lo que Bogo le dijo a Nick; tenían un nombre, información sobre su manera de trabajo, pero no tenía una dirección y de alguna manera deberían prever donde atacaría después. Con gran alivio el vulpino retiró esa gran carga de sus hombros y por primera vez respiraba tranquilo en los últimos días, ahora solo le quedaba un asunto por resolver en su propia oficina.

Con el pasar del tiempo Marian había sucumbido ante la curiosidad, siendo que durante la primera hora había permanecido sentada en la silla de Nick, ahora estaba paseándose por el lugar, sutilmente revisando las cosas del zorro en parte esperando no encontrar nada indebido, para ella él seguía siendo un niño tal vez por culpa o simple nostalgia lo seguía viendo como uno. Después de algún tiempo de seguir revolviendo todo finalmente se detuvo en una fotografía enmarcada justo al lado del monitor de la computadora, curioso siendo que no se había percatado de ello en cuanto llegó; mantuvo toda su atención en la imagen, no tanto por su hijo vistiendo uniforme policial sino por el otro mamífero que aparecía en la fotografía.

-¿Hola?- Escuchó detrás de ella.

-Oh… Lo siento- Respondió entregando la fotografía.

-No importa… ¿Algo qué decir?- Preguntó el zorro dejando el marco sobre un archivero.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Era mi mejor amiga- Respondió desplazándose hasta su silla.

-¿Ya no lo es?- Preguntó Marian con cierta desilusión.

-No lo sé… Pasó algo entre nosotros hace algunos días-

-Lo…-

-No digas lo siento- Le interrumpió –Te dije que hablaríamos de lo que nos pasó a nosotros… Pero mi vida sigue siendo solo mía- Explicó con frialdad.

-Sí…- Musitó su madre.

El silencio no tardó en hacerse presente y apoderarse de la atmosfera, había mucho, tal vez demasiado entre Nick y su madre, simplemente era imposible encontrar algo adecuado por lo cual empezar.

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en policía?- Preguntó ella.

-Bueno, es una larga historia- Respondió tajante.

-Tenemos algo de tiempo ¿No?- Sugirió sonriente.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Qué esperabas conseguir realmente al venir aquí?-

-Yo…-

-Y bien sabes que lo que pasó entre nosotros… Fue serio-

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes… Nunca lo he olvidado- Explicó –Tu padre acababa de morir y yo no tuve ninguna delicadeza al momento de decírtelo, luego pasaron los exploradores y de alguna estúpida manera creí que ignorando todo eso, de alguna manera estarías bien… Ignoré cómo te sentías tú y cómo me sentía yo-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Nick –No creíste que un simple abrazo y un cálido "Todo va a estar bien" Pudieron haber hecho una diferencia enorme-

-En ese tiempo jamás se me pasó por la cabeza-

-Y ahora vienes a decirme que cambiaste ¿Es eso? ¿Qué te arrepientes de todo?-

-Sí, de cada cosa… Pero no vengo a cambiarte a ti. Lo admito, soy egoísta al venir a suplicar tu perdón, pero Nicky me ha estado matando por años… El temor, el miedo, el gran odio que sentía hacia mí misma-

-¿Y no te pasó por la cabeza la idea de que también me odiaba a mí mismo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Eras… Eres mi madre- Suspiró –Que tú me hayas dado la espalda de esa manera, pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome qué fue lo que hice mal, en qué te fallé- Expresó con la mirada baja y la voz cortada –Sí, lo que hice ese día estuvo mal, robé algo de dinero a un par de animales, y lo hice varias semanas pero en vez de haberme puesto un alto… Solo te deshiciste de mí-

Marian sintió cómo se le estrujaba el corazón ante tales palabras, más que nada porque tristemente eran ciertas. Era abrumador y pese a que esperaba que su charla con Nick fuera algo muy difícil, no creyó que sobrepasaría sus expectativas de esa manera. Lo irónico del asunto era que no solo ella estaba viviendo un momento amargo, Nick hacía su mayor esfuerzo para contenerse, era doloroso por igual el recordar esa época; tanto desprecio hacia sí mismo por haber sido abandonado por su madre a tan corta edad, no recordaba cuantas veces se culpó a sí mismo incluso por la muerte de su padre, memorias enterradas tan profundo en sus recuerdos llegando de golpe en ese preciso momento.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer o decir, eso lo sé- Habló Marian –Un día simplemente desperté sintiéndome tan devastada, lo único que pude hacer, lo único que me llegó a la mente fue escribir la primera carta. Ni siquiera tenía la intención de enviarla, solo lo había hecho para tratar de enmendar las cosas conmigo misma pero en cuanto la terminé yo… Necesitaba más, saber que valía más allá de simples palabras vacías en el papel-

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- Preguntó Nick con la voz ahogada.

-Le pagué a alguien... Me tomó un tiempo pero logré saber que estabas en Zootopia, nada más que eso-

-Sí, pues las cartas curiosamente llegaron directo a mi buzón-

-Solo escribí tu nombre en el sobre y esperé lo mejor, no tenía idea de que serías tan conocido en la ciudad-

-Ni yo tampoco-

-Hay algo que pueda…-

-Nada, desde ese día aprendí a valerme por mí mismo, no necesito nada de ti- Interrumpió.

-Entiendo- Suspiró Marian –Sabía que tal vez no serviría de nada venir aquí pero… Quería intentarlo-

-¿En verdad creíste que te perdonaría?- Le preguntó el zorro.

Su madre alzó la mirada con una diminuta aunque muy presente chispa de esperanza reflejándose en sus ojos.

-Sí…-

Nick no sabía si sentirse alegre u ofendido de que ella esperase un perdón tan simple por parte de él; solo esperaba que todo fuera como antes, ¿Así como así? De ninguna manera.

-Pero si crees que no puedes darme un lugar en tu corazón de nuevo entonces… Dejaré de molestarte- Expresó –Me iré de la ciudad hoy, quería verte más que nada en el mundo y ya lo hice- Aclaró -Estaré en la estación desde el mediodía y si te veo ahí sabré que me diste otra oportunidad, y si no… - Con pesar se levantó, caminó hasta su hijo y posó su mano sobre el hombro del vulpino –Adiós Nicky, mi pequeño explorador…- Habló con tristeza –No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento de verte aquí, en este lugar y con esa placa- Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y entonces se fue.

En shock total, en blanco, completamente petrificado Nick permaneció inerte en donde se encontraba, en cierta manera aun sintiendo la cálida mano de su madre sobre su hombro. Tragó un bulto muy grueso y aflojó el nudo que había en su garganta, secó la humedad que se había acumulado en sus ojos y siguió con su trabajo.

Al pasar las horas cumplió con lo dicho y regresó a casa temprano, aún quedaba luz de sol y Keira lo recibió con alegría, Cassie estaba aliviada de haber salido ilesa ese día aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para conversar, tal y como dijo debía atender otros asuntos en casa.

Pese a que Nick tuvo todo ese día de tiempo padre e hija, hubo algo en todo momento que no lograba dejarlo tranquilo, que seguía acosándolo y por supuesto se trataba de su madre; era algo muy extraño, hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas ansiaba verla irse de la ciudad y no tener que verla otra vez, pero ahora dudaba de ello ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir adiós? Tal vez porque parte de él siempre supo que volvería a verla algún día, pero ahora, si la dejaba ir, sería para siempre y con todo lo que había pasado, tantos cambios en su vida ¿No era algo a lo que merecía la pena aferrarse?

.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche y Marian había dejado ir ya varios trenes, todo en el esfuerzo de mantener la fe en que su hijo de alguna manera encontraría la manera de darle otra oportunidad; su esperanza no mermaba así tuviese que esperar toda la noche. Sus manos temblaban por el miedo de equivocarse, constantemente lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos ante la idea de decirle adiós a su pequeño otra vez. Estrujaba fuertemente la agarradera de su equipaje. Revisaba constantemente a su izquierda y derecha, por esas horas ya no había otro mamífero más que ella y algún que otro ocasional transeúnte por el lugar. Con temor revisó la hora en su reloj y confirmó su mayor temor; el último tren partiría en breve. Marian se aferró con toda su fuerza a la esperanza y justo cuando parecía haber sido en vano escuchó.

-¡Ahí está!- Una voz infantil resonaba en la estación vacía.

Rápidamente dirigió su atención hacia la voz de aquella niña, un prolongado suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, así mismo dibujo una gran y temblorosa sonrisa y las lágrimas empezaron a caer cual caudales de sus ojos.

-Nicky- Soltó con la voz ahogada, tapando su boca con una mano sin siquiera poder moverse de donde estaba, solo veía fijamente al zorro adulto y a la pequeña que se encontraba sobre sus hombros.

Nick aun evadía un poco la mirada de su madre, aunque no por ello se mostraba inconforme ante la idea de estar con ella, por el contrario había una diminuta aunque percibible sonrisa en su rostro también.

-Hola- Habló desviando la mirada.

-Hola-

-Yo… Keira, a ella le gusta la idea de tener una abuela aquí en la ciudad- Habló.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí- Respondió la pequeña mientras Nick la bajaba de sus hombros y rápidamente corría a abrazar a la vulpina.

-Hehe, Nick…-

-A mí también me da gusto tenerte por aquí- Expresó rascando su nuca –Una niñera gratuita es algo que no se desaprovecha nunca- Comentó.

-Gracias-

-No, no está todo olvidado, pero, creo que parte de mí aún necesita de ti- Explicó -¿Te quedarás?-

-Pues, ya pasó la hora para comprar mi boleto así que, creo que me tendrás que soportar un tiempo más- Rio alegre.

Los 3 juntos se fueron de la estación justo cuando el último tren partía de la misma.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana, dejando al fin la aburrida y desquiciante habitación de hospital Judy finalmente fue libre de esa incómoda camilla y el molesto sonido de todas las máquinas que la rodeaban, así mismo de todas las agujas que habían atravesado su piel en los últimos días. Se veía en el espejo sosteniéndose con un par de pequeñas muletas, apropiadas para su estatura y en vez de la bata de paciente vestía un alargado y adornado vestido color púrpura.

-Al menos combina con tus ojos- Comentó una voz femenina.

-Gracias por prestármelo Violet- Agradeció Judy –No tengo mucha ropa como esta-

-Me alegra que te haya quedado bien y me alegra aún más que estés aquí- Habló abrazándola.

-Am… Claro, sabes que la ciudad es muy segura…-

-¿Segura? Judy solo mírate- Se alteró.

-Vi, acordamos que ya no hablaríamos de esto-

-Lo siento, es solo que me preocupo mucho por mi hermanita- Afirmó.

-Lo sé, pero eres peor que mis padres, temía que un día llegaras a Zootopia a secuestrarme-

-¿Cómo crees?- Rio nerviosa –Y dime ¿Irás con alguien al festival?-

-Con un amigo, me vería mejor sin este yeso en mi pata- Aseguró levantando levemente el vestido permitiendo ver su pierna cubierta por la sólida cubierta la cual estaba repleta de firmas y mensajes de parte de algunos de sus hermanos, no todo cabría en esa pequeña pierna rota.

-Oh descuida, te queda bien, y es un seguro de que no huirás en el primer tren de regreso a la ciudad- Aclaró caminando fuera de la habitación.

-Qué graciosa- Masculló Judy y se miró una vez más en el espejo, dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y se sonrió así misma –A Nick le gustaría esto, creo que nunca me vio vestida así- Dijo para sí mientras apagaba la luz de la habitación.

Conejos, ovejas, pumas incluso, uno que otro elefante, había gran variedad a decir verdad, los burrows estaban repletos en ese día en particular; el gran festival de la zanahoria, auspiciado este año por la conocida familia Hopps, literalmente no había una sola alma en las madrigueras que no los conociera.

Las mesas estaban puestas, la comida igual y la improvisada pista de baile en el centro de todo ya tenía a unos cuantos participantes en ella. En otra parte del evento estaban montadas las zonas de concurso, entre todo ello la gigantesca zanahoria a la cual Stu tuvo que ocultar la mordida que su hijo dio. Judy prometió no decir nada siempre y cuando Ron estuviese al servicio de su hermana; zorros, conejos, no importaba el mamífero, Judy era capaz de atrapar a cualquiera.

-Vaya, el evento creció- Mencionó la coneja mientras se movía entre la pequeña multitud.

-Han pasado muchas cosas mientras estuviste en la ciudad- Aclaró Violet –De hecho ahora hay más depredadores por aquí que antes-

-De eso me doy cuenta, me imagino que el menú tuvo que crecer-

-¡Judy!-

-Mamá- Saludó.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida?-

-Pues al fin estoy fuera del hospital, el aire fresco es mejor que nada en el mundo- Expresó -¿Cómo está papá?-

-De alguna manera logró cubrir la mordida y sigue culpando a los Thompson por querer sabotearlo-

-Sí, quién sabe si habrán sido ellos- Rio Judy.

-Por cierto, Ron te estaba buscando, dijo que tenía algo para ti-

-Iré a verlo-

En todo momento y de manera muy exasperante para Judy, su hermana mayor no se le despegaba desde que salió del hospital, era sobreprotectora, mucho más de lo que sus padres podían llegar a ser y eso no era algo muy agradable; cuidaba mucho lo que comía, revisaba constantemente el yeso de su pierna y claro los pasos que daba con las muletas.

-¿Judy no crees que debes descansar?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Has caminado mucho tiempo con esas cosas, será mejor parar aquí- Dijo jalándola hacia una mesa vacía.

-¡Hey! Vi, solo hemos estado aquí como por 20 minutos-

-Y puede ser peligroso para ti- Aseguró sonriéndole.

-Bien, me voy-

-Ups- Soltó pateando las muletas de Judy al suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Perdona, qué tonta, iré a lavarlas- Respondió apresurada.

-Solo están llenas de tierra, dámelas…-

-Volveré pronto, mientras tanto quédate ahí- Dijo a la par que se alejaba y Judy solo observó incrédula lo que recién pasó; recargó su codo en la mesa y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre su mano y la mueca de inconformidad en su rostro era clara. Aunque antes de poder seguir quejándose Violet rápidamente regresó, elevó la pierna de la coneja y la dejó descansar sobre una silla.

-¡Violet!-

-Me lo agradecerás luego querida- Respondió.

-Me pregunto qué tan rápido llegaría a la estación de tren saltando- Musitó Judy.

-Con todos los animales que hay aquí yo diría que tal vez todo el día- Sonó una voz detrás de ella.

-Tom- Sonrió Judy.

-No creí que vendrías tan temprano- Comentó el conejo.

-No es exactamente temprano-

-Me refería a que te esperaba hasta la noche, ya sabes con tu pierna y todo- Explicó.

-Necesitaba respirar fuera de ese lugar, según los doctores ya puedo reposar en casa aunque tendré que ir semanalmente a un chequeo.

-Al menos ya pasarás más tiempo por aquí Hehe, y dime Judy ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando vuelvas a Zootopia?-

-Lo primero será recuperar mi puesto- Rio –Sé que estoy en recuperación pero no quiero que crean que mi desempeño bajará—

-Solo diré que deberías respirar un poco-

-Créeme esta semana ha sido un respiro más que suficiente- Declaró con impaciencia.

-Judy, al fin te encuentro- Dijo jadeante otro conejo.

-Ron, mamá dijo que tenías algo para mí-

-Sí, y esperaba que fueras a buscarlo- Respondió confundido.

-Sí bueno, decidí quedarme a descansar voluntariamente a la fuerza- Dijo sarcástica.

-Fue Vi ¿Cierto?-

-Se un buen hermano y ve a recuperar mis muletas-

-Por favor Judy ya he hecho de todo esta semana- Se quejó Ron.

-Bien, creo que ese que viene es papá…

-No tardo-

Tom y Judy vieron cómo se alejaba poco a poco solo para empezar a reír al poco tiempo.

-¿No crees que fue algo cruel?- Dijo Tom conteniendo la risa.

-Solo un poco, no estoy aquí muy seguido, debo aprovecharme de lo que pueda mientras esté aquí-

Por desgracia para Judy no había una gran variedad de cosas que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Después de recuperar sus muletas se la pasó en compañía de Tom, y Violet la mayor parte del día; se paseaba entre las mesas de comida, acompaño a su padre en el concurso el cual sorprendentemente ganó, ahora Ron era libre de las órdenes de su hermanita y por lo tanto Judy se encargó de decirle la verdad a Stu, fue todo un caos al menos para Ron.

Las horas habían pasado ya y el anaranjado atardecer había reclamado ya el cielo, varias parejas de mamíferos, conejos en su mayoría se reunían sobre una colina para poder ver el lento transcurso del día a la noche y entre ellos por supuesto no se encontraba Judy.

-¿No te gustaría ir?- Preguntaba Tom mientras comía un trozo de pastel.

-Para nada, solo sería un recordatorio de que no puedo moverme bien- Respondió dando una mordida a su porción de zanahoria –Quién lo diría, Ron tenía razón, morder la zanahoria gigante fue irresistible- Soltó con la boca llena.

-Vaya modales- Bromeó Tom.

-Oh calla ya- Rio la coneja.

Un par de cucharadas de pastel más y Tom terminó con su postre, dejó el plato en la mesa y se dio el tiempo de ver cómo finalmente la noche había llegado, dirigió su atención a las parejas que había en la colina; algunas empezaban a bajar mientras que otras permanecían un tiempo más, entonces una idea saltó en su mente.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-Eso ya no fue gracioso-

-Lo digo en serio- Aclaró levantándose. Extendió su mano hacia Judy -¿Quieres?-

-¿Exactamente qué vas a hacer, cargarme todo el tiempo?-

-Y por qué no- Respondió tomándola de los brazos haciéndola levantarse de su asiento.

-¡Hey!-

Haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de la coneja la llevó hasta la pista de baile, aún había música sonando así que era perfecto.

-Solo quiero aprovechar mientras todos los demás bajan-

-(Suspiro) Bien ya me trajiste hasta aquí y de igual manera no puedo regresar sola a mi lugar, pero solo una pieza-

-No necesito más-

Aunque incómoda Judy no podía negar que le era algo divertido, por primera vez en semanas no estaba pendiente de atrapar a alguien o de que alguien la atrapara, ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo? Tom mantenía una velocidad lenta para no lastimarla, de igual manera hacía todo lo posible para mantener la pata de la coneja lejos de tocar el suelo, a decir verdad era algo gracioso de ver, lo bueno era que no había nadie para burlarse. La música continuó y los dos se sentían tranquilos y en paz hasta que la pieza terminó.

-Bueno, solo una pieza- Dijo Judy.

-Y fue preciso, ya llegaron los demás- Respondió Tom refiriéndose a los mamíferos que habían disfrutado de la puesta de sol -¿Te divertiste?- Preguntó aun sosteniendo las manos de Judy.

-Creo que sí- Rio.

-Me alegra-

-A mí también, creo que realmente necesitaba apartarme de mi trabajo un poco-

-Ahora me siento culpable- Habló Tom –Es justo lo que quería evitar, apartarte de tu sueño-

-No lo hiciste-

Se acercaron sus rostros y viejos, muy viejos recuerdos empezaron a brotar en la mente de ambos, habían sido pareja al fin y al cabo. Sentían la húmeda respiración mutua, estaban cerca y una que otra mirada curiosa ya estaba sobre ellos, y a tan escasos centímetros de sus labios tocarse.

-Lo siento- Dijo Tom de manera repentina al ver cómo Judy retrocedió –No… No fue mi intención- Era claro que no había contemplado nada de eso en su día ¿Entonces qué rayos había pasado?

Judy no hablaba, estaba en shock, primeramente por lo que Tom había tratado de hacer, pero segundo y más importante, ¿Por qué se apartó ella?-

-¿Judy?-

-Yo…- Habló regresando a la realidad –Perdóname-

-¿Yo? Tu a mí, no debí haberlo hecho-

-No es por eso, es que… Hay… (Suspiro) Hay alguien más- Dijo con pesar.

Tom la vio con algo de desilusión, pero rápidamente la reemplazó con una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo no esperaba obtener nada de eso, solo quería ser amigo de Judy y ya.

-Entiendo, en verdad, de verdad lo entiendo- Aseguró optimista.

Judy le sonrió amable, en parte no creyendo ser tan tonta e incrédula como para seguir con la ridícula esperanza de estar con Nick; eso era, era él quien la mantenía atada y para desgracia de Judy, no sabía si algún día lograría liberarse de ello, no sabía si quería librarse de ello.

-Te ayudaré a volver a la mesa-

Una vez de vuelta en su asiento Judy respiró algo nerviosa.

-Aun ¿Somos amigos?- Preguntó tímidamente.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Tom sin titubear –No dudes en llamar si me necesitas para algo.

-Hehe, lo tendré en cuenta-

La fiesta terminó, una como ninguna otra al menos para Judy siendo que hacía mucho que no iba a una y contra todas las posibilidades, contra todos los pronósticos había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de su exnovio; aunque ahora temía que las cosas se tornasen algo incómodas entre ambos, caso curioso que no fue así. Por los siguientes días casi siempre recibía una visita suya, ya fuera en su casa o incluso sorprenderla en sus chequeos médicos y se veía que a ambos les sentaba bien, aunque Ron no aprobase al completo tal actitud por parte de ambos, sea como fuere Judy lo ponía en su lugar.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas para ella, se divertía, había dejado de lado toda preocupación y el tiempo en familia era algo que realmente le hacía falta, pero entre todo ese gozo y dicha había algo que no le agradaba para nada. Ya casi había pasado un mes, el mes que se suponía le tomaría regresar a Zootopia pero Judy no sentía gran mejora en su pierna y según los doctores estaba sanando pero las radiografías seguían mostrando dos trozos de hueso demasiado separados ¿Y si había sido mentira? Ya era tarde para hacerse esa pregunta, claro que fue mentira, había sido una fractura grave, no sanaría tan rápido. Y entonces su temor se cumplió, faltaba solo una semana para que se cumpliera un mes y ella seguía con el yeso pegado al cuerpo, así que a menos que de manera milagrosa su pierna sanara en solo 5 días, tardaría más de lo esperado en ver a Nick otra vez.

-Judy, te traje la cena- Dijo jovial su hermana.

-No tengo hambre Vi- Respondió la coneja; estaba recargada en la cabecera de su cama, debido a su condición su familia le había concedido una habitación para ella sola a sabiendas de que el resto de sus hermanos no la dejarían descansar apropiadamente. Sus orejas estaban bajas al igual que su mirada y mantenía una mueca de decepción en el rostro.

-¿Judy? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó dejando la bandeja de comida sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta. Judy negó con la cabeza dejando escapar un par de pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Oh querida ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Violet sentándose en la cama junto a Judy.

-No me iré de aquí aun ¿Cierto?-Dijo con pesar.

-Am…-

-No me tomes por tonta Violet- Reprochó alzando la mirada – Con todas esas visitas al médico claro que mi pierna no iba a sanar para la próxima semana- Contuvo su llanto y tapó su boca.

-No, no, no Judy, por favor no lo tomes así, nosotros solo…-

-Me mintieron-

-(Suspiro) Sí… lo hicimos pero sabíamos que si te decíamos realmente cuánto tiempo debías esperar… Te quedarías en la ciudad-

-¡¿Y por eso me alejaron de todos mis amigos allá?!-

-Judy necesitabas estar aquí, mírate eras tan feliz los días anteriores ¿No ves que también necesitas a tu familia?-

Judy solo sollozó y limpió sus lágrimas con el brazo aunque temblando y dejando escapar uno que otro quejido a causa del llanto reprimido.

-No queríamos hacerte sentir así pero… Judy nadie más que tu familia va a preocuparse así por ti- Aseguró.

-Pero…-

-Por favor, te prometo que en cuanto te recuperes por completo todos te acompañaremos a la estación de tren, pero por ahora te suplico que nos dejes cuidar de ti, ¿Sí?-

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente en la habitación hasta que Judy finalmente habló.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola? Yo… Necesito pensar un poco-

-(Suspiro) Bien, dejaré tu cena aquí-

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Judy se abrazó a sí misma ante la idea de no ver a Nick en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, lo peor de todo es que tal vez él ya aguardaba por ella para la próxima semana; y el no volver, el simplemente desaparecer sin avisarle la ponía peor, lo último que buscaba era empeorar su amistad. Respiró un poco, calmó esa tristeza y rebuscó entre las sabanas de la cama hasta encontrar su teléfono ¿Hacía cuanto que no hablaban? Todo el mes eso era obvio ¿Cómo sería? ¿Le respondería, la ignoraría, estaría molesto o se alegraría de verla? Eran demasiados escenarios como para evaluarlos todos y cada uno de ellos así que en contra de su mejor juicio marcó el número, pero no era una llamada simple, no, quería ver su rostro, necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien, optó por hacer una video llamada y dejar que pasara lo mejor.

Pasaron algunos segundos, dio tono y la pantalla solo decía "Por favor espere" por un momento a Judy casi la vencía el impulso de arrojar el aparato contra la pared y entonces.

-¿Zanahorias?- Lo hizo, tomó la llamada, lo estaba viendo.

-¿Nick? Eres tú-

-¿Cuántos zorros de ojos verdes conoces?- Respondió sonriente –Ha pasado mucho- Agregó, ésta vez más serio.

-Sí… Yo, lamento no haber llamado antes y… ¿Estás en la estación?-

-Sí, así es-

-¿A esta hora?-

-Vamos por el fantasma Judy, al fin lo tenemos donde lo queremos- Explicó dejando el celular en algún lugar permitiendo así a Judy ver a Nick poniéndose su equipo.

-Seguramente si hubiéramos sido solo tú y yo habría tomado menos- Bromeo la coneja.

-Hace semanas que le pisamos los talones- Explicó el zorro –Y ahora lo acorralamos, el sujeto es bueno-

-Ya veo… Nick-

-¿Ya vas a volver cierto?-

-Sobre eso quiero hablar- Respondió con pesar –Primero dime algo ¿Me extrañaste?-

Nick tomó el celular de nuevo, la miró por algunos segundos y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro –Sí, claro que sí, pero eso ya no importa, volverás en una semana ¿no?- Dijo esbozando una diminuta sonrisa.

-Yo…-

Desde ese momento Nick logró adivinar de qué iba todo, esa llamada tan repentina, las preguntas extrañas, era astuto al fin y al cabo,

-No volverás cierto…-

-No, claro que lo haré solo que… No será en una semana- Explicó desanimada.

-¿Entonces cuando?- Clamó el zorro.

-No lo sé- Admitió Judy –Pero, créeme que no lo sabía, mis padres me…-

-Hopps, estoy algo ocupado ahora… Hablaremos luego- Interrumpió Nick aunque en su mirar era clara la desilusión y en cierta forma también el enojo.

-No, Nick espera-

La llamada se cortó y Judy se sentía sola otra vez. Bajó el aparato lentamente y de nueva cuenta dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo tratar de enmendar las cosas con su zorro, no sabía si quedaría algo qué arreglar a su regreso. Necesitaba consuelo y su familia no era una opción esa noche, solo le quedaba algo.

.

.

.

.

Aun a pesar de lo tarde que era alguien llamó a la puerta de la familia Hopps, Bonnie aunque algo desconcertada aún no había ido a dormir por lo que le nació abrir la puerta aun sin saber qué esperar.

-¿Tom?-

-Buenas noche señora Hopps, ¿Se encuentra Judy?-

.

.

Aguardando impaciente en su cama Judy jugaba con sus manos para tratar de matar el tiempo, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Hola- Saludó amable el conejo recién llegado.

-Hola- Respondió Judy.

-Recibí tu mensaje y, bueno mis padres quieren saber por qué salí de casa a esta hora- Explicó.

-¿Y qué les dijiste?-

-Que ya soy un adulto y que no debían preocuparse a toda hora por mí- Rio, aunque Judy no tuvo la misma reacción.

-¿Qué pasó Judy?-

-Bueno, me enteré que no regresaré a la ciudad pronto-

-¿Qué?-

-Por favor no digas que no lo suponías ya, mira mi pierna-

-Bien- Dijo bajando la mirada, Judy ya esperaba que todo el mundo lo supiera, solo ella era ignorante de su estado –No quise decírtelo, creí que solo te deprimiría-

-Y así fue- Respondió –Mi mejor amigo está allá y yo… No sé cuándo volveré, no sé si siga pensando en mí para cuando vuelva- Expresó con pesar.

-Es de quien estuviste hablando todo el mes ¿Cierto? Nick, ese era su nombre, me gustaría conocer a ese conejo, se ve que lo aprecias mucho- Dijo con amabilidad, una vez más recordándole a Judy que seguía mintiendo.

-Sí, ese conejo…- Musitó.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Podría tomar la camioneta de mis padres y llevarte a la ciudad- Bromeó logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Judy.

-No puedo hacerle eso a mi familia, aunque me mintieron es verdad lo que dijeron, yo necesito de ellos y ellos de mí- Admitió –Pero tengo miedo Tom, he estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho, pero qué me dice que él alguna vez lo sintió- Dijo mordiéndose la lengua al recordar las palabras exactas del zorro, lo dijo a viva voz, él la amó en algún momento –¿Y si al regresar ya encontró a alguien más?- Recordó a Cassie y todo el dolor que le ocasionó conocerla -¿Y si ya no quiere saber nada de mí?- Las palabras de Nick sonaron en su mente "Será mejor que te vayas" –¿Y si ya no me mira igual?- Finalmente su mirada de hacía solo minutos, la llamada y la manera en que él se dirigió a ella, era claro que estaba molesto, muy molesto -¿Y si ya no es mi amigo?- Y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, acompañadas de sollozos y un llanto que parecía inconsolable.

-Hey- Dijo con suavidad tomando el hombro de Judy –No digas eso, no has hablado de nadie más que de él en todo el mes, honestamente estoy celoso- Rio –Si todo lo que dijiste es verdad, ya pasaron malos momentos antes, y dijiste que de alguna manera él siempre lograba perdonarte ¿Por qué ahora debería ser diferente? En verdad lo amas, más que a mí y déjame decirte que te pierdes de un gran conejo- Bromeó haciendo reír a Judy –Te puedo asegurar que él sigue esperando por ti en Zootopia-

-¿Y si no?-

-Bueno siempre me vas a encontrar aquí Hehe…-

No supo cómo, no supo cuándo, de un momento a otro Judy simplemente estaba besándolo, y de ambos el único que parecía sorprendido era Tom.

-Q… ¿Qué fue eso?- Inquirió desconcertado.

-No… No lo sé-

* * *

 ** _Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer._**

 ** _Bueno creo que a este punto a saben cómo va mi monólogo pero no hay que perder la costumbre. No olviden comentar, sus comentarios son la mejor parte de la actualización, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si ya no recuerdan mi nombre_**

 ** _Un placer traerles otro capítulo, espero comenten y nos vemos en el próximo._**

 ** _Paz_**


	23. Hola Zanahorias

_**Heya, me recuerdan? Yo se que no. Honestamente no tengo mucho para decir al principio de este fic, más que simple y sencillamente agradecer a todos los que quedan por aquí, que si bien no son muchos, agradezco permanecieran en la historia y espero poder verlos en proyectos futuros. Sin más qué agregar, damas y caballeros.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a los últimos 5 capítulos del fic**_

* * *

Aun en los vestidores, Nick mantenía la mirada fija en su teléfono; hacía tan solo pocos minutos que le había colgado a Judy y por alguna razón se sentía mal consigo mismo, si ella fue quien rompió el trato, ¿Por qué él era quien se sentía culpable? Había pasado mucho entre esos dos, a cierto punto el zorro ya no sabía si estaba bien o mal la manera en que le hablaba a su amiga, de hecho simplemente no sabía cómo hablarle ahora. Sea como fuere, decidió ignorar esa preocupación, en ese momento tenía algo más importante de lo que ocuparse, al fin terminaría con el fantasma de Tundratown; a pesar de toda la información que Mr. Big le había brindado, había sido algo complicado llegar al ladrón, pero ahora parecía que todo estaba por terminar.

El zorro dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y alzó la mirada nuevamente hacia la puerta de la habitación; caminó hacia la misma mientras que al mismo tiempo marcaba otra serie de números en su celular.

-¿Nicky?-

-Hola mamá ¿Cómo está Keira?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Está dormida ahora, insistía en esperarte-

-La controlas mejor que Cassie, eso es seguro- Rio Nick.

-¿Volverás pronto?- Preguntó Marian.

-No lo sé, no puedo irme hasta que esto esté terminado- Explicó.

-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho ¿Sí?-

-Llevo haciendo este trabajo mucho tiempo, no vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí- Le respondió con seguridad para luego finalizar la llamada.

El zorro terminó de prepararse y al fin salió de los vestidores y no se detuvo hasta llegar al estacionamiento en donde un par de patrullas ya estaban listas para ir en busca del fantasma. al tratarse de un ladrón sin antecedentes de violencia o asalto, Bogo no consideró necesario el uso de mayor fuerza, por el contrario si lograban llevar a cabo ese trabajo sin causar mucho alboroto sería lo mejor.

Nick saludó a algunos de los oficiales y entró a uno de los vehículos acompañado por otros dos oficiales, no le molestaba la idea de dejar la conducción para otro esa noche, quería terminar lo antes posible y finalmente poder relajarse al olvidar todo ese asunto.

Las luces azules y rojas iluminaban levemente las calles de Zootopia, una que otra mirada curiosa las seguía hasta perderlas de vista en alguna esquina. Nick mantenía la vista en la ventana del auto, pensaba en lo que había pasado en todo ese año hasta ese momento, es cierto, no había sido demasiado tiempo, sin embargo vaya que había pasado mucho. todo comenzando con la extraña actitud de Judy un día por la mañana y escaló hasta hacer un trato con Mr. Big sin mencionar el secuestro de su compañera, todo parecía como salido de una película; tampoco había contemplado el convertirse en padre y sin embargo ahí estaba y por supuesto, su madre había llegado de la nada. Definitivamente algún día sería una historia muy buena para contar, de hecho varias historias.

Al poco tiempo las patrullas llegaron al límite de Tundratown, no era sorpresa alguna, pues según la información que Mr. Big había otorgado a Nick, el fantasma estaría en uno de los almacenes pertenecientes a la familia de la mafia y por supuesto no podía permitirse fracasar en ese encargo.

El vulpino se estremeció en cuanto la fría nieve hizo contacto con sus patas, pese a estar acostumbrado a esa parte de la ciudad siendo que su casa estaba ahí, se había adaptado al calor del vehículo en que llegó. Aquella fría sensación se disipó rápidamente y pasó a reunirse con el resto de los oficiales, solo eran un total de 7 contándolo a él.

-Muy bien todos, Bogo quiere esto rápido, este infeliz ha dado muchos problemas a este distrito y ya va siendo hora de acabar con eso- Decía un lobo de pelaje gris frente al resto de oficiales –Si la información es correcta ahora debería estar en el almacén, el cual ya fue asegurado, por lo tanto no podrá escapar ni salir por otro lado que no sea la puerta principal.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?- Preguntó un rinoceronte.

-Tú y colmillar se quedan en la entrada y los demás entramos a buscar, es un almacén muy grande- Respondió desviando la mirada al edificio que en efecto, era enorme, nada para sorprender a Nick al conocer al dueño de dicho lugar.

-Para ser un almacén eso es inmenso- Habló un león.

-Si este sujeto lograse entrar y salir sin que lo vean, seguro tiene para retirarse el resto de su vida-

-Entonces no dejemos que llegue a eso- Interrumpió Nick desenfundado su arma tranquilizadora.

-Te vez algo impaciente Wilde- Rio uno de sus compañeros.

-Tengo una hija esperándome en casa y una cama caliente a pocas cuadras de aquí, claro que tengo prisa- Sonrió confiado.

-¡Todos adentro!-

En cuanto el pequeño grupo entro se apresuraron a resguardar bien la salida y empezó la búsqueda; nadie esperaba que fuera algo muy demandante, de hecho apenas entraron y sonidos extraños se hicieron notar al fondo del lugar. Rápidamente el líder del escuadrón ordenó el avance del equipo. Se dividieron en 3 grupos, dos parejas y Nick iría por su cuenta, al menos no necesitaría la iluminación de una linterna.

" _Mr. Big jamás dijo que este lugar sería tan grande, al menos todo está cerrado"_ Pensaba el zorro mientras se movía entre las cajas y estantes que había en el lugar, a cada momento preguntándose si realmente estaría ahí el fantasma o de lo contrario solo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo como días anteriores.

El zorro se apresuró a cubrir el mayor terreno posible siempre haciendo el menor ruido posible, constantemente comunicándose con sus compañeros y aun nadie encontraba nada, la idea de que tal vez era solo otra mala pista no tardó en surcar su mente. Justo en el momento que paró de caminar y relajó un poco la tensión escuchó otro sonido. Sus orejas se elevaron y trató de ubicar la fuente; aun a pesar de su visión nocturna no era capaz de ver al sospechoso, y eso solo lo preocupaba más, para nada quería convertirse en la primera víctima del fantasma de Tundratown. Y de la nada algo voló hacia su rostro.

-¡Graaa!- Exclamó al caer al suelo -¡Se dirige a la salida, asegúrenla bien!- Dijo por la radio mientras sobaba su rostro.

Los otros cuatro oficiales que estaban en el almacén no tardaron en divisar las sombras moviéndose rápidamente; como era de esperarse empezaron a disparar a oscuras, claramente los dardos no lograban acertar y en vez de ello chocaban contra los muros o las cajas que había en el lugar, sea lo que fuera aquél animal, era muy ágil y podía ver en la oscuridad.

La pequeña persecución no tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta del almacén. Nick recién lograba recuperar terreno mientras que el resto de oficiales hacía lo posible por acorralar al sospechoso; la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto, fácilmente podían escucharse los desesperados sonidos con los que el fantasma trataba de abrir la puerta, pero sin llegar a nada, de hecho aunque lograse abrir terminaría topándose con más obstáculos.

-Quieto ahí- Sonó una voz tras él. Con lentitud se dio la vuelta, mientras que mantenía las manos en alto, una linterna se encargó de alumbrarlo por completo. Al fin el misterio estaba resuelto, el protagonista de la holeada más grande de robos en el distrito de Tundratown al fin tenía rostro. Nick no tardó tanto en alcanzar a los oficiales, al ver la luz y la silueta del ladrón sintió un gran alivio y por igual la enorme carga removiéndose de sus hombros.

-Así que eres un zorro…- Habló al llegar a él –Por eso tenemos tan mala imagen ¿Sabes?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa el lobo te comió la lengua?- Preguntó sonriente.

-Hey- Se quejó Lobato.

-Dudo mucho que vayamos a sacarle algo a este sujeto- Comentó un león.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y saquémoslo de aquí-

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Tan simple fue atrapar al ladrón más hábil del año? Para Nick eso simplemente no estaba bien, sobre todo con la calma que mostró el fantasma, ni siquiera tratar de escapar en cuanto lo tuvieron rodeado, si bien era casi imposible pero hasta el mamífero más pequeño de todos aquellos que arrestó le había dado guerra en algún momento, ¿Qué estaba ocultando este sujeto?-

Ahora los pocos oficiales que habían asistido al lugar junto con todos los habitantes de Tundratown podían respirar en paz, más aun el ZPD que se libraría de todas esas molestas llamadas repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, la tranquilidad volvería a la ciudad… Por poco tiempo al menos, al fin y al cabo crimen siempre va a existir.

Mientras que el resto del equipo se encargaba de revisar el interior del almacén en busca de cualquier cosa inusual, Nick podría tener una pequeña conversación con el fantasma, aunque al parecer él sería el único en hablar, sea como fuere no es que tuviese mucho para decir, solo entregaría el mensaje de Mr. Big y ahí terminaría por completo esa historia.

-Will Foxwell- Habló Nick al lado de la puerta de la patrulla, como respuesta el otro vulpino simplemente alzó lar orejas –No negaré que estoy algo decepcionado, esperaba…-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Cuestionó.

-Así que puedes hablar-

-Te hice una pregunta- Repitió con impertinencia

-Yo que tú tendría más cuidado, el que está esposado y encerrado en el auto eres tú- Señaló Nick ya fastidiado.

-En verdad no lo entiendes ¿Cierto? ¿Crees que es la primera vez que voy a prisión? No tenía sentido pelear con ustedes, es más fácil desaparecer después de escapar de ese lugar-

-Entonces lo has hecho antes…-

-Desde antes que el primer zorro policía fuera siquiera una esperanza- Se mofó.

-(Suspiro) Escucha amigo, me da igual lo que sea que planees, mi trabajo era atraparte y ya lo hice, lo único que debo hacer para acabar con esta fastidiosa noche es darte un mensaje- Explicó Nick.

-¿Mensaje?-

-No tengo ni idea de a qué se refería Mr. Big- Ese nombre hizo exaltar al ladrón –Solo dijo esto "Con la familia no se juega" Si me lo preguntas, yo habría dicho algo un poco más profundo, en fin eso es todo, adiós- Dijo el vulpino dando media vuelta para irse del lugar.

-¡Espera!- Clamó Will.

-¿Hmm?-

-E… Escucha, empezamos mal, pero créeme, podemos llegar a un acuerdo-

-¿Por qué así de cooperativo tan de pronto? ¿A caso te da miedo Mr. Big?- Rio Nick.

-Debería darte miedo a ti también-

-No debiste robar sus cosas para empezar-

-Cállate y escúchame, puedo decirte donde está tu dinero-

Un breve silencio se hizo notar –Te escuchó- Dijo Nick.

-Solo tienes que sacarme de aquí, cae al suelo y di que te ataqué, nada más que eso-

-¿Cómo sé que me pagarás después de eso eh?-

-Tu dinero está en el distrito forestal, cerca de Vine Street, hay un árbol hueco, ahí está una parte de todo lo que he juntado, podemos ir juntos ¿Tenemos un trato?- Preguntó esperanzado, ya casi pudiendo sentir las esposas liberando sus manos.

-¿Sabes? Hay quienes dicen que todos los zorros somos iguales- Comentó Wilde mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo.

-No hay nada de malo en eso- Señalo Will.

-Pero…-

-¿Qué?-

-Claramente soy la prueba de lo contrario- Sonrió arrojando la llave a la nieve, lejos del vehículo.

-¡Infeliz! Teníamos un trato- Exclamó furioso.

-Sí, al parecer soy mejor actor que tú-

-¡Zorro infeliz!-

-Mírate a un espejo antes de insultarme- Bufó Nick al alejarse.

-¡Espera! Él va a matarme, ¡Tienes que dejarme ir!-

Era sorprendente el cambio tan radical de actitud en ese sujeto, ni siquiera en cuanto lo acorralaron se mostró nervioso o ansioso, se creía que tenía todo bajo control eso era claro, aunque ahora parte de todo eso empezaba a remorder la conciencia de Nick ¿Acababa de firmar la sentencia de muerte de otro animal? Mr. Big no podía ir tan lejos ¿O sí? Al fin y al cabo trato de mandarlo al hielo por una alfombra apestosa, era un poco claro que esa musaraña podía llegar a ser muy rencorosa y esa idea hizo estremecer al pobre zorro, de una manera u otra ya era tarde.

En un par de horas más, el chequeo terminó, la escena del crimen se cerró y se llevaron a Will a la estación, de ahí en más todo dependía de Bogo ahora. Nick se quedó en Tundratown, no valía la pena regresar al ZPD solo para volver a casa en donde prácticamente ya se encontraba. Caminó entre la oscuridad y la nieve, pero se sentía en paz, más aun al pensar en la suma de dinero que Mr. Big le había prometido, eso le resolvía la vida en varios aspectos, aunque de igual manera quedaba el pendiente de las palabras de Will, ¿Sería cierto aquello del dinero robado? No vendría mal en ningún aspecto, más que nada lo haría solo por el placer de fastidiar más al infeliz que le robó.

.

.

.

.

Horas después en las pequeñas calles de las madrigueras Judy aguardaba sentada en la mesa de una cafetería, no paraba de ver la pantalla de su celular, más concretamente el número de Nick; se le veía preocupada, angustiada y temerosa.

-Hola Judy- Escuchó.

-Tom, creí que no vendrías- Habló nerviosa.

-No iba a dejarte plantada he…- Balbuceó.

-Bien, quiero ir directo al grano ¿Está bien?-

-Por supuesto-

-Tom lo que pasó ayer no…-

-No significó nada, tranquila- Completó él.

-Espera, no quiero que pienses así de mí, solo fue… Algo extraño-

-Judy, Judy, Judy te lo dije ayer, todo está bien, y entiendo si no quieres decirme qué fue lo que pasó antes de eso- Aseguró Tom.

-(Suspiro) En verdad quiero que seamos amigos, pero con todo lo me está pasando por la mente ahora creo…- Se detuvo al tratar de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

-¿Sí?-

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos… Un tiempo…- Respondió cabizbaja.

-Oh…- Musitó el conejo.

Ambos evitaban el contacto visual y de igual manera ninguno se atrevía a abrir la boca, no sabrían qué decir eso era algo seguro.

-Espero…- habló Judy al final –Espero lo entiendas…-

-Sí, claro que sí- Sonrió Tom, aunque no pudiendo ocultar el ligero tono de decepción en su voz, no había logrado superar al completo a Judy y la idea de tener una amistad cercana con ella le era suficiente pero ahora lo perdería también.

-Prometo que no será tanto tiempo esta vez- Aseguró ella.

-Bien, entonces creo que ¿Debería irme?- Preguntó.

-Sí creo… Que es lo mejor-

-¿No te llevo a casa?-

-Descuida, aún tengo mis muletas- Sonrió mostrándolas.

-Entiendo… Bien, supongo que… Hasta luego Judy-

-Hasta luego Tom, fue bueno verte otra vez, fue bueno todo eso que hicimos juntos estos días-

-Igualmente-

Judy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que abandonó el establecimiento, una vez lo perdió de vista en la distancia, clavo su rostro en sus brazos y empezó a murmurar cosas inentendibles y al alzar la mirada nuevamente, sus ojos ya estaban llenos de humedad y con una mano tapaba su boca en un intento fallido de sofocar los sollozos que no podía controlar.

-Te extraño Nick-

.

.

.

.

-¡Pueden irse!- Se escuchó a lo largo de la sala de conferencias del ZPD. Los oficiales poco a poco abandonaron el lugar a excepción de dos de ellos.

-¿Jefe?-

-¿Qué pasa Wilde?-

-Creo que no me asignó nada hoy, y no me salga con los parquímetros, nada más anoche se resolvió el asunto del fantasma-

-Lo sé, y créeme los parquímetros habían sido mi primera opción- Comentó el búfalo.

-¿Pero?-

-Oficialmente estás de vacaciones- Respondió dándole la espalda.

Con asombro el zorro no lograba apartar la vista de la puerta, pese a que esta ya estaba cerrada. En cuanto logró recobrar la conciencia corrió de inmediato tras Bogo.

-Espere señor ¿Cómo que de vacaciones?-

-Las solicitaste hace cerca de dos meses, ya has trabajado aquí por más de un año, así que la ley me obliga a acatar tu solicitud, justamente hoy se autorizaron, Garraza puede darte más detalles- Explicó sin siquiera verlo.

-Pero…-

-Escucha Wilde, si aún tienes ánimos para trabajar, el pequeño auto de Hopps está en los aparcamientos y estoy seguro de que su chaleco te quedará bien- Se mofó sonriéndole de manera siniestra.

-Iré a dejar mis cosas- Sonrió Nick corriendo a su cubículo. Una vez ahí se dejó caer primeramente en su silla y dio un par de vueltas antes de descansar sus patas sobre el escritorio –Vacaciones ahora ¿En serio?- Era un mal momento de eso no cabía duda, aunque no podía negar que las necesitaba, lo que se preguntaba es ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué haría? Tenía a Keira y un rato en familia era agradable, pero necesitaba mejores planes que solo pasársela encerrado en casa.

Era algo raro ir a casa a esa hora, algunos de los negocios que frecuentaba más tarde en el día aun ni siquiera abrían, la cantidad de animales no era tanta pues por esa hora ya todos estarían en el trabajo.

-Me recuerda a cuando escapaba de la escuela temprano- Dijo para sí mismo entre risas y en poco tiempo se encontró en la puerta de su casa, fácilmente podía escuchar desde fuera las risas de Keira al igual que la voz de su madre. Introdujo la llave y la giró junto con el picaporte para así entrar.

-¿Hola?- Habló al entrar, contrario a lo que esperaba, no había nadie en la sala de estar _"Podría jurar que las escuché aquí"_ Pensó mirando alrededor. Justo al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, vio a su madre salir de su habitación.

-¿Nicky?-

-Mamá, ¿Qué hacías en mi cuarto?- Preguntó acercándose.

-Bueno-

-Hola papá- Interrumpió la pequeña zorrita al asomarse también; estaba envuelta en una toalla y su pelaje estaba claramente húmedo.

-Le estaba dando un baño a la pequeña, me comentó que tú la dejas sola- Dijo poniendo su mano en la cadera, en cierta manera en desaprobación.

-Sí…- Habló Nick rascándose la nuca –Bueno, perdona mi pecado, soy padre soltero y primerizo- Sonrió avergonzado.

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó Marian.

-Al parecer estoy de vacaciones- Respondió sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Qué? No… No te despidieron ¿Cierto?- Preguntó angustiada.

-Claro que no- Respondió algo molesto –Había solicitado esas vacaciones hace tiempo, las olvidé por completo y hoy mi jefe me dijo que las tenía, solo que ahora no sé qué hacer- Explicó inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Me parece un poco raro que te saquen así del trabajo, ¿Seguro que no pasó algo más?- Preguntó su madre a la par que se sentaba junto a él.

-Honestamente no lo sé y no quiero indagar, podría perder este mes de descanso- Sonrió viéndola de reojo.

-Keira ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Marian alzando la voz.

-Lista- Respondió la pequeña zorrita abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Nick.

-¿Van a algún lado?- Inquirió el zorro alzando la cabeza.

-Pues, iba a llevarla a Sahara Square, escuché de una tienda de perfumes fabulosa y creí que sería divertido para ella salir de este distrito para variar, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?-

-Haré cualquier cosa que me saque de esta casa- Respondió sin dudar y después de un rápido cambio de ropa los 3 salieron del lugar.

Más tarde ese día en la tienda de la que Marian había hablado, Nick permanecía sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, desde el momento en que entró el olor a tanto perfume le hizo marear, no se explicaba cómo es que su madre y su hija lograban soportarlo como si nada. No había apartado la vista de su celular, el detalle era que no estaba encendido, la pantalla estaba en negro significado de que estaba apagada, no movía nada, no presionaba ningún botón, solo esperaba ahí, como si algo fuese a salir del aparato, sería lo ideal que lo golpeara en el rostro para lograr despertarle.

-Te atrapé- Habló Keira al saltar sobre la espalda del vulpino.

-Hey… Ese olor-

-La abuela lo compró, mira- Respondió mostrando una pequeña botella de líquido color verde.

-¿Y esto por qué?- Preguntó a su madre.

-Nicky, en verdad no sabes nada sobre mujeres- Rió empezando a caminar sosteniendo una bolsa en su brazo.

-Sé cómo conquistarlas - Dijo con impertinencia, solo obteniendo un leve golpe en la cabeza -¡Auch!-

-Modales, tu hija está sobre ti- Señaló Marian.

La pequeña salida no terminó ahí, llegaron hasta el centro del distrito, una especie de jardín en forma circular, rodeado de calzadas y arena claro está, las edificaciones del lugar eran muy diferentes a la Tundra o al centro, ahora que lo pensaba Nick nunca había llevado a Keira ni siquiera al distrito forestal, estaba seguro de que le encantaría el lugar.

Marian y Nick veían desde una banca a Keira jugando en la arena y el pasto, buscaba insectos, usaba agua para moldear la arena, por supuesto que al final del día necesitaría otro baño el cual Nick claramente no le iba a dar.

-Nick…-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Qué te pasa dime?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Has estado suspirando todo el día, y no paras de sacar tu teléfono, ni siquiera está encendido- Remarcó apuntando con la mano al aparato en manos del zorro.

-Oh… ¿Tan obvio es?-

-Normalmente no eres así de obvio como lo dices, ¿Es grave?-

-No creo que sea grave como tal, solo necesito tiempo para pensar-

-Es sobre tu amiga ¿Cierto?-

-¿A caso lees la mente o qué?-

-Soy tu madre Nicky, además murmuraste su nombre un par de veces-

A falta de saber qué decir, él no hizo más que suspirar y llevarse las manos al rostro.

-Ya pasó un mes y no la he visto… ¿Cuándo volverá?- Preguntó Marian.

-No lo sé… Se rompió una pierna y esperaba que estuviera aquí para ahora pero… Al parecer fue más grave-

-¿No debería estar en el hospital?-

-Su familia la llevó a las madrigueras para recuperarse, querían que estuviera entre los suyos hasta que… Bueno ya no sé hasta cuando- Dijo con pesar.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú con ella?-

-No es tan sencillo mamá… Pasaron cosas, nos dijimos cosas, ¿Cómo simplemente vamos a olvidar eso? Solo un simple perdón ¿Y ya?-

-Así es el amor Nicky-

-¿Qué?- Dijo asombrado -¿Amor? No… Ella es…-

-Un conejo- Interrumpió –Tú un zorro, y qué con eso. El amor no le da importancia a nada de eso, sí la mayoría de las especies se juntan con sus iguales, pero tú, tú no eres así ¿Cierto?

-Yo…-

-El perdón es difícil, eso lo sé, lo sabes también, pero si sigues pensando en ella aún después de todo… Eso debe significar algo ¿No crees?-

-(Suspiro) No lo sé, mi vida es tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sé si quiero cambiarlo-

-No soy nadie para darte lecciones de moralidad, dios sabe que no fui una buena madre- Comentó Marian –Pero, si ya tienes esa tranquilidad, ¿No crees que es injusto negársela a ella también?-

-Yo no le estoy negando nada, si voy…-

-Al ignorarla, al alejarte de ella le estás negando tu persona Nicky, aun piensa en ti ¿No?-

-Eso creo-

-¿Siente lo mismo por ti?-

-Eso no lo sé-

-Entonces averígualo, si al verla otra vez ambos sienten alegría de estar juntos, si logran olvidarse de todo por ese pequeño instante, porque créeme, hará falta tiempo para superar los malos ratos. Pero si en ese breve segundo todo su mundo se desvanece… Bueno, creo que ya me entendiste- Dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es así?-

-Así me sentí yo cuando te vi otra vez-

.

.

.

.

Contrario a todos los deseos y suplicas de su hermana, Judy había pasado la mayor parte del día fuera de casa, las horas habían pasado y el anaranjado cielo denotaba el ocaso próximo. Judy había estado yendo de un lado al otro con sus muletas; era cansado, sus brazos ya le dolían y pese a que la idea de recostarse en cama hasta dormir era de lo más tentadora, necesitaba más que nada estar apartada de toda su familia un momento, en realidad necesitaba estar apartada de todo conejo. A como pudo se movió entre los pastizales, constantemente luchando contra la tierra que se tragaba las muletas y el césped que se atoraba en las mismas, le tomó tiempo y esfuerzo pero llegó a la cima de una pequeña colina en la que había un gran sauce, y de frente la luz del atardecer lo golpeaba brindando a las hojas verdes un color completamente diferente.

Judy abrazaba sus piernas y aunque la vista que tenía al frente era maravillosa, la ignoraba por completo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo estaría atrapada en Bunnyburrow, cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a ver a su zorro, ni siquiera había certeza de si eso pasaría; podría ocurrir un accidente, un asalto que salió mal, alguna misión del ZPD y Nick podría terminar muerto o peor, le harían lo mismo que a ella.

-Maldición- Musitó, era una estupidez pensar en eso, ¿Qué probabilidad había de que eso llegase a pasar? Un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar.

-¿Judy Hopps?- Escuchó.

-¿Sí?- Respondió confundida ante la imagen de un puma con la vestimenta de cartero.

-Esto es para usted- Dijo entregando un sobre.

-Gracias… ¿No es algo tarde para la correspondencia Leo?- Sonrió al tomar el papel.

-Un chico me pagó para entregarlo, que tengas buena tarde Judy- Se despidió caminando colina abajo.

Casi de inmediato Judy abrió el sobre, inmenso fue su desconcierto al abrirlo y ver una carta hecha con recortes de letras "Búscame en el lago" se leía en ella, no era el mejor de los trabajos y a decir verdad fallaba en su tarea de no parecer obvio.

-Buen intento Tom- Sonrió ella regresando la "Carta" al sobre, y empezando a debatirse si debería atender aquélla invitación, había sido clara en el asunto de querer pasar un tiempo lejos de todos, y el hecho de que ese conejo no lo respetara del todo era algo molesto para ella; aunque también sentía curiosidad pero lo más importante era que , tal vez había dado un malentendido al chico, ella no buscaba nada más que amistad con él y si había un momento para aclarar eso, era ahora. Con un prolongado suspiro y aun sin estar segura buscó sus muletas, se puso en pie, trágico era el no poder disfrutar del ocaso con lo poco que quedaba, pero era mejor no dejar cabos sueltos, finalmente se hizo de noche y pese a que estaba algo lejos de la parte poblada de las madrigueras, la iluminación brindada por luciérnagas y una que otra linterna clavada en la tierra le ayudaban a orientar su camino, sin mencionar la luna y las estrellas; en el campo su brillo era mucho más fuerte sin toda la contaminación lumínica de Zootopia.

Al llegar en verdad fue una sorpresa a la vista, había iluminación de un par de faros, pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba, existía cierta ausencia de una manta en el suelo y lo que parecería una cena a la luz de la luna.

-¿Qué?- Habló al ver una gigantesca zanahoria de peluche "sentada" en la banca frente al lago; se acercó a ella hasta poder verla de frente, tenía un rostro bordado simple, al igual que un trozo de papel pegado a ella, ésta vez escrita a puño y letra.

"Lo siento"

–Gracias Tom, pero… No creo que esto vaya a levantarme al ánimo tan fácilmente- Dijo al escuchar pasos detrás de ella.

-No sé quién sea ese Tom, pero sí esperaba que al menos trataras de morder esa cosa- Escuchó-

Las orejas de Judy se levantaron al completo, y al darse media vuelta esperaba haber alucinado, pero no, ahí estaba, vistiendo su típica y fuera de moda camisa hawaiana, corbata y ésta vez sosteniendo un gran zorro vestido como él, con una placa estampada en el pecho.

-Aunque tal vez te guste más este- Soltó Nick –Aunque sea solo para golpearlo- Sonrío temeroso.

-Nick…-

-Hola Zanahorias-

* * *

 ** _Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, todo un honor y un orgullo permanecer hasta aquí, el fic pronto terminará y he de admitir que la idea me agrada hehe._**

 ** _Espero puedan comentar, no les costará nada y así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... Y si se alegran de haberse topado con esta historia XD_**

 ** _Nada más qué agregar._**

 ** _Paz._**


	24. No más trabajo

_**Heya, bueno nuevo capítulo después de 100 años de ausencia hehe. Bueno no se puede decir que no actualicé otros fics por igual. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, es un tanto corto pero y de ritmo lento pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**_

 _ **Los dejo con esto.**_

* * *

El cielo nocturno sobre las grandes planicies de Bunnyburrow; un cielo estrellado tan brillante y completo que por nada del mundo lograría apreciarse en la ciudad. Cientos de los habitantes de las praderas aprovechaban para dar un vistazo rápido al cielo nocturno antes de ir a dormir, y otros, como en el caso de cierto zorro y cierta coneja, mantenían la mirada baja solo admirando la compleja "majestuosidad" del césped bajo sus patas mientras estaban sentados en la banca de madera frente al gran y tranquilo lago que fácilmente aparentaba ser un segundo cielo sobre la tierra.

Desde aquél pequeño saludo "Hola Zanahorias" No hubo más palabras intercambiadas entre los dos mamíferos, de hecho ni siquiera habían intercambiado miradas desde entonces, solo se limitaban a estar uno junto al otro; Nick sostenía a su doble de felpa mientras que Judy sostenía la zanahoria gigante, podría decirse que buscaban sentirse protegidos de alguna manera, y no les quedaba de otra que aquellos curiosos peluches.

-De… ¿De dónde los sacaste?- El tan abrumador silencio al fin fue roto por Judy, quien a falta de una mejor idea para romper el hielo, simplemente preguntó por los curiosos regalos del zorro.

-Bueno, conseguí la zanahoria aquí, al llegar un sujeto las estaba subiendo a un camión y me pidió ayuda, el pago fue eso- Sonrió mirando a la coneja.

-¿Y a ti?-

-¿A mí?- Dijo confundido –Oh, te refieres a este- Comentó alzando el zorro que sostenía –Lo compré hace tiempo, iba a ser un regalo para cuando regresaras a la ciudad pero…- Bajó la mirada nuevamente.

Judy entendió de inmediato la desilusión que debió sentir cuando le dijo que no volvería pronto.

-En verdad lo siento mucho Nick- Musitó Judy aferrándose con más fuerza a la zanahoria en sus brazos –Por todo, lo que te dije, lo que no te dije, por cómo te hice sentir- Con dificultad trataba continuar, sintiendo el nudo creciendo en su garganta y dejando correr las lágrimas de sus ojos –Por haberte tratado como… Como…-

-¿Un zorro?- Completó él.

Ella lo miró con asombro, podía percibir el dolor en la mirada del vulpino, claro que lo había lastimado hasta lo más profundo de su ser; lo despreció, lo insultó y exigió que se alejara de su vida para siempre, por los dioses, llegó a desearle la muerte y sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez, tomando todo el odio dirigido hacia él y simplemente empezando a sonreír.

-No serías la primera- Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –Y dudo que vayas a ser la última-

-Perdóname…- Suspiró bajando la mirada, no teniendo fuerza para seguir mirándolo.

-(Suspiro) Creo que han sido demasiadas disculpas por una vida ¿No crees?- Sugirió el zorro –Judy, nos han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses que… Casi parece una mala novela de tragedia, y ya basta, quiero que termine ¿Tú no?- Preguntó alzando la mirada al cielo.

-Yo… No sé si pueda Nick, no lo sé-

-¿Por qué no? Fuimos nosotros quienes nos empujamos mutuamente hasta llegar a esto. Solo piensa en esto; te secuestraron, me robaron…-

-¿Te robaron? Notificaste al ZPD ¿Cierto?- Interrumpió exaltada.

-No me interrumpas rabo de algodón y por favor no hay que hablar del trabajo por ahora ¿Te parece? Como decía; fuimos golpeados, nos dispararon, sin contar cómo nos atacamos los dos y ahora con todo eso que pasó, ¿Dónde estamos? Sentados frente a un lago en mitad de la noche… El escenario más simple que puedas imaginar y aquí estamos Zanahorias-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Nick?-

-A que sin importar todo lo que pasó, la vida va a seguir hasta alcanzar una ridícula tranquilidad que creemos no merecer. ¿A caso hay algún ladrón o maníaco suelto por las madrigueras?- Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-No, pero algunas zanahorias desaparecen constantemente de los campos, ¿Crees que sea importante?- Trató de bromear.

-Hehe, lo dudo, de hecho me sorprende que se den cuenta con tantas de esas cosas naranjas creciendo debajo de la tierra- Respondió.

Los dos rieron levemente y Judy comprendió lo que Nick trataba de decir, al final la vida no hacía caso a nada de lo que pasó con anterioridad, solo quedaba el ahora y nada más debía importar para ella, estaba viva, su mejor amigo estaba con ella ¿Por qué no retomar todo desde ahí y simplemente, tratar de ser felices?

-¿Qué tal está todo en la ciudad por cierto?- Preguntó Judy.

-¿La ciudad? Bueno, podría decirse que todo tranquilo por ahora- Respondió el zorro.

-Espera Nick, ¿No deberías estar allá? No creo que a Bogo le guste que faltes… De nuevo-

-Pelusa, acordamos que no hablaríamos del trabajo en un tiempo ¿Recuerdas?- Sí, es solo que…-

-Además, oficialmente estoy de vacaciones- Interrumpió sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-

-Técnicamente ambos deberíamos estarlo ¿Recuerdas?- Comentó Nick.

-Sí, honestamente creí que jamás nos las darían…- Rió Judy algo nerviosa.

-Jamás pareció que te importase mucho Zanahorias-

-Lo sé, no lo hacía- Dijo algo asustada, aunque para el zorro no era noticia saber que para Judy, no había nada más importante que el trabajo -¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para empezar?

-De hecho sí, tengo algo de curiosidad ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida al regresar a la tierra húmeda de la granja?-

-Muy aburrida de hecho- Respondió rápidamente, tratando de apartar de su mente todos los pensamientos referentes a Tom y aquél confuso beso de la noche anterior.

-¿Nada de nada?-

-Nada- Mintió sonriéndole –Bueno, hay algo; una de mis hermanas no me ha dejado en paz desde que regresé, casi parece que perdí la pierna en vez de solo tenerla rota-

-Aun así, resultó ser más serio ¿No es así?- Dijo desanimado.

-Sí, así fue-

-Dime algo Judy- Habló con seriedad el zorro, la simple mención del nombre de pila de la coneja ya era una mala señal -¿De verdad quieres regresar?- Le miró preocupado, asustado, inseguro incluso.

Nick no podía mentirse a sí mismo, y en repetidas ocasiones lo llegó a pensar, mucho antes de siquiera dirigirse a las madrigueras ¿Y si Judy decidía que había tenido suficiente de la vida policial? Eso sería el final de su mundo, no solo porque seguramente no volvería a verla, sino que estaría completamente perdido en la estación y en esa nueva vida suya ¿Qué le garantizaba que de no tener el soporte de Judy, él no caería de regreso en viejos hábitos? Pero todos esos miedos e incertidumbres se disiparon al escuchar la voz de la coneja.

-Por supuesto que sí Nick- Respondió firme y sin desviar su mirar, lo veía a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear -¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así?-

-(Suspiro) No me culpes por ello, por todo lo que te pasó creí que…- Se cortó al pensar en esa idea otra vez.

-¿Qué?-

-Que había sido demasiado para ti- Completó lleno de culpa.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero en poco tiempo entendió la situación del zorro. Vaya que había sido un asunto bizarro lo que ambos vivieron y si bien Nick salió prácticamente ileso, ella había sido otro cantar; no solo físicamente, sino también su condición mental se vio afectada. Judy no ganaba nada con negárselo a sí misma, estuvo aterrada, hasta hace pocos días aún lo estaba ¿Y si al volver al ZPD se presentaba otra situación parecida o incluso peor? Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo de conejo con seguridad no lo soportaría.

Era extraño, nunca en toda su vida había dudado de su capacidad hasta ese momento ¿Qué fue lo que cambió dentro de ella? No fue lo que le pasó, de eso estaba segura ¿Qué le hacía temer tanto a la idea de regresar a la ciudad? Ahora que tenía la respuesta frente a ella, lograba darse cuenta, era Nick y la manera en que ambos se habían separado tanto, eso fue lo que le hizo sentir tan insegura de sí misma, tan dudosa, tan cobarde.

-También pensé lo mismo al principio- Confesó apenada.

-Ya veo…-Musitó Nick con la mirada baja, en cierta manera entendiendo que había sido el final para ella.

-Pero…- El zorro alzó las orejas de nuevo –Si lo hago, ¿En qué quedaría mi reputación eh?- Rió nerviosa.

-Pelusa no estoy bromeando-

-Ni yo- Interrumpió tomándolo del brazo –No te mentiré, sí tenía algo de miedo, pero parte de mí persiste reacia a quedarse aquí simplemente dándome por vencida… Aunque claro que me aterró lo que me hicieron, sin embargo ya debía saber que me toparía con algo así en un momento de mi carrera, es solo que… Esperaba tenerte ahí para lograr seguir adelante-

-¿Para seguir adelante?- Preguntó confundido.

-Después de eso, fue que empezamos a distanciarnos ¿Recuerdas? Fue cuando me sentí perdida en mi pequeño mundo, cuando perdí el valor. Los dos lo sabemos bien ¿No? No me costaría nada escapar con estas cosas hasta la ciudad- Comentó señalando a sus muletas.

-Sí eso creo- Sonrió el zorro.

-Y aun así aquí me tienes, la coneja campirana volvió a su granja con su lindo rabo de algodón entre las patas… El upsy número tres-

-Y upsy número cuatro, el torpe zorro también la siguió hasta allá- Dijo sonriéndole con humildad.

-Hehe- Rió la coneja golpeándolo levemente en el hombro –Me alegra que lo hayas hecho-

-A mí también me alegra verte otra vez Zanahorias- Aseguró Nick, a la par que inclinaba la cabeza levemente hacia la coneja y acariciaba con delicadeza su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasará ahora Nick?- Preguntó ella, divagante en lo que seguía en su tan peculiar plan de vida.

-¿Ahora? Esa es una buena pregunta rabo de algodón, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

.

.

.

.

El amanecer más glorioso jamás visto en las praderas de las madrigueras no fue a la mañana siguiente, todo lo contrario a lo que los reportajes del clima prometían; desde más o menos media noche, fuertes tormentas empezaron a azotar los grandes pastizales, y hasta hacía pocas horas de la madrugada había logrado calmarse levemente, al menos lo suficiente como para que fuese seguro salir a la calle por algún pendiente de último minuto.

En la gran casa Hopps, la mayoría de los pequeños seguía durmiendo, los mayores no habían podido iniciar con las tareas diarias en el campo por obvios motivos, por lo que no les quedaba de otra más que congregarse un tiempo en el salón de la casa para tratar de matar el tiempo. Tanto Stu como Bonnie e incluso Violet esperaban a ver a Judy con ellos, aunque ya no era noticia que estaba algo molesta, después de todo, en efecto, no la querían de regreso en la ciudad y sin embargo con todo eso, la coneja ahora recién despertaba en su cama con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Se estiró mientras bostezaba en busca de acomodar sus huesos a la perfección, miró a su alrededor buscando algo y en efecto, encontró ambas cosas; la gran zanahoria "sentada" en la silla que había junto a su puerta y la pequeña imitación esponjosa de Nick a los pies de su cama.

-Buen día torpe zorro- Musitó abrazándolo fuertemente. Se perdió en los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y vaya que le hubiera gustado permanecer por más tiempo ahí, pero el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta se encargó de despertarla de inmediato.

-¿Judy?- Decía con cierto temor la voz tras la puerta –Te, te traje el desayuno… ¿Puedo pasar?-

La coneja observó con atención la puerta por un par de segundos. ¿Seguía molesta? Sí, claro que sí ¿Lo estaría para siempre? Definitivamente no.

-Puedes pasar Violet- Respondió después de ocultar el zorro de felpa detrás de sus almohadas.

-Hey- Saludó su hermana con una sonrisa humilde y una bandeja en sus manos.

-Hey-

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la mayor a la par que se sentaba en la cama junto a su hermana, nunca dejando de sujetar la bandeja.

-Bien, creo… El clima ayuda un poco- Explicó divagante.

-¿El clima? Siempre creí que te gustaban más los días soleados- Comentó Violet.

-Normalmente, pero hoy, no lo sé, me siento algo extraña-

-¿Aún es por el asunto de la ciudad?- Preguntó apenada.

-Sí, no es que no quiera estar aquí… Bueno en parte es eso pero, no me gusta nada la idea de estar atorada en cama- Explicó no estando muy segura de siquiera entenderse a sí misma.

-Bueno, con eso no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, solo dejar pasar el tiempo y esperar lo mejor-

-Eso creo… Violet ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Lo que sea-

.

.

.

.

Con un mirar melancólico un zorro de pelaje anaranjado tenía enfocada toda su atención en la gran ventana frente a él, podía percibirse e incluso apreciarse el frío del ambiente por las constantes y pequeñas nubes de vapor que escapaban de su nariz; no podía ver nada más allá del vidrio, el agua deslizándose en el cristal distorsionaba por completo la imagen del exterior y sin embargo no apartaba su mirada ni por un minuto.

-¿Señor, va a pedir algo?- Se acercó un conejo con un pequeño delantal blanco atado detrás de la cintura.

-¿Eh? Sí, solo estoy esperando a alguien aquí- Respondió Nick algo distraído.

-¿Cree que tardará mucho?- Preguntó el chico impaciente.

-No lo sé, tiene que venir hasta acá con muletas, no puedo asegurar que vendrá corriendo si es lo que preguntas- Dijo tenaz.

-Muy gracioso señor…- Masculló entre dientes el conejo –Como sea, parece ser una epidemia, mi hermana también tiene que usar muletas un rato- Comentó poco antes de retirarse.

-Espera un segundo- Habló Nick -¿Cómo dices que te llamas?- Preguntó curioso.

-Ronald Hopps, ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó algo confundido.

-Por nada, ahora todo tiene sentido- Sonrió el zorro regresando su atención hacia la ventana.

Ron continuó apartándose en silencio, aunque sin levantar la mirada del zorro.

-¿Conoces a este sujeto?- Preguntó a su jefe detrás del mostrador.

-No lo había visto nunca ¿Será pariente de Guideon? Su pelaje es más o menos igual-

-Ni idea, pero… ¿Por qué dijo eso sobre mí?-

-Pues…-

La campana sobre la puerta de entrada sonó al recibir un nuevo cliente en el lugar, Ron rápidamente dejó de lado la pequeña paranoia y se dirigió a atender a los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos a… ¿Judy?- Comentó al verla entrar justo con Violet detrás de ella, sosteniendo una sombrilla sobre ambas.

-Hola Ron, de casualidad habrás visto a…-

-¿Zanahorias?- Habló Nick al fondo del lugar.

-Ahí está- Sonrió la coneja, no dando explicación alguna y caminando tan rápido como le fue posible hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el zorro.

-¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando?- Preguntó Violet al ver a su hermana alejándose.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras ¿Qué hace con un zorro?- Cuestionó Ron.

-No lo sé, en casa solo me pidió que la trajera hasta acá-

-Bueno, alguien tiene que ver que todo esté en orden- Dijo decidido, mientras caminaba hasta la mesa del fondo del lugar, ya podía escuchar desde antes las pequeñas risas de su hermana, al igual que la relajada voz del zorro, no era normal ver cosas así en las madrigueras.

-Hola otra vez Judy- Saludó el conejo –Y señor, usted es…

-Nick Wilde, un gusto conocer al hermano de mi compañera- Respondió al instante.

-Claro, hermana ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó inocente.

-Am… ¿Puede ser en privado?- Sugirió su hermano. Señalando discretamente a Nick con la mirada. Judy no tardó en comprender y por supuesto que no le agradó para nada dicha reacción por parte de Ron. Aunque, claro, no esperaba que estar con un zorro en la misma mesa pasara desapercibido.

-Lo que sea que quieras decirme, que sea aquí- Dijo con firmeza.

-Bien, si así lo pides ¿Qué haces con un zorro?- Sin vergüenza o reserva alguna dijo tan descarada palabra, de hecho hasta parecía estar molesto con ella.

-¿Zorro?- Contestó indignada –Si presté atención, acaba de decirte su nombre-

Nick no había dicho palabra alguna, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Desde el día anterior se había hecho a la idea del desprecio de los conejos, tampoco es que fuese para tanto algo así. ¿Qué es lo peor que podrían hacerle? ¿Atacarlo con zanahorias, moras tal vez? Esa última posibilidad no sonaba tan mal a decir verdad, de hecho el vulpino recién se daba cuenta de que no había visto rastro alguno de tan deliciosos frutos desde que llegó.

-Judy sabes a lo que me refiero- Decía Ron.

-No, a decir verdad no lo sé, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?- Cuestionó ella.

-Creo que se preocupa por estos- Interrumpió Nick haciendo resaltar sus blancos colmillos. El conejo solo tragó un bulto al ver tan atemorizante espectáculo.

-Vaya, creí que eras más maduro que eso- Habló Judy con decepción.

-¿Qué? No es por eso, es porque…-

-¿Porque soy un zorro?-

-Sí, por eso-

-¡Ron!-

-Judy, él solo quiere que estés segura, recuerda que no has tenido buenas historias con los zorros en el pasado- Violet se introdujo en la conversación por igual, no obstante solo logrando enfadar más a Judy. Quien de no ser por su pequeña discapacidad, hacía tiempo que habría salido del lugar junto con Nick.

-Muy bien en primer lugar dejen de llamarlo "Zorro" y en segundo: Dejen de hacer como si no estuviera aquí. Ustedes no lo conocen como yo, de hecho no lo conocen en absoluto. Además nuestros padres ya no tienen esa idea tan absurda sobre ellos. Esperaba que ustedes también hubiesen cambiado- Alegó bajando la mirada.

Viole y Ron intercambiaron miradas por un tiempo, preguntándose qué rayos hacer ahora. Ahora que analizaban un poco la situación, se daban cuenta de que estaban quedando como perfectos cretinos. Nick era un zorro, eso nadie ni nada iba a cambiarlo u ocultarlo y Judy lo apreciaba mucho, cualquier tonto podría darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

-Los… Dejaremos solos- Habló el hermano de Judy no sin antes lanzar una última mirada incriminatoria al vulpino, misma que el devolvió como una simple y despreocupada sonrisa.

-Vaya familia- Comentó Nick.

-Sí. En realidad son buenos mamíferos solo que, algunos siguen algo arraigados al pasado-

-Me doy cuenta, aunque ahora me pregunto Zanahorias; ¿Qué hay con tus padres?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó confundida.

-Ayer dijiste que querías que yo los conociera- Respondió.

-Y aún lo quiero, pase lo que pase creo que es lo mejor terminar de una vez por todas con este ridículo temor de que no vayan a querer verte ni siquiera. Si todo sale mal, al menos la incertidumbre ya no me mantendrá despierta por las noches Hehe…- Rió algo nerviosa ya sin valor para verlo a los ojos –Pero ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde. Más que nada en verdad quiero pensar que ya no les tienen miedo a los animales con colmillos. Dime algo Nick ¿Hiciste algo interesante en todo este tiempo?-

-Pues sí de hecho sucedió algo-Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Es malo?- Preguntó temerosa.

-No. Solo fue algo confuso al principio; verás me reuní con mi madre después de mucho tiempo- Explicó rascándose la nuca.

-Oh- Ahora Judy recordaba la carta que había leído en la patrulla ese día y todas las palabras que la madre de Nick dirigió para su hijo. Tan llenas de dolor y culpa –Y ¿Estás bien?-

-Ahora lo estoy. No lo negaré al principio fue duro pero ahora creo que me alegro de tenerla cerca, sobre todo ahora que soy…- De pronto dejó de hablar y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Que eres qué?- Inquirió la coneja curiosa.

-Nada importante- Rió nervioso al instante –Bueno sí es algo importante, de hecho muy importante pero. Te diré qué; después de ver a tus padres sin importar lo que pase ¿Crees que sería malo si hicieras una visita rápida a la ciudad?- Sonrió.

-No creo que vaya a matarme ¿Por qué?-

-Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas-


	25. ViejaNueva ciudad

**_Heya. Primera actualización del año... Yey! Se la pasaron bien? Eso espero. El mes pasado pude darles un especial de navidad, no se si lo habrán pasado a leer, está en mi perfil por si les interesa en todo caso. Bueno, Algo más que una esperanza se actualiza una vez más... Espero aun haya gente pendiente de este fic._**

 ** _Los dejo con esto._**

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Al final de todo te irás?- Preguntaba Ron a Judy. El conejo se encontraba parado justo en el marco de la puerta. Veía con cierto temor a su hermana empacar unas cuantas cosas, mientras que con dificultad se desplazaba de un lado al otro con aquellas molestas muletas.

-Creo que pasar un tiempo en la ciudad no me hará daño hermanito- Respondió confiada.

-¿Y mamá y papá están de acuerdo con eso?-

-Bueno, hablé con ellos ayer, y también parece que Nick les cayó muy bien- Explicó.

-Claro, el zorro…- Dijo con desgano.

-Ron- Le recriminó Judy –Siempre creí que Violet era la más paranoica de todos nuestros hermanos, ahora veo que es contagioso-

-No me compares con ella por favor- Entró en la habitación –Es solo que… Bueno… Judy, es un zorro-

-¿Y qué con eso? Ya no vivimos en la edad de piedra ¿O sí?- Cuestionó. Trató de llevar la maleta llena a la cama, lo que resultó en un completo fracaso.

-Permíteme- La socorrió Ron.

-Gracias-

-¿Y cuánto estarás en Zootopia? ¿Un día, una semana?-

-Yo decidiré eso, ya no tengo diez años-

La discusión perduro por un rato. No era de sorprenderse que tanto él como Violet terminaran consternados ante la idea de Judy regresando a la ciudad. Si bien sabían que pasaría tarde o temprano, era muy diferente pensar en ello que afrontarlo de verdad. ¿Cuántas cosas podrían salir mal en cuanto pusiera una pata de vuelta en Zootopia? La mente de un conejo asustado podía ser algo muy volátil e imposible de controlar. Ron y Violet incluso habían pensado en una y mil maneras de mantenerla en casa, pero no lograron llevar ninguna de ellas acabo al ver que Nick congenió tan bien con sus padres. Parecía mentira, pero el alguna vez paranoico y sobreprotector Stu Hopps, ahora charlaba con un zorro mientras este último le ayudaba a reparar el tractor. ¿En qué clase de mundo alocado y puesto de cabeza vivían ahora?

-¿Aún se irá?- Preguntó Violet, inmediatamente al ver a su hermano salir del cuarto de Judy.

-Está decidida. Ambos sabemos que cuando Judy se propone algo, nada la hará cambiar de parecer-

-Entonces perdimos- Comentó ella.

-Así parece. ¿Crees que se irá con él?-. Preguntó algo asustado.

-Lo dudo mucho, escuché a mamá decir que "Nick" o como se llame, se irá al terminar con el tractor de papá-

-¿Entonces va a dejar que nuestra hermana se vaya por cuenta propia?- Cuestionó indignado –Vaya amigos que son-

-¿Tanto te sorprendería que Judy lo hiciera? Debí atarle las patas a la cama desde que llegó- Se lamentaba Violet. La idea de dejar ir a su hermana menor a la tan insegura ciudad, acompañada de un zorro era, aterradora.

Judy había esperado por ese momento desde hace un mes. Era algo difícil de creer por todo lo que había pasado. Algunas cosas aún le causaban algo de temor, pero ya no el suficiente como para mantenerla recluida del resto del mundo. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin algo de riesgo? Era policía, por lo tanto, era algo a lo que debía atenerse. Ahora Judy había recuperado a su zorro, y por ende, podría hacerle frente al mundo entero de ser necesario.

-Toc, toc, toc- Habló alguien en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Nick?- Respondió Judy.

-¿Qué hay rabo de algodón? Vi a dos de tus hermanos al venir acá. ¿Ya te amenazaron de muerte?-

-Bueno, estaba segura de que mi hermana terminaría amarrándome a la cama, o al menos eso la escuché decir en el corredor- Comentó.

-Bueno Zanahorias, es hora de que me vaya- Dijo Nick mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Me quedé aquí más días de los que esperaba, tengo cosas que hacer en la ciudad- Explicó el zorro.

-¿No se supone que estás de vacaciones?-

-¿Es que acaso un zorro no puede hablar de pasatiempos sin que sospechen de él?-

-Tratándose de este zorro en particular… No, lo siento amigo-

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, supongo que por tal ofensa, me llevaré a un rehén- Rió tomando uno de los muchos peluches de la cama de Judy.

-Oye, ese no, me lo dieron cuando cumplí diez-

-Lo siento Pelusa, no puedes negociar con quien toma al rehén. Además la zanahoria gigante es muy incómoda para cargar en el tren-

-¿Y qué tal este?- Sugirió, alzando otro de los numerosos conejos.

-Wow, solo faltaría que esos dos ojos de botón fueran purpuras y serías tú- Señaló Nick.

-¿Entonces qué dices?- Preguntó la coneja.

-No lo sé- Dijo tomando ambos peluches en sus manos. Veía con detenimiento a uno y luego al otro – ¿La versión pequeña de ti viene llena de moras?-

-Nick- Rió Judy. Bajó las orejas tras su espalda e hizo todo lo posible por sacar a relucir la piedad del zorro. Tierno, la manera de dirigirse a los conejos prohibida para todas las demás especies. Sin embargo, en momentos de desesperación, cuando no había otra escapatoria, era un último recurso muy útil frente a ciertas especies. Una de ellas: el aterrador y feroz zorro.

-Bien, bien, bien, me convenciste Rabo de algodón, pero por favor deja de verme así- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Seguro? Tal vez pueda convencerte de llevarme a la ciudad contigo-

-Si no puedo verte entonces no existes- Rió el vulpino. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Me las pagarás en cuanto llegue a la ciudad- Gritó Judy desde su cama. No pudiendo seguir la discusión con el zorro.

La coneja sonrió para sí misma. ¿Estaba todo en orden entre los dos ahora? De todo corazón, esperaba que así fuese. Ahora todos los planes que llegó a sepultar en lo más profundo de su mente tomaban forma otra vez. A penas se recuperase, retomaría sus labores en el ZPD, hablaría con Bogo respecto a ciertos asuntos de seguridad, pues lo que le pasó a ella era inaceptable para cualquier oficial. No iba a dejar las cosas a medias una vez todo volviese a su lugar. En cuanto al sujeto que escapó. Bueno, Mr. Big ya estaba en el asunto según Nick, y pese a que a Judy no le agradaba del todo la idea de castigar de esa manera a quien la torturó, mentiría si negara la pequeña satisfacción ante la idea.

Debía terminar de preparar todas sus cosas para regresar a la ciudad. ¿Habría cambiado algo? Una pregunta ridícula. No es que hubiese estado fuera de la ciudad por años. A penas algunos meses habían pasado. Una pregunta más lógica sería, ¿Quién será ese alguien que Nick buscaba presentarle?

" _No otra novia por favor"_ Pensó con algo de angustia. El solo recordar tanto drama causado por una mala historia de celos no era algo que la enorgulleciera, sobretodo, al considerar la mala forma en que reaccionó ante toda la situación en general.

Judy estaba emocionada por al fin salir de la granja otra vez. Sin embargo, había un asunto pendiente del cual se debía ocupar antes de irse. No es que fuese algo de gran importancia para arreglar su vida, pero sí era importante para ella. Tom había sido lindo desde que regresó a las madrigueras. La apoyó, le brindó ayuda y confort en varios momentos. Tal vez la manera en que ella se comportó le dio las señales equivocadas. Es por ello que debía aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas. No había oportunidad para su relación, no podía haberla.

Sin importar lo que pasó y lo que podría pasar una vez en la ciudad, el corazón de Judy siempre le perteneció a Nick. Prueba de ello, fue el momento en que lo vio después de tanto tiempo lejos de él. Todo su mundo se reinició, los malos momentos, las malas conversaciones. Todo regresó a cero. Tal vez no era algo muy saludable tampoco, pero no podía combatirlo. Lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Le tomó su tiempo, pero logró llegar al pueblo. Todos trabajaban y se movían en el lugar. Los mercados estaban abiertos, las panaderías habían empezado a trabajar. El olor de pasteles recién hechos llenaba los pulmones de Judy. Tal vez podría llevar un pay de moras para Nick. Seguro Guideon le ayudaría con dicho encargo. Se estaba desviando de su misión. Debía encontrar a Tom antes de que nada más ocurriera. Mientras tanto, tenía tiempo de sobra para imaginar todos los diferentes escenarios en los que podría terminar.

-¿Judy?-

-Hola Guideon- Saludó la coneja.

-Creí que estarías descansando, esa pata no se ve nada bien-

-Se ve peor de lo que está, pero gracias por la preocupación- Explicó ella.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí en todo caso?- Preguntó el zorro.

-Bueno, estoy buscando a alguien en realidad. ¿No habrás visto a un conejo de pelaje gris? Mucho más oscuro que yo- Preguntó.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, estuvo en la tienda hace un rato. Se llevó un par de pasteles de zanahoria con crema batida- Explicó, cargando al mismo tiempo una gran caja que se encontraba a sus pies.

" _Pasteles de zanahoria con crema batida… Eso no suena nada bien"_ Pensó sintiéndose algo culpable -¿No dijo a dónde iría?-

.

.

.

.

-Bueno Tom, solo debes llamar a la puerta, preguntar por ella y decirle que todo fue un gran malentendido… O tal vez… No, no, no, no. Solo somos amigos, ella no se interesa por mí- El conejo no lograba controlarse a sí mismo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas, había sido tan duro y complicado el reencuentro con Judy, que ahora, el conejo que se había mostrado tan tranquilo y fresco con su ex novia, no lograba ni siquiera controlar el rápido movimiento de su pata al golpear el suelo una y otra, y otra vez. Estaba aterrado, nervioso, preocupado. En el momento en que la vio otra vez se había jurado así mismo que no se haría falsas esperanzas, una promesa que por desgracia no estaba cumpliendo muy bien. ¿Qué esperaba obtener con ese pequeño presente? Ese pastel de zanahoria es el postre favorito de Judy ¿Se disculparía? ¿Era un simple encuentro de amigos? ¿O de alguna manera esperaba iniciar algo con ese gesto? Debía poner en orden sus ideas antes de su siguiente movimiento o con seguridad se lamentaría por el resto de su vida.

–Muy bien, aquí voy- Suspiró un poco más tranquilo. Finalmente se dispuso a llamar a la puerta de los Hopps, y entonces.

-¡Tom!- Una jadeante y agitada Judy Hopps lo detuvo centímetros antes de tocar la puerta.

-¿Judy?-

-Hola… Tengo que… Necesito-

-Wow, tranquila- De inmediato dejó la caja que llevaba en las manos y corrió a socorrer a la agotada coneja –Necesitar respirar un poco- Ambos se alejaron de la casa Hopps.

Los dos sabían que no podían ser molestados en ese momento. Algo era seguro; no sería una conversación agradable. Con paso lento pero seguro, ambos por fin llegaron al lugar indicado para conversar; lejos de los numerosos parientes de Judy y de cualquier posible interrupción. Lo más curioso de la situación era que, ninguno sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó audazmente la coneja, en un intento inútil por romper la tensión del momento.

-Bien, he estado algo ocupado así que, pude distraerme un rato- Respondió torpemente Tom. Rascó su nuca, nervioso, pensando en qué más decir o hacer.

\- Tom…

-Judy…- Hablaron a la vez.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el conejo.

-No, no… Tú primero- Sonrió ella, aunque no logrando reconfortarlo para nada. No podía engañarse por más tiempo, a él le gustaba verla sonreír, le gustaba verla reír, le gustaba todo de ella y sin embargo, era una fantasía que debió olvidar hace mucho tiempo.

-Judy… Esto no va a funcionar ¿Cierto?-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú y yo, tratando de ser sólo amigos y eso… No hay lugar para algo así en tu vida ¿No es así?-

Lo miró con asombro. Judy no planeaba decirlo de manera tan fría, pero bien sabía que Tom tenía razón. Sin importar que lo intentara, Judy no podía ocultar que la idea le desagradaba en gran medida, pero no le parecía justo pedirle estar ahí si ella no podía corresponder el sentimiento que Tom le profesaba. Ella no lo quería de la misma manera que él, pero era un buen amigo, en muchos aspectos podía ser incluso mejor que Nick, así era su forma de ser, tampoco es que pudiera compararlos a los dos. Había una gran diferencia de especies de por medio.

-Tom, no quiero que… No quería hacerte sentir así- Confesó apenada –Desde el momento en que nos encontramos en la cafetería, quería evitar que todo terminara así-

-No es tu culpa Judy, supongo que… Aunque me lo repitiera a mí mismo una y otra vez, yo no buscaba ser sólo tu amigo-

-Y yo te di las señales incorrectas- Admitió.

-Heh, creo que me gustaba tomarlas de una forma u otra- Sonrió algo dolido.

-¿Qué pasará ahora Tom?- Preguntó Judy.

-No lo sé. Estamos sentados en una colina así que… Podrías empujarme y rodaría hasta chocar con algo y luego vomitaría- Fue inevitable reír con esa pequeña ocurrencia, aunque solo sirvió para avivar más el amargo sabor a decepción de los dos –Creo que… Sería bueno si, si dejamos de vernos un tiempo-

-¿Otra vez?- Cuestionó la coneja.

-Un tiempo mucho más largo esta vez- Agregó Tom.

-Oh… (Suspiro) Creo que tienes razón- Asintió derrotada. No importaba cuanto intentara, no importaba cuanto lo quisiera, simplemente no eran compatibles ellos dos. Eran conejos, se supone que debería ser todo lo contrario. Pero ahí estaban, diciendo adiós una vez más.

-No me malentiendas Judy… Aun te quiero, pero nada bueno saldrá de permanecer juntos así. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en un futuro, las cosas al fin cambien para los dos- Dijo con una sonrisa humilde. Judy no apartó su atención de él en un rato, él sonreía pero ahora ella no encontraba fuerzas para hacerlo, en lugar de ello, había empezado a sentir un gran nudo en la garganta y humedad acumulándose en sus ojos.

-No, Judy no llores, todo está bien ¿De acuerdo?-

Sollozaba y cubría sus ojos con ambas manos. Hacía un esfuerzo enorme por contener el llanto que sin dudar no era nada ligero.

-Yo…- Finalmente logro componerse, al menos por un momento, así que si iba a hablar debía ser ahora o nunca –Yo sé lo que es… Amar a alguien y que no te devuelva el sentimiento… Y en verdad lo siento mucho Tom… Créeme que no quería hacerte esto a ti- Se disculpaba, devastada y ahogada por la culpa.

-Es obvio que las cosas no siempre salen como un espera ¿Cierto?- Se levantó del suelo y extendió su pata hacia la coneja. Judy aceptó la ayuda para levantarse, aunque no levantando sus muletas todavía –Voy a extrañarte Judy Hopps. Otra vez- Rió levemente.

-Igual yo Tomas Jones- No iban a dejar que fuera un mal recuerdo del todo, ambos se sonreían, querían que esa fuera la imagen que dejaban a cada uno, no tristeza, no melancolía, no abandono, solo una pequeña sonrisa. Para terminar con aquél no tan alegre momento, compartieron un cálido y algo melancólico abrazo, a penas sus miradas dejaron de cruzarse, ambos borraron por completo la falsa felicidad en sus rostros. Se despidieron una última vez, en esta ocasión, Tom no ayudaría a Judy a volver a casa, ella era más que capaz de hacer por su cuenta, ahora debían seguir caminos distintos, hasta que, tal vez, en algún momento, se vuelvan a encontrar.

.

.

.

.

Había empezado como un gran día, Judy regresaría a la ciudad, las cosas con Nick parecían haberse resuelto, todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas. Ahora se sentía derrotada otra vez, tristemente para la coneja, no había nada para hacer en esta ocasión. Le gustara la idea o no, las cosas con Tom no iban a terminar bien de ninguna manera posible, tal vez fue lo mejor el dejarlo ir, de nuevo, eso por el bien de ambos. De ninguna manera llegaría a la ciudad con esos ánimos tan deshechos. Al regresar a casa para terminar de empacar, repasó una vez más las cosas buenas que le habían ocurrido en los últimos días; fueron buenos momentos, y las piezas de su caótica vida volvieron a su lugar. Tom estaría bien, eso era seguro, hasta un animal ciego vería el gran conejo que era. En cuanto a Judy, bueno, ella tenía sus propias maneras de salir adelante, regresar a la ciudad, ese era el primer paso para empezar.

-Ron, en verdad no tienes que hacer esto- Decía Judy mientras subía a la camioneta.

-¿De verdad prefieres que Violet sea tu niñera en la ciudad?- Le preguntó con ironía.

-Para nada, de hecho preferiría no llevar niñera- Se quejó una vez dentro del vehículo.

-Fue la condición de nuestros padres ¿Recuerdas? Unas semanas en la ciudad y luego regresarás ¿Cierto?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No puedo prometerte nada hermano- Rió Judy.

-Bueno, tienes una pierna rota, así que siempre puedo traerte a la fuerza Hehe- Giró las llaves y el desvencijado motor rugió al empezar a trabajar.

-Insisto en que el tren sería más rápido- Comentó la coneja.

-Tal vez, pero con todas las maletas que llevas, prefiero no tener que cargarlas hasta la puerta de tu casa desde la estación. Por cierto ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?-

-Suponiendo que mi casera no lo haya alquilado ya, mi departamento sigue disponible- Respondió sonriente.

-¿Te refieres a ese oscuro y tétrico lugar? Naha, por suerte para ti, Violet previó algo así-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que nos quedaremos en otro lugar-

.

.

.

.

No hubo nada relevante de lo qué hablar en el camino a la ciudad. No era noticia nueva que Ron no quería a Judy de vuelta en Zootopia, así como tampoco era noticia nueva que a Judy no le importara lo que su hermano le decía. Ese conflicto de intereses no les impidió hacer el viaje más llevadero. Bromeaban, jugaban un poco, todo en pos de hacer un viaje agradable. Restando el pequeño incidente en que Judy casi logró hacer chocar a su hermano con un árbol, todo les salió bien al final.

A medida que la ciudad se divisaba en el horizonte, Judy no para de imaginarse todo lo que podría pasar ahora: si Nick habría regresado con Cassie, si habrían atrapado al último de los sujetos que la secuestraron, si Bogo se volvió más gruñón, le resultó imposible no reír con eso último, aunque ahora le asustaba la idea de que en verdad se hubiese vuelto más gruñón, ¿Quién sabe qué pasaría con ella en cuanto regresara al ZPD? Por suerte ese búfalo siempre tenía el ojo bien clavado sobre el zorro en lugar de ella.

-Bueno Judy, aún estamos a tiempo de regresar así que…-

-Si quieres puedes dejarme aquí, estoy segura de que un auto me recogerá y llevará a la ciudad- Interrumpió, con una sonrisa simplona.

-Bien, ya entendí- Se quejó Ron. Fruncía el ceño, claramente desaprobando la actitud de su hermanita. Fácilmente podría decirse que nunca había existido una Hopps tan testaruda como Judy.

-Oh vamos, no te enojes, si no te gusta mi actitud puedes dejarme en la ciudad y regresar a las madrigueras- Le tentó la coneja.

-Muy linda, pero no te va a funcionar, de hecho por ese comentario creo que te encerraré por lo que queda del día de hoy- Le respondió.

-Haha, sí claro, como si tú fueras a hacer algo así- Rió ella, aunque poco tiempo le tomó encontrar cierta seriedad en las palabras de Ron –Espera… Bromeas ¿Cierto?-

-¿Lo hago?-

-No te atreverías- Le dijo Judy, con determinación.

-¿De verdad vas a probarme hermanita?- Le sonrió tenaz.

Una suerte que la carretera por la que viajaban estuviera completamente despejada o de lo contrario habrían terminado estrellándose con otro auto. Una fiera pelea de voluntades, pues ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro ¿Cuál sería el primero en sucumbir? Una guerra silenciosa entre dos conejos.

Increíblemente, Judy fue la primera en tirar la toalla –Bien tú ganas, tienes suerte de que tenga la pierna rota-

-¡Ja! Espera a que les diga a todos que logré doblegar a Judy Hopps-

-No tan rápido Ron, una vez me recupere ten por seguro que me voy a vengar por esto-

-Lo que tú digas Judy, lo que tú digas-

Más o menos una hora fue lo que hizo falta para llegar a la ciudad, después de haber pasado las casetas, se vieron rodeados por autos de todos los tamaños, y desde luego, por todas las distintas especies del lugar. Parecía mentira, pero Judy por poco había olvidado la gran variedad de mamíferos que había en Zootopia. Al igual que había olvidado su cafetería favorita. Sería buena idea ir con Nick ahora que estaba de regreso en la ciudad.

-Bueno, según lo que me dijo Violet, el lugar está por aquí- Decía Ron mientras viraba a la derecha en un cruce.

-¿Sabes? Viví en Zootopia un par de años y puedo decirte que esta es de las partes más tranquilas de la ciudad. Creo que me gustará el nuevo lugar-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó el conejo.

-Solía tener un par de vecinos que no paraban de gritar día y noche, algo de paz y tranquilidad a la hora de dormir ya me hacía falta-

A diferencia del viejo edificio departamental de Judy, este no tenía más de tres plantas, la fachada era mucho más colorida y en efecto, se veía mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- Preguntó Ron al bajar de la camioneta.

-Por supuesto que sí- Judy examinaba todo a la vista mientras que su hermano la ayudaba a bajar, una vez tuvo sus muletas en mano, no dudó en acercarse a la entrada. Las paredes del frente eran de color rojo un poco oscuro, con las esquinas pintadas en negro; tenía ventanas suficientemente amplias como para sentarse en ellas mientras veía hacia la calle. Cada una tenía un pequeño balcón, algunos con masetas y plantas, otros sin nada; cada inquilino era libre de decorar como mejor le pareciera.

-¿Piensas en algo?-

-Solo en que podría tener algunas flores para adornar- Respondió Judy.

-Adornar y comer supongo yo- Rió Ron.

-Sí, eso también- Sonrió.

-Bueno, el nuestro es el cuatro B. Te ayudaré a subir las escaleras en cuanto termine de subir todo esto- Dijo el conejo, no tan motivado por lo que vendría a continuación.

-Descuida, esperaré aquí- Dijo la coneja a la par que se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto con la puerta abierta.

-Vale, creo que llevaré lo más grande primero-

Si bien para un mamífero más grande la maleta de un conejo no sería más grande que su pulgar, para Ron resultaría un tanto más difícil de lo que podría esperar. ¿Qué tanto se llevó Judy de regreso a la ciudad? No eran tantas cosas cuando se fue a las madrigueras. Sea como fuere, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. El conejo bajó la maleta de la caja del vehículo y lo llevó al interior. Una vez Judy estuvo segura de que Ron estaría demasiado ocupado subiendo esa cosa por las escaleras, tomó las muletas y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Algunos minutos pasaron y de nueva cuenta el conejo bajó a la calle otra vez.

-¿Sabes? El interior sí que es espacioso, creo que podríamos… ¿Judy?- Miró en todas direcciones y sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de su hermana en ninguna parte. Tampoco es que le tomara mucho tiempo entender que había escapado de él.

-¿Quién puede ser tan rápido con dos muletas y una pata rota?- Se preguntó mientras llevaba una pata al rostro –Voy a encerrar a esa coneja y me tragaré la llave- No le quedó más que seguir desempacando, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano Judy iba a aparecer.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto estuvo segura de que Ron no haría ningún intento por seguirla, la coneja bajó el ritmo un poco, dándose tiempo para recobrar el aliento además de para ver detenidamente todo a su alrededor. Todo estaba en orden, tal y como lo recordaba hacía meses. Extrañaba la ciudad. La calle por la que iba era de lo más conocida para ella, la recordaba con mucho cariño y una ligera pizca de enojo también. Fue ahí en donde se topó con Nick por primera vez. Buscó con la mirada aquella heladería, incluso pensaba en que sería agradable sentarse a comer algo del lugar, siempre y cuando ahora se tomaran en serio el código de salubridad.

-Espera… Es…-

Parecía ser que todo se repetía tal cual, restando el chaleco y sombrero de reparte multas y agregando una pata rota a la ecuación. Un zorro de pelaje anaranjado, vistiendo una camisa verde con algunas palmeras estampadas y un pantalón color beige. Un semblante algo sospechoso y desde luego, sonriendo simplonamente mientras entraba en el lugar.

La curiosidad la estaba matando, pese a que estaba segura de que Nick ya no hacía esas cosas, ¿Por qué demonios apareció así y de la nada? Ella no era tonta, y sabía que ese zorro rara vez usaba el mismo chiste dos veces. Definitivamente algo estaba planeando y debía ser nuevo.

-Zorro torpe- Sonrió. Cruzó la calle y posteriormente, la puerta de cristal.

La campana sonó, anunciando un cliente más en el local "Compre una Jumbo pop y participe por un año de helado gratis" Leyó en el mostrador. Encima del mismo, se encontraba un frasco lleno de recibos de compra, seguramente con el nombre de todos los participantes, los cuales, no eran pocos.

-Qué suerte que como igual que un caballo- Rió inocente. El resoplido de alguien tras ella se encargó de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro -Oh… Disculpe- Dijo llena de vergüenza. El equino simplemente giró la mirada y Judy caminó hacia el frente con una expresión algo seca. No venía a participar, venía a buscar a alguien y su voz se encargó de recordarle eso.

-El bribón Wilde ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?- Preguntaba el encargado del lugar.

-¿Es que acaso un zorro no puede entrar en una heladería a comprar helado?- Preguntó "ofendido"

-No lo sé ¿Puede?-

-Muy bien es justo, ¿Qué quieres cariño?-

-¿Nick?- Habló Judy.

-Zanahorias- Respondió sin darse la vuelta –Al parecer logré llamar tu atención ahí fuera-

-¿Sabías que estaba por aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Venía para acá y te vi acercándote- Respondió finalmente dándole la cara.

-Sí, y ¿Qué haces aquí Wilde?- Preguntó con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno Rabo de algodón vengo a…-

-Esta- Sonó una tercera voz.

-Un segundo Hopps-

El zorro se giró nuevamente y caminó hasta otro lado del mostrador.

-¿La azul, en serio?-

-Sí- Respondió una pequeña zorrita, que abrazaba a un conejo de peluche. Llevaba puesta una sudadera color verde oscuro y pantalón de mezclilla azul.

-¿No prefieres la roja?- Rió Nick.

-No- Sonrió la pequeña.

-Vamos Keira, al menos dale una oportunidad-

-Prometiste que sería lo que yo quisiera, y quiero la azul- Respondió con determinación.

-Heh, se nota que eres…-

-¿Keira?- Dijo Judy con asombro.

La zorrita se giró al escuchar su voz, sorprendentemente y a pesar de que había convivido más con Nick, ella aún recordaba a Judy también.

-¡Oficial Judy!- Dijo con euforia.

-Hola…- La coneja se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasó a su pierna?- Preguntó angustiada.

-Es… Una larga historia… Nick… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Bueno Zanahorias… Dije que te quería presentar a alguien, aunque creo que ya la conocías- Le dijo con tranquilidad –Ella es, como recordarás, Keira, ahora es Keira Wilde…-

-Nick… Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?- Repleta de tantas preguntas que quería hacer, tantas cosas que quería saber y no lograba decir nada más que eso. Cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué. No era una broma, no podía ser una broma, Nick no jugaría jamás con algo tan serio como los sentimientos de una niña huérfana. Era verdad entonces, debía de ser verdad.

-Así es Judy, ella es mi hija-

* * *

 ** _Y eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Sé que me toma demasiado tiempo actualizar cada fic y que este tal vez no esté cumpliendo algunas espectativas pero agradezco por aquellos que decidieron seguir con este de mis primeros fics en el fandom de Zootopia. Pueden comentar? Alguien? No? Okaaay u.u... Hehe, espero puedan comentar, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó... O si ya ni se acordaban de este fic._**

 ** _Bueno, creo que eso es todo por mi parte. Espero les haya gustado, espero puedan comentar, y que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un buen año nuevo también._**

 ** _Paz._**


	26. Nada se deja al azar parte I

_**Heya. Me recuerdan? Tal vez no, recuerdan este fic? espero que sí, porque damas y caballeros, éste es el primero de los últimos tres capítulos del fic. Los dejo con la lectura.**_

* * *

Únicamente dos veces al año, gracias a las condiciones climáticas de Tundratown, junto con uno que otro truco de los generadores del mismo, una aurora boreal completamente artificial podía verse en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Por supuesto no contaba con la belleza de una natural, sin embargo ofrecía todo un espectáculo, eso nadie lo podía negar. Muchos mamíferos del distrito tenían un lugar especial desde el cual poder verla. Usualmente eran noches con amigos o personas especiales, debido a que no era algo muy frecuente a causa de todo el trabajo que costaba poner las cosas en forma, pero eso no hacía aquél "fenómeno" artificial menos especial. Todo lo contrario, al tratarse de algo tan raro, muchos lo consideraban como mágico.

En uno de los puntos más alejados del distrito, en un pequeño acantilado, cuya cima dejaba ver a la perfección el centro de todo Tundratown, una coneja, de pelaje gris, nariz rosada y ojos color purpura, vestida con un suéter color azul oscuro, veía con melancolía aquél bello espectáculo. Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo le impedía poder apreciarlo todo como realmente debía hacerlo. Se recargaba en el barandal que daba al precipicio. Saltar no era algo que siquiera hubiese pensado, aun así, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de ver el fondo del mismo. ¿Estaba esperando por alguien? Tal vez.

-¿Judy?-Escuchó detrás de ella. La coneja no respondió, ni siquiera sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar la voz del zorro que tanto quería ver, que tanto amaba –estuve buscándote por horas…-le recriminó levemente –No puedes simplemente desaparecer así, ¿qué te sucede? Has estado actuando raro desde que…

-Esto no va a funcionar Nick- musitó Judy. Nick rápidamente cortó con todo lo que tenía por decir.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido, y por alguna razón, también muy preocupado.

-Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien cuando estoy con ella…

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Cuando estoy con tu hija.

.

.

.

.

 _ **6 meses antes.**_

Las nevadas calles estaban siendo particularmente activas en esa tarde de miércoles. Al parecer habría alguna especie de evento en la plaza de la ciudad. Judy recordaba muy bien haber escuchado a Nick hablando de algo así a principios de año. Al parecer una vez cada seis meses se llevaba a cabo un pequeño festival, al que todos los lugareños se referían como "festival de la aurora boreal"; curioso nombre siendo que ese tipo de fenómenos únicamente se podían ver en los polos del planeta. Judy no lograba terminar de entender por qué llamarlo de esa manera. Sin embargo, no era necesario romperse la cabeza pensando en ello, ni siquiera estaba en el distrito por tan peculiar evento; esperaba a alguien, sentada en una de las varias bancas de madera que se podían ver en la plaza de la ciudad. Como era de esperarse, era demasiado grande para ella. Fue toda una hazaña lograr subirse a la misma contando con una sola pata funcional; de ninguna manera aguardaría por el zorro parada en la fría nieve, ya de por sí debía usar un "calzado especial" para sus visitas al distrito de la nieve. -Pelusa, veo que tu recuperación va bien- saludó el zorro a penas la vio sobre la banca.

-Hola Nick, tardaste un poco- respondió la coneja. Se acercó lo más que pudo al borde para ver al zorro.

-Sí, lo siento por eso. Keira insistía en venir a verte, pero tú y yo teníamos que hablar. Estoy seguro que el suspenso de ayer no te dejó dormir en toda la noche, ¿cierto?- sonrió suspicaz.

-Le di algunas vueltas al tema, pero al final decidí esperar a que me lo explicaras todo el día de hoy- respondió mientras bajaba de su "asiento", por supuesto, contando con la ayuda del zorro.

-Y será un placer hacerlo- dijo una vez la puso de vuelta en tierra firme.

-Gracias por la ayuda. Entonces, ¿cómo pasó todo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Es una larga historia Zanahorias, ¿estás segura de querer escucharla a la intemperie?- respondió.

-Definitivamente no- rió la coneja.

-Sígueme, conozco una buena cafetería por el lugar.

Algunos minutos más tarde; los dos se encontraban en el cálido interior de una de las varias cafeterías de Tundratown. A pesar de todo lo que debían discutir ambos, no es como si hubieran llegado a soltarlo todo de un momento a otro. Se trataban de temas muy serios, en cierto sentido. Nick se había encargado de empezar a romper el hielo con algunas bromas e invitándole un café a la congelada coneja de las madrigueras. De igual manera, Judy le contó sobre alguna que otra historia loca de lo poco que había pasado en su regreso a Zootopia, y también sobre cómo le estaba haciendo la vida imposible a su hermano en ese nuevo departamento. Los minutos pasaron a ser fácilmente dos horas seguidas en ese lugar; parecía ser el momento justo, no tenían más temas, no tenían más historias.

-Entonces… ¿Una hija?- preguntó tímidamente la coneja.

-Entonces una hija- suspiró el zorro.

-Creo que solamente conozco el inicio de esa historia, y eso porque estuve allí. ¿Qué pasó después?

-¿A qué te refieres con después?

-Qué hizo que… Bueno… ¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?- dijo con algo de pena.

-¿Crees que fue un error?- respondió Nick. Dirigió una mirada acusatoria a la pequeña coneja y casi parecía querer derretirla con la mirada.

-¡No! No, claro que no Nick, yo sólo…

-Hehe, tranquila rabo de algodón, sólo te estoy fastidiando. Sé que no eres ese tipo de mamífero… ¿O sí?- arqueó una ceja.

-Sabes muy bien que no- respondió con la voz temblorosa.

-Muy bien, me tomaré las cosas en serio ahora- aclaró el vulpino.

-Bien… ¿Cómo pasó todo entonces?- cuestionó Judy.

-Es una muy larga historia, ¿tienes tiempo suficiente para oírla, o prefieres la versión resumida?

-Usualmente te pediría la versión resumida, pero esta vez, creo que necesito todos los detalles-

-Muy bien Zanahorias, tú lo pediste-

Nick no se guardó ni el más mínimo detalle de su historia con la pequeña zorrita que ahora era su hija. Desde los pequeños momentos que tuvo con Keira, las malas experiencias que la vio pasar, hasta la situación con el pequeño muñeco de felpa. Judy no pudo evitar reír al descubrir que su mejor amigo en realidad sabía coser con aguja e hilo. Dejando de lado todas las bromas con las que condimentaba la historia, era seguro decir que Nick no se tomaba a la ligera nada de lo que estaba diciendo. No adoptó a Keira por mero impulso, no lo hizo solamente para saber cómo sería el ser un padre, no lo hizo sin tomar en cuenta lo difícil que podría llegar a ser, así como tampoco ignoraba los riegos que su empleo traía a su vida. Aún con todos los contras, con todas las cosas que pudieron haber salido mal, él estuvo completamente seguro de lo que hacía. Quizás no pensó en su momento cómo haría para sobrellevar los posibles inconvenientes, pero si algo se le daba a ese zorro, era la improvisación y salir adelante a pesar de que el mundo entero estuviese en contra suya.

-Esa noche fue todo lo que estuve dispuesto a soportar, no podía dejarla así, sin nadie, como si fuera un zorro, como si fuera…-

-¿Tú?- interrumpió Judy. Los ojos del vulpino se abrieron como platos, sorprendido de lo que Judy había dicho, pero sí, ese había sido uno de los factores más importantes al momento de tomar tamaña decisión.

-(Suspiro) Supongo que veo en ella más de mí de lo que quiero admitir- Nick desvió la mirada –Mi padre murió cuando era pequeño, y mi madre, bueno, no fue exactamente alguien que me apoyase demasiado. Estuve sólo por buena parte de mi juventud. Definitivamente no es una vida que le desee a ella.

-Vaya… No fue sencillo, ¿o sí?- preguntó la coneja.

-Para nada, los primeros días tuve que poner en orden muchas de mis finanzas, luego pasaron más cosas malas, pero al final supongo que el universo quería que me hiciera cargo de ella, todo parece estar mejor que nunca ahora- sonrió nuevamente.

-Nunca supe que eras de esos animales que creen en el universo- rió levemente la coneja.

-No lo soy, pero cuando se te presenta una oportunidad como la que me llegó a mí, bueno, es imposible no imaginar ese tipo de cosas.

-Debió ser una oportunidad maravillosa entonces- sugirió Judy.

-Eso depende de qué tan maravilloso sea un favor de Mr. Big para ti- sonrió Nick.

-¿Espera qué? Por favor dime que no le debes nada- dijo algo preocupada.

-Hehe, descuida Zanahorias, técnicamente fue él quien me pagó a mí- le dio un sorbo a su café -¿Recuerdas al fantasma de Tundratown?

-Por supuesto, fue por todo ese asunto que terminé así- señaló a su pata enyesada.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, ya está resuelto ese problema. Aunque para ese zorro tal vez el desenlace no sea tan bueno. Hizo enojar mucho a Mr. Big- explicó el vulpino.

-Vaya, es curioso, esperaba que ese "fantasma" fuera algún tipo de felino. No te ofendas Nick, pero tu especie no es exactamente ágil- se burló Judy.

-Judy Hopps me ofende tu comentario- dramatizó Nick llevando una de sus manos hacia su frente y la otra sobre su corazón -Aunque no es tan ofensivo viniendo de alguien que ni siquiera puede pararse por sí sola.

-Bien, bien, me merecía eso.

-Creo que con esto termina la recapitulación de nuestras vidas. Ahora dime Zanahorias, ¿qué planeas hacer?- preguntó curioso.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sí, es obvio que tu pata va primero, pero después de eso, ¿qué harás?

-Empezaré por cobrar los salarios de mi recuperación en el ZPD- sonrió Judy –luego, no lo sé… Mi trabajo es algo obvio, pero no creo que mi vida vaya a cambiar mucho después de todo eso- explicó cabizbaja.

-Pareces algo decepcionada por eso, ¿no es lo que querías, tu vida de antes?- cuestionó confundido.

-Claro que sí, pero… No importa, tienes razón, es lo que quería- Judy forzó una sonrisa. Definitivamente la coneja no había olvidado el inicio de todo ese embrollo, así como tampoco había cambiado su sentir en todo el tiempo que pasó. Frente a ella tenía aquél apuesto, enigmático y algo problemático zorro que tanto había amado, que tanto amaba todavía. Pero Nick había estado en una relación que, aunque él lo negara, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, ella había hecho terminar. Fue por Judy y por todo lo que hizo que Cassie y Nick se separaron. Por todas las cosas atroces que dijo a ambos, ¿y ahora simplemente haría como si nada hubiese pasado? "Oye Nick, ahora que hice que tu relación con Cassie se terminara, qué dices si empezamos a salir". No, no era una opción, Judy ya ni siquiera sabía si Nick seguía sintiéndose así por ella. Era su amigo, al menos de eso no cabía duda, pero más allá de eso, difícilmente podría decirse que lograrían hacer algo.

En cuanto al zorro, bueno, él tenía su propia versión de la historia, sus propios motivos para no acelerar tanto las cosas. ¿Seguía sintiendo algo por Judy? Claro que sí, ¿se lo diría? Posiblemente no. Las cosas, tal y como estaban ahora en su vida, no parecían ser propicias para iniciar una relación con la coneja que hacía algunos meses le dijo las peores cosas que se le podían decir a un zorro. Así mismo, Nick guardaba respeto por lo que tuvo con Cassie; tal vez no la llegó a amar tanto como a Judy, pero él no era un desgraciado. Tuvieron una relación formal y en lo que cabe decir, feliz. No iba simplemente a reemplazar un noviazgo con otro como si de un viejo auto se tratase. No era lo correcto, simple y sencillamente no lo era.

El zorro pagó la cuenta, y ambos salieron de la cafetería. Aún conversaban, aunque ya no se trataban de temas serios, simplemente pasaban el rato y se esforzaban por hacer que las cosas volvieran a lo que podría decirse "normal" en sus vidas.

-Nick, ¿qué tanto llevas viviendo en Tundratown?- preguntó Judy.

-Un buen tiempo, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Quería saber si estabas al tanto de este "festival de la aurora boreal", ¿por qué lo llaman así?

-Oh, espera un segundo, llevas años viviendo en Zootopia, ¿y aún no sabes lo que pasa más allá del centro de la ciudad?- rió el vulpino –.Te hace falta salir más rabo de algodón.

-Oye, no me juzgues, no a todos nos gusta el clima helado de esta parte de la ciudad- replicó la coneja.

-Bien, bien. Creo que sería más fácil enseñarte de qué va todo en lugar de explicarte- sonrió sagaz. Judy no sabía exactamente qué esperar de aquella expresión, sin embargo, cuando ese zorro tenía algo entre manos, esas extrañas miradas que le dirigía tendían a ser señal suficiente –.Sólo necesito hacer una llamada rápida y me tendrás el resto del día, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, pero no tardes mucho, mis patas se congelan- se quejó Judy, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

No fueron más de cinco minutos lo que le tomó al vulpino arreglar que su madre cuidase a Keira hasta tarde ese día. La idea de una nieta, sin importar en lo más mínimo que fuese adoptada, era algo que reconfortaba el corazón de Marian Wilde. Desde luego, tendría que inventar alguna que otra forma de mantener a la niña ocupada y sin preguntar por Nick a cada minuto del día, pero eso no sería problema para ella, además, esa misma noche estarían los tres juntos para un evento especial.

El zorro y la coneja se pusieron en marcha hacia la plaza central de Tundratown. A medida que el día avanzaba empezaban a notarse más y más decoraciones por el lugar. Muchos puestos empezaban a armarse, así como un alce empezaba a rentar patines de hielo para los niños en el lago congelado de la ciudad. Era muy seguro según Nick, hasta la fecha jamás se había derretido o cuarteado. Judy supuso que era cierto, o de lo contrario los padres de los niños no los dejarían sin supervisión en un lugar así. El ambiente, pese a ser el distrito más frío de toda la ciudad, lograba hacerle sentir calidez a la coneja; empezaba a entender por qué a Nick le gustaba tanto esa parte de la ciudad, más ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por Mr. Big tratando de mandarlo al hielo.

Unas horas más pasaron y la noche llegó, dejando así, ver el hermoso y tan alegre pequeño festejo que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar. Algunos animales vendían una que otra manualidad, hecha por ellos con sus propias patas. Otros vendían comida, tanto para presas como para depredadores. Pequeñas bengalas de mano, uno que otro fuego artificial suficientemente seguro para un niño, siempre y cuando fuera con supervisión. Bebidas calientes, no faltaba prácticamente nada, incluso un jaguar de las nieves se daba a la tarea de tomar fotografías a las parejas y familias que se lo pidieran.

-Vaya… No puedo creer que no supiera nada de todo esto- decía Judy con asombro. Constantemente miraba a su alrededor, buscaba memorizar todos los detalles, no quería pasar nada por alto en aquél momento –. Creo que tienes algo de razón Nick, me hace falta salir un poco más del centro de la ciudad.

-Estoy casi seguro de que cada distrito tendrá una que otra fiesta personal, pero definitivamente esta es mi favorita- respondió sonriente el vulpino –. Toma - dijo mientras le tendía a Judy un vaso a su medida lleno de algún tipo de capuchino que Nick recién había comprado.

-Gracias. De saber que estaríamos aquí por la noche habría traído un abrigo más grueso- le dio un sorbo a la bebida -¿No tienes frío?

-He vivido aquí lo suficiente para acostumbrarme.- Sonrió Nick –bueno, ahora dime Zanahorias, ¿esto contesta tu pregunta sobre el festival?

-Más o menos, aún no logro entender por qué se llama "de la aurora boreal"- explicó algo confundida.

-Para eso tendrás que esperar un poco más.- La rodeó con un brazo, mientras le dirigía una mirada algo suspicaz.

-¿Sabes zorro? Un día de estos tanto misterio me hará pensar que ni siquiera te llamas Nick- bromeó Judy.

-Técnicamente hablando, mi nombre es Nicholas- respondió animado.

-Bien Nicholas, ahora dime, ¿qué sigue?

-Ahora sigue…-

-¡Papá!- Escucharon los dos detrás de ellos.

-¡Keira!- respondió el zorro a la par que cargaba en brazos a la pequeña, de paso depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla -¿Te portaste bien?

-Tienes mi palabra de que no hizo travesuras en tu ausencia.- Interrumpió su madre, sonriendo con tranquilidad, mientras que de paso, analizaba a la coneja al lado de su hijo –. Tú debes ser Judy, ¿no?- preguntó curiosa.

-Así es, soy yo- habló la coneja –. Le daría la mano, pero me cuesta algo de trabajo mantener el equilibrio en la nieve- dijo apenada, a la par que dirigía la atención hacia sus muletas.

-Descuida. Mi nombre es Marian, Marian Wilde.

-Es un placer al fin conocer a la madre de mi mejor amigo- sonrió Judy. Veía al zorro jugar con su hija en la nieve. Definitivamente, había imaginado a Nick como muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca como un padre, menos aún, como uno así de bueno, ¿exactamente de dónde sacaría tal experiencia?

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos aquí, ¿por qué no tratamos de disfrutar del festival? Aún faltan un par de horas para la mejor parte de la noche- explicó Nick mientras subía a Keira sobre sus hombros.

-Guía el camino súper papá- bromeó la coneja, claramente no causándole mucha gracia a Nick.

Si bien en el tiempo que el zorro llevaba viviendo en la tundra nunca se había quedado todo el festival, se había pasado las veces suficientes como para saber lo que el evento tenía para ofrecer, en pocas palabras, sabía a donde llevar a sus acompañantes.

Lo primero sería algo para mantener cálidas a su madre y a su hija, no quería que la pequeña Keira terminase con un resfriado por salir a la nieve a esas horas de la noche. A Judy no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo el que Nick cambiara toda su atención hacia su hija. Sin embargo, ella no se la pasó simplemente siguiéndolos en silencio; descubrió que la madre del zorro tenía mucho para contarle. Si bien era algo obvio que evitaba a toda costa las cosas malas que pasaron con él, tenía una que otra buena memoria de cuando su hijo era pequeño. La coneja de alguna manera era capaz de percibir la melancolía en aquellos recuerdos, pero en definitiva no era un tema para esa noche, o para nunca siendo exactos.

Pese a los incesantes alientos del vulpino, Keira nunca se sintió suficientemente segura de patinar sobre el hielo. Parecía estar convencida de que terminaría resbalándose una y otra vez. Compraron unas cuantas baratijas, algo para comer, y no hubo mucha diferencia en el resto de sus actividades; al final de todo, simplemente buscaban matar algo de tiempo, hasta que, en efecto, llegó lo mejor de la noche.

-Bueno, definitivamente ésta es la mejor zona para verlo- decía Nick mientras terminaba de acercarse al barandal del acantilado que daba vista al centro de la ciudad.

-¿De verdad era necesario caminar tan lejos?- cuestionaba Judy. Tenía muchos problemas para recobrar el aliento, y sentía que sus brazos ya no respondían al movimiento. Caminar toda la pendiente sin ayuda había sido todo un reto, aunque Marian se había mantenido cerca de ella todo el tiempo en caso de que la coneja llegase a resbalar o caer rendida por el esfuerzo.

-Es curioso, te recordaba más atlética que esto rabo de algodón- bufó el vulpino.

-Nicky no la trates así, pudiste haberla ayudado un poco ¿no crees?- le reprendió su madre.

-¿Y quién se supone que traería a Keira hasta aquí sino yo?- se excusó, dibujando una sonrisa simplona en su rostro.

-Yo puedo caminar bien- dijo la pequeña –podrías ayudarla a bajar- sonrió.

-Sí Nick, podrías ayudarme a bajar- rió Judy.

-Bien, bien, sólo dejen de verme de esa manera, me hacen sentir culpable- dramatizó.

-Entonces, ¿para qué vinimos aquí?- preguntó Marian. Al igual que Judy, Nick nunca le había dicho qué era tan especial de esa noche.

-Ahora lo verán- respondió echándole un ojo a su reloj de mano. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para la media noche. De pronto, todas las luces del centro se empezaron a apagar, así como algunas zonas aledañas al mismo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- habló la coneja. No obteniendo otra respuesta más que una sonrisa del zorro.

Nick cargó a Keira una vez más, esta vez sosteniéndola a la altura de su rostro en lugar de sobre sus hombros. Tanto Judy como Marian se acercaron al borde, recargándose en el barandal y esperando lo que fuera que debía pasar.

En cuanto la oscuridad se apoderó del lugar y el cielo estrellado junto con la luna era todo lo que iluminaba el centro, una extraña y repentina luz verde se empezó a materializar en lo alto del cielo despejado. Por inercia, los cuatro mamíferos alzaron la mirada y entonces lo vieron. Nick ya lo esperaba, ya lo conocía y lo había visto con anterioridad, pero ni su madre, ni Judy y mucho menos Keira sabían que eso era algo que pasara en Tundratown.

Una aurora boreal, artificial, por supuesto que sí, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un espectáculo visual.

-Nick esto es… Hermoso- suspiró Judy.

-Definitivamente lo es- respondió, aunque sin mirar a la coneja. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en la pequeña en sus brazos, que ahora no apartaba la mirada de aquella intensa luz.

-Nicky, ¿sabías de esto?- preguntó su madre, anonadada portal espectáculo.

-La he visto desde casa un par de veces, hasta que encontré este lugar. Casi parece que puedes tocarla si alzas la mano, ¿no es cierto Keira?- Sonrió a la pequeña, quien estaba haciendo exactamente lo que su padre recién dijo. La zorrita estiraba la pata hacia el cielo, y entonces vio y sintió la de Nick sobre la suya. Keira giró la cabeza, vio a Nick sonriéndole. La emoción, todo el sentimiento era demasiado para alguien tan joven. Con unas cuantas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, hundió su rostro en el pecho del zorro, estrujando la ropa del mismo fuertemente con sus patas.

-Gracias papá…-

.

.

.

.

.

Unas semanas después, podría decirse que todo volvía a la normalidad en la ciudad. Las vacaciones de Nick no eran eternas, y tan sólo le quedaban algunos días más de descanso antes de tener que volver a sufrir los castigos del jefe Bogo. De una manera u otra, el zorro había hecho todo lo posible y había aprovechado de sobremanera el tiempo que tuvo junto a su familia en esos días. Pasear con Keira, jugar con ella, enseñarle alguno que otro truco para la vida. Otro aspecto importante era el asunto con su madre; se trataba de una herida grande e importante, una que le había dejado marca toda su infancia y parte de su adultez. Muchas fueron las conversaciones que tuvieron, no para echar más sal en la herida ni para tratar de justificar las acciones de ambos, sino para de una vez por todas dar el cierre que tanto necesitaban los dos. Sería una tarea complicada, pero la familia es primero.

En cuanto a Judy, mucho tuvo que suplicar, y más que nada, chantajear a su hermano para no llevarla de regreso a la granja. Ron tenía la idea de pasar únicamente dos semanas en Zootopia y entonces regresar con Judy para que terminara de recuperarse en casa, pero como era de esperarse, ella no estaría de acuerdo con esa idea. Incluso llegó a pensar en sabotear la camioneta para que no hubiera manera de regresar. Al final de todo, eso no fue necesario, pues logró convencer a Ron de dejarla, a cambio no iría a contarle sus trapos sucios a sus padres. La necesidad de Judy por permanecer en la ciudad no era sólo porque extrañaba todo el ambiente, sino también por Nick, por él y por el tipo de vida que estaba llevando ahora. La coneja estaba dispuesta a prestar toda la ayuda que le fuera posible brindar; tal vez para expiar sus pecados a su propia manera, o podría ser meramente un sentimiento altruista y sin tratar de obtener nada a cambio, ni siquiera ella estaba segura del por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero no le parecía correcto simplemente ver desde lejos.

Un Sábado por la tarde tanto Nick como Judy decidieron dar un paseo por un ambiente un poco más cálido, aunque sin llegar a la exagerada temperatura de Sahara Square. Un simple paseo por el centro de la ciudad junto con Keira. Pese a que la coneja tenía uno que otro problema para mantener el paso de vez en cuando, los dos zorros procuraban no ser desconsiderados con ella, aunque de momento a momento parecían dejarse llevar y se adelantaban de más.

-¿Estás segura de que no extrañas aquella silla de ruedas?- preguntaba Nick.

-Para nada, en esa cosa realmente me siento inútil- respondió algo molesta por el recuerdo.

-Pero así podría ir contigo en la silla. - Sonrió Keira.

-Aww.- Reaccionó la coneja –. Bien, veré que Nick se encargue de conseguirme una.

-¿Saben? Esperaba que al menos mi hija no conspirase en mi contra. - Se quejó el zorro, quien, a todas luces, estaba siendo ignorado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás así?- preguntaba la pequeña.

-Espero que no más de otro mes, en verdad se está volviendo muy incómodo el yeso, además creo que estoy ganando algo de peso- dijo con algo de pena.

-Descuida Zanahorias, estoy seguro de que Bogo te pondrá en forma con unas cuantas semanas de repartir multas; saltar de auto en auto debe tener sus ventajas. - Bromeó Nick.

-Aunque agradezco la oferta, creo que prefiero correr alrededor de toda la ciudad un par de vueltas.

-Y prometo conducir cerca de ti para brindarte apoyo moral en todo momento- rió el vulpino.

-Por favor no lo hagas, en cuanto te estrelles no podré cargarte de regreso a la ciudad- respondió sagaz la coneja.

-¿Ah sí? Pues… ¿Keira? - De pronto la zorrita ya no estaba junto a ellos.

-Nick. - Llamó Judy –. Ahí está.

-¿Hmm? Kei. No te detengas así, podrías perderte- explicó el vulpino. Por otro lado, toda la atención de la pequeña niña parecía estar enfocada en sólo una cosa al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué?- Nick alzó la mirada –. Oh, esos son los exploradores- respondió. Judy fácilmente pudo detectar un tono de decepción en su voz.

-¿Y qué hacen? - Continuó preguntando la niña.

-Pues, entre otras cosas, se supone que ayudan a los animales, venden galletas y aprenden una que otra cosa acerca de sobrevivir lejos de la civilización- " _y son unos cretinos"_ pensó fastidiado –(Suspiro) Te… ¿Te llama la atención? Escuché que hay algo parecido para niñas también.

-No, se ven algo tontos vestidos así- dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado –Además, tú podrías enseñarme más cosas, ¿no?- Le sonrió a Nick.

-¿Yo?- Se sorprendió.

-Sí, eres policía, debes saber mucho más que ellos- si esa era la lógica que parecía tener sentido para Keira, quien era Nick para negarlo -. Pues sí, conozco muchos más trucos, incluso puedo enseñarte a encender tu propia fogata- respondió confiado. La tomó del hombro y nuevamente empezaron a caminar.

-Sí, claro. Al igual que en ese retiro policial; estoy segura de que Lobato aún tiene esa cicatriz en la cola- rió Judy.

-Muy chistosa rabo de algodón…- La miró con enojo –. En fin, siempre es importante hacerlo con la supervisión de un adulto. - Continuó explicándole a Keira.

-A menos que seas Nick, porque él siempre necesita hacerlo bajo mí supervisión. - Volvió a interrumpirlo, esta vez haciendo reír a la pequeña. Definitivamente Judy había ganado ese momento, el zorro ya tendría otro para vengarse.

-Nick, creo que tu teléfono suena.

O tal vez no.

-Diga- Respondió.

-Nicky, tengo noticias para ti- Habló la voz al otro lado de la línea. Aquella aguda y anciana vocecilla, era demasiado obvio para Nick de quien se trataba.

-Oh, señor Big- dijo de la manera más natural posible. Al mismo tiempo, hacía uno que otro ademán a Judy, indicándole que se alejara con Keira lo más posible. –Que gusto saludarlo, había pasado mucho tiempo- la simple mención del nombre ya era una bandera roja para la coneja; ahora recordaba el "acuerdo" que habían tenido. Era inevitable pensar en lo peor, sólo quería que Nick estuviese bien.

-Keira, ¿por qué no vamos a buscar un lugar dónde comer? Nick nos seguirá en cuanto termine- sugirió Judy.

-De acuerdo- para la buena suerte de todos, la pequeña no tuvo objeción alguna. Ahora Nick podía preocuparse por el otro asunto.

-Lamento eso señor, estaba con mi hija- se disculpó inmediatamente.

-Descuida, te llamo para resolver un asunto de suma importancia para ambos, ¿recuerdas a los que se llevaron a Judy?- preguntó con seriedad.

-Hasta donde sé, sólo uno logró escapar… Era un jaguar o algo parecido.

-Así es. Te llamo para decirte que lo tenemos.

Los ojos del zorro se abrieron lo más que podían. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y podría jurar que escuchó el sonido del arma que casi lo mata siendo disparada otra vez.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó -. Tranquilo, lo tenemos en la mansión, ya fue castigado por lo que hizo… Pero lo que pasará con su vida no creo que nos corresponda a nosotros decidirlo. Él lastimó a la madrina de mi nieta, y también trató de asesinarte. Ten por seguro que mi deseo para él es el peor, pero creo que Judy debe tener voz en esto también.

-Espere, ¿la está dejando a ella decidir si vivirá?- cuestionó algo indignado. Después del infierno que ella tuvo que pasar, no iba a meterla en ese embrollo otra vez.

-No exactamente- interrumpió la musaraña –. Ambos sabemos bien lo que ella decidiría, es demasiado pura para esta clase de cosas, pero tú Nicky, tú tienes más en juego, ¿no es así?- sugirió con algo de malicia.

-¿De qué habla?- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Él te recuerda, a ti y a ella también. Nos aseguramos de que no tuviera contacto con nadie más, ¿pero qué crees que pasaría si siguiera con vida? Digamos que permitimos que la policía se lo lleve, lo encerrarán un tiempo, luego podría escapar o puede que no, no podemos saberlo. Por ustedes fue que sus socios quedaron fuera, por ustedes fue que terminó en las garras de los miembros de mi familia. De ocupar yo su lugar, no estaría para nada feliz… ¿Entiendes?

Nick tragó un bulto muy grueso y pensó en todo lo que podría pasar, no a él, ni siquiera a Judy… ¿Qué pasaría con Keira? Ella tenía ahora una nueva vida, una de verdad, le dio una familia. Tal vez todo lo que le dijo Mr. Big no había sido más que un lavado de cerebro, pero no había tanto sin sentido en sus palabras. Nada era seguro de seguir con vida, pero tampoco podía simplemente decir que lo quería muerto… O tal vez sí podía.

-Yo… Deme un día para pensar y le llamaré.

-Por supuesto Nicky, sabes a qué número llamar, y también sabes en dónde me puedes encontrar- la llamada se cortó y lo que estaba siendo una perfecta y agradable tarde, ahora se convirtió en algo más sombrío y preocupante.

Nick alzó la mirada, desde la distancia tanto Judy como Keira aguardaban por él. La zorrita lo veía con alegría, esperaba a que se les uniera y Judy, ella también se veía en paz. Por lo que quedaba de la tarde, estaba decidido a mantener esa paz.

Más tarde ese mismo día, justo por el atardecer, Judy se preparaba para volver a casa. Ella y el zorro se habían quedado a conversar un rato más en la entrada de su casa en Tundratown; no se trataba de nada demasiado importante, mayormente una recapitulación que lo que hicieron por la tarde, y una que otra idea para el primer cumpleaños de Keira que celebrarían como una familia ella y Nick; tal vez aún faltaban varios meses, pero qué era mejor que la planeación.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya, o Ron seguramente va a enloquecer. - Reía Judy mientras caminaba hacia la calle.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta el metro?- preguntó Nick.

-Para nada, así podré usar tu cola como bufanda. - Sonrió ella. Aunque el zorro inmediatamente cumplió su petición.

-No lo decía en serio. - Se disculpó ruborizada.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hice. - Sonrió confiado –. Judy… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Una algo fuera de lugar- explicó desviando la mirada.

-¿Está todo bien Nick?- interrogó preocupada.

-Sí, todo… Es sólo que… Estuve pensando un poco y, si bien atrapamos al fantasma de Tundratown, aún no sabemos nada de quien te secuestró- dijo finalmente –. Estaba algo preocupado por eso, es todo.

-Oh…- Judy se detuvo al instante.

-Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo. - Se disculpó nervioso.

-No, no, está bien, es que, yo no había pensado en eso durante mucho tiempo- explicó –. No crees que podría volver, ¿o sí?-

-No lo sé, por eso me preocupa tanto- respondió algo temeroso, no quería ser muy obvio, y era un experto ocultando cosas, pero en ese momento, y en esa situación, parecía ser muy difícil para él.

-Nick, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso, al menos no ahora; han pasado meses y no hemos sabido nada del asunto ya, tal vez… Tal vez simplemente se olvidó, o tal vez el karma al fin lo golpeó. - Bajó la mirada.

-¿Es lo que te gustaría?- preguntó.

-(Suspiro) Nunca le he deseado el mal a ningún mamífero, al menos no de verdad… Recuerdo todo lo que te dije a ti y a Cassie, pero nunca me hubiera gustado saber que a alguno de los dos le pasara algo horrible… Y aunque jamás olvidaré o perdonaré lo que me hizo, no me corresponde a mí decidir lo que será de su vida… Aún creo que la justicia de verdad existe. - Sonrió optimista en esa última oración –. Aunque, definitivamente espero nunca volverlo a ver hehe. - Rió nerviosa.

Eso era todo lo que Nick necesitaba escuchar, justicia, ese ideal por el que Judy vivía.

Unos minutos después y se encontraron en las escaleras para el subterráneo.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos. Asegúrate de abrigar bien a Keira, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oye, llevo más tiempo siendo padre que tú. - Rió cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez, pero yo tengo la experiencia de cientos de hermanos pequeños, ¿recuerdas?

-Bien, bien. ¿Segura de que puedes viajar en el tren así?- preguntó preocupado.

-Descuida estaré bien, faltan unas horas para que todos salgan de trabajar, así que justo ahora debería estar prácticamente vacío, podré sentarme donde quiera. Te llamaré mañana. Hasta luego Nick.

-Hasta luego Judy.

Espero unos minutos después de verla bajar por las escaleras, solamente para estar seguro de que ella no lo escucharía. Inmediatamente después, el zorro se alejó y sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos. Una llamada y se aseguraría de que Mr. Big entregara a ese sujeto a la policía, sería simple, pero entonces, otra duda más asaltó la mente del vulpino; ¿y si tenían al animal equivocado? En el pasado, Nick ya se había enterado de algunos de los malentendidos de Mr. Big, no quería enterarse más tarde de que se equivocaron de sujeto y alguien terminó en la prisión por su culpa. Aún quedaban cerca de dos horas de luz, así que haría una visita rápida a la mansión, sólo para estar seguro.

.

.

.

.

Frente a las puertas de la enorme mansión, Nick no parecía ser más grande que una nutria, nunca se había dado a la tarea de ver bien qué tan gigante era el lugar, considerando que el dueño era roedor, sin embargo todos los encargados eran osos polares descomunales. El zorro llamó a la puerta un par de veces, por suerte había un timbre adecuado a su estatura. Sólo tenía que aguardar, y esperar a que Mr. Big no se molestase por una visita ese mismo día y a esas horas.

En cuanto escuchó que alguien abría desde el otro lado, rápidamente acomodó su postura, así como la ropa que traía puesta. Como era de esperarse, un oso polar fue quien lo recibió, y uno con cara de pocos amigos.

-Am… Hola, quisiera ver a Mr. Big…- la penetrante mirada de aquél oso atravesaba el alma del pequeño zorro como si de mantequilla se tratase, sentía que de decir algo fuera de lugar terminaría siendo comido justo donde estaba -¿por favor?

Le concedieron la entrada, aunque quien lo recibió no se separó de él en ningún momento; alguien debía de guiar al invitado, así como vigilarlo muy bien. No les tomó mucho llegar al despacho de Mr. Big. Irónicamente, parecía que estaba esperando por Nick.

-Nicky, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - Le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Hola, señor… Sobre lo que hablamos esta tarde…-

-Desde luego. - Hizo un ademán con su mano y la mayor parte de la escolta se retiró de la habitación -. ¿Tomaste ya una decisión?

-Algo así- respondió rascándose la nuca –. Primero me gustaría ver al sujeto… Si usted está de acuerdo claro. - Agregó nervioso.

-Síguenos. - Fue todo lo que respondió. Uno de los guardias que se quedó levantó la pequeña silla y se dirigió a una de las puertas, Nick iba detrás de él.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna, no hubo ninguna conversación mientras se dirigían a donde sea que lo estuvieran llevando. Pero a medida que se adentraban más en la mansión, más empezaba a sentir el zorro que ir ahí fue un error.

-Es aquí-

Era una puerta normal, de madera tallada al igual que todas las repartidas por la edificación, sólo que esta tenía a dos grandes guardias en la entrada.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante, yo esperaré aquí, pero ten esto en cuenta Nicky; en cuanto salgas, quiero una respuesta- le dijo con algo más de severidad.

-Sí señor- asintió el vulpino. Uno de los osos abrió la puerta y la cerró una vez Nick entró.

La habitación parecía ser de invitados; una cama amplia al fondo, una pequeña cómoda justo al lado, con una lámpara encima. Una alfombra en el suelo y una ventana que daba a la calle. El caso era, que esa misma ventana estaba reforzada por barrotes, y en el centro del lugar, se encontraba él. Un jaguar de las nieves, con el pelaje hecho un desastre, atado a una silla y con la cara llena de sangre e hinchazón por los golpes que con seguridad le habían dado los secuaces de Mr. Big, sin mencionar la ropa rasgada y maltratada. Definitivamente no habían sido buenos con él.

-¿Me recuerdas?- habló Nick.

Como si hubiese despertado, el felino alzó la mirada hacia el recién llegado. Trató de esbozar una grotesca sonrisa, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues tenía el rostro entumido por tantos golpes.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- se cruzó de brazos el zorro.

-¿A qué viniste?-

-Oh, así que sí hablas. Creí que el oso polar te comió la lengua- bufó Nick, aunque manteniendo cierta seriedad.

-¿A qué viniste?- volvió a preguntar el animal, ésta vez de manera más enfatizada.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que tenían al mamífero correcto, y ya lo hice…-

-No, no, no, no… No viniste sólo a eso ¿Cierto? De verdad querías verme- le volvió a sonreír.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esperabas verme aquí, justo así… Tu venganza personal, ¿no es así?- preguntó despreocupado.

-Creo que te fastidiaron demasiado el cerebro con la paliza que te dieron. En fin, fue bueno verte, pero ya me voy- se despidió Nick. Dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, cuando…

-¿Cómo está la coneja?

-¿Qué?

-Debe ser duro. Su especie tiende a ser muy activa, ¿ya te dijo que su pata no está sanando bien? No podrá volver a correr jamás, no volverá a ser una molestia- dijo con malicia.

-Te equivocas- respondió inmediatamente el zorro –. Yo mismo la he acompañado en sus revisiones, está sanando bien y será como si nada hubiese pasado- dijo molesto, una vez más encarando a ese degenerado.

-¿De verdad? Hmp… Koslov debió haber perdido su toque. - Chasqueó los dientes –. Supongo que yo haré el trabajo la próxima vez.

-No habrá una próxima vez. - Le corrigió el vulpino, rápidamente acercándose hasta él –. Estarás encerrado toda tu vida si tienes suerte. - Le aseguró –. No volverás a tocarla, ni a ella, ni a…

-¿Tu hija? - Interrumpió. La sangre de Nick se heló por completo –. Esa pequeña zorrita huérfana sí que te ama.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Una semana antes de que la musaraña me encontrara averigüé todo sobre ti y esa coneja. Es por eso que lograron dar conmigo, me descuidé, pero es por eso que les dirás a tus amigos ahí fuera que me dejen ir, porque si no lo hacen entonces el resto de mi gente se encargará de todos. - Estaba más que convencido de que tenía todo en la bolsa en ese momento. Y los pensamientos con los que Nick había llegado esa noche habían cambiado por completo.

El zorro estaba en un pequeño shock, pensando qué haría, qué debía hacer. El estúpido dilema moral de ser policía no podía interponerse en su vida ahora, ya no se trataba de lo que haría Judy, se trataba de lo que haría él. Se alejó del jaguar, le dio la espalda y encaró a la puerta de madera otra vez. Tenía el poder para terminarlo todo ahí y ahora.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser Nicky?

-Te equivocas…- Desconcertó por completo al felino.

-¿Disculpa?

-No harás nada si no te dejo ir. - Agregó, aún sin verlo a los ojos otra vez.

El animal atado a la silla rió torpemente, aún convencido de que tenía todo bajo control.

-¿Acaso tienes una idea de la cantidad de socios que tengo fuera?

-Sí, y la verdad es que no son muchos, ni tan importantes, ¿no es cierto?

La sonrisa simplona que había presumido hasta ahora, desapareció de su rostro al escuchar a Nick.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando. - Trató de defenderse.

-Tu nombre es Max Fangerson, los animales que te acompañaban esa noche eran Koslov Vodkoveli y Samuel Stonehorn.

-¿Qué?

-El motivo por el que secuestraste y torturase así a Judy, es porque el fantasma de Tundratown te había robado un gran maletín de contrabando, pero la mercancía era lo de menos, dentro tenías tu registro de cuentas; nombres, movimientos, todos tus socios. ¿Sabes? Siempre me he vanagloriado de conocer a todo el mundo, ¿y qué crees? Así es. - Lo encaró nuevamente. – Ahora sé quiénes son tus "socios" y lo que han hecho. Sólo tengo que dar el reporte a la policía e irán tras de ellos, no nos harás nada, porque no puedes hacerlo. Y estoy seguro que solamente los dos dementes que estaban contigo esa noche sabían lo que estaba en juego, o de lo contrario ya te habrían hecho desaparecer para tratar de protegerse. Nadie más que tú y ellos saben que ese registro fue robado, y nadie más que tú sabe que lo tiene la policía.

-Eres un…- Sin la intención de dejarlo hablar, Nick lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, fácilmente haciendo caer la silla, dejando que quedara contra el suelo –. Eso es por Judy.

-Maldito tramposo…- clamó con la voz ahogada.

-Se llama treta tesoro. - Le sonrió Nick, poco antes de finalmente salir de la habitación.

-¿Y bien Nicky? ¿Qué decides? - Le preguntó Mr. Big apenas lo vio salir.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, tenía muy claro lo que le diría; razonaría con él, le convencería de simplemente entregarlo a la policía y no pasaría a mayores. Pero después de verlo, de escucharlo y entender la clase de mamífero que era, Nick ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que debía hacer. ¿Qué era esa justicia de la que Judy hablaba? El que Mr. Big lograse atraparlo debía significar algo, ¿o no? De lo contrario seguiría ahí fuera, pero no era el caso; estaba atado a una silla con la cara contra el suelo. ¿De verdad era tan malo dejarlo todo en manos de la musaraña? A fin de cuentas, fue él quien dijo que se encargaría de todo.

-Mañana recibirá una copia de un documento con los nombres de todos aquellos que trabajan con él…- respondió con la mirada baja –. No quiero saber nada de ninguno de ellos nunca más. - Empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo, sabía dónde estaba la salida a fin de cuentas.

-¿Eso qué significa exactamente Nicky?- cuestionó Mr. Big.

-Lo que ustedes quieran que signifique. - No dijo más y siguió caminando. Mientras, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño mamífero, acto seguido, le indicó algo a los dos guardias custodiando la puerta; los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde, muy tarde por la noche. La ida y venida a casa de Mr. Big había tomado mucho más de lo esperado. Sea como fuere, al fin estaba en casa. Nick introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la hizo girar y abrió la puerta, en todo momento tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

En la sala, en el sofá justo frente a la chimenea, misma que ahora se encontraba encendida, su madre dormía con una cobija encima y una almohada acomodada bajo su cabeza. Caminó con una gracia fantasmal hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y en ese momento se agradeció a sí mismo haber aceitado esas bisagras hace una semana. En la cama, su hija ya estaba arropada, y dormida también. Nick no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que lo recibió. Cambió su ropa, se aseguró de cerrar todas las ventanas y poner el seguro en la puerta principal, regresó a su cuarto y se metió en la cama con la mayor delicadeza posible. Observó a Keira por algunos instantes, y luego dirigió la vista al techo, a la par que terminaba de acomodarse para dormir. Suspiró tranquilo y cerró los ojos.

-Ahora todo estará bien.

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, espero les haya gustado, entretenido, o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer. Saben que me gusta escribir, aunque ya no tenga tanto tiempo como antes busco traerle un capítulo nuevo a penas pueda.**_

 ** _Alguien comenta? No? Nadie? Bien u.u... En fin, espero puedan comentar, así sabré si les gustó, les encantó, o si ya ni se acordaban de qué iba este fic XD._**

 ** _Espero les guste el cierre que empieza a tener la historia, sé que no fue del todo buena, pero agradezco mucho a aquellos que se quedaron conmigo hasta aquí._**

 ** _Bueno, eso es todo por mi parte. Cuidense mucho, no se desvelen y alejense del ajo._**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
